One Step Closer
by dragonrain618
Summary: Jordyn is on the run from a vampire. Kiara is on the run from her father and destiny. Will these two very different girls each find love? Or will their pasts catch up with them, leaving a trail of destruction behind...Damon/OC and Tyler/OC SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS, WILL BE RE-WRITTEN AT SOME POINT IN THE FUTURE
1. Mystic Falls

A/N: This is a co-written story between me and InnocentKitsune444 :D Kiara is her OC and Jordyn is mine!

* * *

><p><strong>One Step Closer<strong>

Chapter One

_**Side of a Bullet by Nickelback**_

**And in the wake of his mistake  
>So many lives are broken<br>Gone forever from a loaded bullet  
>And no excuse you could use<br>Could pull somebody through it  
>And to this day so many say<br>God, why'd you let him do it?**

Kiara was running. She had to. She had to leave here or else…She didn't get to finish her thought as she noticed her chasers were catching up.

_What should I do?_ Her dark forest green eyes glanced around her worried. _I can't let them catch me!_

"Please let this work." She whispered slowing to a stop. She closed her eyes. Just as one of her chasers moved to grab her…Kiara disappeared.

* * *

><p>"It's my life! It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever!" A black porsche zoomed past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. The driver, a teenaged girl with chestnut brown hair, had the window rolled down with the stereo blaring. A smirk was on her face, her silverish emerald eyes bright.<p>

She glanced behind her in annoyance as she heard the familiar sound of a police siren.

Jordyn rolled her eyes and sped up, expertly avoiding running into anything._ Incompetent poli-_ "What the hell?" Jordyn swerved the car to a stop before she spun around to look in the backseat.

Sitting there looking dazed was a young woman with long bluish-black hair whom had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Kiara did not realize that teleporting would give one such a headache. The girl driving the vehicle, not much older than Kiara herself, swerved the vehicle to the right before she turned around and faced Kiara. She repeated, "What the hell?"

Kiara knew this place was not hell because she had just come from hell. However, "what" and "the" were English words and that narrowed it down to a few Earth countries.

Kiara looked into the girl's eyes and recognized her as a fellow nonhuman. "You're a witch, yes?"

Even as Kiara sighed in relief, glad she had not fallen into a human's vehicle, the girl said a few choice words before saying, "You work for Klaus don't you?"

Kiara had never heard of Klaus and certainly didn't work for him. She attempted to correct the young girl's assumption but the girl was convinced and there is no stopping someone who is fully convinced.

"You can tell Klaus that I'm not going to help him and that threats don't scare me!" The witch mumbled a cover spell and escaped from the vehicle. Kiara crawled into the front seat and looked out the window at the man climbing out of a similar vehicle, except this vehicle had fancy, multi-colored lanterns on the top. The man heaved himself out of the vehicle, it took a mighty heave because the man had a mighty lot to heave out.

He shuffled to the vehicle Kiara was in and said, "Ma'am, do you realize that this is a stolen car?"

"Oh dear," said Kiara. "Oh dear."

* * *

><p><em>How the hell did Klaus find me already? <em>Jordyn wondered in a panic as she finally undid her cover spell. She had thought she'd be safe from him finding her for at least a few weeks.

As Jordyn thought back to the girl who had appeared in the car that she had "borrowed", the more confused Jordyn became. She was confused because the girl wasn't like the other supernaturals Klaus had sent after her previously. There had been something almost like….innocence surrounding the girl, which confused the young witch even more.

_It was probably just another one of Klaus's tricks. I mean, what's the possibility that a supernatural would appear in "my" car within less than twenty-four hours of me escaping Klaus? It's ridiculous. _

Shaking her head, Jordyn walked into a building with the words 'Mystic Grill' above it. Whatever was to be her next move would have to wait until she got something to eat.

As the witch tool a bite of her burger, she looked up and caught the eye of a dark-skinned girl with long, black hair. The moment Jordyn's eyes landed on the girl, she knew she was a witch.

It's hard to explain, how a witch immediately recognizes another witch. It's like…an invisible chord of kinship that you simply just know. A bond, some would call it. Others, a curse considering not all witches have good intentions.

Nonetheless, Jordyn had a feeling that, in that instant, she had made a friend. Or so she hoped…

Jordyn shook her head at her foolishness and forced herself to look back down at her food.

_Friends are for the weak. Make friends and Klaus will only use them against you…_

She noticed a guy at the bar staring at her with a smirk. Jordyn stared back, eyes narrowed. There was something about the guy….something deadly.

"Hey."

Jordyn turned her gaze back to her table startled and saw the dark-skinned girl standing in front of her. "I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." She held out her hand towards the chestnut haired girl.

Jordyn shook her hand and gave her a slight smile. "Jordyn Andrews, nice to meet you."

_Oh who the hell cares what Klaus will do? He's not invincible!_

As Bonnie sat across from her, Jordyn did her best not to sigh in annoyance at her next thought…._And when the time comes, I'm going to need all the help I can get._

* * *

><p>Kiara had escaped from one prison to be thrown into a new one. The man who had captured her called himself a <em>puh-lees ah-fi-sir<em>, and seemed to act like one of the nicer enforcers of her home.

There was a bed in the cell, but there were no beds in the cells back home. There was also a _puh-lees ah-fi-sir _in the cell room was watching her with a weird smile on his face that unnerved the girl.

"I've seen that smile before." A voice said from a nearby cell. It was a man's voice, a young man's. "Is there a pretty girl over there Officer Pervert?"

The _puh-lees ah-fi-ser (officer?)_ scowled at the direction of the voice. "Shut up Lockwood. Your mommy isn't here to protect you this time."

"Why would I need her to protect me?" Lockwood retorted, sounding annoyed.

"Cause you're in my house now boy. My hou-"

"Whose house is it Peter?" A woman who looked to be in her early to mid thirties with short blonde hair had walked in.

The _puh-lees _officer, Peter, turned redder than Kiara's mom's hair. "Your house chief, I-I mean Sheriff."

Kiara smiled when she heard a word she understood. Chief. Chief were the heads of families.

The Sheriff greeted Lockwood and then said, facing Kiara, "Hello. You must be Kiara the Car Thief."

Not knowing what else to do she nodded but said, "I didn't take the care. I didn't."

"I believe you." The Sheriff said.

Lockwood groaned. "If only it worked that easy for everyone. Tell me your secret Pretty Girl."

"Tyler," the Sheriff let out a groan. "She has proof." She pulled out two pictures, both of the vehicle. She pointed at the brown-haired girl driving. "She had the car here and here. The second picture is a red light two miles from where we picked you up. I don't know how you got into the car but you obviously didn't steal it. You're free to go."

Peter unlocked Kiara's cell door. She hesitantly exited. The Sheriff turned just before leaving. "Tyler, you're free to go too."

Tyler whooped. "Finally!"

Peter rolled his eyes. Drawn by the mischievous nature of her species, Kiara began to sing loud and purposely off-key a song she had once heard her mother sing. "This is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on my friend."

Tyler, who recognized the tune, smirked at Peter before joining in on the next verse with Kiara, "One day somebody started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll keep on singing it just because."

After the fifth rendition of the Neverending Song, Peter got fed up. He took the cell keys from his pocket and threw them in no particular direction. Peter smirked, Kiara forgotten, and left the cell room.

"Pretty Girl?" Tyler asked.

"My name is Kiara." She replied.

"Um okay, Kiara. Can you hand me the keys?" Tyler asked.

Kiara looked at him for the first time. _He's handsome. Very handsome. More than-_

She shook her head banishing the thought before looking at Tyler. He had black hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was tan which contrasted nicely with his white tee and a pair of worn jeans. She noted that it looked as if he had been in a fight or something to that effect.

Tyler was gifted, a…wolf-shift? Kiara could sense his ability in her head but didn't recognize it. She picked the keys up off the ground and unlocked the cell for him.

He shot out of the cell, "Thanks Kiara. I was going crazy in there."

"Glad to have helped." Kiara smiled.

"No really. Thanks." Tyler said. "What can I do to make it up to you Pretty Girl."

"Kiara." Kiara stated once again before asking, "Could you tell me somewhere I could stay?"

"In Mystic Falls? Nowhere." Tyler answered.

"Mystic Falls?" Kiara asked.

Tyler nodded. "The town your in."

Kiara nodded and asked slowly, "What is a wolf-shift?"

Tyler hesitated a moment too long before smiling. "A wolf-shift? I've never heard of that."

"Of course you have. Maybe not by that name but-"

"Look chick, I don't know what you're talking about but you seem a little bit crazy." Tyler interrupted. He stormed out of the cell room, leaving Kiara alone.

Whispering to herself, she said, "I think I like Pretty Girl better than Chick."

Kiara left the cells and found herself on the edge of a pathway. Across the pathway was a building called the Mystic Grill. Not knowing what else to do, Kiara went inside.

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to be staying here?" Bonnie asked, watching as Jordyn took a long sip of a drink before answering.<p>

"I honestly don't know. A few weeks maybe." Jordyn shrugged.

"I haven't really met many other witches." Bonnie stated. Jordyn could tell that the girl was happy at meeting one of her own kind.

"Lucky you." The chestnut haired witch remarked. At Bonnie's look, Jordyn explained. "Obviously, not all witches are good. Actually, a lot are the whole stereotypical power hungry witches or warlocks you see in B movies. Though I do have to admit," Jordyn let a ghost of a smile cross her face, "that it's nice to meet a witch who isn't bloodthirsty."

Bonnie's dark brown eyes studied her. "You act as if you've met a lot like that."

Jordyn sighed. "Life sucks and let's leave it at that." She subconsciously bit into a fry, eyes roaming the place until they fell on a familiar, innocent looking supernatural who was looking around in awe at the place.

A frown crossed Jordyn's face. _What is she doing here?_ Bonnie hadn't noticed this as she stood up.

"Well, I better get going. Are you planning on going to Mystic Falls High?"

Jordyn looked at Bonnie. "I guess…." She didn't really want to go back to school but it was necessary to blend in here so….

"Well, see you Monday then." Bonnie left and Jordyn stood up, slowly walking over to where the supernatural from earlier stood, towards the back of the place.

"What are you doing here?" Jordyn demanded in a fierce, quiet tone.

The girl blinked in surprise at her before a bright smile crossed her face. "You're the witch."

Jordyn frowned at the girl's reaction. Why wasn't she afraid of Jordyn? If Klaus had sent her after Jordyn then he'd have informed her to be on her guard around her.

"Oh, I have a question." The girl said, looking up at Jordyn with big, forest green eyes. "Who is this Klaus person you mentioned before?"

The hot dark haired guy Jordyn had noticed earlier suddenly looked at them, eyes narrowed.

_Hmm…_Jordyn arched a brow at him before looking back at the girl. "Don't you work for him?"

She shook her head. "No I do not." She gave Jordyn a smile. "I'm Kiara." She held out her hand. Jordyn stared at it with a frown.

A worried look crossed Kiara's face as she put her hand down. "I'm sorry. I thought it was customary to shake hands on Earth."

Jordyn just stared, trying to figure Kiara out. "You talk as if your not from Earth."

Kiara smiled, slightly confused. "Because I'm not."

Jordyn stared, arms crossed, a frown still on her tan face. _This doesn't make any sense._ "Where else could you be from?"

"Hell." Kiara said simply. At Jordyn's look, she replied completely innocently, "Some call it the Dark Dimension."

Jordyn left, Kiara following after her, to talk somewhere else.

They didn't notice the sapphire eyed vampire following them.

Kiara had a giddy smile on her face. The witch was walking with her and Kiara just knew they were going to be the best of friends. "Witch?"

The witch stopped walking, they were in a wooded area, and turned to face her. "My name is Jordyn."

"Hello Jordyn." Kiara said smiling. "Who is this Klaus person?"

"Later." Jordyn said, shaking her head. "For now, I want you to tell me about this Dark Dimension of yours."

Kiara looked around and said, "Well, it's a lot like here except, you know, darker and everyone is mean. Very, very mean. People are nicer here."

"They are?" Jordyn raised an eyebrow.

Kiara nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. Except for Officer Peter Pervert-"

"Peter Pervert?" Jordyn blinked.

Kiara nodded. "That's what the wolf-shift called him."

"What's a wolf-shift?"

Kiara tired to put it into words. "A man that's…also a wolf."

Jordyn smacked herself in the head. "A _werewolf_."

Kiara nodded again because that made sense. "Yes, a werewolf. He was very mean. He called me crazy and said he wasn't a wolf-shift, I mean werewolf."

"Do, um, are there humans in the Dark Dimension?" Jordyn asked. Kiara nodded. "Do they know about supernatural people, like you and me?"

"Yes." Kiara replied.

Jordyn laid a hand on Kiara's shoulder. "Here on Earth, the humans don't know. Wolf-boy didn't realize you were supernatural."

Kiara saw a blur out of the corner of her eye and instantly caused a wall of blue fire to surround her and Jordyn before the figure could attack. _Vampire._ She realized with dread. "Please don't hurt my new friend."

The vampire leapt away from the flames just as Jordyn asked, "Friend?"

Kiara looked at Jordyn wide eyed. "You are my friend, right?"

"Uh, I guess." Jordyn couldn't find it in herself to say no to Kiara's hopeful, innocent face.

Jordyn turned her eyes to the vampire, eyes narrowed as she recognized him as the guy from the Mystic Grill. "Who are you?"

The vampire smirked. "Damon Salvatore."

Jordyn blinked recognizing the last name from what Klaus had said. "Salvatore? As in one of the humans some chick named Katerina played around with?"

Damon's eyes were narrowed. "So you **do** work for Klaus."

The witch's mouth fell open in surprise. "Me? Hell no." _Not anymore at least._

"What does hell have to do with his?" Kiara asked confused.

Jordyn looked at the girl, whom she still didn't know what kind of supernatural Kiara was. _That wall of fire…._ "It's an expression." Kiara's mouth formed a silent 'O' and she nodded.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Is she stupid or something?"

"Stupid?" Kiara's mouth turned into a frown. Kiara didn't know why the vampire decided to insult her. Her lower lip trembled as she remembered the insults bestowed on her back home for not using her powers.

"Great job old man." Jordyn scowled at Damon She may have only really just Kiara for an hour but still. Kiara called her a friend and friends were something Jordyn was in a really short supply of. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her friends. Also, Kiara reminded her of Ri….

"How was I supposed to know she'd get upset? What does it matter anyway?"

"Shut up and leave before I kill you, vampire." Jordyn spat the last word as if it were an insult.

"That sounds awfully close to a threat." Damon remarked, leaning against a tree.

"No, really?" Jordyn arched a brow.

Damon appeared in front of her instantly. "Just remember, human, Mystic Falls is my turf. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"The feeling is entirely mutual." Jordyn turned away and began walking away with Kiara. She stopped all of a sudden and slightly turned her head. "Oh, and there's one thing you're mistaken about."

"What?" Damon asked with a bored expression on his face. Suddenly he was blown back into a tree, hitting it hard.

Jordyn looked at Damon with completely silver eyes. "Me being human."

* * *

><p><span>…<span>


	2. Home Is Not Where the Heart Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries otherwise I would be married to Damon lol. Me and InnocentKitsune444 only own Jordyn, Kiara, and any OC characters/enemies we make :) Oh, and thanks for those who reviewed! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**_Nobody's Home_**_ by Avril Lavigne_

**She wants to go home,  
>But Nobody's Home,<br>It's where she lies,  
>Broken Inside<strong>

The house was on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, though Jordyn used the word 'house' loosely. The house's painting on the outside, which was now just a bunch of chips here and there, had once been a light bluish color…or so Jordyn had surmised. The shutters, which were now a faded grey color, were more than half hanging off of their hinges.

Yeah, now Jordyn understood why the house had been so cheap. It was a disaster.

"I love it!" Jordyn looked at Kiara in surprise. She loved it?

"You love it?" Jordyn asked.

Kiara nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, it's better than where I lived in the Dark Dimension! This house is the explosion."

Jordyn zeroed in on Kiara's last sentence. "The explosion?"

"Yes. Like something is the best." Kiara replied smiling.

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "What you mean is, this house is the bomb." _Which it definitely isn't._ Jordyn didn't know what it was that had made her tell Kiara she could stay with her. Maybe it was the fact that Kiara was so innocent and naïve that if left alone to her own devices, something bad would happen. Ever since Jordyn escaped, she didn't know why she did a lot of things that she did now. Kiara staying with her being a prime example of that.

"That too." Kiara said. She glided up the porch steps. "It's beautiful."

"Uh-huh." Jordyn said with an eyebrow raised. She thought about the wall of fire Kiara had used. "So…are you, like, a vampire or a witch or something else?" Jordyn doubted that Kiara was a witch but you never know.

"Something else." Kiara said absently.

Jordyn waited for Kiara to elaborate. When she didn't, Jordyn asked, "What kind of something else?"

"Kitsune." was Kiara's response.

Jordyn racked her brain. She knew that kitsune were Japanese but not much else. She just remembered a remark Klaus had made in passing about kitsune. "What exactly is a kitsune again?"

"Something bad," Kiara said softly, her eyes watered. "Something very, very bad."

* * *

><p>Eyes shut in concentration, Jordyn kept muttering in a continuous course of words that sounded like a mixture of Latin and Ancient Greek. Kiara watched, waiting. She knew not to interrupt a witch when she's casting a spell.<p>

Finally, the wind encircling Jordyn died down and Jordyn let out a breath of relief before slowing standing up on unsteady feet. "There." A grin of triumph was on her face.

"What did you do?" Kiara asked curiously.

Jordyn stretched. "A protection spell."

"Protection?" Kiara asked confused. "Against what?"

The witch glanced at the kitsune amused before saying, "Some very bad people."

"Oh." Kiara nodded. "Good idea."

"I thought so too." The protection spell guaranteed for the most part that anyone with the intent to harm the inhabitants of the house would not be able to get within fifteen feet of it before coming against an "invisible" wall, unable to go any further.

Jordyn looked at the house and let out a long sigh. "We have _a lot_ of work to do." _At least it's fully furnished._

"What can I do you help?" Kiara asked.

Jordyn gave her a wry smile. "Well, we need electricity and a working kitchen." Kiara's stomach grumbled causing the Kitsune's cheeks to pinken.

Jordyn laughed, her silvery-emerald eyes bright. "But first, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

><p>As Jordyn stared at the growing pile of empty dishes, she began to fear how much dinner with Kiara was going to cost. Kiara was eating as if she'd had nothing to eat for weeks.<p>

"Wow." Jordyn sighed. Her green eyes suddenly caught onto a whitish colored scar on Kiara's right wrist as Kiara munched on a burger.

_It looks like a….a brand._ She frowned in confusion. That didn't make any sense. Why would Kiara be branded?

"Hey, what's that on your wrist?" The witch finally asked.

Kiara glanced down at it, her face becoming pale, before looking up at Jordyn in alarm. "It-it's nothing." She hid her wrist, setting it in her lap out of sight.

Jordyn thought about questioning the girl further but decided not to. After all, everyone had their secrets and to ask Kiara to reveal her secrets would mean Jordyn would have to do likewise.

And there was no way in hell Jordyn would reveal any of her secrets.

Not even to her new friend.

"Wolf-shi-I mean, Tyler!" Kiara suddenly called out, smiling as she noticed the boy from the day before walk into the Grill.

Kiara grinned at the sight of Tyler, her werewolf friend. He, on the other hand, was not as pleased though Kiara didn't understand why.

He frowned as Kiara ran over to greet him. She held out her hand. Tyler looked at it like it was a snake ready to strike. However, he met her hand and they shook.

Tyler eyed her warily. "Kiara, right?"

"Yes. And you are Tyler, the wolf-shift-I mean werewolf." Kiara said smiling brightly. She pointed to Jordyn who waved. "The witch, she told me that it was werewolf not wolf-shift. I did not realize that humans were unaware if supernaturals."

"You're a supernatural?" Tyler arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes. I guess you could say I'm a shifter, like you."

"A werewolf?" Tyler asked.

Kiara shook her head. "More like…a werefox."

"There are werefoxes?" Tyler asked surprised.

Kiara frowned. "Not exactly."

Tyler sighed. "So…do you forgive me for being a complete and total ass at the police station yesterday?"

Kiara smiled. "Of course."

Tyler grinned. "Let me make it up to you. I just got a new canoe. Let me take you out on the lake."

"Okay." Kiara nodded, smiling brighter. "Now?"

"This Friday at two." Tyler replied. A few minutes later, he left and Kiara went back to Jordyn.

Jordyn grinned. "Who was that hot guy over there?" She asked.

Kiara looked confused. She wondered how Jordyn knew that Tyler was hot. _Maybe he was sweating._ Kiara thought to herself before saying, "That was Tyler, the werewolf. He and I are going to the lake in his canoe." She looked at Jordyn with wide, innocent eyes. "I have a question though."

"What?"

"What's an ass…and what's a Friday?"

* * *

><p>By late the next afternoon, Jordyn had both of the two bedrooms fixed and ready to be used. Stairs to the left of Jordyn's room led to an attic that had been changed into a small room and that was the bedroom Kiara had chosen for herself.<p>

While Jordyn worked on making the rooms ready for being used, Kiara cleaned the kitchen while humming happily. She was glad she had someone as friend. Glad she didn't have to marry….She shook her head banishing all gloomy thoughts out of it as Jordyn came into the kitchen.

"Hey," Jordyn said. "I'm gonna go see if there're any clothes stores in town. Want to come or do you want to stay here?"

Kiara looked at the kitchen. "I think I want to finish cleaning in here."

The chestnut haired witch nodded. "I'll be back in a couple hours or so. What kind of clothes do you like?"

"Pretty clothes!" She responded, beaming at her friend who sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "Figures."

As Jordyn walked through the forest, she noticed that their closed neighbor lived in a huge, elegant nineteenth century style house.

She arched an eyebrow. "Beautiful. Wonder who lives there?"

As she continued walking, she looked through the bad Elijah had hidden in a hollow tree for if she ever managed to escape. In it was several thousand dollars and a cell phone.

Jordyn had kinda hoped that she'd have found Elijah in town. She owed him and, if there was one thing Jordyn detested, then it was owing someone. Especially a vampire. She had to admit, though, that without his help, Klaus would have already found her again.

Shaking her head, she thought back to the car Elijah usually drove. She sighed. "Damn it, I really need a car." Suddenly she stopped and her mind flashed back to the nineteenth century style house. In front of it had been three cars. A dark purple Ferrari, a red Cadillac, and a dark blue Mercedes that looked almost exactly like the one Elijah drove.

"It couldn't be." She whispered before mumbling a cover spell and backtracking until she found the huge house once again. Silently, Jordyn walked toward the driveway, knockback spell at the ready just in case.

Quietly, Jordyn hesitantly opened the car door and, underneathe the passenger seat, was a small key. She had also recognized the license plate. _So this __**is**__ Elijah's…but what is it doing way out here…and where is that vampire anyway?_

Shrugging, and having no qualms at taking a car that didn't belong to her, she put the car in the ignition starting it up.

* * *

><p>Damon was drinking a glass of bourbon as he flipped through one of Stefan's little diaries. He smirked as he read one particular part where Stefan was criticizing Damon for his "lack" of control and respect for humans.<p>

The sound of a car door alerted him. Stefan and Elena were off on some mushy weekend stay at a cabin by the lake that had been owned by Elena's parents, so he knew it wasn't them.

So who?

He looked outside just in time to see the Mercedes pull out of the driveway as fast as possible. The driver, he noted, was the same woman from two days prior. The one with chestnut hair and "witchy" green eyes.

"Interesting." Damon murmured, a smirk on his face as he took a sip of his drink. Interesting.

* * *

><p>Kiara sat back on her heels and grinned wide. The kitchen sparkled like it was new and all because of her hard work. "Beautiful."<p>

Kiara put the rag in the sink. The brand on her wrist was white in the sunlight. She covered it with her left hand. It was only a bad memory, a memory that was over now.

Her stomach rumbled again. Kiara wasn't stupid. When Jordyn had paid the money for Kiara's food at the Grill, she looked ill. That meant food was expensive and Kiara should be careful how much she ate. Her stomach grumbled again.

Kiara looked out the window. Surely there as an apple tree out there in the forest. She left the house through the back door.

_One apple tree in the entire forest and not a single apple on it. _Kiara frowned. "Why isn't there any fruit on this tree?"

Kiara had always refused to use her powers in the Dark Dimension unless it was specifically needed. It had been the cause of endless ridicule but nonetheless true.

Her stomach growled. _Well…hunger __**is**__ a need…_She reached out and touched the tree. Her powers were probably rusty so she forced as much energy as she could through her hands and into the tree.

At first, nothing happened…and then _PLOP!_ Something dropped onto her head. Kiara managed to catch it before it hit the ground. It was a fruit but not an apple. "This is an orange."

Maybe her powers weren't so rusty after all. She looked up.

* * *

><p>Jordyn came home carrying a few bags just as Kiara walked in with the last basket of fruit. "What the-" All Jordyn could do was stare.<p>

There were baskets filled to the brim everywhere. Three on the kitchen table, four o the counter, and seven on the floor. They were filled with apples and oranges, bananas and kiwis. There were plums and peaches and pears. Several starfruit and coconuts were also in a basket as was a combination of strawberries and grapes.

What really made Jordyn's eyes pop out of her head were the two watermelon in the sink and a colorful assortment of berries.

Jordyn's jaw dropped. "You didn't buy all of this, did you?"

"No."

The witch looked at Kiara suspiciously. "Did you steal it?"

Kiara's eyes widened in shock. "Of course not!"

Jordyn sighed in relief. "Then where did you get all the fruit, Kiara?"

The girl pointed out the window in the direction of the apple tree. "The apple tree I found in the forest."

"That accounts for the apples." Jordyn remarked. "But what about everything else?"

Kiara grinned and stated proudly, "They _all_ came from the apple tree."

Jordyn stared at the happy girl. She opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again, before finally shutting it and shaking her head. "I would ask how but I'm afraid of what the answer would be."

Kiara frowned confused. "Why would you be afraid?"

Jordyn sighed. "I'm not _actually_ afraid."

Kiara looked even more confused. "But you said…"

"I _know_ what I said." She groaned.

Kiara simply blinked, even more confused than before.

Jordyn looked at the multitude of baskets containing fruit that lay all over the small house. _Where did we even get baskets?_ She wondered before sighing. "Well, we can definitely cross off fruit on our grocery list." She sat the bags she'd been carrying on the ground. She pointed to three of them. "Those have your new clothes."

Jordyn picked up two blue bags. "This is bathroom stuff. Towels, soap, etcetera." She nodded to the other couple of bags. "And those are my clothes."

"Thank you!" Kiara engulfed the witch in a tight hug.

The witch blinked startled. "Um…you welcome?" She wasn't used to people thanking her. It was strange. "Anyway," She shook her head before looking at the fruit. "How about we make homemade smoothies?"

It didn't matter that they didn't have a blender. That was what magic was for.

"What's a smoothie? Are they good?" Kiara's stomach grumbled once again causing the witch to laugh as she patted the kitsune on the back.

"My friend, you have been so deprived."

* * *

><p>That night after Kiara had gone to bed, Jordyn brought out the laptop she had bought. Jordyn knew she shouldn't have wasted money on it, but….for some reason Jordyn couldn't describe, it made her feel better.<p>

She skimmed the website she was on, sadness actually in her unique eyes. It was a missing persons ad for a girl named Jordyn Jacobs, whom had been missing for over three years.

"Oh Ri…" She whispered. "You'll never give up, will you?" Jordyn so desperately wanted to once again see her younger sister but that was not to be. She knew that there was no way she would ever see her sister again. Too many people wanted Jordyn either dead or working for them and she refused to put her sister in harms way.

And so Rianne Jacobs would be forced to never know what had happened to her sister. Jordyn would make sure of it.

Jordyn saw it as her punishment for all the evil she had committed. Something to bare in silence.

Jordyn heard a cry from Kiara's room and was on her feet in an instant. Jordyn ran up the stairs to Kiara's room only to find Kiara fast asleep. She was tossing and turning, letting out a whimper every now and then.

_Just a nightmare_. Jordyn breathed a sigh of relief before looking at Kiara, wondering what could be so horrible that the innocent girl was dreaming of.

_She reminds me so much of Ri_, Jordyn thought with a sigh. _Both so innocent…both willing to see the best in everyone no matter who it is…_

Shaking her head, Jordyn went back to her room where she turned off her laptop and laid down to go to sleep. A plague of visions invading her dreams as always.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be appreciated!<p> 


	3. Friends

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do NOT own the Vampire Diaries, but a person can dream right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**_Innocence by Avril Lavigne_**

**Waking up to see that everything is okay**  
><strong>the first time in my life and now it's so great,<strong>  
><strong>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed,<strong>  
><strong>I think about the little things that make life great<strong>

Jordyn Andrews looked at the clock for the millionth time. "Kiara," She called out annoyed. "Are you ready yet?"

"Coming!" came the girl's reply, who appeared a minute later wearing a bright pink sundress with a light jacket on over it. Her bluish-black hair was done in a long French braid that hung down to a little above her waist.

"How do I look?" Kiara asked nervously.

Jordyn smiled. "Cute. That wolfboy will be head over heels for you in no time." She winked.

"Head over heels?"

Jordyn chuckled quietly. "Nothing. How do _I_ look?" Jordyn was wearing boots with dark blue jeans and a tight-fitting shirt with a black denim jacket on over it.

"Good! You look like your on fire!"

"…what?" Jordyn stared at Kiara.

Kiara frowned, trying to think of the word Jordyn had used to describe Tyler. "You know, umm…."

"Hot?" Jordyn suggested confused.

Kiara nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! That."

Jordyn was still laughing when they got in the car to head to Mystic Falls High.

"What kind of school is this?" Kiara asked as Jordyn drove.

Jordyn glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "What do you mean?"

Kiara tapped a playful tune on the car door. "Oh you know. Do they teach _torture_ or _discipline_? I even heard that some specialized schools exist. There are _executioner_ schools and _punishment_ and-what?"

Jordyn stared at Kiara, only half paying attention to the road now. "Remind me to never go to the Dark Dimension."

"What?" Kiara repeated confused.

Jordyn shook her head, returning her eyes to the road. "Nothing. Well, this school teaches different subjects. History, Math, Science, English, you can even take a foreign language if you want."

Kiara grinned. "That's wonderful! What a happy school!"

* * *

><p>"I need your papers Miss…." The secretary said.<p>

"Andrews." Jordyn answered. "My sister and I, well, our old school burned down and our papers were lost in the fire."

"You two are sisters?" The secretary asked skeptical.

Jordyn leans forward and whispered, "She's adopted."

The old woman's eyes watered slightly. "Of course. I was adopted you know. Kiara was it?"

"Yes ma'am." Kiara replied politely.

The secretary put a hand on her heart. "How polite! You just call me Martha."

"Thank you Martha." Jordyn stated, giving the secretary a fake smile.

The secretary arched a brow at the chestnut haired female. "_You_ can call me Miss Thompson." Jordyn didn't hide the scowl that crossed her face but the secretary didn't notice this, too caught up in Kiara.

Kiara smiled sweetly. "Martha? May we have our schedules?"

"Oh yes, of course. Here you ladies go." She handed them each a schedule. "You both have French first period."

They walked down the hall together. Jordyn sighed. "French!" She hated the language, mainly because Klaus had love it. It was easy, yeah, but…Kiara giggled, not realizing the reason behind Jordyn's hatred for the language. "French isn't bad."

Jordyn opened the door and walked in with Kiara following close behind. The teacher, a man in his mid-forties with a bald spot, was in the middle of attendance when they walked in. He stopped and waved. "_Bonjour mademoiselles! Ca va?_"

"_Ca va bien! Et vous?"_ Kiara replied. Jordyn looked at her sharply, something Kiara didn't notice. They were supposed to be fitting in! Jordyn felt an icy hand grasp her heart as she realized that fitting in while being around Kiara would be impossible…though Jordyn knew she wouldn't abandon Kiara just because of that.

The teacher's eyebrows raised. "_Parles-tu francais_?"

"_Oui monsieur_." Kiara replied once again.

"A real French speaker! Wonderful." The French teacher said. "My name is Mr. Garrett. Welcome to French Class!"

Kiara curtsied and then glided to a sear in the back. Jordyn joined her. The teacher began talking about some irregular verb known as _avoir_ so Jordyn leaned over and said to Kiara in a soft whisper. "What are you doing?"

Kiara looked confused. "I am going to school."

"Not that!" Jordyn lowered her voice again. "I mean the French."

"What about the French?"

"We are not supposed to speak French. Normal teenagers don't automatically know French." Jordyn answered, just meaning that they had to be careful but Kiara took it the wrong way.

Kiara's eyes watered. "Are you saying I am not normal?"

Jordyn's eyes widened. "Of course no." She said softly. "I just mean we-"

"Don't worry. I will not embarrass you further by being un-normal." Kiara stated.

Jordyn was glad that Kiara would mellow her more unnatural tendencies but the heartbroken look on Kiara's face made Jordyn feel like a bitch, especially since Kiara had taken what Jordyn had said the wrong way.

Kiara did not want to embarrass her new friend but her differences made her, her. Speaking French was something her mother had taught her. Kiara did not want to give that up. Still, she had run away for a better life, maybe giving up French had to be a part of that.

She didn't learn much French in the class that day but she aced the quiz at the end anyway. At least something was easy in this strange world.

Kiara left the class when the bell rang, just like Jordyn had instructed. She went to the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked _tired._ Jordyn and everyone else saw her full of endless energy but Kiara was _tired._ Tired of being homesick and tired of keeping the secrets she had from all these people on Earth, especially Jordyn.

The water in the sink snaked up the side of the sink and wrapped itself around her wrist in the best hug that few ounces of water can manage.

Kiara slammed a lid on her powers hard. The water broke apart and splashed to the floor. Maybe on Earth it was harder to keep a hold on your powers. Or maybe having friends was causing Kiara to let her guard down. Whatever the problem, it had to end _now_.

Kiara didn't want a repeat of what had happened the last time her powers had gotten out of control….

* * *

><p>Jordyn head history right before lunch. So far, the only class she and Kiara shared was French. The witch couldn't help but worry about the girl.<p>

Sighing, she went to the class and entered. The teacher, a man with light brown hair, looked up from the board as Jordyn walked in. "Jordyn Andrews?" He asked. At her nod, he smiled and held out his hand. "I'm your teacher, Alaric Saltzman." Jordyn shook his hand.

"Okay, why don't you sit…" Mr. Saltzman's eyes roamed the class before seeing an empty desk right behind Bonnie. "…behind Bonnie." Jordyn smiled and walked to her seat, sitting down just as Mr. Saltzman began talking about the 1920s and Prohibition.

A note appeared on Jordyn's desk. She looked up and saw Bonnie watching the teacher talk with innocent eyes.

With a raised eyebrow, Jordyn looked at the note.

_**Finally, someone to talk to in this class! Did you find a place to stay?**_

Jordyn glanced at the teacher before replying, **Yeah. Disaster area.** She passed the note forward without taking her eyes off of the teacher. A minute later, the note appeared on her desk. Jordyn arched an eyebrow, realizing Bonnie was passing the note with magic.

_**That sucks : ( Hey, I'm going to my friend Elena's later. Want 2 come with?**_

Jordyn blinked, re-reading the note in surprise before replying and popping the note under Bonnie's notebook. **Am I invited?**

"Miss Andrews," Mr. Saltzman looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Would you mind telling the class what they called people who illegally sold alcohol?"

Jordyn racked her brain for the answer. It had been at least three years since the last time she had been in school. "Weren't they called bootleggers?"

He nodded smiling. "Correct." He then continued teaching.

Jordyn glanced and saw the note was back on her desk.

_**Duh! Why else would I be asking you? Elena won't care.**_

Jordyn rolled her eyes before her thoughts drifted to Kiara. **Can my sister come too? I don't feel right leaving her alone.**

Bonnie looked at the note surprised. Sister? _**Sure.**_

Jordyn had just finished writing her address down for Bonnie to pick them up when the bell suddenly rang.

"That's it for today class! Hey, don't forget your research papers are due next Monday!" Mr. Saltzman shouted after the students who were stampeding into the hall.

"Here." Jordyn handed the piece of paper to Bonnie. "It's pretty far on the outskirts."

Bonnie shrugged. "That's okay."

"Hey, Miss Andrews?" The history teacher looked at the girl, who stopped following Bonnie out the door and turned.

"Yeah?"

"I gave the class a research paper about a month ago to research something in their family history and write about it. Since today's your first day, I'll give you to the end of the month to do it."

"Thanks." Jordyn nodded, silently wondering how she would be able to pull this off. All she knew was that her family bloodline was old. OLD. And, according to the bastard a.k.a. Klaus, a long line of supernaturals…but then again, Jordyn trusted Klaus only as far as she could stake him.

Sighing, she followed after Bonnie into the jungle that was the hallway of Mystic Falls High. _I better find Kiara_, Jordyn thought before saying to Bonnie. "I'll meet you at the table. I have to find…my sister first."

Bonnie nodded. "Sure, we sit at the table outside to the far left against the side of the building." The dark-skinned girl left.

Jordyn looked at the crowded hall. _Now where would Kiara be in this mess?_ Her eyes caught on a guy with blonde spiked hair leaning over a girl talking to her.

_Probably asking the girl out, _Jordyn thought. At a closer look as the witch drew near, she realized the girl who looked as if she wanted the guy to leave her alone was Kiara.

Jordyn's silver-emerald eyes narrowed as she walked over.

"Come on babe! There's this _really_ good movie tonight and the theatre gets pretty dark." The guy coaxed. Kiara just stared at him, not knowing what to say. She didn't understand anything the guy just said. _What was a movie?_

Jordyn snapped her fingers and the guy fell back as if he had been pushed. Turning to Kiara, she smiled. "Come on. It's time for lunch."

Smiling her thanks, Kiara followed her friend to the outside.

"What is a movie?" Kiara asked after a minute.

"Um…" Jordyn stopped, trying to think of how to put it into words Kiara would understand. "It's a moving picture."

"A moving picture?" Kiara asked, still confused.

Jordyn sighed. "If we have some extra money I'll show you. Why? Did that scumbag ask to take you there or something?"

"Yes. Him and the guy sitting next to me in Calculus and the guy who gave me this piece of paper." Kiara handed the witch a torn piece off of a piece of notebook paper. On it was a phone number. "These movies must be very important." Kiara continued.

Jordyn arched an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Kiara, be careful about what you agree to, okay?"

Kiara nodded taking her friend's words to heart before looking around outside. Confusion crossed her face. "Where do we sit?"

"Oh." Jordyn scanned the tables and her eyes caught on Bonnie waving at them in an attempt at getting their attention. Next to sat a really pretty girl with blonde hair. Jordyn pointed to them. "We're sitting there." She told Kiara.

She led the girl to the table and they sat down. Bonnie smiled at Kiara. "You must be Jordyn's sister."

"Yes. You are a witch, yes?" Kiara looked at Bonnie smiling.

"How does she know that?" The blonde asked startled, eyes blinking.

Kiara smiled at her. "Hello again Caroline. We have Calculus together," She explained to Jordyn. "She's a vampire."

Jordyn smacked her own face and sighed. Bonnie's eyes were wide as well, her jaw dropped. "How did you know what we are?"

"Scary isn't it?" The chestnut haired girl remarked dryly. "Apparently, one of her gifts is she can tell what a person is."

"Wow." Bonnie said.

"Awesome." Caroline remarked, smiling brightly as she pulled Kiara into a tight hug. "That is so cool!"

"Oh Jordyn?" Bonnie said looking to the chestnut haired witch. "I forgot I have to stop at the Grill for something before I go to Elena's. If I give you the address, do you think you could get there yourselves? Or do you want me to still see if I can pick you up?"

She shrugged. "Just give me the address and I'll find it."

Two people walked over to the table. Bonnie smiled at them. "Stefan, Elena. This is Jordyn. She's a witch and Kiara here, she's a…"

"Druid." Kiara answered. Jordyn gave her a strange look which Kiara ignored. The guy was a vampire she could tell, but the girl was human. It perplexed her. "I thought humans didn't know about the supernatural?"

"Stefan told me a….while ago." Elena answered hesitantly. "You're a druid you said?"

Kiara nodded. "Yes. My mother was a pureblooded druid, the last of her line."

"Cool." Stefan stated, observing the two with wary eyes. He didn't trust them, Kiara could tell.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kiara saw Tyler. "Tyler, come sit with us!"

Tyler smiled when he saw her and began to walk towards him. When he saw who she was sitting with, he stopped walking and the smile vanished. "Oh. Maybe I should sit somewhere else."

"Why? Please sit next to me." Kiara looked up at him with big eyes.

He eyed the table warily but took a seat next to Kiara. Jordyn smirked. "Hey wolfboy." Tyler glared at her but Jordyn simply smiled and shrugged. She hadn't expected there to be others like her in Mystic Falls…this was good. It wouldn't be as easy for Klaus to find her now. _More casualties…_ Her voice of reason spoke but she ignored it.

"Hey Elena, I invited Jordyn and Kiara to join us for dinner at your house." Bonnie remarked to the brunette who smiled.

"That sounds fine. I'll just have to call Jenna and let her know." Elena replied.

"Man!" Caroline sighed. "I wish I could come too but I promised Matt I'd meet him after work."

"That's okay. Maybe next time." Elena smiled at her blonde friend.

_Stefan._ That name sounded familiar Jordyn suddenly realized. She stared at Stefan in thought. "What's your last name?"

Stefan frowned cautiously and the whole table became quiet. "Salvatore. Why?"

"He's one of the good ones." Bonnie jumped into the conversation. "His brother on the other hand…" Her voice trailed off.

Kiara opened her mouth to mention Damon but at a look from Jordyn, decided against it. Instead, she turned to Tyler. "Want to go to a movie? I heard that there's this really good movie out and that the theatre gets really dark."

Tyler, who had just taken a drink out of his water bottle, spat it out. "What?"

Everyone at the table looked at Kiara, surprise or shock etched on their features.

Kiara blinked, not knowing why they were all staring at her. "Did I say something wrong?"

It was Jordyn who first started laughing. Everyone else started laughing too when they realized the girl had no idea the meaning that could be taken from what she had said.

"What?" Kiara asked again, looking at them confused.

* * *

><p>Kiara watched Tyler walk away from the table as the bell rang. She looked from Elena to Stefan and then back to Tyler before getting up, grabbing Tyler by the arm, and dragging him over to the two.<p>

Stefan arched an eyebrow in question.

"Elena, dinner is at your house tonight right?" Kiara asked to which Elena nodded slowly. Kiara summed up all of her courage and asked, "Can I bring Tyler as my escort?"

Kiara felt Tyler stiffen at her side. She wondered why Tyler and Stefan didn't get along. It was a shame really. "Listen Salvatore," Tyler stated tersely, glaring at the vampire. "I didn't put her up to this. She just dragged me over here. I didn't even know that's what she was gonna ask."

"It's okay Tyler." Stefan stated before looking at his girlfriend. "Elena? It's your decision."

Elena gave him a look that said 'Thanks a lot' before looking to Kiara. "Yes, you can bring him." She silently hoped that Damon wouldn't choose to make an appearance which he usually did to tick Stefan off.

Kiara grinned proudly. "Thank you so much Elena."

Elena sighed and found herself smiling. It was hard not to smile when a happy Kiara was around, Elena realized. Tyler looked annoyed and, quite ironically, resembled a caged wolf.

Stefan frowned. "You don't have to come Tyler."

"Why wouldn't he want to come?" Kiara asked with big eyes as she looked to the boy whose arm she was still holding captive. "You're my friend, aren't you?"

Tyler mumbled a curse under his breath. Kiara was so innocent that she didn't realize that she was being manipulative. He forced a smile. "Of course I'm your friend." He looked at Stefan. "I guess I don't have a choice." He remarked with a sigh before telling Kiara, "I just don't get along with Stefan's asshole of a brother."

"Damon won't be there." Elena assured him. _Damon again?_ Kiara thought to herself, her mind beginning to wander to the vampire who had attacked her and Jordyn.

Tyler sighed. "Alright then. I guess I'll be there."

"Great!" Kiara smiled brightly at Tyler. "I'll see you tonight then." Kiara ran off to her next class leaving Tyler alone with Elena and Stefan.

"This is awkward." Elena remarked.

Stefan could tell Kiara was hiding something but he didn't sense anything bad about the girl at all. She was almost child-like, filled with the kind of innocence usually only possessed by young children. It was…refreshing for a change. "You better not be leading her on." Stefan warned Tyler.

Tyler growled, temper flaring. "Mind your own business bloodsucker."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jordyn?" Kiara called out hesitantly.<p>

"Yeah?" Jordyn looked up from a really old looking leather-bound book and saw Kiara standing in the doorway of her room. "What's up?"

Kiara bit her lip nervously. "I-I want you to teach me what's right to say."

Jordyn arched an eyebrow. "You're talking to the girl with the innate ability to piss people off so I doubt I know what's 'right' and 'wrong' to say. Why?"

Kiara looked down at her feet. "You were my first friend here and I don't want to embarrass you at Elena's."

Jordyn sighed before giving Kiara a small smile. "Look Kiara…_fine_. Okay? The way you talk is just you being, well, you."

"Thanks." Kiara smiled softly. "You know, you and Tyler were the first two people to ever be nice to me besides my mother. No one else ever tried. Thank you."

Jordyn shrugged. "That's what friends are for."

"Friends." Kiara repeated with a smile. For the first time in her life, Kiara felt like she belonged. Her true place was Earth just like her mother's. Her true place was Mystic Falls…not the Dark Dimension.

Kiara knew that she finally had something worth fighting for.

Friends.


	4. Hypocrite

**Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Diaries...unfortunately**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

**_Let the Flames Begin by Paramore_**

**Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
>And I'll die searching for it<br>I can't let myself regret such selfishness  
>My pain and all the trouble caused<strong>

Elena's home was gorgeous. The perfect specimen of antebellum houses, Kiara decided smiling her usual bright smile. She had dressed herself in a beautifully floral patterned skirt and peasant blouse the same light blue of the flowers. Jordyn was dressed in a much shorter and tighter black skirt and a bright red satin tank-top under a black denim jacket.

They walked up the porch steps and knocked gently on the door. Footsteps sounded and the door was opened. A woman with long, dark blonde hair looked at them smiling. "Hi there. You're Kiara and Jordyn right? I'm Elena's aunt, Jenna."

"How do you do?" Kiara asked politely.

"Manners, nice for a change." Jenna remarked chuckling as she opened the door all the way. "Come on in. Everyone's already here."

Jordyn grimaced. "Late. Oh wonderful," She muttered under her breath.

Jenna led them into the dining room. "Hey everyone! Two more!" Jenna turned and went back to the kitchen.

Elena and Stefan were in the two seats on the right side of the table. Bonnie was on the far end and Tyler, who looked annoyed at having to be here, was across from Bonnie. Jordyn took the empty seat next to Bonnie and Kiara took the seat by Tyler.

"Sorry we're late." Kiara said smiling.

"Your not late." Elena replied, giving the girl a small smile. "The others were just early is all."

_Good._ Jordyn thought rolling her eyes.

"What is the world coming to when werewolves eat at the same table as vampires?" A voice asked out loud. Tyler tensed and cast a hate-filled look at Stefan who sighed, eyes moving to the person who had just spoken.

"You stole my Mercedes, witch."

Kiara recognized that voice. Elena sighed. "Kiara, Jordyn, this is-"

"Damon." Jordyn finished, eyes narrowed at the vampire. "We've met."

"You have?" Stefan asked surprised.

Jordyn wasn't paying attention to Stefan, her eyes were set on the dark-haired, blue eyed man in front of her. _So he owns that mammoth of a house, huh? _"Technically," she spoke. "It isn't your Mercedes, it never was." She raised an eyebrow. "And how can it be stealing if the owner gave me the keys?" _Or at least, had told me where he kept the keys._

"Technically," Damon mocked, ignoring the latter part of Jordyn's statement. "It was in _my_ driveway."

"So?" Jordyn retorted, arms crossed. "I was in your driveway, doesn't mean you own me."

Damon smirked as he looked the witch up and down, eyes roaming her body. "Maybe I do."

Jordyn scowled but couldn't reply since Jenna walked in at that moment.

"The food will be done in about fifteen minutes. So," She grinned. "What's new?"

"Um…"

"Why hello Jenna. Might I say you look charming as ever." Damon lifted the woman's hand and laid a kiss on the back of it.

Jenna's expression turned annoyed. "And what are _you_ doing here Damon? Never mind." She shook her head and left the room.

Damon feigned a look of hurt and looked at the rest of them. "She doesn't like me very much, does she?"

"I wonder why." Jordyn muttered, rolling her eyes.

Damon, much to her annoyance, pulled a chair up next to hers. "So," He looked at his younger brother. "Why is the hot witch and her ditzy sidekick here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" Jordyn remarked annoyed, scooting closer to Bonnie.

Damon smirked. "Because I can."

"Ditzy?" Kiara whispered to herself. Tyler glared at Damon, gripping the edge of his chair tightly.

"How did you meet?" Stefan asked as he sent Damon a 'look'.

"Oh you know, at the supernatural mall. Little Miss Witchy here couldn't keep her hands off me." Damon smirked. In the next instant, Damon was flat on his back against the wall looking bewildered as Jordyn glared at him, eyes flashing a silvery color for a brief second unnoticed by everyone before they returned to their usual dark silvery emerald.

"He tried to kill the two of us." Kiara said quietly as she stared at the vampire.

"What!" Tyler growled.

"Damon, what have I told you!" Stefan looked annoyed.

"If he's here, Im leaving." Jordyn remarked, standing up. She looked over at Elena and Bonnie. "Thanks for inviting us." She nodded at Kiara, who slowly stood up.

"Goodbye everyone." Kiara told them politely.

"I'm leaving too." Tyler remarked. Since Kiara was leaving he had no reason to stay, especially if Damon was going to be around.

Elena looked at them pleadingly. "Don't leave, you guys stay." She glared at Damon. "You, though, can leave."

"I'm hurt Elena. Truly." Damon mockingly put a hand over his heart. He smirked. "I'll be at the Grill in case you decide you want some fun." Damon whispered as he passed Jordyn, who continued to glare.

"Good riddance." She remarked as the door shut. She sat back down as did Tyler and Kiara.

Stefan was the first one to break the silence that had drifted over the table. "Damon mentioned a Mercedes?"

"Mine." Jordyn lied smoothly. "It was given to me by a friend and was stolen shortly after we came to Mystic Falls."

Stefan didn't appear convinced. His brother was a lot of things, but he wasn't a thief. A murderer definitely. A thief, no.

"I'm sorry about Damon. He's a jerk." Elena said to the chestnut haired witch.

"Jackass more like it." Bonnie muttered under her breath and Jordyn found herself agreeing with Bonnie.

"It's not your fault." Jordyn told Elena, shaking her head. "He's gone so lets forget he even showed up." But despite her words, she looked as if something was bothering her big time. _Damon Salvatore…just what is your problem?_ Her heart was still beating quickly causing the slight smile that had crossed her face to fall into that of a look of utter annoyance. She strongly, strongly disliked Damon, so why did her heart beat faster when he was near? That was something that completely baffled the girl.

A repeated beep surrounded the room.

"Crap!" Tyler muttered, checking his phone and seeing the time. Not only had he forgotten what today's date was, he had also lost track of the time. He looked at Kiara as he got up quickly. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." Now.

Kiara smiled, hiding her disappointment. "That's alright." Tyler shot out of the house quickly. Kiara wondered what was wrong.

"Wolfboy has officially left the building." Jordyn smirked.

When Jenna came back with the food, she arched an eyebrow. "What happened to Lockwood and Damon?"

Elena shrugged, saying, "Something came up."

"Uh-huh…" Jenna shook her head before saying. "I'm going over to Ric's for a little bit. No wild parties."

"Don't worry. We'll only invite a couple hundred people." Elena told her aunt with a straight face which caused Jenna to laugh as she left.

* * *

><p>That stupid vampire had ruined Kiara's day. Jordyn was angry, Kiara was insulted, and Tyler had left. Of course, Kiara was left on her own. There was the vampire-human couple and Jordyn had her new witch friend. As they said here on Earth, three's a crowd or, in this case, five.<p>

Kiara fiddled with her fork. Too much had happened and now no one knew what to say. Kiara ran her hands down the soft material of her skirt. The skirt she had specifically picked out because Tyler would be here.

Tyler, the handsome werewolf that caused weird feelings in her chest. Her heart went _thump thump thump thump _whenever he was around. Tyler was her friend, that Kiara knew, but Kiara felt that she wanted them to be more. Unfortunately for her, Kiara had no idea what _more_ was.

"Maybe I should go too." Kiara spoke up causing Jordyn's head to shoot up as she looked over at the dark-haired supernatural. "Five's a crowd."

_Huh?_ Jordyn frowned. "You don't have to leave Kiara but if you really want to, give me a second and I'll come too."

"No, you stay here." Kiara said firmly, not wanting Jordyn to have to leave on account of her. "I have some homework anyway." Not that Kiara understood what the word homework meant but Kiara thought it had something to do with the papers her teachers had given her.

"If your sure…." Jordyn said reluctantly, watching Kiara closely. She didn't like the idea of Kiara walking home by herself this late. "Why don't you go to the Grill then? Its closer." She suggested.

"Well, thanks for coming over. I'm sorry Damon ruined everything." Elena smiled at the kitsune-druid girl who nodded.

"Thank you for inviting me." She replied before leaving without another word.

The sun had already set. Kiara shivered even in her long sleeved blouse. Jordyn's Mercedes was still in the driveway but Kiara didn't have the keys. Kiara didn't mind walking, knowing that if something happened, she could protect herself. Kiara didn't think anyone knew just how powerful she actually was.

She decided to just go on to her and Jordyn's house not feeling like going to the Grill since she knew that vampire would be there. Kiara didn't like Damon at all despite the fact she sensed a deep pain within him.

A black shape blurred within the forest as she passed through the faded trail. Kiara stopped and peered into the trees. The shape darted again. Kiara thought she saw a tail. _An animal?_

* * *

><p>Back at Elena's house, Jordyn looked out the window at the moon. Big and round and white. It was a beauty that seemed to light up the night sky but to her, it simply reminded her of all the blood that her hands were held accountable of.<p>

She looked back to Bonnie and continued to listen to what the other witch was saying. The moon caught her eye again. Something at the edge of her mind…

Her thoughts drifted to Kiara who, she thought, must have left because Wolfboy had. _Wolfboy!_

Jordyn shot up, knocking her chair back. Her dark eyes looked angry because she was. At herself, for not realizing it sooner. "Tonight's the full moon." _And knowing Kiara, she probably decided to go back to the house instead of the Grill._

"What" Bonnie asked.

"It's a full moon!" Jordyn stated angrily.

Stefan was the first to comprehend what the chestnut haired girl meant as he watched her dash out of the house.

Jordyn's eyes were changing color rapidly as she cast several teleportation spells in a rapid succession. Teleportation spells weren't what everyone thought they were. You couldn't teleport yourself anywhere. You could only teleport to an area that you was within sight.

Her eyes caught on a black wolf, so much bigger than any normal wolf, that darted out from the trees at a dark-haired girl who was simply staring at it curiously, not even bothering to move.

_Idiot!_ Jordyn wanted to growl at Kiara.

Kiara smiled as the wolf ran to her. He leapt and knocked her down just as someone shouted her name.

The wolf was on top of Kiara, licking her face. Kiara ran a hand through its soft fur.

Jordyn mumbled words under her breath to knock the wolf off when Kiara looked up at her confused. "Jordyn? What are you doing?"

"Saving you from Wolfboy." Jordyn scowled.

Kiara giggled and shoved the wolf off of her. "I don't need to be saved silly. It's just Tyler. See? Isn't he adorable?"

The wolf's ears flattened back as he noticed the witch. Letting out a low snarl, he ran and leapt at Jordyn-teeth bated.

Jordyn tensed. "_Mate'-erok!_" Tyler ran into an invisible shield that sent him flying backwards.

"Let's go!" She growled to Kiara who looked confused.

"Why did he try to attack you?"

"Now Kiara!"

* * *

><p>Jordyn sighed as she at last was laying in her bed. She was staring at the ceiling, mind going over the happenings of the day. Tyler was lucky Jordyn was tired from the teleportation spells, otherwise him running into the shield would have caused him a lot more damage.<p>

Kiara was finally asleep. It had taken Jordyn a while to convince the girl that she hadn't seriously hurt Tyler. That Wolfboy was seriously becoming a pain in the ass.

With a sigh, she turned on her laptop and started looking up old files on Mystic Falls. She wanted to know why so many supernaturals seemed to be around here.

Her eyes roamed the screen in front of her, taking in every bit of detail they could.

Animal attacks, missing people, unexplained occurrences….yeah, Mystic Falls attracted supernaturals like pollen to bees or…or Kiara to food.

"Boring." A voice remarked.

Jordyn was on the other side of the room instantly, heart beating quickly from surprise. Her eyes locked in on Damon, who was right outside her window.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jordyn demanded. _How did he get through the protection spell?_

"Are you going to let me in?" Damon arched an eyebrow. The rain from outside had plastered his black shirt against his body, revealing every ounce, every drool worthy notion of his chest.

Jordyn shook her head and mentally scolded herself for even noticing that. _He is a vampire, Jordyn! A ruthless, bloodthirsty-_

"It's raining! C'mon, let me in!" Damon complained and, as Jordyn walked forward to the window, much to her hatred-her heart started to beat faster which caused a scowl to cross her face.

"No." She told him.

Both eyebrows raised. "What?" A sly smirk crossed his face.

"I said no." Jordyn glared at him. "Your despicable. I'm seen what the papers online have said. The animal attacks? That _was _you, wasn't it?" She repeated, eyes narrowed. _Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black. How many people did you kill little miss innocent?_ She ignored the words. "Despicable." She repeated.

Damon hid a flinch as an old memory flashed through his eyes.

'_**Damon, Katherine is using you.'**_

'_**Be quiet!'**_

'…_**.You've never yelled at me before….your not the same boy I grew up with. You've changed. Your….despicable.'**_

Damon's sapphire eyes hardened and turned colder than ice. "Yeah, remember that little witch. _I'm _despicable. _I'm_ evil. And _I'm_ what goes bump in the night and kills annoying little witches like yourself."

And then…he was gone.

That night, Jordyn only had one dream. In it, she held a dagger dripping with blood as she fell to the ground….and someone was screaming her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of the reviews and please keep them coming! Me and InnocentKitsune444 really appreciate it! Oh, and if any of you like the show White Collar, check out InnocentKitsune444's story on her profile :)<strong>


	5. Everything Comes Tumbling Down

**Disclaimer: Neither I, dragonrain618, nor my friend, InnocentKitsune444, own the Vampire Diaries...but a girl can wish, right?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

**_We Are Broken by Paramore_**

**Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence  
>And oh the promise we adored<br>Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole  
><strong>

Jordyn felt like a hypocrite and flinched as she remembered the words she had said to Damon last night. She shouldn't have said any of that, especially considering if there was a contest on who the bigger monster was, her or Damon, she would win hands down.

Sighing, she walked out of her house that next morning and did her best not to groan when she noticed Damon standing out there. She had thought for sure he wouldn't come around again after last night. Or at least, that's what she had silently hoped.

"Why are you stalking me?"

He smirked. "You wish."

"No, the correct answer is because you're a psycho ass vampire." Jordyn remarked leaning against the door frame, emerald eyes watching him tiredly. She hadn't slept well that night, her words whirling around her head constantly. "What do you want?"

His smirk left and he stared at Jordyn intently, eyes serious. "How are you connected to Klaus?"

"Next question." Jordyn remarked.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Why did Elijah tell you where he kept his keys?"

"How do you know it was Elijah who told me?" She retorted. At Damon's look, she shrugged. "So I could drive the car?" She suggested as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Why_?" Damon pressed, appearing in front of her. Jordyn didn't even flinch, knowing that since she was technically still inside her house, he couldn't move any further forward unless she let him in. _Like that would happen._

"Hell if I know. Are we done with twenty questions? I do have school you know."

"You'd rather go to school than talk with me?"

"Damon, I'd rather walk bare-footed across a mile of burning coals than talk with you." She stated looking very much bored. "Any other obvious facts you want to ask?"

"You're hiding something." Damon remarked, a smirk on his face.

Jordyn shrugged. "Of course. Everyone has their own little secrets."

Damon's blue eyes observed her. "Why are you here?"

"Here?" She arched a brow. "I happen to own this house, thank you very much."

"No, why are you in Mystic Falls." He stated, eyes on her face.

Jordyn looked away and let out a long sigh. "I just…want a normal life." She said, staring at the roof above her. "Is that too much to ask for?"

Damon looked at Jordyn for a moment before turning away to leave. "Yeah it is." He said before disappearing.

Jordyn shook her head and went back into the house to see if Kiara had finished eating yet.

"I'm really sorry about Damon last night." Elena apologized yet again.

Jordyn arched an eyebrow. "Chill. It's not your fault your boyfriend's brother is a psycho ass vamp who is, well, psycho."

Elena let out a laugh. "I'm surprised. Most girls immediately are head over heels for him."

"Pff. Idiots." Jordyn grinned. She didn't know why she was still in Mystic Falls. Klaus was after her, there was no doubt about that. Yet…Jordyn couldn't find it in herself to just go somewhere and hide. Jordyn liked Mystic Falls. It was as close to a home as she would ever have. And, within less than a week, she had already made good friends.

Now it was Elena's turn to raise an eyebrow. "So you don't think he's hot or anything?"

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind. He's beyond hot, but he's not my type."

"What _is_ your type?" Bonnie asked, taking a bite of her sandwich as Elena and Jordyn joined her at the lunch table.

"Not vampire." Jordyn remarked dryly. _Been there, done that, literally have the scars to prove it._

"You know, I was wondering something. Besides the obvious of course, why do you hate vampires so much?" Bonnie questioned.

Jordyn froze. "Um…"

"Hey guys!" The three turned to see Kiara skipping towards them, dragging an irritated Tyler. It amused Jordyn that Tyler hated all of them except for Kiara. But then again…She looked at the smiling Kiara…it was impossible to hate her.

"Hey Kiara. Hey Wolfie." Jordyn smirked, secretly glad they had appeared right when they did because she didn't feel like coming up with a lie to tell Bonnie and Elena. Tyler scowled at her.

"What? Is little Tyler afraid to say something back?" Jordyn taunted.

"Shut up…bitch." He muttered under his breath.

She smirked. "Wrong. The correct term is _witch_." She was still pissed that Tyler had attacked her in wolf form, especially since it seemed that Tyler didn't remember that little fact at all. It was as if he doesn't remember anything from when he' a wolf. _Either that, or the spell actually did hurt him_.

"Jordyn, Tyler, please don't fight." Kiara looked up at them, lower lip trembling. Who can say no to a face like that?

"Whatever." The chestnut haired witch remarked as Kiara sat down.

Tyler shot a smug look in her direction. When Kiara wasn't paying attention, Jordyn shot the wolf the finger. Meanwhile, Elena and Bonnie are just doing their best not to laugh.

"Where's Stefan at?" Kiara asked curiously as she took her food out of her paper bag. All fruit.

"Do you two eat anything besides fruit?" Bonnie asked.

"Alar-I mean, Mr. Saltzman stopped him in the hallway to talk to him about a…quiz." Elena replied, answering Kiara's question. Up one of Jordyn's eyebrows went. She could tell Elena was hiding something.

"We haven't had time to go to the grocery store yet," Jordyn stated, answering Bonnie's question as she bit into a grape.

Tyler stared at them. "Then where'd you get all that?" He nodded towards the assortment of fruit that Kiara and Jordyn were eating.

"An apple tree." Kiara replied simply.

"Don't ask." was Jordyn's reply.

"Are you serious?" Tyler asked Kiara, who frowned.

"Yeah, of course."

Jordyn chuckled at the poor girl's confusion. She looked at the group and a thought struck her suddenly. _Yesterday, she told them all that she was a druid. She told __**me**__ she was a Kitsune. Which is it?_ Jordyn wondered. _And why would she lie?_ Jordyn wasn't the most trusting person yet she had thought that Kiara was perhaps someone she might be able to trust but now she wondered if anything Kiara told any of them was the truth or just a bunch of lies.

_Not like you should be talking. What would your new little bunch of friends do if they found out-_Jordyn cut her thoughts off and shook her head, before looking back at Kiara in thought.

Kiara happened to look over at her friend at that moment and noticed the inquisitive look Jordyn was giving her. A frown crossed the innocent girl's face. _I wonder what's wrong?_

As Jordyn was saying goodbye to Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan, Kiara came running over to her followed by Tyler.

"Hey Jordyn! Tyler wants to know if I can go see one of those movie things with him!" Kiara was smiling brightly.

"And?" Jordyn asked amused.

"Can I go?" The kitsune asked hopefully.

Jordyn shrugged. "It's up to you. I'm not your boss." She turned to Tyler and leveled him with a look. "No funny business, I mean it Wolfboy. Just because I look like this doesn't mean I can't cast a spell that'll make your dick fall off or something."

When everyone, except Kiara who didn't understand what the word 'dick' meant, gave Jordyn a look of disbelief-the witch just shrugged innocently.

"There's no such thing." Bonnie stated, though her tone sounded unsure.

"There might be." Jordyn smirked evilly at the bluff. Bonnie was right. There was no such thing, or as far as she knew anyway, but Tyler didn't know that. Yeah, she was evil. _Who gives a crap anyway? It's not like the lie will do any harm. Just scare the wolf into behaving._

"Uh-huh." Tyler snorted. "Let's go Kiara."

"Okay." Kiara beamed, skipping off after Tyler. "Bye Jordyn!" Within a few minutes, the two were completely gone.

Jordyn noticed the other three staring at her. "What?"

Bonnie shook her head, smiling. "It's cute how protective you are of Kiara."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Someone has too. She's way too…innocent, childlike." She shrugged.

"She's lucky to have an older sister like you looking out for her." Stefan stated though Jordyn could have sworn that he had an eyebrow raised in challenge. As if he didn't believe the lie that everyone else seemed to believe so readily.

"Uh yeah. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." After saying bye again, Jordyn walked over to her Mercedes and left.

Since Kiara was gone, Jordyn decide to stop at the Grill for something quick to eat. She was getting tired of fruit. After all, she had always been more of a meat person than a veggie one. The place was packed so Jordyn decided to take a seat at the bar.

She literally groaned when she saw who was sitting next to her. "Not you."

"Yes me." Damon smirked. "You know, I have no idea why you hate me so much."

Jordyn looked at him with an arched brow. "So usually people you try to kill end up worshipping the ground you walk on and are madly in love with you?"

"No." Damon took a sip out of his glass. "Those I try to kill become dead." She rolled her eyes and ordered chicken and a basket of fries. "So, where's your sidekick?" He remarked, eyes scanning the bar for the appearance of the childlike girl.

"Out with Wolfboy." was Jordyn's only reply before stopping in the middle of picking up a fry to look at Damon. "Why am I even talking to you?"

"Because I'm irresistible."

"I'm serious, Damon. What do you want?" Jordyn faced him.

Damon looked at her and sighed. "Look, I need to get Stefan off my back so how about a truce between us?"

One eyebrow raised. "A truce?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Basically, we don't kill each other."

Jordyn glared. "You like to take away all my fun, don't you?"

"Blame Buzzkill Stefan." He rolled his eyes. "Your making it hard for me to be serious here." He smirked. "So what do say? Truce?" He held out his hand.

Jordyn looked at the hand warily. "This doesn't mean I like you but…fine. Truce." She relented and shook his hand. She didn't want to but she really didn't need anymore enemies. She had enough for the entire population of Mystic Falls as it was, she didn't need to be making more. Unfortunately.

As Jordyn went back to her food Damon took this chance to once again look Jordyn up and down, his smirk growing wider.

Jordyn stopped eating again and scowled at him. "Stop it."

"What?" He blinked, trying to act innocently.

Jordyn's eyebrow twitched. "Drop dead." Besides Klaus, she had never met anyone who had infuriated her this bad. Hell, he irritated her _more_ than Klaus. And now Jordyn was expected to try and act civil around Damon.

Her eyes darkened. Yeah, vampires were definitely the bane of her existence.

She eyed Damon who was smirking at her as he drank from his glass.

_Especially_ this one.

"What movie do you wanna go see?" Tyler asked.

Kiara considered the list. "What is _New Moon_ about?"

"Vampires and werewolves." Tyler replied, disdain in his voice.

Kiara grinned. "Can we go see that one?"

Tyler forced a smile even though what he really wanted to do was groan. "Sure."

Tyler bought the tickets and a large popcorn along with a large Mountain Dew, both of which Kiara claimed she had never tried before. They found empty seats in the back and watched the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Kiara leaned over and asked, "Do all werewolves look like that when they transform?"

Tyler looked around where they were sitting carefully to make sure no one was listening. Thankfully everyone in the room, which were basically all girls, had their eyes glued to the screen. "I don't know about all werewolves, but I do." He answered.

Kiara looked at Tyler's chest and tried to imagine what it looked like without a shirt on. She asked, "Do you take your shirt off as often as he does?"

"No."

Kiara thought about this for a minute before she said, "Too bad."

Tyler choked on the popcorn he had in his mouth in surprise. Kiara smacked him on the back until he could breathe. "Kiara…you're one strange girl."

"Is that good?" She asked.

"Definitely." Tyler replied, doing his best not to laugh.

The movie finished and they left. In the lobby, the ticket seller asked, "Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"Team Jacob." Kiara smiled. "Because he's the werewolf." The two went outside a minute later.

A man was leaning on Tyler's car. Kiara's eyes widened and she whispered into Tyler's ear, "He's a vampire."

Tyler tensed, unsure of what he could do to protect them in human form. Kiara smiled in her Kiara way and said, "Hello. Who are you?" Only up close did Kiara notice that the vampire had eyes that had seen too much sadness.

The vampire's lips curled up slightly in what Kiara guessed was a smile. "Elijah. And you are Kiara?" It was more a statement than a question but Kiara found herself answering anyway.

"Yes and this is Tyler." Kiara replied.

Elijah barely spared the boy a glance. "Do not worry, wolf. I mean no harm to the two of you…today."

"Can we help you?" Kiara asked, still smiling.

"Yes. Tell Jordyn that if I could find her, then Klaus can." Then, he was gone.

"I don't like that guy." Tyler snarled, glaring at where the vampire Elijah had been.

Kiara shrugged with the same smile still on her face. "He didn't kill you. That's a good thing."

Jordyn looked up from her leather bound book, her grimoire, as the front door opened to reveal Kiara.

"Hey. How was the movie?" Jordyn asked, setting the book down and standing up off of where she had been sitting on the floor before walking over towards her friend.

"It was…good." Kiara said hesitantly.

Jordyn picked up on it instantly. "What's wrong? Did Wolfboy do anything? I swear I'll-"

"No, no!" Kiara shook her head quickly. "Tyler didn't do anything! He was a perfect gentleman."

The witch frowned. "Then what is it?" She crossed her arms, silver-green eyes studying the black haired girl in front of her.

"…Someone named Elijah told me to tell you something…"

Jordyn froze completely. "What did you say?"

"I said someone named-"

"No, I heard you. It's just…" She shook her head. "Never mind." She looked back at Kiara and Kiara was surprised by the look in the witch's eyes. "What did he say?"

Kiara blinked before replying, "He said that if he could find you then Klaus can….is that the same Klaus you accused me of working for?"

A string of obscenities escaped Jordyn's mouth angrily. Kiara's mouth was wide open in shock as the house started shaking and the fruit inside started to fly everywhere as if caught in a whirlwind.

"This is not good." Jordyn whispered, eyes closed. "This is definitely, definitely not good." She couldn't let Klaus get a hold of her once again. She just couldn't. Yet…she couldn't kill the vampire either. Even if she could, she couldn't. Or wouldn't might be the better word. She still remembered the way he had been kind to her in the beginning, before she started going against him. The way he had treated her as if she was his own flesh and blood…As the occurrence inside of the house worsened, Kiara realized it was Jordyn causing it.

_Her mere raw power is almost as powerful as me!_ Kiara thought in surprise.

"Jordyn? Jordyn!" Kiara shouted over the racket. "You have to calm down! Your power is overflowing!"

She didn't think Jordyn heard her but after a second, everything died down back to normal. The only evidence of what had occurred was the mess of fruit and paper scattered everywhere.

"Kiara." Jordyn grabbed her by the shoulders, her eyes completely silver. "You have to promise you won't tell _anyone_ about what Elijah said, alright? Klaus is _my_ problem. _No one_ else is to get involved. Understand?" She couldn't let anyone else die because of her. Lucas had been the last straw and it was because of him that she had finally went against Klaus. At the time, she had wanted nothing more than to tear Klaus's throat out but Lucas's last words stopped her from that…

She hated Klaus with every fiber of her being yet she couldn't kill him. Instead, Jordyn planned on making his life a living hell.

"But…what if you need help?" Kiara asked softly, dark forest green eyes wide.

Jordyn let go of Kiara and began to turn away. "I can handle it." She stated quietly. "By myself." She glanced back at Kiara, who was surprised when she noticed sadness in her friend's eyes. "Just like I always have." Jordyn repeated the last part in a whisper. "Just like I always have."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where the chapter ends! Thanks to all those who reviewed and please, keep the reviews coming! They're what get me to type up more of the story quicker :) <strong>


	6. Similarities

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter Six

**_Fences by Paramore_**

**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
>You do all this, big talking<br>So now let's see you walk it  
>I said let's see you walk it<br>_  
><em>**

It's hard to pretend as if everything is alright when the world is crashing down around you. Jordyn had managed to fool herself into believing that Klaus wouldn't be able to find her at least for a while, or that he would just give up.

The truth was, Klaus saw Jordyn as valuable. He needed her, and if he actually managed to get a hold of her again, Klaus would become invincible…and the entire world along with the human and supernatural populations alike would be at his mercy.

Though there was one thing Jordyn had to admit. She had time before Klaus would show up. Knowing him, he would probably be planning some big dramatic entrance.

So whenever he appeared, she would be ready to fight until her dying breath. Until then…

All she would have to do is pretend as if nothing's wrong.

…Things never go the way they are supposed to though.

* * *

><p>Jordyn called Bonnie the next morning claiming she wasn't feeling good and asked if Bonnie wouldn't mind picking up Kiara for school. She agreed and said she'd be there in an hour.<p>

Kiara didn't want to go to school. She was worried about her friend and she could tell Jordyn was planning something dangerous…and the fact that a powerful vampire was after her friend worried her even more.

Though a horde of demons AND a very angry vampire were after Kiara herself. It made her wonder whose problem was worse.

Hers or Jordyn's.

After Bonnie stopped by and picked up a reluctant Kiara, Jordyn searched through her closet for the bag she had hidden under her mound of clothes. Taking it out of the closet, she went outside in front of the house and opened the bag, pulling out the candles and she put them in a circle surrounding herself.

Next, she took out a piece of chalk and drew symbols next to each of the candles carefully. If everything wasn't perfectly right then it would all back fire on her.

After completing the symbols, which took a little over an hour, she grabbed the final item out of her back.

The leather bound book, her grimoire.

Sitting in the middle of the circle, fire sprang up lighting all the candles surrounding her. The book flew open and pages flipped rapidly before suddenly stopping on a page written in old ink, the words seemed to glow as if waiting for her to begin the incantation.

_Here I go._ She thought before closing her eyes. Instantly, words started to fly out of her mouth with no pause, the grimoire floating in front of her.

This was one of the most difficult spells she knew. It allowed the user to temporarily see whatever it's target is seeing.

"_You know what your supposed to do." The words were coming out of her mouth, but the voice wasn't hers. It was Klaus._

"_Find her, bring her to you. Yeah yeah, I know." The man that stood in front of her, or should she say Klaus, looked annoyed-his crimson colored hair sticking up all over. The crimson haired man stared at her/Klaus for a minute before saying, "Are you sure about this?"_

_She/Klaus arched an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

_A dark chuckle escaped the man's lips. "You know why." His eyes darkened. "…She betrayed us…"_

"_And she will keep on doing it unless she is back here with us once again."_

_The crimson-haired man nodded before looking off into the distance, past Jordyn/Klaus. _

Jordyn collapsed and the candles immediately died out. The last thing she saw was someone walking towards her.

* * *

><p>Damon had seen a bright, blinding flash that shot up from Jordyn's house. Curious, he went over there quickly. He arrived just as Jordyn collapsed. Smirking, he bent down and picked the girl up, wondering what she would do if she woke up and saw him. He blinked in surprise at how light she was.<p>

Turning away from the little house, he used his vampire speed to quickly be back in his room at his and Stefan's house.

I wonder what she'll do when she wakes up? Damon smirked as he set the beautiful girl down on his bed.

He sat on a chair and leaned back with a smirk, waiting.

* * *

><p>Kiara was in French class when she felt the energy spike. Her head shot up and she immediately thought of Jordyn. Looking out the window, she saw a brief burst of light that faded within seconds. She raised her hand.<p>

"Yes Miss Andrews?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" Kiara asked.

"Ask in French." He said.

Kiara sighed. "_Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes_?"

"_Oui_." He replied.

Kiara casually walked out of the classroom. Once she was in the hallway and had shut the door, she sprinted down the hall to the bathroom. It was empty, quiet.

She held the little pouch she carried around her neck. Even Jordyn had yet to notice it. It was nothing really. A piece of cloth tied closed with a string, but inside….

Kiara shook her head. _What are you doing Jordyn?_ She wondered, worried about her closest friend in this strange world. She couldn't handle it if she lost someone else she cared about.

_Please, my friend, be safe…be careful…_

Kiara left the bathroom and went back to class. It was the second time she'd been thinking of something other than French in French class.

The last period of the day was History with Mr. Saltzman. She shared it with Tyler, Elena, and Stefan. (**A/N: I know in the show they are in the same class as Bonnie but we had to change it for the sake of the story.)**

Tyler leaned over. "Did you see that weird light earlier?"

Elena and Stefan turned around. "You saw it too?" The vampire asked.

"I thought I was just seeing things." Elena spoke. They were all whispering now.

Kiara nodded to them all. Stefan frowned. "What do you think it was?"

"Jordyn." Kiara said with a deep sigh. "I think she tried a spell this morning."

Tyler was quick to catch on. "Is this about the vampire we saw last night?"

Kiara chewed on her lip remembering Jordyn's request not to tell anyone. "No. I don't think so."

"Any case, I'll check out this vampire to make sure he doesn't do anything." Stefan remarked.

Mr. Saltzman cleared his throat loudly, having seen the four whispering in the back of the class, though they were so quiet no one could hear what exactly they were saying. "Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Kiara. I'd like to see you four after class."

The rest of the class filed out as the bell rang. He waited until there was only the four students and himself left before closing the door. He gave a pointed look to Kiara, then Stefan as if asking a question.

"Kiara's a druid." Stefan said.

"Ah." Mr. Saltzman nodded. "Then I take it Jordyn is a druid as well?"

Kiara shook her head. "No, a witch."

Mr. Saltzman sighed. "Okay. So what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

Mr. Saltzman raised an eyebrow. "You four were all whispering madly in the back of my class during a lecture and it's…nothing?"

"It is something, Mr. Saltzman," Kiara began. "But I thought humans weren't supposed to know about…supernaturals."

"It's just Alaric when I'm not teaching." He said. "And though I'm not acquainted with what most supernaturals are, I guess you could say I specialize in vampires." He flashed Stefan a sardonic, amused look to which Stefan nodded as well.

Kiara nodded though she did look at Stefan confused.

* * *

><p>Damon stared at Jordyn annoyed. How long is she going to sleep?<p>

Jordyn stirred slightly but remained silent.

Damon stood over her, watching. When she was awake, her fiery stubborn personality eliminated anyone who annoyed her, but asleep…she looked so innocent. So…Damon gritted his teeth angrily.

So like Isa.

**1864**

"Hello my dear lady Isabella Monroe." Damon bowed to the girl with long, reddish brown hair that hung in curls against her face.

Isabella Monroe, the youngest of the two daughters of Charles Monroe, smiled. "Why Mr. Salvatore, it is such a delight to see you again."

Seconds later, the two friends burst out laughing, which rewarded hem with stares of disdain from the other guests.

Isabella covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "I missed you Damon." She gave her best friend a smile.

He held out his hand to her, a smile on his face. "Would you care to dance?"

She accepted his hand and he led her out onto the side of the ballroom.

The girl looked up into her friend's blue eyes. "I truly missed you, my friend."

Damon grinned. "I missed you as well. How was Paris?"

Isabella raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Do not even ask."

"That horrible huh?" His eyes gleamed in mischief.

"Definitely." Damon spun her. She continued, "There are so many rules for proper etiquette…did you know its considered to be improper for a lady to even state her own opinion?" She sighed. "We're supposed to listen but not speak, like a piece of furniture."

Damon shook his head grinning. "Maybe it's because you actually have the capacity to think, unlike most." His eyes slid to his friend's sister, causing Isabella to laugh quietly.

"Thank you Damon."

"Anytime."

"So, where's Katherine at?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Standing right behind you Izzy." came the amused remark from behind her. Only Katherine ever called Isabella 'Izzy'.

"Kat." Isabella grinned as she saw her friend.

A rare smile crossed Katherine's face. "Nice to have you back."

**Present**

Damon clenched his fists, face stone. Isabella was long dead and gone. And it was all his fault that he had lost his best friend.

Jordyn stirred again and this time, her thick eyelashes lifted up as she opened her eyes revealing their unique silver-emerald color. She blinked several times as she took in her strange, unfamiliar surroundings.

_Where am I?_ She wondered disoriented as a small yawn escaped her lips. As she attempted to stretch, pain course through her body. She winced. What happened came back to her, the spell, the vision, and then…after that she had no clue what happened.

"So Sleeping Beauty's finally awake, huh?" Damon remarked, expression still guarded though a ghost of a smirk rested on his lips.

"Why am I here?" Jordyn scowled. "And where _is_ here exactly?"

Damon arched an eyebrow. "My room."

"Your _room_?" Jordyn growled. She attempted to blast Damon but nothing happened. In fact, she felt completely drained. She put a hand to her head and groaned.

Damon smirked. "Powers not working, huh Sleeping Beauty?"

"Oh shut it." Jordyn remarked, hand over her closed eyes. _I am so stupid. I'm just not used to my new limits…_

"So mind telling me what exactly you were doing earlier?" Damon arched an eyebrow.

Those silver-green eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is none of your business Salvatore."

Damon appeared right in front of her. "I beg to differ. Essentially, we're allies now. So I repeat, what were you doing?"

Jordyn eyed the vampire warily. "A high ranked spell that proved to have been no help at all." Damon opened his mouth to make a remark but Jordyn shook her head. "That's all your getting out of me."

"Who's after you?" Damon asked amused.

"N-No one." Jordyn covered her surprise. "Now if you'll just excuse me, I'll be le-" The moment her foot touched the ground, it gave way and she slid to the ground with a startled yelp. "This is so not my day." She groaned.

"Looks like your stuck here." Damon smirked. "With myself as company."

Jordyn groaned. "I repeat, so not my day."

* * *

><p>The red pawn crashed down on the blue pawn, hitting it away before taking its place. The other blue pawn moved forward and did likewise to the red one.<p>

"What is going on in here?" Stefan asked as he walked in.

Damon looked up and smirked. "We're playing Sorry." He gestured to the game between him and Jordyn on the couch.

"Your brother cheats." Jordyn stated simply, looking up from the couch. Even though she was able to walk again, Damon refused to let her leave and since her powers were currently AWOL, she didn't really have much of a choice except to put up with his idiocy

"If _I _cheat then why am _I_ losing?" Damon arched an eyebrow.

"Because you suck at cheating." She responded before looking at Stefan. "Are you here to save me from this madman you call a brother?"

Stefan looked from his brother to Jordyn. "Why is she here Damon? What did you do?"

"Why do you always assume _I_ did something?" Damon looked at his little brother mock offended.

"Because, as I've said before, you're a psycho ass vampire." Jordyn smirked at him before looking back to Stefan again. "Your brother made me his prisoner. He won't let me leave."

Stefan looked at Damon, eyebrow arched and arms crossed. "Why?" was the only thing he asked.

Damon shrugged. "Felt like it. I was bored. I _wanted_ to do _other_ things." He smirked at Jordyn who snorted. "But she refused."

"He's been torturing me…playing board games." She rolled her eyes. "And he's a perverted pig."

"Want me to take you home?" Stefan suggested, shooting his brother a look.

"Yes! Anything to get me away from _him_." She pointed at Damon, who then looked at her mock hurt.

"What's wrong with me?"

Jordyn raised a brow as she stood up. "Do you really want me to tell you?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah."

"You're arrogant, a jerk, conceited, a jerk, annoying, a jerk,-"

"You've said jerk three times so far." He remarked grinning. Stefan groaned.

"-_and_," she glared at him. "You're a vampire."

"Stefan is too." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah well, he's an exception."

"Why?"

Jordyn shrugged but Stefan answered. "Because I don't kill people." Jordyn glanced from Stefan to Damon at that statement and sighed.

A look passed through Damon's eyes, darkening his face before it vanished making Jordyn wonder if she had even really seen something or had just imagined it. "I'll take her home."

Stefan shook his head before looking at his brother with exasperated eyes. "Fine. But no funny business Damon. I mean it."

"I mean it." Damon mocked, standing up next to Jordyn. Suddenly, he had her picked up bridal style. "Lets go, little witch."

"Put me down you-you…damn it. I can't think of a good enough insult." Jordyn complained.

He opened the door to his Ferrari and plopped the chestnut haired girl down before appearing quickly on the opposite side, getting in and shutting his door. In the next instant, they were zooming away.

"Woah! And I thought _I _drove like a maniac." Jordyn muttered.

Damon chuckled amused. "Please. I'm going _slow_." Jordyn shot hum an alarmed look.

"I am in a car with a madman."

A grin crossed the vampire's face. "You called me that _before_ you got in the car with me, so what does that make you?"

Jordyn shifted herself in her seat so that she could glare at Damon. "You didn't give me a chance to refuse. Wait," She crossed her arms. "I _did_ tell you to put me down…and you IGNORED me."

Damon shrugged grinning.

After that, silence filled the Ferrari. Jordyn stared out the window, watching the trees that went by. _Klaus was talking to crimson haired guy about finding someone, me more than likely…but nothing I didn't expect. Damn it!_ That whole vision thing didn't help at all except tell her that sometime soon, Klaus and that crimson haired guy would be coming to Mystic Falls.

She frowned, her mind going back to the guy. _He seemed…I don't know, familiar…_ She leaned her head against the window.

_What can I do to stop Klaus?_ She sighed before sneaking a look at Damon. She'd be lying if she said she hated him. It had gone down to a mild dislike.

His sapphire eyes glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes amused. "Checking me out?"

"You wish." Jordyn retorted scowling. When he looked back to the road, the scowl disappeared. He was hot, that was definite…but he was also a vampire. And vampires were what had gotten her into the mess she was currently in.

The Ferrari slowed to a stop and Jordyn blinked, realizing she was home.

"Here you go." Damon smirked.

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Thanks." Damon nodded, slightly surprised that she had thanked him. She opened the car door and stepped out. As she shut the door and began walking to her house, she stopped suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Damon inquired.

Jordyn shook her head before slightly turning her head so it would be half facing his direction. "Bye." She gave him the barest minimum of a smile before turning and going inside.

Damon just sat there, staring at where Jordyn had been. His fists clenched and he hit the wheel.

She was way too damn like Isabella. Scowling, he left.

"Damon, why did you keep Jordyn here?" Stefan demanded as soon as Damon walked in.

Damon walked right past him. "I am not in the mood, brother."

"Damon, if you hurt her-" Damon suddenly slammed Stefan to the wall.

"You'll what?" Damon demanded, eyes narrowed. He took a step back and let go. Turning away, he began to walk up the stairs to his room. At the top, he stopped and looked down. "Oh and Stefan?"

"What?" Stefan glared, looking up.

"I think I've found a new toy to amuse myself with." He remarked with a dark smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are highly appreciated and make me smile big time, so please do so if you have the time :D<strong>


	7. Illusions and Disagreements

Sorry its taken me so long to update! I apologize a million times over! Especially to InnocentKitsune444 who was probably getting ready to send death threats to me, which is pretty sad when even one of your closest friends wants to kill you lol! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

**_When It Rains by Paramore_**

**And when it rains,**  
><strong>On this side of town it touches, everything.<strong>  
><strong>Just say it again and mean it.<strong>  
><strong>We don't miss a thing.<strong>  
><strong>You made yourself a bed<strong>  
><strong>At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)<strong>

"What happened earlier?" Kiara was looking up at Jordyn with big, worried eyes.

"Uh-" Jordyn couldn't think of anything to say to the kitsune girl. She didn't want to lie to her but she couldn't tell her the truth either.

She was stuck.

Jordyn changed the subject. "Why did you tell me you were a kitsune and told the others you were a druid?"

Kiara turned pale. "That's not-you don't-I'm going upstairs to work on homework."

Kiara resituated her backpack and went upstairs to the attic she called a room quickly without another word. She had only just set down backpack when her stomach grumbled. Food. Kiara took a pear out of the backpack and chewed happily.

So many secrets. Secrets kept by her, secrets kept by Jordyn, secrets kept by them both. At least in the Dark Dimension there weren't as many secrets. Kiara opened her window and used a small fraction of her power to grow a branch though. There was a robin on the branch and, as all animals seemed to do around Kiara, it came up to her and allowed her to pet it's head.

After a minute it turned and flew away. Kiara turned around but heard the branch creak. A little orange kitten with black stripes crawled across the branch. _Oh dear._

Kiara snapped a lid on her powers again. The last thing she needed was a flock of birds in her room. That would not fit Jordyn's definition of normal. The little kitten, on the other hand, could stay.

Jordyn looked up as Kiara bounded down the stairs. She was holding a folder. Kiara held it up for Jordyn to see and asked, "What is this?"

"A folder….?" Jordyn stared at the girl puzzled.

"Come here and hold it for me." Kiara told her.

Jordyn sighed and took it from Kiara. She looked at it, an eyebrow arched before looking back at Kiara. "What am I supposed to get by doing this again?"

"Hold on." Kiara looked intently at the folder. Jordyn watched amazed as the folder morphed into a cat. "Now what does it look like?"

"A cat." Jordyn blinked.

"Good, good!" Kiara grinned before she concentrated again and the cat morphed back into a folder. "And now?"

"A folder again." Jordyn said slowly. She eyed Kiara. "What's going on?"

Kiara took the folder back and dashed upstairs without answering her friend while yelling, "Thank you!"

Jordyn looked dumbfounded as she watched Kiara disappear from sight before following the girl upstairs.

Kiara released the illusion and once again had her kitten. "That went well, right Jacob?"

Jordyn burst into the room. She kept her eye on the kitten before saying, "What just happened exactly?"

"I want to take Jacob with me to school so I put an illusion over him top make him seem like a folder." Kiara explained with exaggerated patience. "I haven't done an illusion in a while so I thought I'd test it out on you."

"An illusion?"

Kiara nodded. "It's a kitsune skill."

"Why do you have a kitten?"

"He's my familiar. You know, familiars have always been a druid thing not a witch thing though for some reason the people in these books here do not understand this." She bent down on face level with the striped kitten. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Jacob's a tiger so he can be our protector."

"How the hell did a tiger get in here?" Jordyn stared, mouth hanging open.

"Through the window." Kiara replied smiling.

"Yeah but how-" Jordyn shook her head and sighed. "You confuse me."

Kiara blinked. "I confuse you?"

Jordyn eyed Kiara. "What exactly is a kitsune anyway?"

Kiara squirmed uncomfortable. "Umm…oh yeah!" She lifted up her book bag. "I still have homework to do so…bye!" She pushed Jordyn out of her room before shutting the door quickly.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Jordyn got on her laptop and typed in the search engine _Kitsune_. She scrolled down with the mouse until her eyes landed on a folklore website.

She clicked on it. A long list of paragraphs popped up. Eyes scanning the page, Jordyn picked up the words _mischievous_, _demon_, and _liars_.

Jordyn frowned. _That doesn't sound like Kiara at all, _Jordyn thought eyebrows furrowing before deciding to go back to the very beginning of the article it re-read it all.

Jordyn's frown worsened. _According to this, kitsune are demons that can take the form of a fox. When not in fox form, they traditionally have fox ears and a tail…Kiara doesn't have fox ears or a tail…._

_An illusion?_

Her eyes landed on a section that mentioned the abilities possessed by kitsune. _Kitsune have a limited range of abilities. They can cast illusions causing them to be able to alter their appearance or that of something else. Besides that, they possess the ability to conjure up blue flames called foxfire….so that's what that fire was…This ability is perhaps their most powerful and most feared, but what they are best known for is their t-_

The screen on Jordyn's laptop flickered and then went black.

Jordyn blinked. "What the heck?" She shook the computer. Nothing happened. _Just great._ She thought, throwing it off of her bed annoyed. She laid back and stared at the ceiling in thought,

_Kiara said she was a kitsune but she also said she was a druid…._

_Is she….half and half?_

The lights flickered out. "Jordyn! The lanterns need to be lit again!" The black haired girl shouted.

"They're light bulbs, Kiara, light bulbs!" Jordyn shouted back exasperated.

Kiara dangled a piece of string in front of Jacob's face. He swatted at it. Jordyn entered the room and stared at Kiara for a minute as if in deep thought.

Kiara ran a hand through her hair nervously, wondering why Jordyn looked so serious. "Is there something in my hair?"

"No." Jordyn replied, a frown on her face.

Kiara arched an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Uh-huh. Then why are you staring at the top of my head?"

Jordyn sighed, and bent so she was on eye level with her friend. "Kiara, about kitsune…"

Kiara tensed from where she sat in front of Jordyn. "Yes?"

"Kitsune are demons, correct?" The chestnut haired girl questioned, silver-emerald eyes serious.

Kiara looked down at her hands. "Why do you ask a question when you already know the answer?"

"So that would make you half-druid, half-kitsune?"

Kiara sighed. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jordyn questioned, not seeing what the big deal was. What was wrong with being part demon?

For the first time since Jordyn had met her, Kiara got angry. "If I had told you I was a demon, what would you have done?"

Jordyn stared in silence. Why would she care about Kiara being a demon? Sure it was surprising and something she hadn't expected, but kitsune weren't just called demons. In Japanese culture, they were considered spirits and gods.

The wind howled outside and blue fire rippled around Kiara's hands and arms. "What would you have done?" Kiara repeated.

"Nothing." Jordyn stated, voice cold. "You're my friend."

Kiara didn't appear convinced. "Would you have let me stay with you?"

Jordyn's silver-emerald eyes flickered in anger but before she could release the angry betrayed retort on the tip of her tongue, Kiara glared.

"That's what I thought. Get out of my room Jordyn."

The witch's eyes narrowed. "If you honestly think something so little would make me think differently of you, then I guess you don't know me at all." And with that said, the witch complied with Kiara's order and left the attic room, slamming the door behind her.

Kiara sat on her bed and cried. Outside, the sky cried with her as it began to rain. She knew she had to get a lid on her powers or her emotions were going to kill the innocents of Mystic Falls via a flood. Of course, a flood would be better than a tornado…

Kiara shimmied down the tree outside her window and a slight smile crossed her face when her little tiger cub jumped down to join her. The two headed into the woods.

She rested under the apple tree she had found back on her second day in Mystic Falls with Jacob circled up in her lap.

"I don't know what to do here." She spoke softly to the sleeping kitten. "Earth is so different from home. Mother didn't tell me about this…the absolute loneliness is miserable." Kiara didn't seem to realize that Jordyn too was suffering from loneliness but the witch never showed it and hid it behind the façade she showed at school or when she was out in public.

Jacob purred his understanding. Kiara continued. "They're coming for me Jacob. I can feel it. Jaden was upset, furious. He told me he would come after me….and I know he will, it's just a matter of when and whether I'll have the strength to stand against him…" _And it's not like I can ask the others or Jordyn for help…Jaden would just kill them without a second thought._

"Don't you know there's monsters in these woods?"

Kiara looked up and saw the vampire Damon leaning against a nearby tree, smirking at his little joke.

"Nothing worse than me." She replied softly.

"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow amused.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends." Damon replied with a smirk on his face.

Kiara sighed in exasperation. "I'm serious."

"As am I. So what's the secret?"

"I'm only _half_ druid."

Up that eyebrow of his went again but he nodded with a smirk. "And the other half?" He questioned.

"Demon…fox demon to be exact." She replied.

Damon actually looked surprised for a split second before he managed to quickly hide it. "Didn't see that one coming." He whistled lowly.

Silence continued between the two for a little longer. Kiara, because she didn't know what to say. Damon, because this little conversation of theirs had already bored him and his mind was off thinking of more ways to terrorize Jordyn.

"Jordyn likes you." Kiara remarked out of the blue as if she could hear his thoughts.

Damon rolled his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face again. "She has a funny way of showing it."

"She likes you a lot." Kiara insisted, her forest green eyes wide and serious. "I can tell."

Damon looked at her as if he questioned her sanity. "What the hell makes you think that?"

"It's a woman's intuition." Kiara replied, smiling. "Trust me."

As Kiara walked back to the house shortly thereafter, she stopped as she felt the presence of a vampire. _Not Damon…and not Elijah._ Then the presence was gone and Kiara wondered if it was all in her head.

She shook her head. "I'm just worried about Jaden."

The vampire hiding in the trees laughed. Only too soon they would discover his name or in Jordyn's case, re-discover.

Aiden.

* * *

><p>Kiara woke up the next morning by a scream. She blinked in surprise before picking up Jacob, who had been sleeping on her pillow next to her, and quickly going to Jordyn's room.<p>

Kiara frowned, concern washing through her as she noticed Jordyn thrashing back and forth as if in a nightmare. "Jordyn. Jordyn! Wake up!"

_I looked down at my hands as I shook. They were stained with a thick, crimson liquid. Blood. The tears trailing down my face mingled with the red liquid as I looked down. After a moment, I looked up around at my surroundings. Corpses surrounded me, all of them not moving. No sign of life coming from any of them._

"_Well done, Jordyn." A voice murmured soothingly and just like that, a tall reddish brown haired vampire appeared by me. I looked up and saw the Original who was looking down at me with pride. "It seems like you've finally earned your keep. My little weapon." His arms wrapped around me as sobs threatened to escape me. _

"_There, there. Bury it all down. Bury all those needless emotions until you feel nothing but hatred and the desire to kill. Bury it all."_

_I nodded slowly before looking up at the man. Klaus._

"Jordyn!"

Jordyn bolted right up, her breaths coming in gasps.

"Jordyn." Kiara breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that the girl was finally awake. It had taken her ten minutes to wake up her friend and she had started getting worried that something was seriously wrong.

"Kiara?" Jordyn asked slowly, blinking from waking up as she realized it was just a dream, that it was all in the past now.

"Yes." Kiara smiled gently. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned as she bent over Jordyn to make sure she was alright and had not injured herself.

"Yeah." Jordyn shook her head. "It was just a bad dream…that's all."

"What was it about?" Kiara asked.

After a moment, Jordyn answered quietly. "A cold-blooded murderer who killed innocents." _All to gain the respect of a bastard vampire who had raised the hopes of a young girl with the prospect of being accepted._

"Um, that sounds…nice?" Kiara frowned, not knowing what exactly to say.

Jordyn shook her head, a wry smile crossing her face. "It was nothing…" A look of discomfort crossed her face. "I don't usually do this but I…wanted to apologize if I ever said anything since we met that made you feel as if I'd hate you for being a demon…there's nothing wrong with being part demon…" _That doesn't make you a monster…killing innocents in cold-blood does…_

"Thanks…sorry I was a little oversensitive." A small smile crossed her face but there was sadness in her forest green eyes. "It's my fault, I should have told you what I was a while ago."

Jordyn yawned as she ran a hand through her mussed hair, eyes far off as if in thought.

Just as Kiara was about to leave, the witch stopped her. "Since…I now know one of your secrets…maybe it would only be fair if…I told you one of mine." Indecision was written all over Jordyn's face, as if she truly didn't want to speak of her past.

"You don't have to." Kiara protested though she had to admit she was curious about her friends and why everyone seemed so afraid of the vampire Klaus.

"…No, I want to." Jordyn looked down at her hands. "A part of it at least." She would only tell a piece of it….Nothing about the monster that she truly was.

Jordyn took a deep breath. "My magic first began to show up when I was about ten years old. I never felt like I belonged in my 'perfect' family. Or as perfect as a family could be when it was just an aunt and two children. My….my parents had died shortly after Ri's birth…So I don't remember much about them, actually nothing." She let out a bitter laugh and shook her head. "Ri was really all I had…'cause lets face it, no one wants to be friends with that freaky girl who sees stuff that isn't there." Another bitter chuckle.

She continued, "Everything really started though when I was walking home from school about four or so years ago. It was…raining pretty badly and I was soaked, cursing the fact that I had had to stay after school for a detention for getting into, surprise surprise, yet another fight. Now that I think about it, getting into fights was almost like a daily occurrence for me."

"Why did you get into fights?" Kiara asked quietly, eyes wide after Jordyn's voice had trailed off.

The witch didn't respond at first as she closed her eyes. After a moment she said, "My aunt always scolded me for letting my anger get the best of me, that I should just ignore them when the other kids called me names." She shook her head, voice turned mocking. "What she didn't understand was that I didn't care if the others didn't like me or made fun of me. So what?….It was only when they'd bring my sister Ri into it that I'd lose control…" Jordyn shook her head. "I'm getting off topic."

Taking a deep breath she continued. "Anyway, I was walking home when I saw someone across the street, watching me. Nothing more than watching me. To this day, I remember the way his eyes widened before a grin had curled upon his face as if he had found some unexpected prize. That was the first time that I saw him…"

"Saw who?" Kiara asked, taking a seat next to Jordyn on the bed.

Jordyn looked up and spoke one word clearly, hatred and scorn swirling in her voice as she spat the name in a whisper.

"Klaus."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! And fyi, some of Jordyn's dreams will be in first person, some in third, it just depends on what kind of dream it is!<p> 


	8. Theme Songs For Story

**Me and InnocentKitsune444 thought it would be nice to post the songs we feel relate to our two Ocs and then the songs that portray their relationships with Damon and Tyler. I'm sorry this isn't an update, chapter 8, but some good news is that I'm half way through typing Chapter 8 and should have it out in a few days!**

* * *

><p>First off is Jordyn. I picked the song "Overcome" by Within Temptation for her theme song because as the song basically says, the only person she could count on was herself and no one else. She had to fight to survive.<p>

**Overcome by**_** Within Temptation**_

Where are the heroes  
>In my time of need<br>Is my cry not loud enough  
>Or have they gone all numb<br>They just stand and stare  
>Out of the rain<br>Thinking but not acting  
>That they're not to blame<br>Falling and crawling  
>A fight to stand up<br>Memory still haunts me  
>In the dead of night<br>Over and over  
>I felt so small<br>But one day I'll be stronger  
>And you better watch out<p>

I will overcome  
>Your violence their silence<br>Although,  
>It can't be undone<br>I will overcome  
>Knowing that I'm not the only one<br>I will overcome  
>It's the only way to carry on<br>Where are the saviors  
>Afraid of the toll<br>Sorry do my nine inch nails  
>Slash your soul<br>Such heroes  
>Throwing stones<br>Straight at the one  
>Who is standing alone<p>

Twisting and turning  
>It's always the same<br>Truth is never honest  
>When you're to blame<br>Pushing and pulling  
>Never give in<br>One day I wish  
>You'll see you're not so beautiful within<p>

I will overcome  
>Your violence your silence<br>Although,  
>It can't be undone<br>I will overcome  
>Knowing that I'm not the only one<br>I will overcome  
>It's the only way to carry on<p>

Run and run  
>Run and run<p>

I will overcome  
>Their violence your silence<br>Although,  
>It can't be undone<br>I will overcome  
>Knowing that I'm not the only one<br>I will overcome  
>It's the only way to carry on<p>

* * *

><p>Next, the song that InnocentKitsune and I both thought represented Kiara the most was "Missing" by Evanescence. As most readers of One Step Closer have little knowledge of Kiara's past at the moment, it may not make much sense, but later on when you learn about her life in the Dark Dimension and how it was as if no one except her mother truly cared about her and the silent pain she went through that she hid.<p>

**Missing by _Evanescence_**

Please, please forgive me  
>But I won't be home again<br>Maybe some day you'll look up  
>And barely conscious you'll say to no one<br>"Isn't something missing?"  
>You won't cry for my absence, I know<br>You forgot me long ago  
>Am I that unimportant?<br>Am I so insignificant?  
>Isn't something missing?<br>Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
>You won't try for me, not now<br>Though I'd die to know you love me  
>I'm all alone<br>Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me  
>But I won't be home again<br>I know what you do to yourself  
>I breathe deep and cry out<br>"Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?"<p>

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
>You won't try for me, not now<br>Though I'd die to know you love me  
>I'm all alone<br>Isn't some one missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
>Knowing you don't care<br>And if I sleep  
>Just to dream of you<br>I'll wake without you there  
>Isn't something missing?<br>Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
>You won't try for me not now<br>Though I'd die to know you love me  
>I'm all alone<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?<p>

* * *

><p>Next is Jordyn and Damon's couple theme song, which I thought should be "Savin' Me" by Nickleback for a variety of reasons. The main one being is that Jordyn doesn't see herself as being worth anything and feels trapped by her lies and her past, all of the horrors that she's caused. Anyway, I feel as if this song describes Jordyn and Damon's relationship (or how it will be) the best out of all of the songs I've considered for this (one of my previous ideas for their theme song was "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift).<p>

**Savin' Me by _Nickleback_**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
>On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'<br>Oh, I reach for you  
>Well I'm terrified of these four walls<br>These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm fallin',  
>I'm fallin'<p>

Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<br>And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<p>

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
>With these broken wings I'm fallin'<br>And all I see is you  
>These city walls ain't got no love for me<br>I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And all I need from you<br>Hurry I'm fallin',  
>I'm fallin'<p>

Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<br>And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<br>Hurry I'm fallin'  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And oh, I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm fallin',  
>I'm fallin',<br>I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<br>And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<br>Hurry I'm fallin'

* * *

><p>And last but not least, Kiara and Tyler's couple theme song is "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. We mostly think this suits because it fit's the whole thing of how the two felt a connection and almost immediately started liking each other, as if love at first sight.<p>

**Enchanted by _Taylor Swift_**

There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired, lonely place  
>Walls of insincerity<br>Shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

You're eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
>Across the room, your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<br>And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wonder till I'm wide awake  
>And now I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<br>It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,

This night is flawless  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
>Not where the storyline ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name  
>Until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please, don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please, don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please, don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that! I promise to have chapter eight out as soon as possible, I've just been thinking about these songs for so long and have meant to put this on here sooner but I've been busy lately! This was worked on jointly, as it is with everything One Step Closer related, by me and InnocentKitsune444.<strong>


	9. Mentions of the Past

**Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry it took so long for me to post it! I've been busy lately! And special thanks to my partner in crime InnocentKitsune444 for not killing me for taking so long :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

**Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin**

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead  
>Close your eyes<br>So many days go by  
>Easy to find what's wrong<br>Harder to find what's right  
><strong>

"Klaus." Kiara repeated, eyes wide. Jordyn nodded, suddenly looking very tired despite having just woken up.

"Yeah." She shook her head. "I never even knew what I was until he showed up. I literally knew nothing at all. Hell, I thought I really was crazy because let's face it, what perfectly sane person can see stuff that others can't?"

Jordyn took a deep breath, gulping down the bitter tears that wanted to come out. "It's funny. When I was younger I used to dream that I was the lost daughter of some king or queen, something…unusual." Jordyn closed her eyes. "Only now do I realize I actually had a decent life up until then. The earliest memory I have that I remember is going to live with my Aunt Lora, me and my sister. And that was when I was five. I barely remember who my parents were, they apparently died before then but…all I remember is the faded shadow of their faces, the barest outline."

"Sometimes…it's better not knowing who your parents are." Kiara remarked quietly, thinking of her father.

Jordyn sighed. "Yeah…but anyway, when Klaus appeared I suddenly felt…I don't know…like we had met before…and I felt like I belonged." She stopped talking and shook her head, not able to speak any more despite the fact that Kiara deserved to know more. She didn't want her friend to realize the true depth of the darkness that lurked within herself, that Jordyn was still the cold blooded killer she had been merely months before.

It was hard, knowing what she had done…that's why at times she wished she had continued going on without the use of her emotions…like how Klaus had taught her…but one person changed that. One person took that heart that had turned black as coal and saw something else in it. Something good.

Lucas.

And because of her, he was dead.

And that was one thing that would never change.

Kiara gave her witch friend a hug when she noticed the turmoil in Jordyn's silver-emerald eyes. Jordyn definitely needed a hug, Kiara had decided. There was something nagging on the edge of Kiara's mind and she almost mentioned the vampire she had sensed…almost.

At the last second, Kiara decided Jordyn had enough to worry about and Kiara didn't want to add something else to that list because what if she had just imagined the vampire's presence? Kiara was paranoid these days, so she decided it was simply nothing. A slip of her imagination.

She'd soon regret keeping that knowledge to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>BE READY FOR THE WELCOME TO WINTER BALL!<strong>

Kiara looked from the banner to Caroline questioningly. "What is a Welcome to Winter Ball?"

"It's a school dance." Caroline responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kiara noted that Caroline made it sound like something _everyone_ should know. Kiara cleared her throat and asked, "What do you do, exactly, at a school dance?"

The blonde vampire blinked. "Umm, dance. That's why its called a _school dance._"

"Oh." Kiara said. She frowned in confusion. "What is the purpose?"

Caroline laughed. "Just to have fun."

"Fun." Kiara repeated as if it were a foreign concept.

Later that day, Caroline was sitting on the hood of Tyler's car, waiting for him to come out of the school.

He rolled his eyes when he saw her. "What do you want?"

"Did you see the posters? The Welcome to Winter Ball is next week." Caroline announced.

Tyler arched an eyebrow. "You aren't asking me, are you?"

"No." Caroline remarked with a roll of her eyes. "I was actually thinking about Kiara."

He smirked. "You're asking Kiara?"

Caroline pouted. "You just think your _so_ funny."

"I know I am."

"Anyways, I know you like her." Caroline grinned. Tyler clenched in jaw in irritation but didn't respond so Caroline continued on. "And she likes you! That means you should ask her to the dance!"

Tyler eyed her. "I hate dancing. Being forced into taking classes on how to dance by my mother pretty much assured that.

Caroline moved off his car. "I talked to her. So far, she's had three guys ask her but she turned them all down. I think she's hoping you're gonna ask her."

Tyler ignored her as he got into the driver seat and started the car. Caroline continued, "Ask her before she gets tired of waiting and goes with someone else."

The image of Kiara and another guy flashed into his mind causing a very inhuman-like growl to escape his lips and Caroline couldn't suppress a shudder at the sound. Almost immediately, Tyler was out of the car and going back towards the school.

Kiara was waiting on the school steps for Jordyn to come out. A smile crossed her lips as she noticed Tyler running up to her, a hard determined look to his face that confused her and she wondered what was going on.

As soon as he was right in front of her, he motioned toward the poster advertising the dance that was on the door. "Do you want to go with me?"

Kiara blinked slowly, her mouth falling open. _He_ wanted to go with _her_?

"Do you?" He repeated, dark brown eyes intent on her.

Finally, Kiara smiled. "I would like that a lot."

The very second Jordyn walked out of the building, discussing paralysis spells with Bonnie, Kiara pounced on her.

"Jordyn! Guess what! Guess what, guess what, guess what! "She latched onto her friend as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Uh, did you learn the moon is made of cheese?" Jordyn suggested.

"No I-wait, the moon is made out of cheese?" Kiara asked this so hopefully that Bonnie couldn't help laughing.

Jordyn shook her head. "Never mind. Continue."

The three walked towards 'Jordyn's' Mercedes with Kiara smiling big the whole time. "Tyler asked me to go to the dance with him!"

"…What dance?" The witch frowned, confusion in her silver-emerald eyes. "I didn't hear anything about a dance."

"Of course not. It's not like there's a million posters around the school or that it was all Caroline could talk about at lunch." Bonnie responded dryly.

Jordyn sent her fellow witch a peeved look. "Goodbye Bonnie."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked towards her car. "Bye Jordyn. See ya Kiara."

"Are you okay?" Kiara asked worriedly when they'd gotten in the car. "You've been gone from it all day."

"Out of it." Jordyn corrected. She forced a smile. "It's nothing. So anyway, tell me about this dance wolfboy asked you to go with him to."

Jordyn pulled the car out of the parking lot and pushed all reminders of her past out of her mind, determined to enjoy the rest of her day.

Ha. Now that's a laugh.

Aiden watched as his target got out of the car. She looks exactly like she did all those many years ago, he thought with slight amusement. And just like last time, Elijah didn't stand a chance at averting what was to happen.

Aiden let out a low laugh.

He looked back over at where the two young girls were. A scowl crossed his lips as he noticed the older Salvatore brother approach them. His hackles rose at the way Damon looked princess up and down.

Jordyn inwardly groaned when she saw Damon walking over to them with a smug look on his face as he noticed Jordyn's outfit. Blue skinny jeans and scarlet colored tank top.

She couldn't ignore the fact that she wanted to smile when she saw him but she did, however, manage to suppress it and frown instead.

Kiara noticed this and couldn't help but smile a bit smugly. "Hey Damon."

"What are you doing here?" Jordyn arched an eyebrow.

"Elijah's body is missing." Damon remarked, looking directly at Jordyn the accusation clear on his face.

Jordyn stared at Damon, trying to comprehend what he had just said. "What do you mean _his body_?"

"Exactly what I said." Damon stated. He was suddenly right in front of her. "And since your buddy-buddy with him…"

"Hold up." Jordyn put up a hand to stop him. "One, I'm clueless about whatever your talking about but it sounds as if your admitting to killing, or attempting to kill anyway, one of my few allies. And two, I hardly know the guy."

"Now why don't I believe that?" Damon questioned.

Jordyn looked at him with frosty eyes. "Drop dead." She bit out through gritted teeth.

"Too late. I already did." Damon sneered.

Kiara frowned. "Stop it you two!" She couldn't understand why the two were fighting like this, especially since she could tell they didn't hate each other. On the contrary, she could tell that Jordyn liked Damon, though she knew this was something the witch would never admit to.

"Get out of the way fox." Damon glanced at the half-kitsune in annoyance.

Jordyn turned startled eyes to Kiara, a look of betrayal on her face. "You told him but didn't tell me and simply left me to figure it out myself?"

Kiara's eyes grew wide. "No, no. It's not like that. I-"

"Enough fighting. There will be a surplus of that soon enough." The witch blinked at Elijah whom had appeared out of nowhere. He wore an annoyed expression on his face as he looked from Kiara to Damon to Jordyn. "Good to see you again Jordyn."

The witch crossed her arms. "You have some explaining to do and if I were you, I'd get started."

"What the hell?" Damon glared at Elijah.

"Elijah." Kiara stated surprised.

"Hello Kiara." Elijah nodded at the black haired girl in greeting.

Damon tensed and stood ready to fight. "How are you back?"

Not feeling like telling him that it was Elena who had brought him back, Elijah waved him off as if shooing a fly. "A story for a different time…" His dark eyes landed on the Salvatore seriously. "And don't think there won't be repercussions for attempting to cause my death." Turning back to Jordyn he said, "I would have arrived sooner but I was, for a time, dead to the world." His lips curled back to a slight, wry ghost of a smile.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Damon smirked, though the way he eyed the Original, it was obvious he wanted to re-stake the guy right there and now.

Elijah though, was watching Kiara. "I'm curious, though, as to why a Dark Dimension demon would be in Mystic Falls of all places."

Kiara pleaded with her eyes for Elijah to drop the subject, knowing for a fact that he did know why she was there and she silently pleaded he would keep her secret.

Fortunately, he then changed the subject by giving Jordyn a look. "I've also noticed the frequent power spikes. Is there a reason you're attempting to draw _him_ here Jordyn?" His tone was chastising, scolding as if Jordyn was a child instead of the seventeen year old girl that she was.

_Though_, Jordyn thought, _in his eyes, I am a child._ That thought caused a scowl to cross her lips before relying. "I'll try to tone it down."

Elijah stared at her for a minute. Nothing else, just stared. At last he said quietly, "Do more than try." And then he was gone.

Jordyn's eyes slid to Kiara. "You planning on asking me any questions?"

"Not if you don't of me." Kiara replied.

Jordyn nodded, feeling slightly relieved. "Fair enough."

Aiden watched dear old Elijah talk with princess, Damon Salvatore, and the half-demon. He scowled.

Elijah just had to appear like a knight in shining armor, didn't he, he thought bitterly as he knew time was running out and if he wished to get Jordyn without too much trouble, he would have to move fast.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is after you?" Damon asked once they were inside the house. "What's going on?"<p>

Jordyn sighed. "I'm beginning to regret inviting you in."

"Why did you?" Kiara asked curiously.

"Momentary loss of sanity?" The witch suggested. Shaking her head, she answered. "Because if what Elijah said is true, then one of _his_ minions could show up at any time and I'm not so heartless as to leave the idiot to certain death."

"Klaus." Damon guessed smugly.

"Nope." Jordyn lied, popping the 'p' as she dug through the fridge to find water. The coldest bottles were always in the back.

"Who then?" Damon asked. Jordyn didn't reply. She just sat the water bottle down before crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Leave it alone, please." Kiara pleaded in defense of her friend.

"Why should I?"

"The truce." Jordyn remarked as if in answer.

"What about it?" Damon questioned.

"In honor of it…let this go. At least for now." Her silver-emerald eyes looking up at Damon's sapphire ones.

Damon's eyes examined her face, staring at her intently before relenting. "Fine, whatever. But you will tell me eventually."

"Yeah, maybe." Jordyn responded, taking a drink from her water.

Damon was already on to another topic within the period of a second. "How can you guys stand living in such a small house?"

"ADD much?" The witch mumbled.

"I'm, uh, gonna go do some homework." Kiara said as she left the room, a grin forming on her lips. Her matchmaking mind already trying to figure out how to get Jordyn to admit she liked Damon.

"I'm serious." Damon continued. "This house is-"

"Crap." Jordyn finished for him. "Sorry but not all of us can afford to live in some giant mansion. Jordyn went back to the fridge and dug through it again before pulling something out and tossing it at Damon. "Catch."

His hand shot out with lightning fast speed and easily caught the object. Jordyn whistled lowly. "That could definitely be useful."

Damon smirked and then looked at what she'd thrown at him. "Don't you have anything besides beer and water?"

"Milk and some orange juice. Once again _money_ is the key word." Jordyn took a seat in her bean bag chair, the only furniture in the house not a bed, couch, or television.

"Wow, we're actually being civil." Damon smirked and leaned against the wall in front of Jordyn. "Are you sure it's not the apocalypse?"

"Yeah it probably is. All we need to know for sure is to see wolfboy in a dress." Jordyn said dryly. Damon smirked.

She blinked startled. Was she really having an easy going conversation with vampire-jerk Damon Salvatore? Huh, who'd have thought? "So what exactly does that make us? Not friends…"

"Friendly enemies?" Damon suggested with a shrug. "Who gives a crap anyway?"

As he took a sip of his beer, a thought occurred to him. "How did a teenager manage to buy beer?"

Jordyn held out her hand and an ID appeared. Then just as quickly, it vanished. "Fake ID." _Courtesy of Elijah._ She stared at Damon for a second.

"What?" He asked amused.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you you're strange?"

"Says the vampire." Jordyn snorted.

"Why don't you like us vamps anyway?" He questioned with a smirk. "I mean, we're pretty bad ass. Well, except for Stefan and Vampire Barbie."

Jordyn let a sigh drift out, her tan face becoming stone. "Let's just say…the first two vampires I ever met destroyed my life completely and let's leave it at that."

"It _was_ Klaus, wasn't it?" Damon remarked smugly. "I knew I was right."

"Drop it Salvatore." She stated seriously as she stood up, turning to leave.

"One more thing."

The witch stopped and turned back around. Before she could get the word _'what'_ out, Damon appeared mere centimeters from Jordyn's face. His cool lips instantly pressed themselves against Jordyn's warm ones. Jordyn blinked surprised. _What the hell?_

Warmth coursed through every part of her body. Her eyes slipped shut as she gave in, kissing back. All thought, all problems, disappeared.

When Damon pulled back with a smug smirk, Jordyn regained thought process and realized what had just happened. So…

She slapped him.

Damon flexed his jaw stunned. "Ouch, that hurt." He arched an eyebrow at her before leaving.

Damon Salvatore had _kissed her!_ What the frickin' hell!

"Stupid arrogant vampire." She muttered angrily, cheeks burning bright red. _Stupid frickin' jackass vampire!_

* * *

><p>Damon strolled into his house smirking. He hadn't expected to get slapped but then again, the witch never did the expected. It looked like this new toy of his was going to be fun.<p>

"I know that look. What did you do?" Stefan moved away from where he and Elena had been sitting and stood up.

"Oh nothing. I just got slapped by a witch is all." A sly look was present on Damon's face.

Elena frowned. Elena knew it wasn't Bonnie because she had been texting with her all night and Bonnie would have mentioned if Damon had done something, so that only left… "Jordyn?" She guessed as she stood up next to her boyfriend.

"I don't know. How many witches are there in Mystic Falls?" Damon arched a brow sarcastically. It was so easy to push Stefan and Elena's buttons.

"Why do you insist on messing with Jordyn, Damon? What has she ever done to you?" Stefan crossed his arms, giving Damon one of his patented 'disappointed' looks.

"Uh, did you miss the part where I said she _slapped _me?" Damon remarked as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"_After_ you provoked her somehow." Elena stated.

He arched an eyebrow. "Why do you assume _I _provoked her?"

"Did you?"

Damon spread the index finger and thumb on his left hand an inch from each other. "Just a little bit." With his other hand he took a drink out of his glass.

"What is with you Damon?" Stefan sighed. "Why do you hate Jordyn?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "It's gone down to a mild dislike."

"Why?" Stefan stared at his brother with an eyebrow raised.

Damon simply shrugged and turned to leave. He was halfway up the staircase when Stefan continued.

"She reminds you of Isabella, doesn't she?"

Almost immediately, Damon had Stefan pinned to the wall, fangs bared. "Don't _ever_ say that name _again_."

"Damon!" Elena grabbed the angry vampire's arm. "Let go of him!"

Damon let Stefan fall to the ground with a thud after first staring at him with an intense glare. A second later, Damon was gone.

Elena helped Stefan back up. "I can't believe he did that!"

"I shouldn't have mentioned Isa." Stefan sighed as he stood up straight, guilt showing in his eyes. The mere subject of her was enough to cause Damon to go into a killing spree. Stefan only hoped Damon wasn't doing anything that could threaten their stay in the town.

"Who was she?" Elena asked, noticing the way Stefan said the name.

His eyes strayed to the fireplace, to the wood the was burning. "Isabella Monroe…was Damon's closest friend…back before we became vampires." Stefan shook his head, finding it hard to speak of the girl whom had been like an older sister to him. Carefree, cheerful, stubborn….

Elena noticed the tilt in Stefan's voice, the sadness. "You don't have to tell me." She told him.

Stefan looked at her, his searing gaze filled with years of grief. "I promised you no more secrets. Isabella-"

The sound of a cell phone ringing cut off whatever Stefan had been about to say.

"Sorry." Elena sighed and answered it. "Hey Caroline…..What do you mean we need to do something about Jordyn?" Elena rolled her eyes as she listened and sighed. "Care, if she doesn't want to go to the dance-fine. Fine. Tomorrow at your house then." Elena hung up.

"What was that about?" Stefan inquired.

Elena shook her head. "Caroline being Caroline." She looked at Stefan. "She's having a girl's night over at her house tomorrow and wants me to bring Jordyn so we can force her to go to the dance."

"Force her?" Stefan chuckled softly at the image of anyone forcing the chestnut haired witch into doing anything she didn't want to.

"Yeah." Elena smiled. She leaned up on the tip of her toes and kissed Stefan before pulling back. "I better be getting home before Jenna begins to worry."

Stefan smiled. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Considering you drove me here…" Elena grinned.

The topic of Isabella Monroe was put off for the time being.

* * *

><p>Jordyn lay on the roof staring at the dark night sky filled with stars. All thoughts of Klaus and her impending death had disappeared for awhile. Anger and…something she couldn't identify had consumed her thoughts after Damon ki-did what he did.<p>

_He's a vampire. Vampires kill!_

_Everyone kills, aren't you prove of that?_ Her conscience argued.

_They destroy…no matter how they appear…even the good ones…_Her thoughts drifted to Lucas, his bright green eyes, his infectious smile…Jordyn gritted her teeth at the memories of him that flooded through her. Especially the one where she had killed him. The one act that had forever severed her loyalty to Klaus.

"Do you really think it's safe for you of all people to be out at night?"

Jordyn looked up and saw Elijah standing over her. "What do you want? Why did you even bother helping me escape? I'm just like Klaus…worse even…"

Elijah stood still, face impassive as he faced the night sky silently, not uttering a single word.

Jordyn never really understood why Elijah had helped her. He knew what her powers could do…what she had done. All she knew was that he was against Klaus. It made her wonder what could have possibly happened to make Elijah go against his own flesh and blood, despite the fact that this particular flesh and blood of his was a murderous, scheming bastard.

At last, Elijah spoke. "My reasons do not matter. Just remember, if you fall into Klaus's hands again, this time you'll never be free. And your powers will…" Elijah's voice trailed off.

"Will kill me. I know." Jordyn eyed Elijah quietly, trying to figure out what his motives were. _What reason_, she wondered, _or more precisely what happened to cause him to hate his brother so much?_

"Yes." Elijah stated, face devoid of emotion. His dark eyes flickered to the forest and caught the flash of crimson hair. Aiden. His jaw set in a grim line as his eyes narrowed. "Goodnight Jordyn." He disappeared, leaving Jordyn to wonder what the hell Elijah was hiding from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Reviews make me and InnocentKitsune444 happy and happy authors=quicker updates!<strong>


	10. Cookday

**A new chapter! I didn't expect to get anotehr chapter out so soon! As usual, me and InnocentKitsune444 do not own the Vampire Diaries or Damon Salvatore, though we desperately wish we did :) We only own Kiara, Jordyn, Jaden, and any other OC characters that appear.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

**_Helena by My Chemical Romance_**

**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
>The lives of everyone you know<br>And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
>from every heart you break (heart you break)<br>And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
>Well I've been holding on tonight<strong>

Kiara sat on her bed and tried to imagine what had went wrong. She had hidden on the stairs and had watched Damon kiss Jordyn…but then Jordyn slapped him! It was very, _very _confusing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cook<em>-day!" Kiara sang. She bounced happily around the kitchen as she made one of those cappuccino things Jordyn loved so much.

"_Cook_-day?" Jordyn asked with an eyebrow raised as she walked into the small space they called a kitchen.

"The day Tyler takes me out on the lake in his canoe! Remember? Today is _Cook_-day!" Kiara said. "There's Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, _Runs_-day, _Thirds_-day, _Cook_-day, and Saturday!"

"You mean _Fri_day." Jordyn corrected, mentally wondering what they called each day in the Dark Dimension.

Kiara's eyes went wide. "You mean there's _another_ day to remember?"

Jordyn rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face and answered "No, never mind," while silently laughing.

* * *

><p>Tyler skipped his last class to stop at the auto repair shop to replace the back tire on the driver side of his car. He pulled back up to the school in front of the steps just as the bell rang.<p>

Almost immediately, a happy Kiara bounded down the steps in a hot pink miniskirt and a white tee.

Tyler leaned over and opened the door for her. "Ready?"

"I was born ready." She remarked. Kiara beamed at him. "Jordyn taught me that saying."

* * *

><p>It was calm on the lake. There was only the sound of the soft breeze and the water gently lapping against the canoe.<p>

"So, how does one become a werewolf?" Kiara asked curiously, a pair of shorts on now instead of the skirt.

"It's…genetic, actually." Tyler replied, more than a little uncomfortable about the subject.

Kiara nodded. The same was true for kitsune. "Have you changed ever since you were little?" She was curious. The Dark Dimension was composed of carious races of demons and a variety of vampires…and, of course, was Kiara was. A slave.

Tyler didn't reply for a long time, his grip tightening so tightly around the oar that it snapped. "Damn it." He grumbled. Looking out at the wilderness that surrounded them, he replied quietly. "No…that doesn't start unless a…catalyst occurs."

"Catalyst?"

Tyler gritted his teeth angrily and looked away. "The werewolf gene doesn't cause any change unless you kill someone."

"Kill someone." Kiara repeated slowly, her dark forest green eyes showing the sadness she felt for Tyler.

"An accident." was all Tyler said.

Kiara placed her small hand on Tyler's, surprising him. A sad smile was on her face. "It's okay Tyler…Accidents like that…they happen…Trust me." Her dark eyes seemed haunted.

"What?" Tyler eyed the girl surprised. He stared at her. There was no way someone like Kiara had killed someone.

It didn't make sense.

"Lets not talk about sad things." Kiara said quickly, not willing to risk a question she couldn't, wouldn't, answer. "Lets talk about something fun! Like the dance!"

Tyler stared at Kiara, trying to figure out what she was hiding. Though he was relieved that the topic had been switched from the werewolf subject it had previously been on. "Alright then. What color is your dress?"

"I haven't bought my dress yet." Kiara said, not willing to admit a dress wasn't in what Jordyn called their budget, which Kiara assumed meant they didn't have enough money to use on dresses. "But I really want a silver one."

"Cool." Tyler responded, giving the girl a slight smile.

Kiara blushed. "Hey…can we be more than friends?"

Tyler froze. "What kind of more than friends?" He asked slowly, cautiously.

Kiara sighed, knowing nothing about what more than friends meant. "I was hoping you knew that!"

* * *

><p>In the Dark Dimension, Jaden paced back and forth in the garden over the spot where <em>she<em> disappeared. Masashi glided into the garden to join him.

"This obsession you have with my daughter is unhealthy."

"She _left _this world on her own in a matter of seconds." Jaden said, his blue eyes flashed with anger. "Do you have _any_ idea how much power that takes!"

"Of course I know how much power it takes." Masashi responded coldly. "I just don't see the point of pacing in a garden. She'll come back for her mother."

"I certainly hope so, but if what is rightfully mine is not back here in two months, I'm going after her with a horde of class D demons." Jaden stated. "Two months!"

He stormed off.

* * *

><p>Aiden had followed the half-breed in an attempt to figure out why his princess was actually friends with such a low class, poorly breeded, pathetic life form.<p>

How disgusting, Aiden thought at the sight of the supernatural couple. Werewolves and demons together…why couldn't people stick to their own species?

He glared at the half-demon. Demons were the one race he hated the most. It was because of them that he had lost his beloved sister. Scowling, Aiden left the two on the lake to return to his target. His scowl worsened when saw princess with the eldest Salvatore…again!

Jordyn was fixing up the outside of the house, painting it a light blue color, when she heard someone approaching. Thinking it was Kiara, she called down, "Back so soon?"

"Glad you missed me," came the smooth reply from none other than Damon Salvatore.

Jordyn looked down at him, eyes narrowed. "I'm not speaking to you."

"Why not?" He asked like a petulant child. Her only response was a glare even as her own cheeks turned a dark pink as her mind flashed back to the memory of his lips against hers. The warmth that had spread to every part of her body…

She hated it.

It made her feel…vulnerable. Just like she had felt around Lucas.

"Want to know the best thing to ear when up on a ladder?" Damon grinned widely.

Jordyn simply raised an eyebrow in reply.

"A skirt." He smirked.

Jordyn frowned for a second before realizing that from where Damon stood, if she had a skirt on he'd be able to see directly up it.

Scowling, she threw her paintbrush at him, which he caught easily.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Ahh." Damon smirked. "So that's why, huh? And here I thought you enjoyed it."

"Like being burned alive." Jordyn retorted.

"Tried it, not that bad." Damon remarked.

"You're not right in the head, are you?" The witch replied before she sighed and climbed down the ladder. "What do you want?"

"You." Damon smirked.

Jordyn blinked before blushing a dark red, her eyes narrowed. "Asshole." She muttered.

"That's not very nice." Damon remarked. "And here I came to ask you a very important question."

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "And that would be…?"

Damon smirked. "As you may have already heard, there's a dance next Friday…"

"Drop dead." Jordyn returned the smirk with one of her own.

"Been there, done that." He shrugged, still smirking.

Jordyn looked at Damon, arms crossed. "If we're going to do this friendly enemies thing…rule 1: No more kissing me."

"But I like kissing you." Damon responded childishly.

Jordyn's face darkened red. "I-I don't care! NO MORE KISSING!_" Geez_, she thought annoyed. _It was only that one time._

"Can't promise anything." Damon smirked.

Jordyn rolled her eyes annoyed. "Whatever."

"What are the other rules?" He asked, eyebrow arched at her.

"I," Jordyn looked away, "haven't come up with them yet, but I will."

Damon grinned down at her. "Looking forward to it."

Jordyn stormed towards her house annoyed at her self for _enjoying_ bantering with this man who irritated her beyond belief. She stopped walking and swirled around. "You never answered my question."

Damon looked at her, eyebrow raised as he watched her with an amused look in his eyes. "Which was…?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Jordyn repeated, silver emerald eyes locked on the vampire she knew she should hate but didn't.

For a split second, his face became blank before regaining it's amused look. "Because I felt like it." His eyes that held a teasing glint were fixed on the seventeen year old in front of him.

Jordyn let out an annoyed growl of frustration before storming towards her house again, this time not stopping.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to know who Isa was." Stefan remarked to Elena as he handed her a drink.<p>

Elena nodded. "Yeah. I thought the only girl Damon had ever loved was Katherine."

Stefan shook his head, a small laugh escaping. "It wasn't like that. Isabella was Damon's best friend. The three of us grew up together…we were like siblings."

**1864**

A football flew through the air back and forth between Stefan and Damon.

"Why, if it isn't the two Salvatore brothers." A voice remarked teasingly.

Damon looked past Stefan and grinned. "Isa!"

"Hello Damon." The long chestnut haired lady in a dress smiled. "Stefan." She nodded at the younger brother.

"Isa…why are you wearing a dress?" Damon laughed. He laughed even harder at Isabella's expression.

She scowled at him. "I'm glad your amused. Truly I am."

"He has a point though. Why are you in a dress?" Stefan inquired curiously, knowing his friend's hatred of the confining dresses most ladies wore.

"Because my mother is a banshee who believes I will be destined to being an old maid for the rest of my life." was the annoyed retort that came from the girl.

"Aww, poor Isa." Damon patted her on the back with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just you wait Salvatore."

"You know I'm just kidding." Damon's sapphire blue eyes gleamed with mischief.

"So , for what occasion is the dress for?" Stefan asked as he walked over to Isabella.

She blinked in fake innocence., the venom in her tone belying it. "Didn't I tell you? I'm betrothed."

Stefan looked at her surprised. "What did you say?"

"What do you mean you're betrothed?" Damon asked startled.

"My reaction exactly." Isabella muttered, leaning against a tree.

"Your mother will kill you if you dirty your dress." Stefan advised.

"Who cares! _'You have to grow up some time Isabella Monroe. What you need is a husband. That'll take the wildness out of you.'_ Ha! I don't want to marry Lockwood. I don't want to be like my sister. I want to see the world! Experience new things…" her voice trailed off.

Damon's expression turned thoughtful as he looked at his friend. "I _could_ kill George for you. Then you wouldn't have anyone to marry."

"And have you hanged for it? No." She arched an eyebrow.

He grinned wickedly. "They'd never find out…"

"Your incorrigible." Isabella couldn't help but laugh, hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch." He pouted.

"There you three are." Katherine walked toward them with a smile on her face.

"Katherine…hello." Isabella's smile faded.

**Present**

"How…did she die?" Elena asked slowly, figuring out something bad had happened.

"I killed her." A voice stated coldly. Elena turned in surprise and saw Damon standing in the walkway entrance of the living room with a smirk on his face but his eyes were dark as they rested on his younger brother. "What did I say about talking about Isa, Stefan? She's dead. Time to get over it." He remarked as he walked over to a cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and a glass.

"How can you be so heartless!" Elena demanded, storming over to Damon.

Damon arched an eyebrow but didn't look up as he poured himself a drink, amusement in his voice.

"Compliments will get you nothing, my dear." He flashed her a smirk.

"You _killed_ your best friend!"

"Yeah, I did." Damon's voice turned dangerous. "And unless you want to join her, _drop the subject_."

"Damon!" Stefan growled. "Leave Elena out of this."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one who decided to bring up Isabella, brother."

Stefan tried to be angry at his brother for his callousness but even as that thought passed through his head, he felt his anger draining out of him. Stefan simply stared at his brother, who was no longer paying any attention to Stefan and Elena and was just staring off into thin air, mouth forming a grim line as he took a drink from his glass.

Damon, Stefan thought feeling some sympathy towards his brother. You're still blaming yourself, even after all these years…

* * *

><p>Jordyn had sighed with relief when Damon had finally left earlier, but the part of her that she was beginning to hate with a passion wished that he hadn't left.<p>

_There was something about him that was…_Jordyn frowned as she realized that even when he was joking or messing with people, there was always an air of sadness around him that he hid from the rest of the world. Hell, he prolly didn't even realize it!

Jordyn wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. Something _had_ to be wrong with her if she was feeling sorry…for a vampire! Especially Damon frickin' Salvatore of all people! Hadn't she learned yet that having…feelings for a vampire, not that she did of course, would only end in pain for everyone, mainly her? Hadn't she learned this from experience, from loving Lucas?

Before she could finish her mental rant, someone knocked on the door. Looking out the window, she saw Elena. _Why's Elena here?_ Jordyn sighed before shaking her head and composing herself. Opening the door, she smiled and said, "What's up?"

The brunette blinked in surprise before a slow smile crossed her face. "So it is true." She arched an eyebrow. "So Damon turned you, did he Isabella?"

"Katherine." Jordyn breathed, knowing this couldn't be Elena.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p>Tyler's phone rang. He flashed Kiara a quick apologetic smile before he answered, irritation showing in both his voice and on his face. "What?"<p>

Kiara looked around as Tyler had a conversation over the phone. "Tell me what you want Jules….No…No, I'm not leaving…that's my business…Jules, _no_…fine, come….I don't care!" Tyler hung up, obviously angry.

"Who is Jules?" Kiara asked politely.

"Another werewolf." Tyler replied.

"She made you upset." Kiara observed.

"Yeah," Tyler pushed his hair back with his hand lightly, looking annoyed. "She does that fro time to time."

Kiara stuck her hand in the water and giggled when a fish rubbed against it. Tyler's jaw dropped. "I've never seen a fish act like that before."

Kiara pulled her hand back quickly. "Yes. Very strange." She looked away with downcast eyes.

The wind blew off the lake, causing the temperature to drop. Kiara shivered. Tyler scooted next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Immediately, Kiara was warm. She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat that way for an hour on the lake.

Tyler tied the canoe to the dock and helped Kiara get out. Slightly smiling, he said, "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes. It was very-oh." Kiara stopped as Elijah appeared in front of them. She smiled warmly. "How are you Elijah?"

"Just fine." He replied politely before turning to Tyler. "I need to speak to Kiara."

"Okay….?"

Kiara nudged him in the side. "Alone."

Tyler looked from Kiara to Elijah and back again, jaw clenched as he glanced at the vampire suspiciously. "Are you sure Kiara?"

Kiara nodded. She waited until Tyler was out of earshot to ask, "What can I help you with?"

"Let me see your wrist." Elijah stated.

Kiara sighed and held up her wrist, the snow white brand looked even whiter in the twilight. "You won't tell Jordyn, will you?"

Elijah stared at the half-kitsune for a moment before saying, "No, but you do realize your presence endangers her."

"I'll leave when _they_ come." Kiara promised, eyes shadowed. "I just…don't want her to know what I really am. A slave."

Elijah closed his eyes for a brief second before looking at her and asking, "Who will be coming after you?"

Kiara looked away. "My father and my betrothed…I doubt they will come alone."

Elijah looked at her with a tired expression. "I will not let Jordyn help you." It would be far too dangerous for the young witch.

"Good." Kiara replied. She didn't want any of her newfound friends involved in what was to come. Jaden was ruthless and would go to great lengths to get what he wanted.

Which just so happened to be her.

Elijah turned to leave but then stopped. "…And a piece of advice. The only time you will ever truly be a slave is when you begin to believe it." And then he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>As we always say, thanks for the reviews and once again, reviews make us very very happy and very very very happy authors of course leads to quicker updates!<strong>


	11. I Pity You

**Thanks for all reviews/story alerts/favorites the two of us have recieved for this story! We appreciate this beyond believe and please keep the reviews coming. It makes my day when I log on and see all of these reviews :) Oh and one more thing, on my profile I have a link to a picture that I believe shows how I envision Jordyn looking like!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

_**Breakin' by All American Rejects**_

**And not a soul sleeps, another heart skips a beat**  
><strong>It's every note that you wrote<strong>  
><strong>And I hope that you choke on the lines<strong>  
><strong>You're wasting my time, another heart beats tonight<strong>

Jordyn stared at the vampire with a clenched jaw. "So your Katherine Pierce."

Katherine's smug look faded to an astonishment so real that Jordyn knew it wasn't faked. "What are you talking about, Izzy?"

The witch arched an eyebrow, a scowl appearing on her lips. "I'm Jordyn."

Katherine took a step forward to enter before realizing she couldn't go any further. A matching scowl crossed the vampire's face. "This game is tiring, Isabella. Tell whatever human that owns this house to let me in."

Jordyn's eyes narrowed, confusion evident as she stared at the vampire. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The vampire frowned, returning the stare. Her brown eyes examined the witch's face. "You're not Isabella…are you." It was a statement, not a question. "That doesn't make any sense. For you to look like Izzy as well as-" She cut off abruptly, eyes narrowed. She stared at Jordyn's silver green eyes. The same eyes as well…interesting.

Jordyn slowly raised an eyebrow. She only knew bits and pieces about this vampire that bore a strange likeness to Elena, and all she'd heard had been from Klaus.

And who knew how much of anything Klaus said was true? After all, he had lied to her when he had said….

"What do you want Katerina?" That came out instead of Katherine, which was what Jordyn had meant to say.

Katherine hid her startlement well. Especially considering the person Jordyn had reminded her of just then. And it wasn't Isabella. Clenching her jaw she said, "You said your name is Jordyn, correct?"

"Yes." Jordyn replied cautiously, her emerald eyes narrowed.

A slight smirk crossed Katherine's face. "I see. You wouldn't happen to be Jordyn Jacobs, the witch Klaus uses to do his dirty work, would you?"

The look on Jordyn's face said it all.

"Interesting." Katherine repeated, eying the girl. "I highly doubt you want that little piece of information getting out, am I right?"

Jordyn quickly figured out why everyone hated Katherine. She was a manipulative bitch. "What do you want?" Jordyn asked through gritted teeth.

The smirk grew. "You owe me a favor when the time comes. And don't worry, I _will_ collect on it." with that, Katherine turned and disappeared.

Jordyn shut the door and closed her eyes, leaning against the back of the door.

She was going to have to leave.

Soon.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well." Aiden remarked having just witnessed the scene between the princess and Katerina.<p>

"Oh dear, my little princess who has enemies all around her…" Aiden's light hearted remark was anything but. "Hmm…Klaus insists on leaving you alive, though I truly wonder why…especially after betraying him for a second time." A dark smirk crossed Aiden's face, his crimson hair swaying in the wind.

"Interesting."

* * *

><p>A knock came from the door. This time when Jordyn opened the door, her expression was neutral as she looked at the brunette standing there.<p>

Elena noticed Jordyn's expression and wondered what was going on. "Um, hey Jordyn. Caroline was just wanting to know if you wanted to go over to her house…" The brunette stared at Jordyn with obvious concern.

The witch eyed her before finally acknowledging that it was indeed Elena.

Sighing, she said, "Sure I guess." _Might as well spend some time with them since I'll be leaving soon…_ "Give me a second and I'll be ready to go."

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life, Elijah felt out of his league. Nothing was happening the way he expected. Of all the places Jordyn could've picked, she had chosen Mystic Falls. Now Aiden and Klaus knew where she was, Dark Dimension inhabitants were coming soon, and Katerina was here to cause problems as well for the young witch who had no idea of her true importance.<p>

Jordyn had befriended the doppelganger and a runaway half-demon slave, two people who already had a list, twice the length of the world, of enemies.

Jordyn, Elijah thought, we need to seriously have a talk about what _under the radar_ means. Elijah sighed. A calculating look suddenly crossed the Original's face. Elena may be useless but Kiara on the other hand…

Jacob was waiting at the door when Kiara walked in. She leaned down and scratched his head. Just as she turned around to close the door, she noticed Elijah standing there on the porch. She blinked several times, not expecting to see the vampire so soon.

"I thought we already said what needed to be said?" Kiara looked confused. It was agreed that Kiara would leave town when Jaden showed up, that way Jordyn would not be involved in the battle.

Looking at her with an indifferent expression, he asked, "May I come in?"

Kiara hesitated knowing that Jordyn wouldn't like it that she had invited him in. But then again…She relented and said, "Please, come in."

Elijah took a step inside. An eyebrow rose as he surveyed the small house before noticing the littler tiger cub. "I take it that this is your familiar?"

Kiara nodded slowly. "May I ask why you're here?"

Elijah didn't answer for the longest time. When he did, he said in a monotone voice, "I would ask for your help." His face showed no expression but Kiara knew that he, like all vampires, was having trouble swallowing his pride.

"What do you need _my_ help for?" Kiara crossed her arms as she looked up at the Original who was a good bit taller than she was. She did her best not to shudder at the dark look in his eyes as he answered her.

"When Klaus comes, I want you to help me protect Jordyn and in return…I will assist you when Aiden comes. However, Jordyn is still not to be involved in that particular battle."

"Why wouldn't I?" She replied startled. Jordyn was her friend, of course she would protect her.

"Be careful before you agree fox-druid. Klaus is a very dangerous man."

"I understand that but Jordyn stood by me when she could've just abandoned me. I'll forever owe her for that."

So quietly said were his next words, which were little more than a whisper, that Kiara was almost sure she hadn't heard right. "Thank you."

Kiara stared at him, dark forest green eyes examining him. "You're hiding something. Why do you-" Before Kiara could finish, Elijah was already gone.

Sighing, Kiara closed her eyes and leaned against the door. Elijah was definitely hiding something. Something dangerous. But what, she couldn't tell.

Shaking her head, she noticed a note from Jordyn on the little table they used.

**WENT WITH ELENA TO CAROLINE'S. MONEY IS UNDER THE MATRESS IN MY ROOM. ORDER YOURSELF SOME FOOD -**_**J**_

Kiara looked down at Jacob. "Looks like it's just you and me buddy." She sighed. A thought crossed her mind. _What should I wear to the dance?_

She needed a dress. Her mother had taught her how to sew so all she needed was the material….

Where could she get material?

* * *

><p>"…Torture." was all Jordyn said, glaring at the three who surrounded her.<p>

"Quit being melodramatic Jordyn!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "You need a dress for the dance!"

"But I'm not _going_ to the dance." The witch stated exasperated.

"Yes you are!" Bonnie interrupted, arms crossed.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Elena gave her an encouraging smile.

"I don't have money for a dress." Jordyn stated hoping that would end the conversation. Not that that was the real reason. The real reason was that she'd be long gone by next Friday.

"Leave it to me!" Caroline grinned. "I have enough dresses in my closet for an army!"

Jordyn didn't doubt that. She arched an eyebrow. "N-O."

"Come on…pwease?"

Both eyebrows went up. "Pwease?" Jordyn laughed, shaking her head. "Fine."

"Yes!" Caroline cheered and the other two simply laughed as Caroline grabbed Jordyn's arm and literally dragged her to the walk in closet with the ease of someone with supernatural strength.

"Careful not to kill her Care!" Elena called out smiling.

"I think I'm more worried about Jordyn killing Caroline." Bonnie laughed.

Jordyn felt dress after dress being thrown on top of her as Caroline continued to add to the pile.

_Friends…_ She smiled sadly. _I finally have friends…and I have to leave._ She frowned. _Lucas, if you were here, what would you tell me to do?_ And just like every time she thought of Lucas, she felt the emptiness she had buried within herself. The self-loathing. The vulnerability inside of herself that hadn't been there before, all because of that Cajun. Sighing, she glanced down at the pile of dresses and then back to the ecstatic Caroline who was still throwing dresses to her, not noticing the witch's expression.

_The dance is next week…honestly, what could one more week hurt?_

More famous last words have never been said.

* * *

><p>Kiara heard a noise in the house. She set what she was holding down and stood up off of the ground.<p>

"Who's there?" She called out, mentally preparing to set off her foxfire if need be.

"Where's Jordyn?" Damon appeared in front of the half-breed.

Kiara jumped back in surprise. Damon arched an eyebrow at her reaction before repeating, "Where's Jordyn?"

"Why?" Kiara asked, looking up at him.

"Just answer me, fox." Damon remarked annoyed. Stefan talking about Isabella to Elena had put him in a dark mood and he wanted something to distract him from thinking…remembering… about Isa. Though why seeing Jordyn popped into his head, he didn't know. If anything, Jordyn would make him think of Isabella even more.

Jordyn and Isabella weren't just alike in appearance but in the way they acted as well. The only main difference was that Jordyn was a witch and very short tempered.

Not that he cared or anything.

Kiara sighed. "Please, don't mess with her right now. She's with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline."

"So?" Damon shrugged.

"Please Damon…she really needs some happiness right now. Really, really needs it. Or else she'll end up destroying herself." Kiara pleaded.

Up an eyebrow went. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

Kiara hesitated. "Please…I…" She shook her head before looking at Damon with solemn eyes wise beyond their years. "I can tell…she hates herself…I think from what I've heard, she hates what she's done in the past. She sees herself as worthless," _Just like how I see me_. But none of that mattered, all that mattered to Kiara was that Damon didn't do anything that would hurt Jordyn. "and not worth the time…Damon, on the outside she seems tough and unbreakable but in reality, she's vulnerable! Fragile even." Kiara's eyes were fixed on Damon, determination flickering through them.

Damon was silent for a moment before saying in a neutral tone, "Is that it?"

Kiara gaped at him. _How can he be so uncaring? So…like Jaden!_

"I thought you and Jordyn were friends." She looked at him with guarded eyes. "Friends don't leave each other. They stick by each other no matter what."

Damon stared down at her, eyes examining her face before saying, "Why should I care? I'm not friends with her."

_No, because he doesn't _need_ friends._ Kiara shook her head knowing that indeed was what Damon thought.

"Why not? She hides it but Jordyn likes you. You annoy her, she claims, yet she seems so…alive around you. She may not know this, but she thinks of you as a friend."

Damon stood there with a face that betrayed no emotion. "She's nothing to me but a toy to pass my time with."

"More the pity to you then." Kiara said softly, dark forest green eyes fixed on the vampire. Underneathe his uncaring demeanor, Kiara sensed…pain? She blinked, sensing confusion as well.

She stared at him but saw no change in his expression except outrage at her.

"You _pity_ me?" Damon scowled, glaring at the girl. "Whatever, see if I care. Jordyn's not here so I'm leaving." And then he was gone, leaving Kiara to simply stare at where the vampire had stood, a tinge of sadness appearing on her face.

_Yes I pity you…_

* * *

><p>Aiden was outside the blonde vampire's house, watching princess talk with the doppelganger, a witch, and the blonde vampire as they sorted through a pile of dresses.<p>

A small grin crossed his lips. So the little princess is going to a dance, hmm?

"You know, I detest spies." Aiden jumped in surprise and looked down to see none other than Elijah looking up at him with his usual indifferent expression.

"You always detest something or another, Elijah." The flame haired vampire scoffed.

Elijah appeared on the roof slightly above Aiden and looked at him with dark, unreadable eyes. "What I do not understand though, is why your helping Klaus."

Aiden arched an eyebrow. "Like you wouldn't do the same." He jumped up onto the roof in front of Elijah.

Elijah didn't even blink. "I wouldn't."

"Oh really?" Aiden gave him a smug look. "I thought you were his favorite of his little minions."

Elijah's face remained blank. "Not for many, many centuries. You know this."

Aiden smirked, tapping a finger to his chin. "Ah yes. The whole Katerina incident."

"It was not Katerina that concerned me. It was the other as you well know," Elijah spoke in a bored tone, eying the vampire.

Aiden was well known for his acts of cruelty all dealt out in the name of self preservation. He had always been like that for as long as Elijah could remember. But the most famous aspect of the red haired vampire was the sadistic thrill he experienced from the hunt. In some ways, he was the perfect definition of the term _vampire._

"Oh yes." Aiden shrugged. "Couldn't be helped, even if it did incur some of Klaus's anger. She tried to escape…" A cruel smirk crossed his face. "So to quote the Queen of Hearts, it was 'off with her head.'"

Elijah looked at him with narrow, guarded eyes. "So you honestly enjoyed killing her?"

Another shrug, although a dark shadowed look appeared on Aiden's face. "Of course."

"I would expect nothing less from you." Elijah shut his eyes. When he opened them, he truly looked every inch the vampire that he was. "Stay away from Jordyn."

Aiden gave him a sardonic bow before turning to leave. "Whatever you say, big brother."

* * *

><p><strong>How many people saw that coming? Oh and I'm proposing a contest! Whoever comes up with the best oneshot concerning Damon and Jordyn will get an appearance in the story as a character (not a HUGE part, but a decent one).<strong>

**So let the contest begin! **


	12. Taken

**Wow, this has got to be one of the longest chapters of this story so far! Thank you to all of the reviews/story alerts/story favorites :D And dont forget about the contest!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

**_How to Save a Life by The Fray_**

**Try to slip passed his defense**  
><strong>Without granting innocence<strong>  
><strong>Lay down a list of what is wrong<strong>  
><strong>Things you told him all along<strong>

Tonight was the night. The night Kiara had been waiting for. The night of the Welcome to Winter Ball.

Kiara put the finishing touches on her hair and slipped on the dress she had been working on over the past week, with more than a little help from her powers. She spun around in font of the mirror, took a deep breath, and then began to descend the stairs to where Jordyn and Tyler were waiting.

"Wow Wolfboy. You clean up nicely." Jordyn remarked.

Tyler smirked. "Of course I do." The nickname no longer bothered him, plus he knew that if he wanted to be with Kiara then he would gave to get used to the sarcastic witch who was like a sister to the child-like girl.

"Silver huh? Is that the color of Kiara's dress?" Jordyn asked, pointing at his vest.

Tyler shrugged. "It's the color she told me she was gonna wear."

A frown crossed Jordyn's face as she thought. "I don't remember Kiara even buying a dress…"

"Then where did she-" Tyler's eyes were locked on the stairs, no words coming out. Jordyn turned to see what he was looking at.

It was Kiara.

She was dressed in a silver, shimmery dress that to Jordyn resembled a ball gown. The sleeves were hanging off of her shoulders, near the top of her arm, and the whole dress looked made out of moonbeams. Kiara had her hair down in long, black loopy curls, quite a change since Kiara almost always had her hair pulled back into a long braid.

Kiara blushed. "I made it. Does it look bad?"

"No." Tyler managed to choke out. Jordyn had a feeling Kiara used some kind of kitsune magic to help in the creation of the dress.

Kiara smiled. "Good. Ready to go?" She directed the question to Jordyn as she turned to face her. Jordyn's dress was such a dark blue that it almost looked black. It was strapless and absolutely beautiful. **(A/N: There's a picture of Jordyn's dress on my profile)** The witch's chestnut colored hair that hung down near her shoulders fell in completely straight strands against her face.

In Kiara's opinion, Jordyn looked beautiful and confidant, both things that she wished she were. Little did she know that Jordyn was thinking the exact opposite.

"Awesome." Jordyn grinned at her friend. "My friend, you look HOT!"

Kiara gave her a beaming yet shy smile. "Thanks. So do you."

* * *

><p>The gym was decorated with huge glittery snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. White, puffy pillow stuffing lay in spots on the floor all around. Candles flickered in white lampposts and glitter sparkled on every surface.<p>

Tyler smiled at Kiara who, just like her dress, fit right in with the fairytale-ish theme. Kiara smiled back.

She was having a lot of fun, and they had only been there for close to an hour so far. The first slow dance of the night began to resound through the gym.

Tyler mock bowed to Kiara. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Kiara blushed while she giggled softly. "Of course."

Tyler grinned. Tyler, whose mother had forced him to take dance lessons as a child for god knows what reason, had never really been one for dancing as a result, but he could tell Kiara loved to dance and he wanted her to be happy.

Kiara placed her arms around his neck and Tyler placed his hands on her waist as they danced together. Kiara was as graceful as she looked and Tyler silently thanked his mother for putting him through those hours of endless torture on how to dance otherwise he was sure he would have stepped on Kiara's feet already.

As the song drew to an end, he twirled her and then brought her closer, so that their chests were touching. He looked down at her.

Kiara felt her face pinken as Tyler's face moved closer to hers. Their lips were mere inches apart. The dance slowed to an end. Tyler paused, his dark eyes examining Kiara's face, before leaning down the rest of the way and caught her lips with his own.

Kiara felt herself melt into the kiss. Tyler's lips were so warm. She was glad at that moment that she had ran away from Jaden and come here to Mystic Falls. If she hadn't, she'd never have met Tyler.

When their lips finally left each other's, Kiara looked at him, smiling. "Are all kisses like that?"

"Only mine." Tyler half smirked, half smiled.

_**There is nowhere you can run that I won't follow.**_

Kiara heard the voice in her head, Jaden's voice, and her heart felt as if it had stopped. They were the same words he'd spoken to her before…that day.

_**I can kill him, the wolf.**_

Kiara's heart froze and she looked around fearfully. He was here, he had to be.

_**Go find somewhere private before I kill your precious little wolf, Kiara…GO!**_

Kiara jumped from Tyler, who looked at her confused. "I, uh, gave to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, noting her sudden strange behavior. "Okay…When you get back, I'll get us some punch, assuming it hasn't been spiked."

Kiara didn't understand was the term spiked meant but she didn't have time to question. She had to go find Jaden before he harmed anyone she cared about.

The two went in different directions; Tyler in search of punch and Kiara in search of something far more dangerous…an angry betrayed vampire.

Kiara scanned the dance floor but she only saw dancing humans. She exited the gym and found herself in an empty hallway. The music was muffled out here.

She looked to the left. Nothing. She looked to the right. Nothing. She turned around to go back into the gym, convinced it had all been a figment of her imagination, when she suddenly stumbled backward.

A redheaded vampire stood there, looking at her with amused green eyes.

"Who are you?" Kiara demanded, eyes wide as she stared up at him.

The vampire's lips curled up into a smirk. "Not Jaden."

* * *

><p>Jordyn leaned against the wall, a cup of punch in her hand as her eyes roamed the multitude of teens dancing.<p>

She envied them their innocence, not knowing the horror that constantly kept Jordyn awake at night from nightmares. Nightmares of what she had done.

They didn't know what it was like…to lose the one person who understood them completely.

And she hoped they never would.

They were lucky. Jordyn on the other hand…

As if to prove her point on how unlucky she was, she noticed a familiar dark-haired vampire surrounded by a group of high school girls.

She rolled her eyes. Remembering the kiss, she decided to get a little revenge. "Hey baby! I couldn't find you anywhere!" She cried out in a high pitched voice, wrapping hands around his arm. Damon simply looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, a smirk on his face. Jordyn cast the other girls a glare. "Leave." She ordered darkly. The group quickly scattered and Jordyn smirked, pleased that her plan worked.

Damon smirked, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm touched."

"In the head. Now remove your arm from around my waist before you lose it." Jordyn remarked annoyed.

"That's not very nice you know." Damon's smirk grew, his arm still around Jordyn.

"Who ever said I was nice?" Jordyn replied, raising an eyebrow in question as she returned his smirk. "What are you even doing here? Last time I checked you're over a hundred years too late for a high school dance."

"So is Stefan." Damon smirked, nodding towards where Stefan and Elena were. Stefan kept glancing over at them, his eyes on Damon. Obviously, Stefan didn't trust his brother not to do something stupid not that Jordyn blamed him.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but he wasn't in his early twenties when he turned."

"Touché." Damon let go of Jordyn and picked up her hand laying a kiss on the back of it, his sapphire eyes looking up at her as he did. Jordyn was suddenly struck by a feeling of déjà vu. _What the hell?_ She wondered, blinking.

"Besides," Damon continued, not noticing Jordyn's confusion. "I _always_ attend high school dances. They're always…._interesting_."

Recovering quickly, Jordyn retorted, "Creeper."

Damon smirked before suddenly noticing how silvery Jordyn's emerald eyes were. Shaking his head at his random, idiotic, _meaningless_ thought, he looked over at where Tyler and Kiara were. "Looks like Lockwood just kissed the fox."

"Good for her." A small smile crossed the witch's face as she glanced over and, sure enough, saw Kiara and Tyler kissing.

"You don't care?"

"As long as he doesn't hurt her. If he does…" Damon could've sworn he saw Jordyn's eyes turn completely silver for a split second but the way the silver and white streamers reflected light he figured it was just his imagination.

"Why are you so protective of her anyway?" Damon questioned, looking at her curiously. "I mean, even Caroline figured out the whole sister thing was a lie."

Jordyn winced slightly. Yeah, that hadn't been the best of ideas but what else could she have thought of last minute? She sighed and, much to Damon's surprise, replied. "She," Jordyn said slowly, "…called me her friend…something no one else ever has before." Lucas didn't count. From day one he had never been _just_ a friend. Shaking her head, she glanced at Damon. "Damn I sound like some cliché," She groaned before sighing and saying softly, "Kiara has the mindset of a child. I just want to make sure she doesn't…."

Damon blinked startled at the vulnerable look that briefly flashed through Jordyn's eyes. "Doesn't what?"

_Become like me. _"Nothing." Jordyn's tone was flat and left no room for argument.

"Okay then…would you like to dance?" Damon suggested out of the blue, smirking down at the girl.

Jordyn held back a groan though she was thankful for the change in subject. Looking up at Damon, she sighed but slightly grinned. "I doubt I have a choice in the matter." She took Damon's offered hand before he put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck as the song "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin began to play.

"I think the song's named after you." Damon smirked as they danced causing Jordyn to first blink, not sure she had heard him right, and then glare when she realized what exactly he had said.

"Shut it Salvatore." She remarked annoyed.

"Aww, come on Angel." He smirked.

"Never call me that again, understand?" Jordyn's voice was low and threatening and there was no missing the anger in her voice. This time, Damon didn't think he was imagining the completely silver eyes Jordyn glared at him with. He wondered why the hell calling her Angel pissed her off.

Jordyn closed her eyes, taking a deep silent breath. Only Lucas had ever called her Angel, or more specifically, his nickname for her had been _mon ange_, my angel. "Sorry," She said in a quieter tone. "Just please…don't call me that."

"Subject forgotten." Damon remarked, sending her a smirk and winking at her.

She shook her head before changing the subject and remarking dryly, "I'm surprised you can dance." She was glad to be away from any topic that made her think of that idiot Cajun.

"It was kind of required in the 1800s."

"You know, I sometimes forget you're actually an old man." Her now emerald eyes held amusement as she looked at him.

Damon snorted. "Eternal stud, not old man."

"Eternal ass you mean." Jordyn replied.

"Why do you hate me?" Damon pouted.

Jordyn, who hadn't been expecting that question, blinked. "I…don't hate you per se." She said slowly.

Damon arched an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips as he looked down at her. He could feel Stefan and Elena as well as Bonnie shooting him looks, obviously not trusting him not to be up to some scheme to hurt someone, specifically Jordyn. "Your actions speak otherwise."

She sighed. "I stick by first impressions. And the first time I met you…"

"I tried to kill you."

"Yeah." Jordyn laughed slightly, shaking her head. "Though if that still bugged me, you'd be dead." She looked up at Damon and stated as they continued to dance to the next song that began, "Alright, I admit your not that bad."

The vampire smirked as if he had won some battle that Jordyn didn't even know they were in. "Just admit it. You _love _me."

Jordyn scoffed. "In your dreams maybe. And even then, my dream self would have to be highly drugged." She couldn't help but let out a small smile. Dancing with Damon felt…familiar, as if they had done this before which Jordyn knew they hadn't.

Damon's face became blank at the smile on Jordyn's face. She didn't usually smile when she was around him. Usually it was just glares and frowns with the occasional scowl or the rare grin. Sure he knew Jordyn was hot but when she smiled…

It gave her an innocent, natural look.

"Since we're officially allies and all," he began, "I think we should celebrate. A smirk crossed his face as he seared her with a look. "Tomorrow night?"

"No thanks, Romeo. I think your definition of 'celebrate' would mean drinking and having sex."

"But it'd be fun." He remarked.

Jordyn felt heat rise to her face. "Pig." She mumbled.

"Seriously though. What do you say to the two of us hanging out or something tomorrow? If I'm stuck with the two lovebirds all day again I'm tempted to stake myself."

Jordyn took a deep breath before saying against her better judgment. "I'm…leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?" Damon actually looked surprised. He hadn't expected that. "Why?"

"I'm a danger here. Some…very bad people will be coming after me and that would draw Elena and the others into it all."

Damon arched an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm sure I could handle it." He stated confidently.

Thinking of Klaus, Jordyn rolled her eyes. "No, no you couldn't. It would just be better if I left. I may not look like it," she grinned wryly, "but I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you think. I can handle it, as long as I'm far enough away from Mystic Falls." _That way no one besides me gets hurt. _"It'll be better this way."

Damon's eyes hardened. "Maybe for you, but _not_ for your friends."

Jordyn scowled. "It's for _them_ that I'm leaving!" Remembering where they were, she lowered her voice. "Damon. I have to protect them. Two weeks ago I had nothing. No friends, nothing. But then I met Kiara and Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, you-" She stopped talking all of a sudden.

"Me?" Damon looked at her with a completely blank face as they stopped dancing, the music dying away.

Jordyn silently cursed herself. She looked away with a guarded expression. "That whole truce crap and the whole 'friendly enemies' thing…damn me for saying this but," She looked at Damon, silver-emerald eyes completely serious. "I guess…I think of you as a friend, sort of. Even though you do annoy the crap out of me half the time."

Friend? The last person Damon could think of who had called him that was Rose, and because of his arrogance she had been bitten by Jules…and then died after going through what had to have been a living hell.

Damon covered his surprise. His sapphire eyes looked down at her. "If I'm your _friend_," He said slowly, as if testing the word, "then listen to me. Friends stick by their friends, at least that's how I see it." Damon looked Jordyn straight in the eye as he gripped her shoulders tightly. She blinked, never having seen Damon this serious before. "If you leave, just remember…I won't hesitate to bring you back kicking and screaming. _Understand_?"

_What the heck?_

Jordyn was completely confused. "Friends huh?" Jordyn whispered, staring up at Damon, a vulnerability Damon never thought Jordyn capable of shone in her eyes. Suddenly, Kiara's words from before went through his head, _"Damon, on the outside she seems tough and unbreakable but in reality, she's vulnerable! Fragile even." _

No one except Kiara seemed to understand that, to someone who grew up with nothing like Jordyn, friends were a commodity that were rare.

Which was why both girls would do anything for their friends.

"Yeah, though don't expect me to go all Saint Stefan-like." Damon remarked. A genuine laugh sprung from Jordyn's mouth.

Inside though, she felt the dark hole inside of herself growing even more.

_I'm sorry Damon_, she thought to herself. _But this changes nothing._

_I leave at dawn._

"Hey Jordyn." Jordyn turned to see Tyler walking towards them, Kiara nowhere in sight. "Have you seen Kiara?"

"Nope. Why don't you go piss on a fire hydrant or something?" Damon suggested with a smirk.

Jordyn rolled her eyes before fixing them on Tyler. She frowned. _Something's wrong, I can feel it…_ "No. Why?"

Tyler looked annoyed but the tinge of worry on the werewolf's face alerted the witch. "She was acting strange earlier and then said she had to use the restroom. That was, like, fifteen minutes ago."

"Maybe she ditched your flea-bitten ass?" Damon suggested.

"This is serious!" Tyler snarled.

"Yeah…that's not something Kiara would do." Jordyn stated. Something was definitely not right. "Hey," she turned to Damon. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on her."

"Me too." Tyler stated in a way that said not to argue with me.

"No." Jordyn shook her head. "I'll check on her on my own. It's probably nothing anyway." She lied. "Besides, I doubt you want to be arrested for _'snooping'_ in the girls' bathroom, right?"

Tyler glared before finally muttering, "Fine."

Jordyn looked back to Damon. "I'll only be ten minutes max." She arched a brow at him, her eyes intent on him.

Damon smirked and nodded, realizing what she meant. If she wasn't back in ten minutes, he would go see what's up. He didn't think it would come to that though. Honestly, he thought the two were overreacting.

Jordyn crossed the gym to the exit. She gave a fake smile to Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan when they looked at her confused before exiting the gym to the hallway.

Her silver-emerald eyes looked around and, seeing no one, began to walk down the long, empty hallway towards where she remembered the bathrooms to be.

All the while, Jordyn had a bad feeling that she was walking blindly into a trap.

She could feel it. The halls echoed darkness. They echoed…vampire.

Quickening her pace, she rushed down the last length of the hallway to the bathroom. She cautiously opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. There was no one in there from what she could see.

"Hello?" She called out hesitantly. "Kiara, are you there?" _Please let Kiara be okay…_Suddenly, her eyes flickered to the side narrowed. "I know your there."

"Well, well. I'm impressed." A red haired vampire appeared in front of her, an amused expression on his face.

_He looks familiar…_ "Who the hell are you?" .

The vampire smirked. "A friend."

Jordyn arched an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that." There was a deadly look in her eyes. She recognized him now. He was the vampire Klaus had been talking to in her vision.

"Don't." The red head stated. "I'm on your side…" Insert smirk. "Sort of."

"Tell me where Kiara is before I kill you." Jordyn ordered calmly.

"Nice dress by the way." He smirked.

Jordyn stared at the vampire, hiding her annoyance, and cast a knockback spell, slamming him into the wall and then cast another spell preventing him from moving.

That didn't stop the irritating smirk from appearing on his face, despite the fact all other movement was undoable. "My dear little princess, did you think I'd come alone?"

The name resonated some old memory. Jordyn frowned. "Wha-" She cringed as a needle pierced her neck. She let out a cry of pain from the intensity. It felt as if someone was boiling her blood.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the side. Aiden stood up and stretched, wincing slightly at the pain before looking at the man. "Nice timing, Derek."

The black haired witch didn't reply as he picked up the unconscious girl. Smirking, Aiden looked at Jordyn.

His smirk disappeared, replaced by a blank expression. He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her now pale face away. "It seems vervain still affects you, sweet one. Even after all this time…"

Scowling, he turned on heel towards the door with Derek following after him, carrying Jordyn.

* * *

><p>Kiara slowly opened her eyes and looked around where she was,<p>

_A closet?_ She wondered, trying to stand up but her legs collapsed.

"Ouch." She whispered, rubbing her leg before her eyes caught on the silver bracelet around her wrist.

The red haired vampire's words suddenly came back to her. _"You recognize this, don't you?" He had smirked. "After all, it was in your realm that these were created. This is just an…added precaution for if you feel the need to try and save princess."_

Kiara stared at the bracelet. The bracelet the more…delinquent of the slaves were forced to wear.

As long as it was on her wrist, she was powerless…and only the person who put it on her could take it off.

She looked around and blinked, seeing the variety of cleaning supplies and recognizing that she was probably in the janitor's closet, which was near where the bathrooms were…

"Jordyn!" She gasped, eyes wide. She had to warn Jordyn. The vampire was working with Klaus!

Kiara burst through the gym doors, scaring a bunch of freshmen who had been near it. Across the room she caught Damon's eyes and motioned for them to meet to the side. As soon as he was in hearing range, she asked, "Where's Jordyn?

Damon crossed his arms. "She went looking for you."

"Fuck! Shit! Damn it!" Kiara let out every expletive she'd ever heard Jordyn use, and at the top of her lings as well. Damon arched a brow in respect, an amused smirk crossing his face. Kiara explained in a rush. "The vampire. He's after her. It was a red haired vampire and he's working with Klaus."

"Klaus? Are you sure?" Damon's eyes narrowed as he pulled her into a back corner farther away from everyone else so as not to be overheard.

"More than sure!" Kiara held up the bracelet on her arm. "And I'm powerless with this freaking _slaving collar_ on! Don't think I'm not punching myself up over this."

"Beating yourself up." Damon corrected absentmindedly.

"That too."

"What do you mean your powerless?" Damon asked.

"_I mean_ that until that vampire takes this off, I might as well be human."

Tyler arched an eyebrow, having just walked up and having missed most of the conversation. "What about humans?"

"This isn't about humans." Damon told the werewolf annoyed. "It's about Jordyn."

Tyler pushed on. "Okay then, what about Jordyn?"

"She's been captured." Kiara replied. Damon's face was expressionless.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Rip his head off. Set him on fire. Whatever suits my mood." Damon remarked, arms crossed.

"Do you know who took her?"

"Only that he was very old." Kiara looked over at Damon. "Over a thousand at least."

"An Original." Damon spat.

"Is that bad?" Tyler asked.

"Very." was all Damon said before he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Aiden has made his move! Why did he look at Jordyn like that though? Why does he call her his princess? Why am i asking you guys these questions? I'm one of the two authors so obviously I already know!<strong>

**If you want to find out, continue to review and the next chapters will continue to come out quickly!**


	13. Dreaming of Destruction

**I really hope people love me because this is the second chapter in one day! Thank you to all reviewers, especially shippolove844 who has been a constant reviewer, something me and InnocentKitsune444 greatly appreciate!  
>Once again, dont forget the contest! And for those who forget what the contest is, go look at the bottom of chapter ten! I listed it there and am not rewriting it, though i will state the one major rule which is it must be at least 800 words, more than 800 would be greatly appreciated, but 800 is the bare minimum!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

**_Smile by Avril Lavigne_**

****You said hey****  
><strong>**What's your name****  
><strong>**It took one look****  
><strong>**And now I'm not the same****  
><strong>**

"Do you know _why_ Klaus wants Jordyn?" Damon questioned annoyed from his spot standing off by the fireplace, a glass of bourbon in one hand. He took a sip of his drink while glancing at Kiara, who was standing by Tyler and Bonnie.

Bonnie looked to Kiara. Bonnie was still in her sky blue dress, having come with the others as soon as word got out that Jordyn had been taken.

Kiara fidgeted nervously. "Well…" Kiara didn't know what to say. She couldn't break her promise to Jordyn…but at the same time, Jordyn was in danger.

"Out with it already." Damon ordered, appearing in front of her.

Stefan shot him a look. "Quiet Damon."

"'Quiet Damon'" Damon mocked before taking a drink out of his glass and moving back to the fireplace.

"Quit being an ass right now. Jordyn's in real danger if this vampire really _is_ working for Klaus." Bonnie frowned at the oldest Salvatore, a glare in her eyes.

Damon shrugged. "Can't help who I am." Suddenly, the glass dropped out of his hand and cry of pain escaped his mouth as he fell to his knees, holding his head.

"Bonnie!" Elena's voice was sharp. "There isn't time for us to be fighting each other!" She grabbed Bonnie's arm.

The pain stopped and Damon slowly stood up, a scowl on his face. "Thanks for the brain aneurysm."

"My pleasure."

Stefan ignored them as he looked at Kiara. "Kiara," He said gently, "did Jordyn ever tell you why Klaus wanted her?"

Kiara shook her head, "No." She stated honestly. "Elijah might know though."

"I might know what?" Elijah questioned as he appeared in the room.

Damon scowled at him. "What do you want?"

Elijah ignored him and instead focused on Kiara. "What might I know?" He inquired.

No answer came.

Elijah's eyes roamed the room, noting with hidden amusement the glares he was gaining from everyone in the room. "I see everyone's here, so I want to know what is so important that-" His eyes suddenly narrowed and he turned them on Damon. "Where's Jordyn?"

"How do you know Jordyn?" Elena asked, staring at the Original warily.

"That doesn't matter. I repeat, where is Jordyn?"

"How should we know?" Damon looked at the Original. "A red haired vamp took her."

"And you _let_ him?" Elijah hissed, his calm demeanor slipping. In the next instant, he had Damon slammed against the wall with his hand around his throat. Elijah hadn't really thought that Aiden would go through with this. Now he knew better and once again, Elijah cursed Klaus for causing all of this.

"Elijah! I-It's not Damon's fault!" Kiara protested, running towards the two despite Tyler trying to stop her. She looked up at him with wide, frantic eyes as he turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Blame me!" Kiara stated, tears in her eyes. "That vampire used me as bait to lure Jordyn! Damon played no part in this at all." Kiara blinked, tears trailing down her face, voice trembling as she repeated, "Blame me."

With no emotion whatsoever on his face, Elijah let go of Damon and turned fully to Kiara.

"Bastard." Damon grumbled.

Elijah ignored the remark as he knealt down to be face to face with Kiara, eyes examining her face silently.

Tyler growled and moved to push the vampire away but Stefan grabbed his arm and slowly shook his head.

"I'll save her. I owe her." Kiara whispered, staring at the vampire without fear. "I promise."

Slowly nodding, Elijah stood up straight, his face a mask of indifference. "You should know if your so intent on saving Jordyn," he said slowly and quietly, "that you will be facing an Original by the name of Aiden." He turned…and then he was gone.

"Does anyone know _why_ he always happens to show up out of the blue?" Damon remarked. No answer except incredulous stares. "Anyone?" He sighed.

"We have to save her." Stefan looked at each of them. "Before anything happens to her."

"You guys seem awfully bent on saving someone you've only known for a couple weeks." Damon arched an eyebrow.

Elena looked at him. "She's our _friend_."

"Mmhmm." Damon's eyes were shadowed as he remembered Jordyn calling him her friend not even an hour before. Damn it.

"We leave as soon as we figure out where that bloodsucking creep took her." Bonnie stated, worry and concern for her fellow witch showing on her face.

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it!

"Fine. Count me in." Damon groaned, silently thinking about his newfound _friend_.

The one with the emerald eyes that held silver in them that lit up when she smiled.

Yeah, he was definitely damned.

* * *

><p>Jordyn's eyes slowly opened, her head throbbing.<p>

_What happened?_ She wondered, moving to put a hand to her head, but her hand was stuck.

Jordyn blinked and realized her hands and feet were bound by chains. _This is definitely, definitely not good._ Her mind played back to her the events that led up to this.

She had been dancing with Damon-actually having a good time- when Tyler came to her, asking if she'd seen…

_Kiara! _Her eyes quickly roamed the room she was in. It looked like a basement, an _empty_ basement. One that looked as if it hadn't been used in decades. And pain was still coursing through her. She gritted her teeth against it. It was…agonizing was the only word she could think of.

Jordyn winced when she heard footsteps coming down the steps. She closed her eyes, acting as if she was still unconscious, when the feet stopped in front of her.

"That won't work, princess. I know your awake."

Jordyn opened her eyes and glared at the red haired vampire.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me." He remarked, grinning, before kneeling down in front of the witch. "Hurt, really. The name's Aiden." He tilted his head at her. "I suspect your in agonizing pain right now, am I right?" He smirked when all Jordyn did was glare at him. "I knew it. You can try and act as if your not but," he winked at her, "I know the truth." Aiden sat down in front of her.

Out of no where, he ripped open his wrist and was face to face with her. "Drink." He commanded in a monotone voice, forcing the red liquid into Jordyn's mouth even though she did her best to struggle. When she had gotten what he had deemed enough, he sat back with a satisfied look on his face.

"Good. Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Aiden smirked at the horrified look on the witch's face. He placed a piece of duct tape over her mouth. Suddenly, he jabbed a needle into her arm, causing her to once again cry out in pain as the feeling of her blood boiling returned. Once again, she became unconscious.

"Can't have you conscious, now can we?" He smirked, though in the darkness of the lights, a tinge of sadness could be seen in his jade green eyes.

* * *

><p>Tyler inwardly laughed at the sight of their group. They were sitting around the dining room table in their formal wear attempting to come up with plans to get that troublesome witch back. It was almost like some bad movie cliché. Though Tyler did have to admit he was worried about Jordyn.<p>

They were now going over the problem of how to find her. Kiara was leaning over the table holding up the bracelet on her wrist for everyone to see. "This is definitely one of the big problems." If it wasn't for the bracelet, Kiara knew she'd be able to find Jordyn quickly and she had a feeling that was precisely why Aiden had put the bracelet on her.

"What exactly is that?" Bonnie questioned.

Kiara frowned, trying to think of the best way of explaining it without revealing her origins. "It negates or weakens powers. That's all I know."

"How weakened?" Stefan asked.

Kiara bit her lower lip and looked away. "Completely. I'm sorry but at the moment I'm not much stronger than Elena. No defense." she told the brunette, turning to her.

"Offense." Tyler automatically corrected.

Kiara continued. "The real problem is finding Jordyn. With my powers at full strength I would just simply sense her. Now, though, it's a guessing game."

"I doubt he'll just hand over Jordyn if we ask nicely."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Nicely? No. With force? Definitely." He cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"For once, I agree with you on that, brother." Stefan nodded at Damon.

Damon stretched. "Okay then. So it's the three of us-"

"We're coming too!" Tyler and Kiara chorused, frowning at Damon.

Damon arched an eyebrow at Tyler. "Sorry Teen Wolf, but its not even close to the full moon so you'd only get in the way." He turned to Kiara. "And your powerless so the same goes for you."

Kiara turned dark eyes to Damon. "The two of us are coming whether you want us to or not. We both have heightened senses and I for one can fight without my powers."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine. Get killed. Doesn't affect me any." He sighed. "So it's the five of us-"

"Six!" Elena said as she realized she wasn't being counted.

This time Damon didn't back down. "The _five_ of us against a very pissed Original vampire with a hostage."

"We're baked bread." Kiara whispered though her eyes were still dark with determination.

Shaking his head slowly, Tyler corrected her. "Toast. We're toast."

* * *

><p><em>Music flowed freely. People were dancing, smiling. In the middle of the crowd stood Jordyn, watching sadly as she stood all alone. No one would come near. They danced around as if Jordyn wasn't even there. <em>

_Jordyn didn't understand. It was as if she didn't exist._

"_Excuse me." She attempted to gain the attention of the person next to her. He ignored her and continued dancing with his partner._

_Why can't they see me? Jordyn wondered. Why can't they hear me?_

_No one saw her. It was her worst fear._

_Being all alone._

_She fell to her knees, not knowing what to do. This…this is just like-she shook her head. The memory of Lucas's death shooting through her. Unbearable pain completely filled her._

"_Stop it Jordyn. You promised Lucas that you wouldn't cry. Your strong. Not weak. Strong." She lifted her silver eyes and then her breath caught in her throat._

_On the other side of the room, a pair of golden eyes were staring right back at her, but the owner's face was covered by a hood, completely different from the English Ball Style that seemed to be what everyone else in the room was wearing._

_And he could see her, she realized with wide eyes._

"_Sir." She began to walk toward him. His golden eyes never moved, never wavered, as Jordyn came to stand in front of him._

"_Who-" She began but what cut off as the stranger voiced Jordyn's question as his own._

"_Who are you?" The golden eyed man questioned without the removal of his hood._

_Jordyn blinked, startled. "Who am I?"_

"_Yes. Who. Are. You?" The voice asked calmly, golden eyes intent on the girl._

"_Who are you?" Jordyn retorted, glaring at the man. "Where the hell am I?"_

_The man chuckled as if Jordyn's question amused him greatly. "How apropos."_

_Jordyn scowled._

"_However, the question that needs to be answered," he continued, "is __**who are you**__?" _

"_Jordyn. Now it's your turn." _

"_Jordyn, huh?" The golden eyed man whispered softly, shaking his head. The hood fell off as did the entire cloak. Long black hair tumbled out framing a dark featured face, The only light came from the alert golden eyes._

_But that wasn't what shocked Jordyn._

_It was the pointed ears that stuck out among his straight dark hair…and the fangs almost like a vampire's that hung from his mouth._

_A smirk rested on his face. "You may call me Valyk. It is nice to finally meet you."_

* * *

><p>Aiden stared at the unconscious chestnut haired beauty, face without expression, eyes fathomless. Pain was etched onto the girl's features, plain as day.<p>

What to do, what to do…He leaned his head against the wall. Should I give her to Klaus or set her free? Decisions, decisions.

The answer was easy. Self-preservation. Aiden always put himself above everyone else…it was the only way to survive. But still…

My poor little princess.

"He _will_ kill her. Not right away but…"

"Hello Elijah." Aiden looked at his brother sighing.

Elijah arched an eyebrow. "What happened to all of your cruelty, your excitement to kill?"

Aiden looked at Jordyn before turning to his brother. "You want a taste of it?" He bared his fangs.

Elijah remained unaffected. "Are you planning on letting her go? Or are you sending her to the metaphorical slaughter house?"

"Klaus wants her." Aiden shrugged, eyes dark. "You know better than anyone what happens if Klaus doesn't get what he wants."

Indeed Elijah did.

"I don't wish to fight you Aiden." He said quietly.

"Feeling _not_ mutual." Aiden smirked.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and they still had no idea where to find Jordyn or where to even start looking.<p>

Bonnie smacked herself in the head. "A tracking spell."

Kiara smiled brightly. "That just might work!"

"I'll need a map and something of Jordyn's." Bonnie said.

Stefan stood. "We have a map here somewhere."

"We also have something of Jordyn's here as well." Damon remarked. This earned him raised eyebrows and frowns from everyone in the room. "Don't look at me like that."

Stefan and Damon went upstairs to get the objects.

Candles were lit around the room. The dining room table had been pushed over to the side. Bonnie knelt on the floor with the map in front of her and Jordyn's grimoire in her right hand. Damon had found it lying outside of Jordyn and Kiara's house and apparently hadn't felt the need to return it.

Bonnie's eyes were closed and she was chanting in Latin.

"How long does this take?" Damon complained.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"What?" Damon replied.

"Shut up." Stefan said.

Bonnie placed her left hand on the map still chanting. She moved it around before her hand finally stopped. She opened her eyes to see where she was pointing at.

It was the woods behind Jordyn and Kiara's house. Go figure.

"Are you serious?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kiara asked.

"No." Damon replied just as everyone else said, "Yes."

* * *

><p>The five had split into two groups. Damon and Bonnie in one, much to Bonnie's dismay, and Stefan, Kiara, and Tyler in the other.<p>

Damon and Bonnie reached the destination first. Standing back, waiting for the others to appear, they observed the place. It was an old abandoned house, yeah it seemed as if the night was full of nothing but clichés.

"We obviously need a distraction." Tyler's voice suddenly appeared. Bonnie jumped in surprise, not having heard the three approach, where as Damon just arched an eyebrow at the witch amused.

Kiara nodded. "I'll provide a distraction with Bonnie. You three guys-" There was a loud crashing noise that came from the house.

"Screw a distraction." Damon remarked before taking off towards the little cottage. Everyone followed after him.

There was nothing in the little cottage except for off in the corner where a pair of stairs leading down rested.

"Creepy basement it is." Damon remarked as they went down.

There they found the source of the noise. Elijah and Aiden were locked in a fight, and it looked like it was a pretty even one at that.

Kiara ran to Jordyn, whom she saw was unconscious and chained to the ground. She tried to pull off the chains, but without her powers… "Damon!"

He was there in an instant and easily ripped the chains off. He looked annoyed, but Kiara thought for a split second she saw something resembling concern in his sapphire eyes. "Wake up Jordyn! We don't have time for your little Sleeping Beauty act!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Valyk?" Jordyn repeated.<em>

_The golden eyed man nodded._

"_What…are you?" She inquired, staring at the pointed ears and fangs._

_His smirk fell to a blank face. "An abomination."_

_Jordyn stared at the…whatever he was…and suddenly felt the need to hug him._

_That shocked her. She didn't even know this guy and yet she liked him? She couldn't wrap her head around it._

_Instead of following through with the thought of hugging him, she asked slowly, "What do you want with me?"_

_Valyk stared at her, eyes clouded by something she couldn't define. "…I don't know." His golden eyes met directly with the silver emerald ones of Jordyn. "I can tell you this, though. I'm not your enemy." _

_Jordyn arched an eyebrow. "I've heard that before."_

_Valyk let out an annoyed breath. "Listen, I-"_

"**Wake up Jordyn! We don't have time for your little Sleeping Beauty act!"**

_Jordyn blinked as everything became hazy. _

_Valyk let out a frustrated growl. He finally managed to contact her and this happens. _

_The next thing she knew…the dream dissolved._

* * *

><p>Jordyn opened her eyes only to see Damon's face inches from hers.<p>

"What the hell?" She attempted to move but couldn't. "Why can't I move?"

Kiara looked confused. "I don't know."

Jordyn felt a terrible throbbing in her neck and a pounding in her head that was worse than any migraine from over use of magic she'd ever received. What the hell was wrong with her?

Suddenly, she remembered Aiden force feeding her his blood and injecting her with something that was in a needle.

Her eyes rested on Elijah, who currently had Aiden pinned to the wall. Aiden's jade green eyes looked over at the witch. "You're awake."

"No duh." She retorted, eying Aiden. He stared at her not saying anything. Damon helped her get up. She winced as her legs wobbled at first but slowly was able to stand with his support. "Why did you kidnap me?"

His jade eyes never wavered. "He told me to."

"He?" Damon questioned, eyes narrowed even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"Klaus." Elijah stated, eyes never leaving the crimson haired vampire.

Aiden's eyes briefly flickered to him. "You obviously already know." He looked over at Damon and Jordyn. "So why ask?"

"Why does he want Jordyn?" Stefan inquired, glaring at the Original.

Aiden didn't reply. He simply stared at Jordyn. Jordyn looked away from everyone.

"It doesn't matter." Elijah stated bluntly as he let go of Aiden.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You're letting him _go_?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." Elijah said simply.

Aiden rubbed his neck, glaring at his brother. "That hurt."

"I'm about to make you hurt more." Damon growled.

Jordyn shook her head. "No…I think…" She frowned, unable to voice what exactly she thought. She sighed before settling on glaring at the crimson haired vampire.

"He is no threat to any of us." Elijah looked at each and every one of them before his eyes rested on Jordyn.

Jordyn looked away uncomfortable. The only person in this room who knew all the evil she had done in the past was Elijah.

She was beginning to regain control over her movement and it was no longer hard for her to stand. Whatever it was that he had injected her seemed to be wearing off. For the most part anyway. Her head still felt as if a sledgehammer was being repeatedly plunged into her head.

Aiden snarled. "That's what you think."

"Just kill him already and be done with it." Damon remarked, causing Aiden to glare at him especially when he noticed Damon had an arm across Jordyn's shoulders.

"Salvatore, I'm an _Original_." He smirked. "That means a weak little child like you would be no match for me."

An arrogant smirk crossed Damon's face. "I'm hell of a lot stronger than you seem to think."

"What is this? A test to see who's more macho?" The chestnut haired witch let out an annoyed breath. "Seriously. We don't have time for this."

A half smirk half smile appeared on Aiden's face. "A little bossy, aren't ya?"

Jordyn scowled but, much to everyone's surprise, it was Kiara who told the vampire to "Shut up."

Jordyn blinked and looked at her half demon friend.

"Oh?" Aiden's face was emotionless except for the raised eyebrow.

"You have no right to call Jordyn bossy, even if it's true, after you kidnapped her and were about to hand her over to a man who would kill her!"

Despite her surprise, Jordyn's mind went to the beginning of Kiara's sentence. "I think she just insulted me."

"Bossy." Damon remarked smirking before looking at the kitsune girl who was right up in Aiden's face, definitely not a smart idea.

"Now take this damn bracelet off of me right now!" Kiara growled.

Aiden rolled his eyes and did so. "Done. Happy?" He smirked. He bent down to where his mouth was near her ear and whispered words that made Kiara heart freeze. "You have a month and a half. He will come then." Pulling back, he smirked at the terror in Kiara's forest green eyes.

Aiden hated everyone in this room except for one person, so what did he care if the half breed panicked? "Adios then everyone." For now, was the silent add on that didn't need to be voiced. He bowed before leaving in an instant before anyone could get a word in.

Elijah, who was the only one who overheard what Aiden whispered to Kiara, arched an eyebrow.

"You just let him go!" "What the hell!" were the chorused shouts from Damon and Jordyn.

Elijah leveled them with a cold gaze. "As I said, he is no threat."

"But what if he does to Klaus?" Bonnie looked worried. Only Jordyn seemed to notice that Kiara had yet to move, still in the same exact spot she had been in. Her eyes narrowed. Kiara was…shaking?

Jordyn had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Aiden threw open the door to Klaus's permanent hideout which was miles away from Mystic Falls, his usual smirk on his face. The hideout was the only place they could kill and torture any prisoners without being heard by neighbors.<p>

Klaus arched a brow at the youngest of his brothers, seeing that Aiden came alone. "Where is Jordyn? That warlock Derek as well?"

Aiden shrugged. "Derek wouldn't obey me so I tore his heart out."

Klaus smirked at that. "But what about our dear Jordyn? Don't tell me she's dead as well." There was a concealed threat, a double meaning to the last statement which Aiden recognized with ease.

"Of course not, older brother." Aiden poured himself a glass of scotch. "At the moment, she has a Dark Dimension slave protecting her, so I couldn't do anything." Lying was a necessary tool in surviving around Klaus. It always had been ever since….yeah, that wasn't something they talked about.

"Oh really?" Klaus shook his head. "My, my. Our little princess makes the worst friends, does she not?" In the next instant, Klaus had Aiden against the wall-hand clasped dangerously around his throat. "You failed me Aiden. Do _not_ let it happen again."

Klaus smirked and took a step back, allowing his younger brother to fall to his knees, gasping for air. "Pick up the mess you made as well." He nodded towards the shattered glass on the ground.

He turned and began to leave.

"Wait!" Aiden called out, barely containing the urge to attack his brother knowing that if he did, he was as good as dead. "Where are you going?"

Klaus turned his head, a sly grin on his face. "Why, I'm going to go check on our favorite little prisoner who, by the way, is your new responsibility."

Aiden's face drained of all color. _He_ was _in charge _of that twisted half breed?

Aiden's eyes narrowed and stated through gritted teeth. "Yes brother."

_This_ was worse than a death sentence.

_This_ was torture incarnate.

Aiden was in charge of the one person more sadistic and twisted than himself, than even Jaden.

A creature who was the complete definition of insanity.

Aiden watched, not bothering to hide his hatred for his eldest sibling who had already disappeared from his sight.

He was responsible for the only creature alive, if you could even call it that, who could destroy the world on a simple whim.

Valyk.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this is even longer than the last chapter! I really hope people love me! And InnocentKitsune444, you cant kill me now for taking so long to update :P lol!<strong>

**Continue to review people! Please! Reviews=Happy Authors=Updates! :D**


	14. Lurking Darkness

**Here is a new chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed, you guys who did rule!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

**_Forever Gone, Forever You by Evanescence_**

**There's something very wrong about this  
>I think you knew all along somehow<br>You'll only take me to change my mind  
>And leave me broken and defeated<br>_  
><em>**

Kiara was still shaking from what Aiden had said when Jordyn pulled the car into the driveway, something Jordyn wasn't even supposed to do considering she was still recovering but Jordyn wouldn't listen to anyone and no one can stop the witch once her mind was set on something.

Kiara was unbuckled and out of the car before Jordyn had even fully put the car in park. Immediately, she went upstairs and pulled her clothes out of her dresser. She threw them on her bed.

Jordyn entered Kiara's room. "What are you doing?" Jordyn looked confused and slightly annoyed.

"I'm packing, obviously." Kiara remarked.

"Sarcasm, nice." Jordyn leaned against the doorway, an eyebrow raised. "Where are we going?"

"Jordyn, you're not coming. Just me. I have to leave." Kiara didn't even look up at the witch as she continued to fill her backpack with essentials. "And I have to leave _now_."

Jordyn sighed before standing right in front of the doorway. "Nuh-uh. You, little missy, aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's up." _Especially considering that earlier _I_ was the one who was planning on leaving._

Kiara smiled slightly. "Even if the seal on your powers was gone, you still wouldn't be able to stop me."

Jordyn froze, her green eyes widening for a split second before they narrowed into slits. "So you know about that, huh? For how long?"

"A while." was all Kiara remarked.

"And if I did have my full powers in affect…" Jordyn's voice trailed off, a dark look on her face. "Let's just say, it wouldn't be pretty." She shook her head before looking at Kiara again.

"Let it go Jordyn." Kiara faced her friend completely. "I'm leaving for the good of everyone in the town."

"Since when has being a martyr ever done any good?" Jordyn mumbled under her breath, annoyed at herself as well. _Though Kiara does have a point. Leaving would be a smart idea…Hmm…_ Jordyn thought, a plan formulating in her head. "This person you're running from, whoever it is, will they immediately leave this town in search of you? Or will they search-looking through the town for anyone they can use to help find you? Like Tyler?" Jordyn knew she was hitting below the belt on that one but there was no way in hell Kiara, being as innocent as she was, would be able to survive being on her own. Jordyn, on the other hand, was a different story since she was used to only having herself to trust.

Kiara froze and a single tear slid down her cheek. "They'd torture him. Use him to make me come back." She said in a small voice.

"Are you going to just abandon us?" Jordyn questioned, crossing her arms already knowing what Kiara's answer would be.

"No."

Jordyn held in a sigh. She didn't like acting like this to Kiara. Being manipulative. But it was the only way to buy time for Jordyn to figure out a plan to protect her friend. Even if that meant Jordyn had to leave on her own to lay a false trail for whoever the hell was after her friend.

"Whoever is coming after you will have to deal with me." Jordyn stated stubbornly.

Kiara laughed hysterically. "Easy to say, harder to actually do. I have a month and a half before an angry vampire comes with a horde of low level demons."

Jordyn had to admit that was going to be a bit of a bloody battle but… "Why are they coming for you?"

"The vampire, he's…my fiancé."

"What do you mean _fiancé_?" Jordyn said slowly, blinking rapidly. That had been one revelation she hadn't expected.

Kiara sat on her bed, not looking at her friend. "As in, the person I'm being forced to marry."

Jordyn gritted her teeth. "Forced? Won't your family do anything about it?"

Kiara gave a short laugh filled with bitterness. "Who do you think agreed to it? The only person opposed was my mother and I couldn't let her do anything otherwise she'd be…" Her voice trailed off as she realized she was just about to reveal her prior life, her life as it had been in the Dark Dimension.

Jordyn honestly didn't know what to say. There was no way for anyone to prepare for a conversation like this. Nowhere did it say what to do if your friend suddenly reveals she has a pissed off vampire fiancé with a horde of demons under his command. Or the fact that her family basically led her out like a lamb to the slaughter house.

Damn, and Jordyn thought _her_ life was fucked up…actually it was beyond fucked up but that wasn't the point at the moment.

"I owe you." Jordyn finally spoke. "You helped me tonight so…fair's fair." A gentle smile so unlike Jordyn appeared on her face as she spoke quietly to her friend.

"I appreciate your friendship. I truly do. But Jordyn, there is _no_ way to stop Jaden. None." Kiara didn't notice Jordyn stiffen suddenly at the name. "To go against him would be…it would be suicide! Complete and utter suicide!" Kiara stressed, frustrated tears in her eyes. "Please Jordyn, understand! When he comes for me _promise_," She gripped Jordyn's hand in a death grip, her eyes pleading, "promise me you won't do anything."

Jordyn looked at Kiara and said in an even tone, emerald eyes guarded. "I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a liar." Jordyn's hand fell to her side as Kiara let go. She stared up at Jordyn with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Jordyn said slowly, "is you're my friend. If this bastard wants you, he will have to go through me. I don't care if I die, I'm fine with that. If it's my time, it's my time. However,I _will not_ just stand around and do nothing when you need my help. So keep that in mind, cuz when Jaden comes, he'll be dead. Permanently."

Kiara stared at her friend, speechless. Finally, she said, "Jordyn…you're like a sister to me, I don't wish harm unto you. Jaden is bloodthirsty."

"Something the bastard and I share in common then."

"He'll kill anyone who gets in his way."

"As will I, another thing in common."

"Jordyn! He's killed people for no good reason!" Kiara shouted.

Pain flickered through eyes that now held more silver in them than green but she still spoke in the same tone as she replied, "Once again…" It looked as if Jordyn was going to say something else but Kiara held up a hand for her to stop.

"No, don't tell me. We all have our secrets."

Jordyn slowly nodded in thanks and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Anything we could've learned from Aiden is gone because Elijah let him go."

"Sorry about that." Jordyn said quietly with a sigh.

Kiara shook her head. "It's not your fault."

A thought popped into the brunette's head and she looked at Kiara sharply. "Do you think Elijah might know anything?"

Kiara blinked, the thought not even having occurred to her. "It's possible…"

Jordyn nodded. "Then let's go annoy the grouch then."

Kiara frowned, suddenly hearing something that confused her. As Kiara watched Jordyn walk out of the room the witch stopped and turned to her. "You coming?"

Kiara quickly nodded and followed after, briefly wondering why when her ears picked up on the beating of Jordyn's heart, the heart was beating much slower than was safe.

* * *

><p>"I don't know anything." Elijah remarked eyes intent on Jordyn. "And you should not be moving about."<p>

"Liar." Jordyn remarked, ignoring the last part of Elijah's comment. Her eyes narrowed at the Original, trying to figure out what he was hiding.

Elijah met Jordyn's look, his mask of indifference on as per the usual. "One of the few things I have never been called...often."

"I'm surprised, since you happen to do a lot of it." Jordyn glared at him. "Obviously, you know something and that leads me to believe that you're not on our side as you claim."

Elijah arched an eyebrow. "You doubt me?"

Jordyn looked at him incredulously. "Why wouldn't I? After all, you happen to be the brother of the one person who single handedly destroyed the one happy thing I actually had in my life! Why should I believe anything out of your mouth?"

Elijah met her gaze unblinking. He didn't answer for a minute and when he did, he said slowly, "You should believe me because I'm the one who helped you escape said person."

"For reasons yet unexplained to me. Something else you've neglected to tell me."

Kiara didn't know whether to say anything or not as she looked back and forth between the two, an uncomfortable tension filled the area.

"Reasons that you do not need to know. However…" Elijah took a deep breath, "I am on your side. That, you have no need to doubt." He turned to Kiara. "Jaden is coming in a month and a half."

"Aiden already told me that." Kiara stated.

"And, he's considering bringing your mother with him."

This caused all the blood to drain from Kiara's face. "Is…is Father coming as well?"

"Yes." Elijah answered bluntly.

Kiara went even paler. "So then my only chance _is_ to run…"

Jordyn gritted her teeth in annoyance and more than a little anger.

"No, you won't. I will not permit you to leave this town." Elijah stated without even hesitating.

"Thank you! At least someone agrees with me that Kiara running off by herself will only end in her getting killed!" Jordyn remarked.

Elijah shook his head. "If Kiara leaves Jaden may feel the need to target you. That is the reason I will not allow her to leave." He looked at Kiara. "If he does go after Jordyn, however, I will not hesitate to turn you over."

"Understood." Kiara nodded.

Jordyn, however, looked pissed. No, pissed couldn't even properly describe it. She looked as if she wanted to kill someone, more than likely Elijah. "Where is this honor you preach on and on that you have? Someone with honor wouldn't turn her over to people like that!"

"Honor is not the issue here. You are, and if need be I can and will, however as I said, that is only as a last option."

"You're using her friendship with me as leverage!" Jordyn all but growled. "I won't let you turn her into a slave!"

"I didn't turn her into anything."

"No, your just talking about giving her over to monsters! Because only a monster would do what they did!" Jordyn narrowed her eyes angrily at Elijah. "Only a _monster_ would even _think_ of returning a person to that kind of hell." The pounding in her head was getting worse and her jaw ached though she didn't understand why.

Elijah inwardly flinched but on the outside, his face was completely devoid of any expression. "A monster I am then." He stated. "Because I will not allow you to endanger yourself. You do not yet understand what the consequences of your death would cause."

Jordyn shook with rage, no green could be seen in her eyes that were now completely and totally silver.

"He's right, Jordyn." Kiara said quietly. "I'm nothing."

"Hell he is!" Jordyn shouted, the pounding in her head getting even worse with each passing second. Her fist connected with Elijah's face, sending the Original crashing into the wall.

Kiara looked back and forth between the two, mouth open wide. Her dark green eyes stared at her beyond angry friend and involuntarily shuddered. Kiara couldn't sense the witch part of Jordyn at all.

No, all she could sense was darkness.

Something sinister.

Something that reeked of death.

Elijah pulled himself out of the wall and acted as if it had never happened, though Kiara could tell that he too had sensed the darkness. The blood thirst. Little did Kiara know that Elijah knew the reasons behind it.

"Don't you EVER call Kiara worthless or nothing, got it you bastard?" Jordyn growled. She didn't care that it was partially thanks to Elijah that she had been rescued earlier. NO ONE insulted her friends. _No one_, at least, who wished to live.

"Come on Kiara." Jordyn turned on heel to leave. Kiara nodded hesitantly. This new Jordyn…scared her, She had never seen Jordyn so angry before.

Elijah was blocking the doorway in an instant, his eyes intent on the witch's face, his jaw clenched in determination. "You're not going anywhere, Jordyn."

The witch gritted her teeth. "Don't test me, _vampire_. In the mood I'm in, one of us _will_ die. And I can more than guarantee you that it will not be me."

Elijah slowly took a step to the side, eyes accurately noticing that Jordyn had put everything she had into the punch and, after the events that had taken place earlier that night and whatever it was that Aiden had injected her with that he had yet to figure out, was now drained completely despite however much she tried to make it appear the opposite.

The only reason he moved was because he knew Jordyn was dangerously close to her limit and there was a good chance she would be harmed if she didn't rest soon, especially if the seal was leaking.

'Sorry,' Kiara mouthed sadly to the Original before following her friend.

* * *

><p>Her head was pounding, she felt as if her blood was on fire, and yet she hid it as well as she could. She didn't matter right now. Kiara, however, did.<p>

As soon as they entered the house, Jordyn turned to Kiara while hiding the fact that she was in pain. "Get your stuff packed."

Kiara froze. Was Jordyn kicking her out? Despite the fact she knew it was for the best, it still hurt.

"We don't have much time," Jordyn continued. "Elijah will more than likely stop by to check on us to make sure we're following his stupid orders."

Kiara blinked. "What's going on?"

Jordyn looked at Kiara with dead serious eyes. "We're leaving town."

The half-demon's eyes widened. "What do you mean? _You're the_ one who told me leaving was a bad idea. That Jaden would simply use Tyler as bait!"

"We're setting a false trail that will lead him away from him, with help from a little thing called magic." Jordyn stated. "Now _go_ and get your things packed _now_."

* * *

><p>The prisoner stared at Klaus with a blank expression, eyes completely guarded. "Repeat what you just said."<p>

Klaus smirked. "I want you to find dear ol' Cassandra and bring her to me."

Valyk arched an eyebrow, a smirk of his own appearing. "You honestly expect me to turn her over to you?"

Suddenly, Valyk was right in front of Klaus, a scowl on his face. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you _right now_."

"Well," Klaus stepped to the side, a grin on his face. "Varian can you come out now?"

Pain gripped Valyk's head. Both his hands held onto it as he fell to his knees, a growl of pain escaping his fanged mouth. When Valyk look back up, his eyes were now blood red. A sadistic, cruel smirk on his face. "You called for me?"

Klaus's grin widened. "Varian. I knew your other half was too soft for this job."

Varian eyed Klaus with distrust. "Valyk always was a pathetic weakling. So…what is this assignment? I usually end up tuning you out when you start on and on about whatever crap your spewing."

"Kidnap Cassandra and bring her to me."

Blood red eyes narrowed into slits, a dark look descending across the man's face. "I see."

* * *

><p>Aiden had followed Klaus to where Valyk was imprisoned and froze when he saw the once golden eyes were blood red. Is Klaus fucking suicidal or something? He can't let Valyk out, <em>especially<em> if Varian is currently in control.

And there was no one Varian hated more than the woman who had abandoned the two when they were younger.

Aiden cringed. Well, besides Elijah. Aiden's mouth fell open and a choice string of curse words came out.

Damn it! Elijah's busy protecting princess! And if Varian is in control…Aiden blanched.

* * *

><p>Kiara packed her clothes quickly. She hated to admit it, but Jordyn's idea was actually a pretty intelligent one.<p>

Lead Jaden away from Mystic Falls. They would leave a trail for the vampire to follow throughout the west coast, far away from Virginia. They'd be gone for the whole month and a half.

Kiara also had a bad feeling that Jordyn had something else up her sleeve, something that could quite possibly get the witch killed.

Sighing, she sat down-waiting for her friend to return.

* * *

><p>Jordyn stood outside the Salvatore house with mixed feelings.<p>

She liked Mystic Falls…and maybe Damon, though just a little bit. That was all she was willing to admit to. Any more and it felt as if she was spitting in Lucas's face, especially after what she did to him.

She didn't want to leave…but Kiara needed her help. She refused to let her friend be forced into a marriage to an evil vamp.

Especially Jaden…

"Are you going to tell me why you've taken up stalking me? I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but boundaries." Damon mock shook his head, a smirk on his face as he appeared in front of the witch. He noted with hidden surprise that Jordyn looked pale, like vampire pale, and more than a little worn out, A frown crossed his face. "What's wrong? Well, besides the events of earlier obviously." Damon inquired, eyes intent on Jordyn's face.

"Nothing." Jordyn lied, shaking her head. "I-I just came to say…" She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Damon blinked slowly. "Did you just _thank_ me?" A smug smirk crossed his face. "I knew it! You've finally realized you can't resist my charm."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She gave Damon a small smile. "Really though…thanks."

Damon patted Jordyn's head, causing her to scowl. "That's my good deed for a century, so don't get used to it." A sigh escaped him as he looked away. "After all…you did say we're friends, right?"

Jordyn looked confused. "Um, yeah."

Damon nodded, still not looking at her. "Alright then."

In that instant, Jordyn felt even worse about leaving town with Kiara. However, Kiara came first.

And Jordyn would protect the girl, even if it cost her her life.

And as she drove back to their small house, ignoring the pain that was still coursing through her body that she had to grit her teeth against, she knew it very well might.

She froze when she saw Elijah leaning against the house, an infuriated expression on his face.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! What's going to happen now? And what is going on with Jordyn? ;) <strong>


	15. Darkest Side of Me

**Sorry it took me so long to update! And this time, it isn't my fault! Thanks for all of the reviews/story alerts/favorites! They were greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

**_Lost by Within Temptation_**  
><strong><br>She's lost in the darkness, fading away**  
><strong>I'm still around here screaming her name,<strong>  
><strong>She's haunting my dream world, trying to survive<strong>  
><strong>My heart is frozen, I'm losing my mind<strong>  
><strong>Help me, I'm buried alive, buried alive<strong>

"What did I tell you?" Elijah's face was expressionless but the anger blazing in his eyes was obvious.

Jordyn scowled as she stepped out of the car. "Like I'd listen to you."

"Klaus is after you." Elijah stressed, annoyance evident.

Jordyn ignored him and tried to walk past him but Elijah grabbed her arm. "If you want to leave Mystic Falls, I will help." The witch turned in surprise and Elijah continued. "But Kiara is not to come." It wasn't as if Elijah didn't like Kiara, it was the opposite actually. He was thankful Jordyn had a friend like her however Kiara's current predicament could put Jordyn in danger and he couldn't risk that no matter what.

The scowl reappeared in Jordyn's face. "How many times do I have to say it? Kiara is my friend." Jordyn eyed the Original with hatred. "The one thing I will _never_ do is abandon a friend. I'm not like you. I actually have something called _loyalty_ something you do not."

If only she knew, then she wouldn't pull the loyalty card. "I _am_ loyal." Elijah stated without expression. "Everything I'm doing is in the protection of my-" He stopped talking, eyes shut as if he was mentally counting to ten. When he opened his eyes, they were icy cool.

"Of your what?" Jordyn demanded. "What's your ulterior motive for protecting me, huh?" She ignored the throbbing pain in her head.

"It is none of your concern." Elijah answered coldly. "However, do not plan an attempt to leave again or there _will_ be consequences."

Jordyn's eyes hurt and she felt…tired. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Jordyn snorted, walking toward the door to the house.

Elijah shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper in check. He froze as he heard something hit the ground.

Jordyn lay on the steps, not moving.

Kiara opened the door and her heart stopped as her forest green eyes landed on Jordyn. Slowly she lifted her horrified eyes to Elijah's shocked ones.

The half-demon ran to her friend and shook her. "Jordyn!"

Elijah calmly knealt near the unconscious witch, his face hard as granite. "I feared this would happen." Just what did my idiot of a brother inject her with?

"What's wrong?" Kiara's eyes were wide with fear.

"Her energy is completely depleted."

"This problem…is because she's out of energy?"

Elijah spoke slowly, "Partially."

* * *

><p><em>Jordyn was back with Valyk again. He looked tired. "Hello again Jordyn."<em>

"_Valyk? What am I doing here?" Jordyn asked._

"_I need to warn you. _He's_ coming." Valyk stated, golden eyes bright with something Jordyn had never really seen before._

"_Who's coming?" She asked but before he could answer, the deep golden hawk-like eyes faded to form a dark red that reminded Jordyn of blood. _

"_Isn't this interesting." This voice was Valyk's yet…not his. It was more malicious, darker. The blood colored eyes narrowed dangerously. Hatred gleamed from the dark rubies, radiating from him so vividly it took everything Jordyn had to refrain from taking a step back._

"_What happened to Valyk? Who are you?" A scowl crossed Jordyn's face._

_Up an eyebrow went and the red eyed man matched her scowl with one that perfectly matched hers. "You _really _don't know, do you?" Suddenly the scowl disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. "Tell dear ol' Elijah that Varian is coming for him."_

_He disappeared._

* * *

><p>Elijah had taken Jordyn to he room and her unconscious body lay on the bed, perfectly still except for the slightest movement every now and then of breathing. Other than that, it was almost as if she was dead.<p>

Kiara was sitting on her knees on the side opposite of the Original, her innocent green eyes intent on Jordyn's face.

She didn't understand why Jordyn had not yet awakened. She thought giving Jordyn some of her energy would help the young witch but, if anything, it had simply made things worse. There was no color whatsoever to Kiara's friend's face.

"If I lose her again, I will torture Aiden myself." Elijah spoke so quietly to himself that Kiara almost didn't hear.

_Again?_ Kiara blinked before it out loud. "Again?" Her voice was soft, her green eyes wide with curiosity.

Elijah didn't reply, he simply looked down at Jordyn from where he was standing, eyes a mix of emotions but pain followed by anger being the main two. He refused to lose her again, for the third time.

The chestnut haired girl was his entire reason for his defiance against Klaus, the only who had cared for him-loved him.

His eyes turned frosty and he clenched his hands into fists.

Elijah would not let his princess die again.

* * *

><p><em>Jordyn didn't know what this place was that she kept coming to but she could describe it in one single word.<em>

_Torment. _

_On the wall shone her memories, as if watching a movie. The memories varied from many. Some were of her and Lucas, those were the ones that hurt the most. Others were of the hundreds who had died by her hand. _

_Suddenly, the movie-like projections changed into something that Jordyn had never seen before and she fell to her knees, hands holding onto her head in pain as visions she had never seen flashed before her eyes._

_I twirled around in the meadow, enjoying the feel of the wind against my skin. I loved to come out here, it was the only place I could escape to where nothing mattered._

_Where I could be whoever I wanted, free to do whatever I pleased._

_Anything I wanted. Anything._

"_Sister!" I turned and smiled at my older sister who was running towards me._

"_Big sister." I greeted, nodding at her. I noticed the worried look on her face and the smile on mine faded as fear began to gnaw at my insides. "What is wrong?"_

_My older sister shook her head. "Father is disowning me."_

_I looked at her with big eyes. "Why would he do that?"_

_My older sister closed her eyes and took a deep breath before whispering two words that completely changed my life forever. _

"_I'm pregnant."_

* * *

><p><em>Today<em>, Kiara decided as she stared at Jordyn sadly, _could not get any worse. _

As if to prove her wrong, at that exact moment Damon appeared in the room. "So Jordyn, I-what's wrong with Jordyn?"

Kiara sighed and didn't meet his eyes. "We don't exactly know."

"What happened?" Damon asked. Kiara could've sworn she saw concern briefly flitter through his eyes before it disappeared.

"Elijah and Jordyn had an…argument and Jordyn used her powers."

"Must have been some argument." Damon commented, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. "Go on."

"She depleted her energy source. I gave her some of mine but…" Kiara sighed. "We can't figure out what's wrong." Elijah's eyes this entire time had never left Jordyn but at what Damon next said, his eyes flew up.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if I tasted her blood to see if there's anything…" He stopped at the look on Elijah's face and rolled his eyes. "It's not like I would _kill_ her. But fine, if you want to you can do it instead."

Elijah frowned as if in thought before slowly nodding. He picked up Jordyn's limp wrist, looked at it with guarded eyes, and bit down.

Kiara flinched as bad memories from her past assaulted her. She had to look away. Elijah, who knew why Kiara had turned, was kind enough to wipe his mouth before facing them and clearing his throat.

"So?" Damon inquired.

Elijah looked as if he didn't want to answer but finally said, "She was injected with vervain."

"Vervain?" Surprise registered across Damon's face. "Why the hell would that even affect her?"

"Vervain and what?" Kiara asked softly.

"Nothing." Elijah stated, voice stiff. "Just vervain."

"No…there was something else. You're lying." The half-kitsune said slowly in the same soft tone. She tilted her head, eyes examining the vampire. "But why would you need to lie?"

Elijah gritted his teeth. "It's nothing." He didn't want to tell them that Aiden had also apparently had Jordyn drink his blood, which actually did explain quite easily, to him anyways, what was happening.

"Hmmm." Kiara said but let it go. "What is vervain by the way?"

"So let me get this straight." Kiara said. "Vervain is used to weaken and kill vampires yet Aiden used it on a seventeen year old witch and we have no idea why?"

"We," Damon said as he motioned to himself and Kiara, "have no idea but Elijah, he knows. I can see it in his beady little eyes."

Elijah glared. "I do not have beady little eyes and I know nothing of Aiden's thought process."

"Of course you do. He's your brother just like Klaus. Just like all the other Originals." Damon remarked, annoyance clear on his face, hiding the fact that a part of him was actually worried about his _friend_. "If she dies, it'll be your fault."

Elijah turned away from them and went back to staring at the seventeen year old girl who lay unconscious on the small bed. "Just like last time."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean _just like last time_?"

Elijah barely spared Damon a glance. "This doesn't concern you so why don't you just leave?"

"Why don't _you_ leave?" the vampire countered, blue eyes flashing angrily.

The Original slowly turned to face Damon, eyes glaring down at him. "I said leave."

"And I said no!" Damon pushed Elijah.

Bad move.

Elijah had Damon pinned to the floor, his hand constricting around Damon's neck despite the younger vampire's attempts to throw the Original off of him.

Elijah's face got closer to Damon, veins bulging around his eyes-fangs extended. "You have no business here, Salvatore." He hissed.

"Yes. I. Do!" Damon kicked Elijah off of him and jumped to his feet. His face vamped out as well.

"Enough." Kiara shouted, throwing her hands up as she got in between the two. "You." She looked at Damon. "Stop antagonizing Elijah. And you," She turned her angry dark eyes to Elijah. "I don't know what you or Damon have against each other but I do know this. Jordyn said that Damon was her friend, so if you harm him, can you imagine what she might do? Honestly people! We all have the same goal, so lets not fight!"

* * *

><p><em>Jordyn was once again in the place where she had first met Valyk. The ballroom filled with dancing people. Her mind went back to the vision or whatever it was she had seen. The older sister had looked exactly like Katherine.<em>

_Exactly._

_Suddenly, the floor of the ballroom began to creak before it began to splinter apart. From where the pieces of the floor had been, flames leapt up. Jordyn could feel the flames' heat from the other side of the ballroom. _

"_How many times must this fate occur?" A voice spoke softly. Jordyn turned around and froze as her eyes locked onto eerily similar silver-green eyes. The woman in front of her looked to be in her mid twenties and had long chestnut brown hair. _

"_Why do you look like me?" Jordyn demanded._

_The older look-alike shook her head, eyes narrowed. "Your question should be quite the opposite. I have no patience for idiotic questions."_

_Jordyn scowled. "What's going on? Where am I?"_

_The woman observed her with emotionless eyes. When she spoke, there was no emotion in her tone. "We are on the border."_

"_Between what?"_

_The eyes didn't move. "Your soul and mind."_

_Jordyn gave her a disbelieving look. How cliché was that? "That doesn't make any sense!" _

_An eyebrow raised. "It would if you had any intelligence whatsoever."_

_Jordyn glared. "And just what did you mean by that first comment? Something about fate?"_

"_Yes. It appears that you are dying."_

"_Dying?" Jordyn's face became neutral, guarded green eyes staring at the face of the woman in front of her. "What do you mean?"_

_For the first time, emotion entered the woman's eyes. "Aiden…he injected you with vervain and fed you his blood. Your body is at war against itself."_

_Jordyn stared at the ground, confusion flittering across her face. "But I'm not a vampire, so why would that affect me?"_

_No response came. When Jordyn looked up, there was no sign of the mystery woman. _

"_Who was she?" Jordyn wondered quietly._

_Somewhere, a voice resonated throughout the room, a whisper that kept being repeated. _

"_**Cassandra**__."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And dont forget about the Oneshot contest! <strong>


	16. Soul Mend

**Two chapters in one day, this can only mean one thing...I love you guys!  
>Disclaimer: Dragonrain618 and InnocentKitsune444 do not in any way, shape, or form own the Vampire Diaries, but two girls can dream right?<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

**_Ashes and Wine by A Fine Frenzy_**

**Is there a chance, a fragment of light  
>At the end of the tunnel, a reason to fight?<br>Is there a chance you may change your mind  
>Or are we ashes and wine?<strong>

Rain poured outside, thunder clashed, lightning flashed. Damon stared at the rain in disgust from his spot by the window, or what was once a window anyway.

Jordyn's house was crap, pure and simple.

He was the only one in the room with Jordyn at the moment, the first time since early this morning when he had first arrived.

That bastard Elijah had left-refusing to say just where he was going. And Kiara was…he didn't know where Kiara was and, in all honesty, he didn't care.

Damon's sapphire eyes went to where Jordyn lay, face emotionless. He couldn't understand why he even cared what happens to the chestnut haired girl.

She's a witch. That's almost as bad as a human. Worse even! One part of him argued.

If she's just a witch. Why would vervain affect her? The other part pointed out.

It didn't make any sense.

Shaking his head, he walked to the side of the bed. Bed, that thing could barely be called a _mattress_.

He stared at the pale face, just the slightest hint of emotion showing in his eyes. It was so strange, seeing Jordyn so pale…so lifeless.

'_You're my friend'_, she had said.

Friend huh? Damon thought, fingers lightly touching the side of Jordyn's face. "You can pull through this," Damon said quietly. "You're not some weakling who just gives up…" He glared. "If your really my friend, then prove it. _Don't die_."

* * *

><p><em>Jordyn sat in the corner of the room, her knees pulled up against her chest as her eyes remained focused on the wall in front of her. <em>

_It continued showing her life, seemingly focusing on the memories of her and Lucas. Tears silently streamed down her face._

_She was a monster. No matter how many times Lucas had told her different, she had known the truth. _

_And now she didn't even have Lucas…she had no one who knew the complete truth about her. _

_No one who would accept the evil, the darkness, that lived inside of her._

_She was a monster._

_And monsters deserved to die._

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to tell you where she is." Gwendolyn stated, turning her head away from Jaden, her red curls framing her naturally pale face.<p>

"I _know_ where she is." Jaden remarked. "What I want to know is if your daughter is coming back for you."

"I told Kiara not to." She replied.

Jaden laughed. "Knowing Kiara, she'll be back for you as soon as she can."

"_You_ don't know Kiara. You thought she wasn't going to leave in the first place." Gwendolyn said, a small smirk appearing on the druid's beautiful face.

Jaden scowled. "You better pray she comes back because if I have to go get her, I'll kill everyone she cares for, starting with you!" Aiden had told him about Kiara's wolf, and regardless of whatever Kiara chose, he would still kill filthy mongrel.

"Go to hell Jaden!" Gwendolyn yelled.

Jaden grinned cruelly. "I'm already there."

* * *

><p>Kiara felt a pang of darkness in her gut. Jaden was angry. Kiara took a moment to wonder who he was taking his anger out on before squashing those thoughts. She didn't have time for those thoughts. Jordyn had to be her main priority.<p>

Someone cleared their throat. Kiara looked up. It was Tyler. He gave her a grim smile. "I saw Elijah and he said you might need me."

Kiara ran to him and hugged him. "Aiden injected Jordyn with something and now she won't wake up!"

"Aren't Damon and Elijah vampires? Can't they just suck whatever it is out of her?" Tyler suggested.

"It can't hurt to ask, right?" Kiara said.

Damon shook his head. "Vervain is in her bloodstream, which prevents me from drinking her blood. Elijah, wherever that bastard is, _might_ be able to do it though I doubt it would work since it had probably already been absorbed by her body by now. Plus, who knows what a large dose of vervain might do to him?" The thought that it could harm Elijah caused Damon to look at them innocently, "Hey, lets have Elijah do it. Two birds with one stone!" Damon smirked, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"This is serious." Tyler glared at Damon, who simply arched an eyebrow.

"As am I. I don't trust _any_ of the Originals, especially on who betrayed his own brother, despite the fact the brother in question is psychotic."

Kiara began to speak, "Maybe I could…" She hesitated and looked at Jordyn. When she spoke again, her tone was more confident. "Maybe I could see…if I can heal her?"

"And you didn't think of this before…why?" Damon stared at the girl annoyed.

"Watch it, Salvatore." Tyler growled.

"I haven't really used healing much and…" Kiara sighed, looking away. "And I was afraid of accidentally hurting Jordyn." _Like last time I tried to heal someone…_ Kiara cringed at the memory.

Taking a deep breath, Kiara knealt by Jordyn's mattress, trying her best to quench the fear that was rising up within herself.

_I can do this,_ she told herself. _I can do this. _

Tyler stood by Kiara encouragingly and Damon…

Damon was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he observed Kiara with narrowed eyes. He could sense there was something Kiara was hiding but what, he couldn't tell.

Kiara placed a hand on Jordyn's forehead and the other over Jordyn's chest, where the heart was.

What she was about to do was very dangerous…and it was also forbidden. Breathing in deeply, Kiara pushed with her mind-desperately trying to connect her mind with Jordyn's. This was her only chance at making it succeed. A second attempt would undoubtedly end in failure…and death.

Kiara pushed with her mind once again and this time, her midn was immediately sucked into her friend's.

_Kiara blinked as Jordyn's memories ripped through her. She gasped as some of the more…violent ones flashed in front of her eyes. Jordyn had killed countless beings when she had worked for Klaus…Kiara shook her head._

_That didn't seem to fit the Jordyn she knew. The Jordyn she knew was strong-willed and brave…and loyal to the end. That didn't seem to match up with the cold-blooded killer that Jordyn's memories told Kiara that Jordyn used to be._

_Shaking her head, Kiara left the memories and forced her mind-self to continue to go on, She had to find Jordyn's unconscious self for this to work._

_Almost instantly, she felt herself being pushed back, everything disappearing. In it's place appeared a beautiful woman who looked to be in her twenties._

_Kiara realized with a shock that the woman looked like an older version of Jordyn._

"_Who are you? Why are you here?" The woman asked coldly, silver-green eyes like ice._

_Kiara couldn't seem to find her voice as she stared at the woman. Darkness seemed to radiate from her, the same kind of darkness that had surrounded Jordyn when she had punched Elijah._

_Death. Despair. Hatred. These words fit perfectly the woman in front of Kiara who simply raised an eyebrow, "Answer me before I kill you."_

"_Th-This isn't my real form, you cannot kill me." Kiara managed to say._

_A cruel smile crossed the beautiful woman's lips. "So naïve. Your soul is here, is it not?"_

_Kiara's eyes widened in horror as she realized what the woman meant. Her soul was vulnerable since she had forced it inside of Jordyn to heal the chestnut haired witch. "You wouldn't." Kiara whispered horrified._

"_Yes _I_ would. I hate to repeat myself…who are you?"_

"_K-Kiara. I'm here to save Jordyn, to-to heal her."_

_The eyebrow raised again and the woman spoke one word. "Why?"_

"_Because," Kiara felt courage going through her, "Jordyn is my friend."_

_The woman's cruel smile faded away to a look of interest as she eyed the half-breed. "No other motives?"_

"_None."_

"_I see…" The woman closed her eyes, sensing the truth of Kiara's words. When she opened them again, her eyes were soft. "I appreciate the dangerous lengths you are going through to save your friends…I-she needs someone whom she can trust."_

_Kiara caught the beginning of the accidental slip. "…Who are you?" She had a growing suspicion._

_The beautiful Jordyn look-alike smiled her first genuine one. "That isn't really an easy question to answer…you may call me Cassandra." _

_The woman disappeared and Kiara found herself suddenly in a ballroom or…at least, what was left of it. All of the floor was gone except for one tiny strip of it. Where the floor was gone, crimson flames leapt up._

_Kiara cringed._

_She noticed Jordyn in front of her, on the same tiny strip of floor that was left. There was a…defeated look on the witch's face._

"_Jordyn." Kiara called out slowly. The witch turned in surprise. _

"_Kiara? Why are you here?"_

"_Jordyn, you were injected with something by Aiden and it's killing you." Kiara spoke quickly, knowing that they didn't have much time. "I'm using something called a Soul-Meld to save you. It should neutralize the effects of…what was injected into you. But we _need_ to hurry." Kiara stressed, trying to grab her friends hand but Jordyn took a small step back, shaking her head._

"_I'm fine with this."_

"_Jordyn! You're going to die!"_

_Jordyn stared at Kiara with unblinking eyes. "Then I die."_

* * *

><p>Tyler was worried. No, he was <em>beyond <em>worried. Kiara hadn't moved at all since she began…whatever it was that she was doing. It had already been _ten whole hours_ and still neither girl had moved.

"Jordyn." He heard Damon say quietly under his breath. Tyler glanced at the vampire in surprise.

Wither Tyler was losing it…or Damon actually sounded concerned.

"_What _is going on?" A voice asked from behind them.

In the doorway stood Elijah.

* * *

><p><em>Kiara was speechless. "What are you talking about?"<em>

_Jordyn sighed. "Kiara…just leave. Go back before you get hurt."_

"_No! I won't leave without you!" Kiara shouted._

_Jordyn's hands clenched into fists. "Go Kiara. Now!"_

"_You will _not_ order me around Jordyn!" Kiara yelled. "Now, come on!"_

"_No." Jordyn said. _

_Kiara walked right up to Jordyn and looked her in the eye. "I risked my life and my soul-my very existence-to come here and save you! If this backfired I might have torn a hole between the two dimensions! And I did it all for you! We. Are. Leaving. Now."_

_Jordyn blinked, surprised before saying hesitantly, "Kiara, after all the things I've done I don't-"_

"_Bullshit!" Jordyn's eyes grew wide at that, which was so uncharacteristic of Kiara, "I saw brief flashes of your past. Jordyn, you're my friend. And if you're planning on dying here, then so am I." Kiara crossed her arms stubbornly._

_She couldn't let Kiara die. Kiara didn't deserve that. So, with a sigh, Jordyn said, "Alright Kiara. We'll leave."_

_Kiara smiled, returning to her innocent self. "Good. Hold my hand and just to warn you, this is gonna hurt."_

_Jordyn took her hand. "What do you m-" They disappeared._

_Cassandra watched the two girls disappear with an uncharacteristic smile on her face. If all of Jordyn's friends were as selfless as the half-demon, maybe, just maybe, Jordyn would live._

_Just before she too vanished, the fires all died out._

* * *

><p>"Kiara, she's trying some healing thing." Tyler said.<p>

Elijah frowned before his eyes widened. "A Soul-Mend? She could easily kill them both."

"Did you have any better ideas?" Damon questioned mockingly.

A second later, Kiara screamed.

It's painful to force a soul into a body. Very painful. Every bone in Kiara's body felt shattered; every cell felt like it was on fire. On top of Kiara's own pain she had taken Jordyn's, and the pain of two souls was debilitating.

Suddenly someone was there, cradling her in their arms, stroking her hair, and making soothing noises as she cried out. When the pain was manageable, she opened her eyes and saw Tyler.

He smiled gently. "How're you doing?"

"It hurts." She rasped, her voice hoarse. "Is Jordyn okay?"

Tyler nodded. "She's fine."

Kiara sighed in relief. "Good."

"Did you know it was going to hurt that much?" Tyler asked. Kiara nodded. Tyler went on. "I…That was a…brave thing to do. Jordyn better be happy she has a friend like you."

"She would have done the same thing for me." Kiara replied.

Tyler just continued to cradle her.

Jordyn's eyes burst open, gasping for air. She heard Kiara crying in pain but when she went to move to the girl, she found that movement was impossible.

"I'm alive?"

"Idiot." Damon growled, instantly appearing by the witch's side.

Jordyn blinked at him. "Insults? Really?" She cringed at the stiffness in her body.

"Yeah _really_. Why didn't you tell anyone beforehand that you were in pain?" Damon demanded.

"Because! I had…things to do." Jordyn coughed.

"You can yell at her later." Elijah stated, walking forward to Jordyn's side. "She deserves it but for now, her and Kiara need rest."

Damon glared at the Original but knew he was right. "Yeah." He turned back to Jordyn and Jordyn was surprised to see Damon's face actually soften some.

Looking slightly uncomfortable, he muttered, "I'm…glad you didn't die."

Jordyn blinked and felt her stomach do a flip flop. "Um…thank you?" A small smile crossed her face, recognizing that was Damon's way of saying he was worried.

"Yeah well, don't get a big head over it." Damon affectionately ruffled her hair. His eyes went to Elijah and they narrowed as he observed him. Elijah was the only one who knew why vervain, a vampiric weakness, affected Jordyn.

Elijah's eyes met his, an eyebrow slowly raised in challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love what Damon said? "I'm...glad you didn't die." I dont know why, but that line strikes me as hilarious! <strong>

**REVIEW please :)**


	17. Defining a Monster

**I must love you guys or something if I'm updating already lol :) InnocentKitsune444 and the awesome Dragonrain618 do not own the Vampire Diaries or Damon Salvatore...we really wish we did though, especially Damon *dreamy look appears on the two girls' faces***

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

**_A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars_**

**It's time to forget about the past  
>To wash away what happened last<br>Hide behind an empty face  
>Don't ask too much the same<br>'Cause this is just a game  
><em><br>_**

It had been a week since Jordyn had regained consciousness and everything seemed to be back to normal except…

"Stop stalking me!" Jordyn turned around and growled at the vampire.

"You know you like it." He smirked before getting serious again. "So back when you stopped at the house…you came to say goodbye, didn't you?"

Jordyn looked away but didn't answer.

Damon's eyes didn't change. "Why?"

Jordyn looked back at him, eyes bright. "Why what?"

"Why were you leaving?" Damon questioned. "I thought we had already gone over that leaving was bad."

"Kiara needed me…"Jordyn surprised Damon by actually answering. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing." Damon stated, entirely serious.

Jordyn gave Damon a look. "Yeah, that's what _you_ would do but she's my friend…despite knowing all I've done in the past." She whispered that last part before looking at Damon again. "So can I go to school now?"

Damon lost his serious look and smirked. "No."

Jordyn groaned. "Damon, I can't miss any more days of school."

"So says you."

Jordyn sighed but texted Bonnie to say that she wasn't going to be in school today. Bonnie's reply was the oh so eloquent _"Don't do anything stupid."_

Jordyn rolled her eyes before pocketing the phone. "Why didn't you want me to go to school?"

Damon shrugged. "I'm bored."

Shaking her head, Jordyn sighed again. "Onward to the Devil's house then."

"Glad to see you think so highly of me." Damon grinned before climbing into the blue Mercedes.

"Elijah took the keys back." Jordyn smirked in amusement.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Babe, haven't you heard of hotwiring?"

"Elijah is going to be pissed." A slow grin crossed her face. "I like it." Jordyn hated to admit it, but she loved being around Damon. It helped her to temporarily forget the fact that a psycho-ass Original would be coming for her. Or that a vampire who controlled demons was coming for her best friend.

Jordyn let herself smile.

_Damon was truly something else._

* * *

><p>"Kiara?"<p>

A fork shifted a grape to the right.

"Kiara?"

The same fork shifted the grape to the left.

"Kiara!"

The fork jumped and the grape flew off of the plate and onto the floor. Kiara looked up at Tyler. "What?"

"How are you feeling?" He questioned.

"Better." She answered.

Tyler slammed his fist down onto the table, causing the tiger cub at Kiara's feet, who to everyone else looked like a baby rabbit, to growl at him. "I can't believe you risked your life!"

Kiara leaned down to pet Jacob's head. "I had to. Jordyn was going to die."

"You can't keep risking your life for her. Sooner or later you have to let fate run it's course."

Kiara froze. Tyler's last sentence was word for word what Jaden had said to her only hours before she had left. "I don't have to let fate win. I _won't_ let fate win!"

Kiara stormed off of the school grounds leaving a very confused Tyler behind.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired of waiting, Masashi. She's not coming back." Jaden announced.<p>

Masashi sighed and nodded. "I must admit that I thought she would be back by now."

"So you agree to move up the timetable?" Jaden asked hopefully.

"No." Masashi responded. "We will leave in a month and some odd weeks as planned."

Jaden spun around and punched the wall, leaving a gaping hole in it. "This is ridiculous! She's getting farther and farther away as we speak!"

"My daughter has no friends in the Earth Dimension. She could not have gotten far on her own." Masashi stated. "We need time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Jaden sneered. "According to you, Kiara is alone and afraid."

Masashi shrugged. "I have been wrong before."

Jaden growled and then stormed away. Masashi winced slightly as the door was slammed shut. Jaden had always had an awful temper. Kiara would have to pay for the problems she was causing.

* * *

><p>Jordyn stared at the plate of food in front of her. Hesitantly, she poked it with her fork, eying it suspiciously.<p>

"Just eat already." Damon rolled his eyes amused, leaning against the wall.

Jordyn looked up from the plate of pasta to look at him suspiciously. "Is it edible?"

"No, I poisoned it." Damon remarked sarcastically. Jordyn glanced at the food and slowly pushed it away. "_That_ was a _joke_." Damon groaned, shaking his head.

"Must not have been that funny since I'm not laughing." Jordyn arched an eyebrow at him.

Damon returned the look. "I happen to be a comedic genius."

"Really? Poor you." Jordyn stood up.

Damon appeared in front of her, a puzzled look on his face. "Poor me?"

"Yes, poor you. You've deluded yourself into believing your funny when actually the people are laughing _at_ you." The witch smirked.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Mmhm. So, are you going to eat the fettuccini or not?"

"Fettuccini?"

Damon let out an exaggerated sigh. "The 'poisonous' food that you refuse to eat. It's called chicken fettuccini." He smirked. "I dare you to try it."

Jordyn arched an eyebrow. "No thanks."

"Why not? You're not scared to, are you?"

Jordyn scowled. Picking up her fork, she stabbed it into the food and put a fork full in her mouth. Surprisingly, it was good. "It's actually edible. I'm impressed."

"As you should be." Damon said smugly, crossing his arms.

Jordyn sighed. "I have a bad feeling your monstrous ego just increased."

"You know it." Damon smirked.

"Where did you learn to cook anyway?" Jordyn's eyebrow rose again. "I didn't take you for a Martha Stewart type."

Damon snorted. "Yeah, do you _see_ me actually cooking all those flashy little foods that she makes?" He shook his head. His sapphire colored eyes softened. "My…mother, she taught me. She was one hell of a cook."

Jordyn looked at Damon, silver-green eyes observing him. "…Well…her son is too, I guess." Jordyn looked away embarrassed. Why the hell did she just say that!

Because, Damon seemed sad when talking about his mother. Sadness and Damon just didn't mix.

Damon looked at her, his blue eyes wide in surprise. Jordyn's face was almost back it it's tan color, but Damon noticed the red tingeing the girl's cheeks and the averted green eyes.

A slow smile crossed his face. He wasn't used to someone besides Elena or Stefan attempting to be nice to him without an ulterior motive. It was…nice, for a change.

Jordyn didn't notice Damon moving near until she felt his breath on her neck, his mouth by her ear. "Thanks."

Jordyn didn't dare move, Damon's warm breath causing a shiver to go through her. Her own breath caught in her throat, heart beating quickly even as Damon pulled back to observe her with a grin. It grew more at the look on Jordyn's face.

The witch narrowed her unique eyes. "Your welcome." She remarked darkly, the thought that Damon did stuff like that just to embarrass her crossed her mind a few times.

"So…want to go for a walk?" Damon suggested innocently.

"…Alright." Jordyn sighed knowing resistance would be futile.

...

"This is the part where you share all your deepest, darkest secrets."

Jordyn rolled her eyes as she followed Damon. Leaves were strewn on the ground and crunched under their feet as they walked along the wooded path. "You first." She retorted, no way in hell planning on telling Damon anything.

"I said you first." Damon smirked, looking down at the chestnut haired girl who only came to about his chin in height.

Jordyn sighed. "Damon…I really don't want to talk about my past."

Damon heard the underlying pain in her words and was tempted to drop the subject, but then he remembered that _Klaus_ was after her and if he was going to help her if he so decided, then he needed to know what happened. "Come on, the past is nothing. It's old news."

Jordyn shot Damon a look, fire in the depths of her eyes. "Oh yeah? Then you wouldn't mind talking about your bitch ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"She's a manipulative bitch, as you said." Damon shrugged.

Jordyn glared at him. "Also, I want to know who Isabella is, or was."

Damon froze. "Where did you hear that name?" He questioned slowly, eyes narrowing.

"Katherine. That's what she called me. She seemed to think that Isabella was turned into a vampire by you." Jordyn's tone turned into a softer one. "She said I look like her?"

Damon gritted his teeth and looked away. "You do."

Jordyn felt bad. She'd never seen Damon so…in pain before. She sighed and shook her head. And why did she resemble someone from Damon's past? It was all so confusing.

"The past isn't nothing…it hurts too much for it to be nothing." She said quietly.

"How would you know?" Damon questioned, eyes peering intently at her. "You're only what, seventeen? Eighteen? How would you know?"

Jordyn met his gaze squarely, emerald eyes covered in shadows. "Don't presume you know where people come from, Damon. Some have pasts that make a mockery of your own."

"Try me." Damon smirked, though the smirk didn't reach his eyes. "I was shot by my own father when I tried to save the woman I loved and then I find out the only person I trusted completely had _killed_ herself. Also, only recently have I found out that bitch I literally died for has been alive this whole time and had never even bothered to tell me!" By now, his eyes were dark.

"I murdered the only man to ever love me!" Jordyn spat. "The only person who truly loved me, I killed! All because of that bastard Klaus!" Angry tears welled in her eyes. "I killed him." She repeated, anger fading leaving only sadness. Her arms hung loosely at her sides as she repeated again in a soft tone. "I killed him."

A frown crossed Damon's face. Jordyn sounded…broken. Destroyed.

Jordyn misunderstood his frown for contempt. Turning away, she said. "Exactly. I called you a monster but I'm a real one." Lucas had been the one good thing in her life, the one thing that had kept her sane. "That's why I told Kiara to just let me die."

In an instant, an angry Damon was gripping the side of her arms so tightly that she winced. "You told her to let you _die_?" He growled out.

"Yes." She stated simply, a blank expression on her face. "I deserve it."

"Bullshit." Damon remarked, eyes staring the witch down.

Jordyn blinked. "What did you say?"

Damon leaned down, face inches from hers. "Bullshit." He repeated slowly, emphasizing the word. "I didn't think you were a coward, Jordyn."

She glared at him. "A coward?"

Damon acted as if she hadn't spoken. "You call yourself a monster? Well, does a monster protect her friends as fiercely as you protect Fox? No," he pulled her chin up so she'd be forced to meet his eyes. "You're not a monster. You're my friend." He said quietly, wiping a stray tear on her cheek away with his thumb.

"Define a monster then." Jordyn whispered, haunted silver-green eyes meeting the surprisingly soft blue ones that belonged to Damon.

"If you really were a monster, why would you feel guilt over what you've done?" Damon countered, eyes peering into Jordyn's, his face showing no expression.

Jordyn looked at him, indecision crossing her face before she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

Damon didn't miss a beat. The moment those tempting lips met his, he pinned her against a nearby tree without breaking the kiss.

Heat floored through Jordyn, consuming her. She had never thought Damon's touch would feel like _this_. Never thought she would enjoy it so much. It helped her forget all the horrors she had accomplished, all the she had done in Klaus's name.

But most importantly, it temporarily allowed her to forget about Lucas. The Cajun who she had loved more than life itself.

Damon loved the feel of Jordyn's body against his, just like he loved the feel of all woman against him, but the part that surprised him was that he was actually beginning to _care_. Just like he had _cared_ about Isa, Katherine, and even Elena.

It perplexed him.

An amused voice broke in from behind them. "He _is_ a fantastic kisser, isn't he? Though I really do prefer Stefan."

There stood Katherine, a cruel looking smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Kiara walked through the woods, stopping every once in a while to smell a wildflower or rest under the shade of a tree.<p>

She regretted leaving Tyler back at the house. She'd just heard those words and panicked. The month and a half was quickly slipping through her fingers. They were already down a week and still no plan.

Kiara sighed and slid down into the grass. She looked into the trees…and saw a flash of golden hair.

Kiara shot up and ran towards it. She made it to the clearing but found nothing. She saw the flash again and ran towards it. Nothing.

A hand rested on her shoulder.

She shrieked and turned. No one.

She could have sworn she heard a voice on the wind. Jaden's voice, just like she had seen Jaden's hair. Kiara shivered as the voice on the wind spoke clearly.

"_**I'm coming for you Kiara."**_

* * *

><p>"What are <em>you<em> doing here?" Damon remarked.

Jordyn glared at the female vampire. "I haven't forgotten that you _threatened_ me last time I saw you."

"Oh really? I had some interesting news about your little friend, but now…" Katherine shrugged with a smirk. "Guess I'll just keep it to myself."

_Kiara._ "Wait!" Jordyn shouted but Katherine was already gone. "I have to find Kiara." She had a bad feeling.

The two girls ran into each other at the edge of the woods near their house.

Jordyn ran to the girl who seemed pale and shaken. "Are you okay?"

Kiara took a deep breath and nodded. "Jordyn, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>What an interesting turn of events? Damon and Jordyn kissed! Though that kiss won't really have any effect on their relationship yet, however there will be another kiss in four chapters or so and that, my friends, will be when it starts!<strong>

**Poor Kiara, Jaden is after her and her own father doesnt even care...**

**Review please!**


	18. Only Option

**Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites/story alerts :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The first part of this chapter will be from Kiara's point of view as she will be explaining the way her life had been in the Dark Dimension, so it will be in first person until the end of her explanation. <strong>

Chapter Seventeen

**_Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars_**

**No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
>No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe<br>No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain  
>Where did you go?Where did you go?Where did you go?<br>****  
>As days go by, the night's on fire<br>****Tell me would you kill to save a life?**  
><strong>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?<strong>  
><strong>Crash, crash, burn,let it all burn<strong>  
><strong>This hurricane's chasing us all underground<strong>

_The people of Earth are not alone. There is another realm somewhere out there, a darker realm. In this Dark Dimension, creatures of the night rule the night with an iron fist. Demons and vampires have complete control. Humans are slaves and all too often they are worked to death and replaced. Other species are used as slaves as well. Witches. Druids. No one is safe._

_My mother was, _is_, a pure blooded druid. The last pure druid of her line. She's beautiful, with long red hair, bright green eyes, and glowing skin. No amount of time in slavery has diminished that. Her name is Gwendolyn. _

_Her master, and my master once upon a time, is a kitsune. Kitsune are Japanese fox demons. His name is Masashi and he is my father._

_I hate him._

_You complain of difficult lives, all of you do, but you have no idea. In the Dark Dimension you get three years. _

_Three years of blissful ignorance. Three years of hugs and kisses. Three years of compliments and encouragement._

_On my third birthday, I became my half-sister's whipping boy. If she misbehaved, I took her punishments. It's common for more important families to have one for each child._

_It was difficult but my mother taught me as much as she could during this time about Earth. Languages, math, science, anything she could. On my tenth birthday I was reassigned to a large farm where my druid abilities would be of more use. _

_They replaced my original position with a human. She lasted eight months before the punishments finally killed her. _

_On the farm, every druid had ten acres to grow and harvest a day. I tried to help the others as often as I could but that usually resulted in punishments. Being one hundred percent non-human gave me a lot more endurance but there's still a limit to how much of a beating a person can take._

_You have to understand that by my twelfth birthday, at least a quarter of the slaves born the same year as I was were dead. _At least_. And half of those deaths were from sheer exhaustion. The average life expectancy of a slave was twenty-four and I was halfway there….Half of my life was over!_

_Two weeks before my fifteenth birthday, I was pulled from farm duty to animal care._

_It was a hot summer day with a cool breeze, two years after being assigned to animal care. The kind of day people drop their guard. It started out tedious, even boring. I should have been grateful._

_I took care of the horses and the bulls. I was in the bull pasture at that time in the morning. Then the quake hit. A quake caused from the torment of loose power in the dimension. These were very rare but when they did happen…you could guarantee destruction. _

_The bulls became spooked and did what all bulls do when spooked._

_They stampeded._

_I had to run and duck to avoid being gored. But my thoughts weren't on my life or even the lives of the people who would be killed if the bulls reached others. No, my thoughts were on the punishment that would be inflicted because of this._

_People were going to be killed and I could only think of myself!_

_I used my powers to connect with the bulls. Before the stampede, I avoided using my powers. I honestly didn't know if I could do this, That day…I connected with one hundred bulls and sent them into a coma. _

_They just collapsed to the ground. _

_I stopped the stampede._

_Alone. _

_Jaden was there that day. I'll never know why. He's definitely no fan of animals. _

_Fate had to have had a hand in this and fate is very cruel._

_He woke that day and for no particular reason came to visit horses, which he hated and which also happened to be in the pasture next to the bulls. _

_He had managed to spot my ducking and running through the bulls. He had no plans to jump in and save me though. Instead, he watched in amusement…until he saw what I did._

_He left and immediately asked my master…my father…for permission to marry me. _

_No one mentioned the marriage until one week from the big day. In my mind, I knew this was amazing, more than I could have ever hoped for. It ensured me a long life. Children._

_I would never have to work again. Never have to be a slave again. _

_My heart, however, knew I would be trapped in a marriage based on power. Jaden only wanted me because I was a rarity…a rarity with an insane amount of innate power. _

_The next morning, my mother woke me before the sun rose. She led me into the garden and sat us both down on a stone bench. "You have to leave?" She had told me._

"_What?" I had asked shocked. "I can't."_

_My mother's eyes were wet. "You can and you _will_." _

"_I can't. There's no where to go!"_

_My mother took a deep breath. "Yes, there is…you can go to where I came from. Earth."_

_The Earth Dimension? I was more than shocked by now. "I can't, it's not possible."_

"_It is possible." She said, laying her hands on my shoulders. "You have the power, Kiara. But until now, you would never have left."_

"_Okay then, we'll both leave now!" I said._

_A single tear slid down her cheek. "That's the thing, Kiara. You'll have to go on your own. You can't take me."_

"_What do you mean I can't take you? If you can't leave, Mother, I won't go." _

"_It's more important that you get out of here." She said._

_My mind reeled. After seventeen years in the Dark Dimension, I had never imagined escape possible. A chance to live my own life, a free life. It was too good to be true. "I'll go, Mother, but I'm coming back one day. I'll get you out of here." I swore and I meant it. _

"_Of course." My mother said with an indulgent smile. She didn't believe me. "We need to plan."_

_Two days later, I met him._

_He walked into the room with more pomp and arrogance than he deserved. He was handsome, all vampires are, with a predatory smile labeling him a hunter. He took my hand and laid a gentle kiss on the top of it. "You're even more beautiful up close."_

"_You must be Jaden." I said wishing I could yank my hand from his._

_He smiled. "I'm honored you know my name."_

"_Why wouldn't I know my future mate's name?" I asked him with a forced smile._

_Jaden placed an arm around my hip and pulled me closer. "Because we've just met."_

"_That doesn't matter." I said. "I should be honored you even noticed me."_

"_But you're not." He replied._

_I tensed. "I'm not what?"_

"_Not honored I noticed you. You're not even glad." Jaden stated. I squirmed out of his grasp._

"_Of course I'm glad. Any slave would be happy that a vampire noticed them."_

"_Any slave except you," Jaden said still smiling. "Why are you so distant then?"_

"_I'm shocked. That's all." I forced myself to walk closer to him once again. "I wasn't given much time to get used to the idea."_

_Jaden stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just don't run away, understood? That would be embarrassing for me." _

_I swallowed hard. "Of course. Besides, where would I run to?"_

"_That's a good attitude to have Kiara." Jaden said. He leaned down whispered into my ear, "There's no where you could run that I can't follow…and your father has promised to keep a close eye on your mother."_

_My heart stopped. I honestly don't think it started beating again until after he left._

_The days flew by in a blur. There were meetings, dress fittings, more meetings…_

_But it seemed like I just woke up one day and it was _that_ day. I dressed in a beautiful white gown, my hair was gone up, and suddenly I was standing at the aisle with Masashi at my side._

"_Did Jaden talk you?"_

"_Yes." We were whispering as we walked down the aisle. _

"_Then you understand?" He asked. _

_I just nodded. _

_The next few minutes passed by quickly. The words being spoken meant nothing to me. I paid no attention anything but the look on my mother's face._

"_And do you, Kiara, take Jaden as your mate?" The question was mere formality. It wasn't as if I actually had a choice. However, a response was still required._

"_I…I…" I couldn't speak. No words would come out. "I…"_

_Both Jaden's and my father's eyes flashed with anger but the whole room of people had suddenly grown deathly silent._

_Until my mother stood up and in a perfectly calm, composed tone she said two words. "Run Kiara."_

_I booked it out of the room to get away from them, all of them, the sound of pounding feet behind me as they finally realized what was going on._

_As I ran, I began releasing my power bit by bit as my mother had explained to do. A steady stream of power at the fabric of life. _

_Thunder rumbled ahead and the ground shook. I struggled to keep my balance. The heavens opened and the sky rained down on me. _

_But I couldn't stop yet._

_I forced more and more power out of me. Hail began slapping my face and arms and back._

"_Tornado." I heard one person shout._

_I spared a glance behind me as the clouds swirled downward and crashed into the still shaking ground. It ripped through building after building, destroying everything in its path. I made myself turn away from the monster I had created._

_I ran. I had to. I had to leave or else…I didn't get to finish my thought as I noticed my pursuers were catching up._

_What should I do? I had thought. I glanced around with fear in my eyes. I can't let them catch me!_

"_Please let this work." I whispered, slowing to a stop. I closed my eyes._

_Just as one of my chasers moved to grab me…I disappeared. _

"And that is when I appeared in the car you were driving." Kiara finished, dark forest green eyes tired at the end of her tale-her face still pale. "And now you know why I won't let you help."

The two were in Kiara's attic room, sitting on the small bed. Jordyn's face had been grimly attentive the whole time, surprisingly silent and uninterrupting.

When Jordyn finally spoke, it was slowly and precisely. "I do _not_ give a _crap_ how powerful Jaden is. The moment I see that bastard, he's as good as dead." What Jordyn didn't say was that she had actually met Jaden once before, back when she had worked for Klaus.

Jaden Isala was everything she hated in a vampire. Briefly stated, he was every bit the cruel, seductive charmer most thought vampires to be. The fact that even Klaus disliked him spoke volumes, though that probably had to do with the fact that Jaden had tried to buy her from Klaus, a fact that Klaus had turned down with a cheerful threat.

Kiara flung her arms around her friend, pent up tears flowing down her face. "I don't deserve a friend like you!"

Jordyn blinked as she returned the hug. "What the hell are you talking about? Kiara, no one deserves a friend more than you. You're always willing to help anyone who asks…and because of that, when Jaden and your father come, you'll have me and Tyler fighting with you." Jordyn sighed. "Kiara, you're my friend. Enough said."

* * *

><p>Aiden was annoyed. He hated playing babysitter to that freak of nature. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice in the matter.<p>

Well, he did but self-preservation was his strong suit. If he had refused, he would be dead right now courtesy of his darling half-brother.

Sighing in boredom, the Original leaned his head on his hand, tapping his foot in impatience. What was taking Valyk so long?

The red haired vampire smirked as his eyes landed on the blonde behind the cash register. Well, hello hottie. Standing up, he slowly walked over to the blonde cashier.

He smirked as he leaned against the counter. "Hello." Aiden's eyes, as dark as emeralds, peered at the blonde confidently, looking her up and down suggestively.

The woman's cheeks reddened. "Animal." She remarked disgusted.

This only caused his smirk to grow. "Wild and free, it's true." Aiden leaned over the counter. "Want to go out back?" His eyes were focused entirely on the brown ones in front of him as he used compulsion.

"I want to go out back." She stated in a monotone.

A grin crossed Aiden's face. "More than happy to oblige, milady."

Once out back, Aiden looked into the brown eyes and whispered, "You will not scream or make any noise of any kind."

His hand rested on the side of her neck, fingers lightly touching the throbbing vein. In the next instant, he pierced the nameless cashier's throat, enjoying the taste of rich, hot blood.

"Ahem." A voice remarked.

Aiden looked up from his meal annoyed, blood covering his mouth, as he saw the intruder.

Valyk wore a dark trenchcoat that flailed out in a "v" at it's end. A pair of dark sunglasses hid his golden orbs.

"Is there a reason you felt the need to interrupt my meal?" Aiden all but growled.

Valyk met his eyes coolly. "We have a job to do."

Aiden rolled his eyes and let the blonde woman fall to the ground. He arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were against the whole killing Cassie thing."

When Valyk spoke, it was in a monotonous voice. "Well, it appears as if I do not have a choice in the matter." Valyk turned his head slightly, face completely blank. "Besides, death would be a mercy compared to what the bastard will do when…_if_ he gets his hands on her."

Aiden had a feeling 'the bastard' being referred to wasn't Klaus.

* * *

><p>Kiara picked Jacob up and held him in her arms. He purred gratefully. Kiara sighed. "I can't let you help me, Jordyn."<p>

"You can and you will." Jordyn said calmly. "You were there for me when Aiden took me and you also saved me from willingly dying, so the least I can do is return the favor."

"Jordyn, Jaden will kill you if he thinks that will make me do what he wants." Kiara said. "I know this, Jordyn. I've been a slave for a long time."

"Which is exactly why we can't let him drag you back." Jordyn stated.

Kiara, however, wasn't deterred. "If it comes down to your life or Tyler's life over my freedom, I will choose you guys any day."

"You don't have to protect us Kiara!" Jordyn exclaimed exasperated.

"Because you're supernatural? That didn't stop them from using my mother." Kiara pointed out. "Jaden will come over prepared. It won't be just him and my father. It will be him, my father, and one hundred minion class D demons."

"We can defeat them. I know we can." Jordyn argued, though a part of her mind was yelling at herself because of the current predicament she was in concerning her magic.

Kiara frowned. "Sure Jordyn." The witch could tell Kiara was just indulging her though.

Kiara stood, making Jordyn ask, "Where are you going?"

"Tyler's." Kiara replied.

"What for?" Jordyn asked.

Kiara tapped a small calendar she had hanging on her wall. "The full moon. I don't want him to go through this alone."

When Kiara reached Tyler's house, the sun was hanging low above the horizon. She knocked hesitantly on the door. Tyler opened it. "Kiara, what are you going here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone tonight." Kiara answered, a small smile on her face.

Tyler frowned. "Kiara, it's dangerous so I don't think-"

"I'm coming. Now, do you have a place?"

"Yeah."

Soon they were in the middle of woods where the old Lockwood estate used to be. Inside, Tyler was staring at the chains with reluctant acceptance but the sight of them confused Kiara. "What are those for?"

"Me." Tyler said with a mirthless laugh.

"What do you need chains for?" She asked completely lost.

Tyler sighed, an eyebrow raised. "So I don't attack anyone."

"You don't need those." Kiara remarked, shaking her head. "Who taught you to use chains?"

"My uncle used to use them." Tyler answered after a moment.

"That's ridiculous." The half demon crossed her arms. "Don't use them tonight."

"Kiara, if I don't I could hurt you."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "You won't. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then don't use them tonight."

* * *

><p>Jordyn stared at the computer screen intently, mouth set in a grim line.<p>

Did she really want to do this? Yes Kiara was her friend but…would getting the seal removed really help? Or would it end up causing more complications? The last was more likely.

But if she didn't, how would they have a chance against Jaden? Especially since her powers were on the fritz.

The silver-green eyes closed as she took a deep breath. She leaned her head on her hand and her mind drifted to a few hours earlier.

She was an idiot. _Why_ did she kiss Damon Salvatore? It was a split second impulse that she now deeply regretted.

Sighing, she went back to her current dilemma.

Removing the seal on Jordyn's powers would mean Jaden and whoever he brought with him would be killed. There was absolutely no doubt about that.

"_**And your powers will-"**_

"_**Will kill me, I know." Jordyn had interrupted Elijah.**_

Yeah…what to do, what to do…

_Damn it!_ She buried her head in her hands. It was their only chance…

Kiara's only chance…

Jordyn lifted her head and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror in front of her bed. Kiara accepted the good and bad about her…they were truly friends.

But could Jordyn do this? Could she handle the full brunt of the powers sealed inside of her?

Jordyn closed her eyes. The answer was no. There was no way in hell she could do this. Yes, she could more than hold her own in a fight but…she had felt the dormant power, sensed the dark intent within it, and knew that the power would consume her.

But she had to try.

She had to.

Jordyn looked at her reflection, feeling lost. "Lucas…what would you do if you saw your _ange_ now? Would you hate me for feeling weak?"

_I need to know what to do…who knows about the seal who won't tell Elijah what I'm planning?_

Jordyn froze, one name coming to her.

Aiden.

Less than an hour later, Jordyn stood at the house door as she turned and gazed back at the house, keys to the car in her hand. Elijah must have come by at some point earlier that day to give the keys back, to trust she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Yeah.

She had left a note on the fridge for Kiara, simply saying that Jordyn would be back in a week.

_It's messed up that my only hope kidnapped me less than a week ago_, the witch thought bitterly with a shake of her head as she got in the driver seat of the blue Mercedes.

She didn't know where exactly Aiden was, but her sources told her he had recently been seen outside of Boston with a tall, dark haired man.

"So, my little witchy friend, where are we going?" asked the amused voice coming from the passenger side.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Reviews are widely appreciated!<strong>

**Oh and can anyone tell, back at the beginning where the song is, who is being referred to when it says "Would you kill to save a life?"**


	19. Roadtrip

**dragonrain618: Here's a new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been...busy.**

**InnocentKitsune444: Liar. You were just too lazy to type.**

**dragonrain618: Meanie :P **

**InnocentKitsune444: We do not own the Vampire Diaries...**

**dragonrain618: ...but if we did, we'd be in the middle of a death match right now that would decide who would marry Damon Salvatore :)**

**InnocentKitsune444: I would win.**

**dragonrain618: Nuh-uh!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

**_Ghost of You by Selena Gomez and the Scene_**

**One of these days  
>I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreamin'<br>One of these days I pray that I'll be, over, over, over you  
>One of these days I'll realize that I'm so tired of<br>Feelin' confused  
>But for now there's a reason<br>That you're still here in my heart  
><em><br>_**

"What the hell! You can't go around using your creepy ninja vampire quietness to sneak up on people!" Jordyn scolded, heart beating so quickly it felt like it was going to fall out of her chest as she managed to glare at Damon.

He shrugged. "Its not my faultyou didn't hear me." Damon remarked as he reclined the passenger seat back. "So where are we going?" He smirked at her.

"_We,_" she said, emphasizing the word and pointing from Damon to herself, " are not going anywhere. _I_ have some…things I need to do, so why don't you buzz off or something."

"But where would the fun be in that?" He tilted his head at her, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Plus, all I'd have to do is place a little call to a certain Original…"

"You know I hate you, right?" Jordyn remarked.

Damon smirked. "That kiss earlier says otherwise."

Jordyn's cheeks flamed. "I didn't-I mean-that is-"

Damon arched an eyebrow, amused at the witch's embarrassment. "No explanations needed. I'm irresistible." He sighed dramatically. "It's a curse."

Jordyn rolled her eyes before facing Damon and for once she was completely serious. "This trip isn't for fun. It's about protecting Kiara. If you get in my way or try anything that'll stop me from doing what I need to, I will personally cause you to regret it. Understood?"

Damon slowly frowned. Jordyn was hiding something…something dangerous. A bad feeling crept through him as he looked into those strange green eyes that held silver within them. The beautiful eyes were guarded.

Blue eyes examined the unnaturally serious, stoic face of the young witch for a moment before finally saying four words, "Protect Kiara from what?"

Jordyn simply stared at him, face blank. Kiara had told Jordyn something she had never told anyone before. Her past. Kiara trusted her not to tell, so why should she?

Damon groaned. "Just tell me already so I can help or something."

Jordyn eyed him. "Why would you want to help? You think Kiara's annoying."

"Doesn't mean I want her dead. Plus, you're my friend." Suddenly, Damon narrowed his eyes as he leaned closer to her. "I'm letting you be something I've never allowed anyone else to ever be. Someone I trust. _Don't_ make me regret it."

"…same here. But I can't tell you why Kiara needs protecting. It's not my secret to tell."

Damon nodded slowly and the tension dissipated out of the car almost instantly. "So, _friend_, where are we going?"

Taking a deep breath, Jordyn answered. "Boston."

Damon wrinkled his nose up in distaste. "What's in boring ol' Boston?"

"Information."

Elijah watched without a single movement as the dark blue Mercedes disappeared from sight. He wondered briefly if he was doing the right thing letting the girl go find Aiden whom was currently in the company of the son, or sons you could say, of Malykarian.

Jordyn would need the seal removed to survive all of what was to come…but it wasn't the devastating potential for destruction that caused the usually indifferent vampire to worry.

No. It was the memories that worried him.

Memories that could quite honestly destroy Jordyn.

Nonetheless, some things needed to be found out on one's own, not by the word of another.

And despite the fact that Jordyn was much more fragile than anyone realized, the fact that the old Jordyn was still apart of her and was just as bloodthirsty as ever made Elijah wonder if anyone besides Klaus would be able to stop her if she lost control.

Shaking his head, Elijah decided to have for Jordyn the one thing he had never had for another person in…centuries.

Faith.

* * *

><p>"How else am I going to make sure I don't go on a murderous rampage without chains?" Tyler questioned. A second later, pain racked his body and he realized it was too late; the full moon was shining brightly above them.<p>

He fell to his knees as he felt the painful changes coming, his eyes flickering an eerie yellow. A low, animalistic growl rose up from his throat even as the pain grew and his form began to change.

Kiara knelt beside him seemingly oblivious to the potential danger she was in. She laid her hand on his shoulder, a shoulder already growing fur. She could feel and hear his bones cracking and grinding as he transformed. "Tyler? Tyler? Look at me Tyler!"

Glowing yellow eyes looked out of Tyler's face but, at least for now, there was still some humanity there.

Kiara's ability with animals wasn't as good as her pure blood druid mother but as a half-druid half-kitsune she was still quite powerful, powerful enough to push back the mind of the wolf and let Tyler control his wolf form. While her mother might have been able to control the physical changes, if Kiara attempted it she would most likely cause both Tyler and herself immense pain.

The Soul Mend technique Kiara had done with Jordyn had needed subtlety but this attack against Tyler's wolf was brutal and violent. She shoved with her mind against the wolf. It was a vicious battle but in the end, Kiara was stronger. The wolf cowered and the humanity and intelligence of a human filled the wolf's eyes.

Hesitantly, Tyler padded around the room. His head shot up in surprise when he realized he could control himself. A cough/snort/growl came out of his throat; Kiara suspected it was a sound of joy. "How does it feel to have control?"

Tyler let out another sound of amazement before looked at Kiara and tilting his head as if to say 'Now what?'

"We could walk around the forest." Kiara suggested, glancing at the chains in the old Lockwood estate with disdain.

Tyler nudged his face against the bars of the cell. Kiara opened it for him and then chased him outside. Once outside, Kiara found Tyler staring at the moon, pain and sadness in his eyes.

"It's not that bad, Ty." She remarked slowly.

He shook his wolf head in disagreement. Kiara placed her hands on her hips. "I'm going to change into my fox form but…it doesn't look _exactly_ like a normal fox or so I've been told."

Tyler cocked his head but continued to wait patiently and silently. Kiara took a deep breath and began to feel herself change. For Kiara, it was painless to shift into her fox form. It had been ages since she had last been in this form, and she had honestly missed it.

She was also beginning to miss looking in the mirror and seeing her real ears and her tail, but she had to keep that part sealed away while in the human world since that wouldn't exactly fit the human perspective of normal.

Nonetheless, however, she would have to content herself with merely being in her fox form.

Kiara had seen her fox form before in mirrors sometimes so she knew what Tyler would see. She was about the same size as a normal fox with the bluish-black color for fur that was the same color as her hair.

The main difference between a real fox and her fox form was her tail, or in this case, tails. She had three long, fluffy tails. Her father, Masashi, had nine. The number of tails symbolized a kitsune's age starting with one tail and ending with three.

In her true Kitsune form, three long tails would be seen.

She did her best impression of a smile in this form and then took off into the woods with Tyler, absently wondering what Jordyn was doing at the moment.

* * *

><p>Masashi rested his head in his hands. "Pacing will not move up the date, Jaden."<p>

The said pacer stopped and sent a furious glare at Masashi. "All this time we're wasting and she's getting away!"

Masashi massaged his temples. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. She hasn't gone anywhere."

"If she's so incompetent that she wouldn't try and run again, then why have you started preparing the troop?" Jaden arched an eyebrow.

"You make it sound as if I have mobilized my entire section of the military." Masashi remarked. "I prepared only ten soldiers."

"Ten _elite _soldiers." Jaden pointed out.

Masashi shrugged. "As you have pointed out many, many, _many_ times she is powerful."

Jaden took up his pacing again. "I'm starting to get impatient."

"You're _just_ starting?" Masashi muttered, earning him another glare from Jaden. Masashi sighed. "I thought you spoke to Aiden and got him to assist us."

"I did." Jaden replied, annoyance showing clearly on his tan face. "However, he backed out of our agreement and refused to tell me about what was going on in the Earth dimension. I did tell him we were coming soon, though."

"He backed out?" Masashi asked, slightly surprised since Aiden wasn't known for going back on a deal once it was made.

Jaden nodded, anger clear on his face. "Made a couple remarks that the past was catching up to him and that he was tired of doing the dirty work but he refused to go into any details."

Masashi shook his head. "You vampires never cease to amaze me with your secrecy."

Jaden grinned. "With the power we have, I don't understand it. We run the Dark Dimension along with you Demon Lords so it would be easy to take over Earth."

"Maybe they don't want to be in charge." The kitsune suggested.

"Why not?" Jaden stared at him as if he were crazy. "Being in power allows _me_ to do whatever I want."

"Being in power didn't stop a slave from running away at the prospect of marriage to you." Masashi pointed out.

Jaden's face grew cold and angry. "I'll get her back." Then he stormed away.

Masashi dropped his head into his hands exasperated.

* * *

><p>Dressed and fully human, Tyler and Kiara found themselves back at Kiara and Jordyn's house. "That was fantastic."<p>

Kiara laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Tyler looked at her before asking hesitantly, "Will you be there next full moon?"

That would be after Jaden would have shown up…after he'd have already taken Kiara back. Nonetheless, the girl forced a smile. "Of course I'll be there."

Tyler opened the door. "Do you always leave the front door unlocked?"

Kiara frowned. "No, if Jordyn leaves she usually locks the door."

She procceeded into the house and noticed the note lying on the table. She picked it up and her heart sank. Tyler came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?"

"Jordyn's gone. She left for a week." Kiara said slowly. "I don't understand why she would leave."

"So she just left you alone?" Tyler asked in disbelief, eyebrows furrowed.

"I guess." Kiara said, worry for her friend leaking into her voice.

"She probably just needs some time to think." Tyler said, trying to reassure Kiara. "I'm sure everything is okay."

Kiara crumpled the note up in her hand. "I sure hope so."

Tyler turned her around to face him. "In the mean time, we can get to know each other better or something."

Kiara pushed thoughts of Jordyn to the back of her mind and grinned. "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

><p>Damon glanced at Jordyn from out of the corner of his eyes. She was still sleeping in the passenger seat, a peaceful expression on her face as she breathed the low, even breaths one breathed while in a deep sleep.<p>

After five hours on the road, Damon had managed to convince her to let him drive. He smirked.

Jordyn slowly opened her eyes and blinked before sitting up straight and stretching. "Are we in Boston yet?"

The smirk grew. "Nope."

Frowning, she mentally calculated that it shouldn't have taken this long. Looking out the window, she suddenly froze. Horror filled her eyes.

_No, why would we be here?_ But they were. She recognized all of the buildings, the cafes, everything.

"Damon…what are we doing here? We need to go to Boston." _I can't be here!_

Damon smirked. "We cab go to boring ol' Boston later. Come on, what could be more fun than New Orleans?"

Jordyn felt as if she couldn't breathe.

New Orleans.

The place where she had met Lucas.

The place where she had killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>dragonrain618: And at last, we reach the whole Lucas thing! You do not know how excited I am right now! <strong>

**InnocentKitsune444: He has a Cajun accent so basically, he sounds like Gambit.**

**dragonrain618: Oh did I tell you? I married Remy Lebeau XD**

**InnocentKitsune444: No, dragon, you didnt.**

**dragonrain618: How would you know?**

**InnocentKitsune444: Because Gambit isn't real.**

**dragonrain618: How do you know?**

**InnocentKitsune444: Dragon, he's a _cartoon_ and _comic book_ character. He. Is. Not. Real.**

**dragonrain618:...I hate you.**

**InnocentKitsune444: Yes!**

**dragonrain618: You're mean.**

**InnocentKitsune444: Please review. I apologize in advance for the childishness of my co-author. **

**dragonrain618: Ignore that last part, but yeah, please review!**


	20. Broken Pieces

**Dragonrain618: I apologize for how long it took for this update! However, this time it is not my fault. *smirks*  
>InnocentKitsune444:...Shut up.<br>Dragonrain618: Nuh-uh! Its not my fault this time and you have to admit it to our viewers.  
>InnocentKitsune444: Fine. Its not Dragon's fault for this update, there. I said it.<br>Dragonrain618: Oh yeah!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

**_Over Again by Cavo_**

**Somebody told me something  
>Nobody cared to tell you the truth<br>You never found a reason  
>Caught in a lie and it's all that you're used to<br>(living a lie)  
><em><br>_**

_Life is never easy. Life is never carefree. Life is filled with misery. The sooner you get that through your head, the sooner you can spare yourself unneccessary pain._

_I knew these rules. I accepted them. After all, I was a monster. Wasn't that prove enough that life isn't easy?_

_I didn't complain though. I enjoyed it. I mean, sure the first kill was rough but everything went smoothly after that._

_Klaus taught me how to control my emotions, how to block them from affecting me._

_Everything worked out well._

_I'd help Klaus in whatever mad venture he fancied and in return…he treated me as if I belonged._

_Everything changed though because of that one man._

_I changed._

_All because of an annoying, smartass Cajun by the name of Lucas Roche._

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly down, humidity hanging in the air. New Orleans was definitely miles apart from Mystic Falls, which had already begun to cool down do to the approaching winter.<p>

Never had Jordyn expected to come here. Not again. But stupid Damon didn't think! Though, she couldn't really blame Damon since he didn't know the events that had taken place six months prior.

But still. They needed to be on their way to Boston right now. She had to find that cocky bastard Aiden.

She couldn't be here.

New Orleans, for her, was like a living monument, a living memory, of what her stupidity and Klaus had caused for her to lose.

Her emerald eyes landed on a small shop that had wooden boards across the windows and the door.

It looked abandoned, but Jordyn remembered a time when it housed two beings who had managed to get on Klaus's bad side.

And in that second, her mind drifted and unwanted memories began to course through her head.

.

**New Orleans, One and a Half Years Ago**

Two targets.

Two names.

Dimitri and Vasya Trekov.

Not that the witch would remember. Her job was simply to follow the traitorous duo whom had wronged Klaus in some way and report back to Klaus her findings.

A simple mission, he claimed.

All Jordyn did now was arch an eyebrow and mentally scoff, wondering when Klaus would ever realize that nothing was ever simple in their world.

Nonetheless, here she was, outside of the small shop the targets owned on Bourbon Street. Boredom was clear on her face as she lay on the roof of a building directly across from it with a cover spell already in effect, shielding her from the prying eyes of others.

In the pouring rain.

Jordyn had a sneaking suspicion that Klaus was laughing his ass of at her predicament from the dry, warm safety of their hotel room.

Sometimes, her friend could be such a bastard.

Yawning, she turned emotionless green eyes to the front entrance of the shop, watching as Dimitri Trekov strolled out, seemingly oblivious to an almost certain death that would be coming to him any day now.

A cold smirk crossed Jordyn's face, knowing that she would more than likely be the one carrying out that little order of execution.

And the funny thing is, Dimitri would think that since he had bulging biceps that he would have the upper hand…that he'd be able to beat _her._

Humans were so pitiful.

Though she did have to admit the man was cute, though it was the way an owner might call their pet cute right before killing it simply out of boredom.

Jordyn frowned as she watched him come out of the next door café carrying two lattes and a bag filled with beignets. Her stomach rumbled, reminding the witch that she had yet to eat anything that day, unusual for her.

Once again, she blamed Klaus. She held in an annoyed sigh.

"What are ya lookin' at, _chère_?" A thick Cajun accent drawled from behind her.

Jordyn's first reaction was shock. How could someone see her? She had a cover spell in effect, right?

Reaching out with the tendrils of her magic, she sensed that indeed her spell had fallen. She cursed herself for succumbing to boredom and losing focus in keeping the spell active.

Slowly, Jordyn turned around to observe this stranger.

He looked to be about six foot and was staring at her with an amused but curious expression on his face, cerulean eyes watching her every move. "Ya do know its pourin' out here, don't ya?" A crooked smile directed towards her appeared on his face.

Jordyn gritted her teeth. "No and here I thought it was a bright, sunny day." She remarked, eyes narrowed as she carefully watched the man who appeared to be around eighteen or nineteen but then again, in their world appearances were almost always deceiving.

The smile grew. "Sarcastic little thing, aren't ya?"

"Who are you?" Jordyn questioned, her arms crossed.

"Lucas Roche." The Cajun mock bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet ya, Miss Jordyn."

That sent off alarm bells in her head. Scowling, she stalked right up to him and demanded, "How the hell do you know my name?"

Those cerulean eyes sparkling with mischief looked down at her. "I know a lot of things _chère._"

.

**New Orleans, Present Day**

Jordyn wrapped her arms around herself tightly. True to his words, Lucas had always seemed to know crucial bits of information that he usually kept to himself until the very last possible second and even then you had to pry the information out of him.

Except if it was her.

All she had to do was ask and he'd tell her without even hesitating.

He had trusted her.

_Her_.

Klaus's personal executioner.

A cold-blooded murderer.

And how had she repaid him?

He was the person who had vanquished the darkness within her with a simple, crooked smile and tender cerulean eyes. He had loved her.

And Jordyn had loved him more than anything.

Yet, she did the one thing that forever forced her back into the darkness.

She destroyed the one person who had trusted her beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Lucas had told her time and again that he would die for her if he had to, and guess what?

That's exactly what he did.

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to stay in here and mope? Come on! Your worse than Saint Stefan!" Damon complained to the brunette who was sitting off in the corner of the hotel room with her grimoire resting in her lap.<p>

"I hate this city." Was all Jordyn replied, eyes never leaving the page she was studying.

Damon stared at her in disbelief. "How can anyone in their right mind hate New Orleans?" He shook his head. "Nope! You're coming with me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, the leather bound book falling out of her lap.

"We don't have time to waste in this fucked up city, Damon." Jordyn stated through gritted teeth.

"Why? What's so important that can't wait?" When the girl didn't answer, Damon smirked. "Exactly. Lets have fun while we're here. There's this nightclub here I wanna check out."

"No."

"Please?" The puppy dog look. Jordyn groaned.

"I hate you." She muttered, giving up. She might as well go with him. Knowing Damon, if she didn't he would more than likely get into trouble. It was better than the alternative, which was simply stare at nothing while thinking of Lucas.

"Let me take a shower first."

Damon waggled his eyebrows at her. "Room for one more?"

Jordyn gritted her teeth, face pink. "Perv." She muttered before shutting and locking the bathroom door behind her.

Grinning, Damon shook his head before picking up Jordyn's grimoire to put up for her. He frowned noticing the little piece of paper that flittered to the ground, having fallen out of the grimoire.

Curious, he bent down and carefully picked the paper up. He blinked in surprise when he noticed it was a drawing. Or more precisely, a drawing of Jordyn who appeared to be asleep on a bed in the drawing. In the top right corner of the page was written "_Mon ange, mon amour._"

Before he could even contemplate a thought on the drawing, his cell went off. He arched an eyebrow at the caller I.D. which read _**STEFAN**_.

"Hello?" He answered, laying back on the bed.

"Where are you?"

"What, no hello? I'm hurt, little brother." Damon smirked.

"I'm serious. Where are you?"

"Hotel Villa Convento with a hot brunette."

"Villa Convento…New Orleans! And what hot brunette? Please tell me its not one of your living blood supplies." Damon could imagine the frown that would now be plastered on Stefan's face.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Damon laid back on the bed, a smirk on his face.

"Damon, humans aren't your playthings." Stefan stated exasperated.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Who said anything about a human?"

"Then who-Jordyn!" Stefan realized.

"Ding ding. We have a winner." Damon remarked sarcastically.

"Don't hurt her Damon." was all Stefan said before hanging up.

Jordyn sighed as she dried her hair. Damon Salvatore was infuriating. She really did not want to go to whatever nightclub Damon had chosen. She hadn't even wanted to come to New Orleans! They were supposed to be on their way to Boston to try and catch up to Aiden, though it wasn't as if she could tell Damon that last part.

He would throw a fit and then refuse to let her go.

A slight smile crossed her face. Damon definitely acted like a child. She trusted him and it took a lot for her to trust anyone.

She silently hoped that he wouldn't break that trust. Like Klaus had. Or be gone forever like Lucas…

.

**New Orleans, One Year and Four Months Ago**

Jordyn was annoyed. Wherever she went, Lucas Roche always seemed to show up wearing that crooked smile of his.

And the part of herself that she hated, that was weak, was always happy to see him.

As soon as she walked onto Bourbon Street, she started a mental countdown.

5.

4. She straightened her shirt.

3. An annoyed expression was on her face as she awaited the inevitable.

2.

1.

As soon as _one_ was thought, Jordyn groaned and a voice from behind her that seemed way too close for comfort said, "_Bonjour, mon ange._"

Chills involuntarily ran through her at his warm breath on her neck. No matter how used to this she had become over the past couple of months, she still couldn't get used to that low, husky tone he always greeted her with.

She turned around and crossed her arms, eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you want Lucas?"

He smiled at her, cerulean eyes gleaming through the night. "Don't ya know its dangerous for a pretty _petite femme _like yourself to be walking alone at nighttime?"

Jordyn smirked, eyes glittering darkly. "For a pathetic human, maybe. But I'm a witch."

Lucas was silent. His eyes stayed on her for a long time, as if searching her face for something. Looking away, the Cajun said slowly, almost hesitantly, "_Mon ange_…Jordyn…witches _are _human…and humans are far from pathetic." His cerulean eyes flashed with something that resembled…sadness? "In my opinion, _chère,_ humans are the most powerful out of all."

Jordyn stared, a frown on her face. "What the hell are you talking about, Roche? Humans are weak, powerless even, against us." She scowled at him. "And I am _not_ human."

"If that's what ya wanna believe, _ange_." Lucas said quietly, turning away from the brunette as he began to walk away. He stopped suddenly and turned, eyes wise beyond their years looking back at her. "And Jordyn? Never underestimate a human. Their capacity to fight to protect what they care about might just surprise ya."

The vampire left, leaving the usually ice-hearted witch still standing in the same spot, confusion flittering across her face for a moment before quickly vanquishing it.

She didn't have time to think about the Cajun's useless words.

She had a job to do.

.

**New Orleans, Present Day**

Jordyn walked out of the bathroom with her usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt. This would have to do since she hadn't exactly packed anything meant for going clubbing.

Her eyes landed on Damon with a sigh. "You ready?"

Damon looked up from where he was laying with his arms behind his head. A grin appeared on his face. "Yes, _friend._"

The seventeen year old rolled her eyes. "So what's the name of this nightclub your forcing me to go to?"

Damon jumped to his feet, smirking at his friend as he held his arm out to her to take. "Le Mort Belle."

Jordyn froze.

_You have _got _to be kidding me._

**Meanwhile….**

French class was a bore as usual and Kiara was sitting in the back of the class, thinking about Jordyn and hoping desperately that she was okay.

She didn't hear the French teacher call her name. The student next to her lightly punched her in the shoulder.

Kiara turned to him, surprised. "What was that for?"

"The office called for you. The teacher said your name, like, six times, stupid. Are you, like, drugged up?" He replied.

Kiara shook her head confused before heading down to the office.

Martha, the secretary, was at the desk and when she saw Kiara she smiled. "Hello dear! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Kiara said. "You called me down?"

"Oh! Of course!" Martha said. She rifled through the papers on her desk until she came upon the one she was looking for. "It seems that your sister Jordyn has been missing a lot of school recently. I was just wondering if everything was okay at home and such."

Kiara stood silent and frozen as she desperately tried to come up with an excuse for Jordyn's absence. "She's…taking care of our grandmother…Roza."

"Oh dear!" Martha exclaimed. "What happened?"

"What happened?….A shark attack." Kiara said the first thing that came to mind. She inwardly winced at the awful excuse.

"Shark attack! How dreadful! Where, might I ask, is she?"

"Umm….Ohio?" Kiara more asked than stated. At Martha's look, she repeated more confidently. "Ohio."

"If she was attacked by a shark…why would she be in Ohio?" Martha asked, suspicion beginning to appear in her voice and on her face.

"Umm…because Ohio has a very good shark attack unit!" Kiara said quickly, mentally wondering where Ohio even was.

"Who would have guessed?" Martha said, shaking her head. "If you don't mind, I'd like to pray for Roza."

"Who?" Kiara asked politely, wondering who this Roza person was.

The secretary's eyes narrowed as she said slowly, "Your grandmother."

"Oh! Right. Sure!"

"Mhmm. Well, you'd best get back to class, dear." Martha stated and Kiara jumped at the chance of escape.

"Definitely." Kiara said. She took off, grateful for the excuse to leave.

Walking back to class she ran into Tyler in the hallway. "Hey Kiara, what are you doing out of class?" He arched an eyebrow at her as he looked down at her face.

"I had to go down to the office." Kiara said. "They wanted to know why Jordyn had missed so many school days."

"What did you tell them?" The werewolf questioned.

Kiara shook her head exasperated. "You don't want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! XD<strong>


	21. The Beautiful Dead

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! The two of us have been pretty busy lately with school and with Nanowrimo (Writing a 50,000 page story in a single month, speaking of you should check out Kitsune's original story "Red Riding Hoodie" which is on the nanowrimo website, its amazing! Once again, we apologize for the delay!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

**_Ghost of Me by Daughtry_**

**Don't look over your shoulder  
>'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seein' in your dreams<br>Wait, there's no rhyme or reason  
>Sometimes there's no meanin' in the visions when you're sleepin'<br>Don't wake up and believe them  
>You're lookin' at the ghost of me<strong>

Le Mort Belle was near the French Quarter. It had been around for…a decade or so. The outside of it was a dark red with black strips on it.

Jordyn held in a sigh as she looked up at the building. Her emerald eyes shone with the fear that she hid within her self.

She was anxious.

Why, out of the many nightclubs in New Orleans, did Damon choose this one?

Jordyn took a deep breath and glanced a Damon who seemed annoyed.

A slight smirk crossed her face. Just like it always was, the line to gain entrance into Le Mort Belle was long. Damon, being his usual overconfident cocky self, had tried to compel the bouncer to let them in without waiting in line.

Jordyn had watched this from a distance with amusement knowing what Damon did not.

The bouncer was a vampire.

Needless to say, that didn't work and now they were at the very end of the line with a three hour wait…at least.

"How's your shoulder?" Jordyn inquired, eyes on the shoulder the bouncer had crushed.

"Better." Damon rubbed it as he shot a scowl at the bouncer. "How much time do you think it'd take me to dispose of Muscles over there?"

Jordyn arched an eyebrow. "Considering he looks like a pro wrestler…never."

Damon smirked. "What, don't think I can?"

"No, I _know_ you can't." Jordyn stated, a small grin appearing on her face before it faded as she looked back at the nightclub. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

When she opened her eyes, Damon's face was inches from hers. She blinked, face becoming red. "Ever hear of a little thing called personal space?"

"Nope." Damon smirked before asking seriously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jordyn said a little too quickly.

"Mmhm." It was obvious Damon didn't believe her. He leaned back and crossed his arms. "And why do I not believe that?"

"Because you're mentally challenged." Jordyn retorted.

"More than likely." He grinned.

Jordyn bit her lower lip and looked from her friend to the club and then back to Damon. "Damon." She said slowly.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you really want to wait three hours to get in?"

He shrugged. "Not really but Muscles won't let us in unless we wait in line like good little boys and girls."

Jordyn sighed. "If I could…get the bouncer to let us in right now, would you do what I say for the rest of this trip?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Trust me. If I couldn't beat that guy, you can't."

Jordyn gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I'm not planning on being an idiot and picking a fight."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Answer me. If I can get him to let us in _right now _will you do what I say for the rest of the trip?"

Damon pondered this before smirking. "Scout's honor."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Damon, I know for a fact you were never in the scouts."

"Stalking me huh?" His smirk grew.

"Damon, by the time the Boy Scouts were created, you were over sixty at least."

"So? I could've still joined."

Jordyn arched an eyebrow at the mental image of Damon surrounded by a group of little boys. "Pedophile." She remarked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna get us in or are we staying out in line?"

Jordyn sighed before her face became guarded. "Follow me."

The two went back up towards the front of the long line to where the bouncer stood. The bouncer scowled as they approached. "Haven't had enough?" He questioned Damon, taking a threatening step forward.

Damon smirked. "Any time, any place."

"Enough with the 'who's more macho' contest." Jordyn turned to the bouncer and pointed at the electronic device he held in his hand. "I'm on the _other_ list." She put an emphasis on the word 'other'.

The bouncer raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that. I know everyone on _that_ list. Actually friends with most of them." He narrowed his grey-blue eyes. "Who are you?"

Sighing, she glanced at Damon before looking back to the bouncer. "Jordyn Jacobs."

Damon frowned at the last name. Everyone in Mystic Falls knew her as Jordyn Andrews. An alias? More than likely.

The bouncer's eyes widened and he took another couple of steps closer. His eyes examined her in surprise. "Jordyn? No way." At her scowl, a wide grin crossed his face. "It really is you!" He pulled her into a tight hug.

Jordyn blinked a few seconds in confusion before realization appeared on her face. "Gabe?" A small laugh that contained wonder escaped the witch's lips.

Damon was right by them in an instant, eyes narrowed with a frown on his face. "Why is Muscle For Brains hugging you?"

Gabriel let go of Jordyn and scowled at the vampire. "What'd you call me?"

Jordyn groaned, a smile still on her face as she stepped in between the two. "No fighting, guys." She looked at Gabriel. "Gabe, this idiot here is my friend Damon Salvatore. Damon, meet Gabriel Larieux." Turning to Damon, she explained. "Gabriel is one of the very, very few I trust." It had been partially thanks to him that she had managed to escape from Klaus after…yeah, not something she really wanted to think about.

Damon arched an eyebrow at Gabriel. Jordyn didn't trust _anyone_ without just cause, he knew.

Gabriel briefly nodded at Damon before beckoning for the other bouncer to take his place.

"Come on." He and Jordyn walked towards where the back entrance was with Damon following them, unusually silent.

Gabriel opened the door and held it open for Jordyn, who nodded in thanks before walking in, a now almost haunted expression on her face as she walked straight up a nearby pair of stairs without waiting for the other two to follow.

Before Damon could step through, Gabriel stepped in front of Damon with a scowl on his face. "I've heard about you before. If you _ever _cause that girl any more pain than she's already gone through, I will make use of your eternity of life to torture you every single second of it." Before Damon could growl a response, Gabriel was already gone.

Jordyn walked through the upper level of the club, her emerald eyes taking in everything as she followed the path she knew by heart.

Her eyes were soft as she remembered all of the other times she had been here. Remembered the unquenchable happiness this place used to bring her.

She slowed to a stop in front of a door that said on a nameplate towards the top of it **'Club Owner'**.

It was hard for her to breathe as she slowly put her hand on the knob and turned it, pushing the door open.

"Looks like nothing has changed." The witch remarked quietly, noting the desk in the corner that only took up a small place in the room. The rest of the room had multiple bookcases against the walls, completely filled with books.

The only other things in the room were an old armchair and a mini refrigerator, the last of which she knew to be hidden under the desk.

Emerald eyes rested on the armchair, a blank expression on her face as memories from many…_activities_ that had taken place on that piece of furniture coursed throughout her mind, invoking pain.

**New Orleans, Nine Months Ago**

"So, what shall we do today?" Lucas arched an eyebrow at the brunette who was currently laying in his arms.

"No clue." Jordyn murmured. She wouldn't have cared if she never had to move from this spot for all eternity. She liked the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

"I can think of a few things." The vampire whispered into her ear mischievously, causing a laugh to escape the witch's lips.

It still amazed Jordyn how happy this annoying Cajun made her. "What will you do when Gabe decides to come looking for us?" She whispered back with more than a bit of mischief in her tone as well, her green eyes glittering as she turned her head so she could look up at his face.

"Kill him if he interrupts us." Lucas murmured against her neck as he kissed his way down it, causing pleasant shudders to go through Jordyn's body.

"Mmm, I'll help." She replied in agreement, turning so that she could attach her lips to his.

"_Je t'aime, mon ange._" Lucas whispered against the warm lips of his lover. "_Jamais." _To a vampire, forever really meant forever.

Jordyn was quiet for a moment before saying quietly with a small smile. "I love you too." She did. She honestly didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

For the first time in years, she felt whole somewhere else besides by Klaus's side.

**Present Day**

"Of course." Gabriel remarked in answer to Jordyn's statement as he appeared behind her with a solemn look on his handsome face. His grey eyes met Jordyn's green ones. "I figured it…wasn't my right to do so." He gave Jordyn a pointed look.

Jordyn stared at him in disbelief. "Gabe, I'm the one with the _least_ right to do anything with his things! I'm the…" Her voice became quieter, "I'm the reason he's dead."

Damon, who had just came up right before that sentence, looked surprised before the surprise faded into something that almost resembled sympathy.

Staring at Jordyn, who was faced away from him, Damon's eyes softened slightly before he suddenly straightened and cleared his throat to let the two know that he was there.

To Gabriel, Damon sent a glare which the other returned. Damon instinctively didn't like Gabriel. He didn't know why, but something about the guy just…pissed him off.

_Especially_ the way the other vampire's arm was wrapped around Jordyn's shoulders.

Looking at Jordyn, Damon let the glare go and crossed his arms. His face softened slightly when he noticed the unshed tears in Jordyn's eyes. "Everything all right?" He asked quietly, shooting the brown haired vampire a dark look.

Jordyn nodded, quickly wiping away the tears that wanted to come out, She hated showing weakness in front of anyone. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I don't trust Muscles over here." Damon nodded towards Gabriel.

Gabriel scowled. "Listen here punk-"

"Enough." Jordyn growled, causing the two to look at her in surprise. "Gabe," She looked at the grey eyed vampire, "Damon was just…concerned or something. He didn't mean to offend you and-"

"Yes I did." Damon interrupted.

Jordyn shot him a look and continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "-and he's _very_ sorry." Damon arched an eyebrow at that last part.

"Now, no more fighting each other, understand? Or I'll make Prometheus's punishment look like a tropical paradise."

"Who's Prometheus?" Damon asked amused.

"Dumbass." Gabriel muttered.

"Greek mythology." Jordyn stated. "Prometheus gave humans fire. Zeus got pissed. Prometheus gets chained to a rock where a vulture or something tears his liver out everyday for the rest of eternity."

"Sounds like fun." Damon remarked dryly.

* * *

><p>Aiden groaned. He had lost track of Valyk…again. Or was it Varian? The possession of Valyk's body kept changing over and over again.<p>

Aiden preferred it when Valyk was in control. Out of the two, Valyk was more level headed and calm.

Varian on the other hand…

Aiden shook his head. "Why me?" He complained.

His cell phone buzzed. Picking it up, he noticed the Elijah had sent him a text message. Curious as to what brother dearest wanted now, he opened the message only to feel as if his blood was running cold as he read the words.

_Jordyn is coming to Boston._

-Elijah

"Damn it!" Aiden grumbled. He was so gonna be in deep shit. He knew if Klaus got a hold of Jordyn, bad things would happen to her.

And since Aiden was, for the moment, _'assisting' _Klaus in getting Cassie…

He had two choices. He glared at the phone in his hand as he deleted the message.

What do I do now? He sat on the hotel bed, dark jade green eyes looking lost. Why me? He thought once again as he buried his face into his hands.

He had two choices.

Live, and turn Jordyn over to Klaus.

Die, and protect his princess from certain death.

Decisions, decisions.

Self-preservation was the only way he had managed to survive for so long after Cassandra's… A growl escaped his mouth as he punched the wall, leaving a dent from where his fist had connected with it.

"Why me?"

* * *

><p>Valyk stared at the setting sun from his seat on the park bench. It was as beautiful as he remembered.<p>

Being only half vampire, the sun had no effect on him. His demon side, however, was naturally weakened during the daylight hours.

"_Your unusually quiet today brother."_ He remarked in his mind to Varian, who snorted.

"_**Why would you think that?"**_

Valyk didn't respond. His golden eyes watched quietly as a little boy tripped and fell. Almost in an instant, the boy's mother was by her son's side, comforting him.

A familiar longing panged inside of Valyk.

"_Varian…is killing…is killing Cassandra really…"_ He sighed.

"_**What the hell are you talking about! That bitch deserves to die! Well, die again. Whatever!"**_

"You really think so?" Valyk asked out loud, mirthless humor in his tone.

"_**Of course! Besides, after she dies maybe we can…"**_

"_Get your body back?" _

"_**Exactly."**_

* * *

><p>Gabriel had left to go back to his job as bouncerguard.

Jordyn was currently sitting at the bar, sipping out of a small glass. A scowl crossed her face as she eyed all of the females in skimpy outfits hanging on to Damon.

She gritted her teeth and look away as she felt her eyes become silver.

She was annoyed, anger flittering though her.

Why did she hate seeing Damon surrounded by women? Why should she care? The two of them were just friends, after all.

_Just friends…_ Jordyn sullenly took another sip out of her glass.

What was this feeling she felt? She froze, suddenly recognizing it.

_Jealousy. _

Damon smirked at the women hanging on him. He snuck a look at the bar where Jordyn was sitting and his blue eyes suddenly hardened, watching as some blonde guy walked over to her and started talking to her, obviously flirting.

Anger coursed through him though why he didn't know.

Shaking his head, he put a charming smile back on as he turned back to the crowd of women around him. After all, it wasn't any of his business who Jordyn talked to.

His decision did a complete 180 when he saw out of the corner of his eye the guy lean forward and kiss Jordyn on the mouth.

"Excuse me ladies." Damon remarked, going straight towards the bar.

"What's a hot woman like you doing over here?"

Jordyn looked up from her glass with a raised eyebrow at the blonde man who stood next to her. He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties.

_Creep_, Jordyn thought. "What do you want?"

The man shrugged, a seemingly innocent smile on his face. "I thought you looked lonely. I'm Mark." He held his hand out for her to shake.

Jordyn eyed it amused, noticing that a white circular mark was on his ring finger. _Married_, she thought with disgust.

Rolling her eyes, she shook it. "Now can you go?"

He ignored her. "What's your name?"

Jordyn let out an annoyed breath. "Classified info." She looked over at Damon and saw him glancing over at her annoyed.

"Come one. Please?"

"Look, I have a boyfriend." She lied. "So leave me the hell alone."

The next thing she knew, Mark was kissing her.

Before she could even react, the man was pulled away from her.

Jordyn blinked, seeing Damon there with a scowl on his face as he held onto the man by the back of the neck. "What do you think you're doing?" Damon let the guy go.

Mark stuttered, "Y-You're her b-boyfriend? S-Sorry about that." He fled the vicinity as fast as humanly possible which amused Jordyn for some odd reason.

Jordyn grimaced. "You wouldn't happen to have any mouthwash on hand would you?"

Damon arched an eyebrow, the scowl still on his face.

"Calm down, D." Jordyn put a hand on his arm. Staring at him, she realized something. "You were jealous."

"Was not." Damon retorted stubbornly.

Jordyn arched an eyebrow. "Okay then. I'll just go find some guy to make out with then."

Damon glared at her and she laughed at his expression.

"See? Told you s-"

Jordyn was cut off as his lips connected to hers. It wasn't as if this was the first time they had kissed, third actually, but this one was…different.

Jordyn relaxed into it, her left hand resting lightly on the side of his face.

The kiss was fierce yet…in some strange way, it was gentle.

Damon had his arms wrapped around her waist. He hated to admit it, but Jordyn was right. Seeing that scumbag kiss her had made him jealous.

Damon pulled back slowly, eyes looking down at her as her wide silvery-green eyes looked up at him.

Jordyn couldn't speak. All she could do was stare. She hated clichés but…her entire body felt alive.

She liked Damon.

She liked _Damon_.

A teasing smile appeared on his face, pale blue eyes looking at her intently. "Jordyn speechless. That's a first."

"I…that…we…." Jordyn shook her head before looking at Damon. "What was that?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "A kiss. You know, when two lips pucker up and-"

"I'm serious." Jordyn stated, an unusual vulnerability surrounding her. "Why did you kiss me?"

Damon frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "I…don't know."

"What are we to each other?" Jordyn was more than a little confused. Her emotions were already in utter turmoil because of the memories of Lucas that had been surfacing throughout her head. And then Damon kissed her.

She could still remember the warmth of his mouth on hers.

"I _really _don't know." Damon said slowly, a frown now on his face. Not even he fully understood what was going on with them.

For some reason, that irked Jordyn. "You know what? I'll see you later." She turned away and went towards the exit, leaving Damon still standing in the same spot with his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes remained down to the side.

His face becoming guarded, he grabbed Jordyn's glass and downed the contents in one gulp.

Jordyn sighed as she stepped out of the club, the cool night breeze hitting her. _Stupid,_ she thought as her eyes went back to the building. Why did she even storm out? For what reason?

Because.

She was confused. Everything was changing. Her life was changing.

For the longest time, the only person she could rely on had been Klaus. He had been like a brother to her. Then, Lucas had wormed his way into her heart…and his death had caused a hole to appear in her heart.

After that, she was alone. She hated Klaus. Hated herself. She had nothing.

Just when she had been about to let the darkness consume her, Elijah had given her a way out. A way to escape.

Meeting Kiara…the half demon had given her a friend, someone to trust.

And then there was Damon…

Jordyn let loose an annoyed breath. Why did life have to be so fucking difficult? She was completely confused. Her emotions were haywire. She missed Lucas. She _had_ loved him after all…so then why did being around Damon Salvatore otherwise known as King Pain in the Ass cause the hole left by Lucas to…well, not disappear exactly but…cause it's pain to lessen?

"Damn it." The witch whispered annoyed. This was the last thing she needed. Especially with Klaus willing to do _anything_ to get his precious little weapon back.

"Why is my life so screwed up?" She wondered out loud.

"Because in the end, the only person you truly care about is yourself." A voice to her left remarked.

Jordyn spun around, her eyes narrowing to slits. "You. I thought you were dead."

"In a manner of speaking." The man flashed her a fanged smirk. "What would Lucas say about you kissing someone else? Then again, you always were an ice cold bitch."

"What do you want?" She hissed.

The man tilted his head, fury enveloping his face. "Your death."

Jordyn snorted. "Any more bad movie clichés? No? Good." She held out her arm and a stake slid into her hand from out of her sleeve. Her eyes narrowed. "Because I'm really not in the mood to be messed with right now Dimitri."

**Meanwhile…**

"So what are we going to do today?" Kiara asked Tyler curiously as she walked outside, following him.

Tyler smirked at her before tossing her his keys, which she barely managed to catch. "Today, I'm teaching you how to drive."

Kiara's whole face immediately brightened up even more. "A car? Really?" She had mentioned to him before about wanting to learn how to drive that way Jordyn wouldn't have to do all of the driving for them.

"What else?" Tyler chuckled as he shook his head before looking at her. "So, do you want to?"

"In the words of Jordyn…duh!" Kiara laughed, a big smile lighting up her whole face.

Tyler smiled back. "Alright then. Let's go."

Kiara slid into the driver's seat, literally bouncing in excitement. She couldn't believe she was actually going to be driving. Tyler got in and shut the passenger door.

"Okay, first you have to put the key into the ignition."

"Got it!" Kiara stated happily. There was silence for a minute as Tyler waited for her to do it, however she did nothing. After a moment, Kiara looked at Tyler. "What's an ignition?"

Tyler blinked before arching an eyebrow at the girl as he looked at her to see if she was being serious. She was. He sighed and shook his head, wondering just where Kiara had grown up that she didn't even know something simple like that. He already knew the thing about her and Jordyn being sisters was a lie, which made him wonder what went on in her past.

After showing her how to put the key in and turn the car on, Tyler said, "Alright, now put the car into drive and press your foot on the gas pedal." He pointed to the two things as he stated them that way she would know what was what.

"Okay!" Kiara said happily. She looked at the stick thingy that Tyler had pointed to. It had a bunch of different letters on it, including a 'D' and a 'R'. _Which one puts it into drive?_ She wondered before going with 'R', deciding that the 'R' meant right away as in to drive off right then and there.

Pressing her foot down on the gas pedal hard, she frowned as suddenly they zipped backwards. She lifted her foot off of it confused and, in the next instant, a loud crash could be heard.

When all of the dust in the air cleared, Kiara blinked. Tyler looked horrified as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

The two got out of the car and, as Kiara looked at the house, she tilted her head. "I don't think Jordyn will notice."

Tyler looked from Kiara, who truly seemed to believe what she had said, to the gaping hole that was now a part of the house. "In what universe?" Tyler remarked, sarcasm rich in his voice.

Kiara looked at him confused. "This one…right?"

Tyler didn't speak and the two simply stared at the huge hole along with the wall plaster that lay all around.

* * *

><p><strong>They crashed the car...into the side of the house! O.o I wonder how Jordyn will react to a huge gaping hole in the house? <strong>

**Please review! Oh and check out the banner MissAdamSavani made for the story! The link is on my profile :D **

**Also, the name of the nightclub is French for The Beautiful Dead, hence the name of the title (ironic, considering the owner's a vampire lol) Sometimes, its good to have friends who took French instead of Spanish in high school**


	22. The Lie of Forever

**Because I love you guys so much...I decided to update this story again! Thank you to those who reviewed and those who added our story to their alerts/favorites!**

**Also, if any of you are fans of either Loki or Johnny Storm, I have stories for both of them that I'm working on that are on my profile! (Loki=Streams of Chaos, Johnny=All or Nothing) Okay, now that I'm done with the shameless advertising lol, I have a poll on my profile that i want you guys to check out. Its about me writing a prequel to this which would basically show more in detail the whole Jordyn/Lucas thing as well as let you see how much Jordyn has changed since then! You'd also get to see a lot of Klaus and a lot of Klaus is always awesome :D **

**So please, check the poll out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

_**Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy**_

**We walked along a crowded street  
>You took my hand and danced with me in the shade<br>And when you left you kissed my lips  
>You told me you would never ever forget these images, no<strong>

Jordyn dodged the vampire, who launched himself at her. She swung her leg at him as she crouched low to the ground.

Dimitri appeared behind her, a smirk on his face as he grabbed her right hand and twisted it backwards, causing the stake to fall to the ground and a gasp of pain to escape the witch's lips. "Why don't you use your magic, Jordyn?"

Growling, she swung her other fist at him, but he caught it with ease.

"Is it because you don't see me as a threat?" He flung her at the wall, the smirk never leaving his face. "Or is it because you _can't_?"

Jordyn gritted her teeth and pulled herself back up. She glared at him as she wiped the blood on her forehead away to keep it from falling into her eyes.

"I'm right, aren't I?" The smirk grew. He appeared right by her. He sniffed, the scent of her blood coming to him. His face vamped out. "And now, I'm going to drain you dry for what you did to Vasya."

"What happened to Vasya was her own fault." Jordyn remarked, her face expressionless as he leaned in closer to her while she silently thought of a plan to get out of this.

That response only worked in pissing the vampire off even more. "Oh yeah? Well, how does it feel to have killed the one person who was foolish enough to love a frigid bitch like you?"

That caused Jordyn's emotionless façade to fade away into a look of pure anger. "Shut up!" Angry tears filled her eyes. "…just…shut up."

"You killed him." Dimitri continued on, a cruel smirk on his face. "I heard the stories. He tried to save you but you killed him instead."

"I. Said. Shut. Up!" Completely silver eyes glared upon the vampire, anger twisting the beautiful face into something much more terrifying. "You never know when to fucking shut up, do you?" Her fist connected with Dimitri's face, sending him crashing into the side of the building.

She walked forward to him. "Did you ever even think about the fact that I more than earned the title of monster?" She hissed, silver eyes glowing darkly just as they had when she had punched Elijah.

Dimitri's eyes widened in fear at the inhuman being in front of him. "What are you?"

A cold smirk appeared on her face. "Your death, obviously." In that instant, her hand pierced the flesh of his chest with paranormal speed and strength before pulling his heart out. Her eyes were colder than the Arctic. "Goodbye Dimitri." She crushed his heart in her hand.

Jordyn's eyes changed back to normal, confusion at what had just happened appearing in them right before her body swayed to the side and she fell with a thump.

"Lucas." She whispered just before everything went black. She didn't even hear the voice that shouted her name.

New Orleans, Six Months Ago

It was early spring and Jordyn had just turned seventeen a few weeks prior. Currently, she was cursing her alarm clock that was going off.

"Too loud." Lucas mumbled, burying his head into Jordyn's bare shoulder as his arm tightened around where it laid on Jordyn's waist.

Jordyn rolled her eyes before a soft smile crossed her face. "I've got to go, babe."

"No you don't." He argued childishly, not moving his head or his arm.

"Uh yeah, I do." Jordyn stated. "Unless, of course, you're willing to deal with Klaus…" The thought of what Klaus would do to Lucas sent an all too human chill of fear through her. "Please."

With a sigh, Lucas leaned up so that he was on his side, his elbow holding him up as he faced her. He looked her straight in the eyes, his long dark blonde hair hanging in his face. "Alright." He said slowly, a more serious air suddenly around him. "Be careful, _mon ange._"

She arched an eyebrow at the odd tone in his voice. Emerald eyes stared back at him confused. "I always am."

Lucas laid a hand lightly on her arm. "I know you are, just…please, for my sake." He gave her one of his signature crooked smiles, though this one didn't seem to reach his cerulean eyes.

Jordyn leaned down and kissed him softly, a smile lighting up her face. After a minute, she stood up. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Promise."

Lucas nodded, a tender look in his eyes. "Alright then." He stood up as well and looked down at Jordyn. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face into her chestnut brown hair. "_Je t'aime, mon ange_. _Jamais._"

Jordyn laid her head against his bare chest as she savored the feel of his arms around her. "I love you too, Lucas…I really do."

"I know, _chère._" He pulled back and looked down at her, some unknown emotion combined with pain shone in his eyes. "Be safe." Lucas's hand reached down and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Jordyn nodded. If she had known how the day was going to end, she wouldn't have left. But of course, she, unlike Lucas, had no way of knowing what was going to happen.

Jordyn slipped into the hotel room quietly. Her silver-green eyes examined the room that was empty. She surmised that Klaus was probably still in bed, which meant she had the _'honor' _of waking him up today.

As she walked through the apartment she had convinced Klaus to get considering how often they were in New Orleans, she wondered for how much longer they would be staying here this time. It was a thought that she often did her best to avoid.

Because to leave New Orleans would mean leaving Lucas.

And Jordyn knew she wouldn't last long without the Cajun who had somehow taken up residence in her heart, a place no one else ever had.

_Lucas…_He was quite literally her life, despite the fact how terribly cliché that sounded. She _knew_ it sounded cliché but it was the truth.

Her eyes landed on the sleeping hybrid, his reddish brown hair covering part of his face. "Definitely haircut time soon." Jordyn remarked to herself, knowing that her friend/boss hated when his hair would get too long. _"Bad memories_." He would claim.

She poked him in the cheek. "Klaus. Wakey-wakey."

His eyes shot open. Once he realized it was her, he glared at her as he bared his fangs. "Do you have a death wish?"

Jordyn seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well, considering I'm a witch who's working for a grouchy hybrid…" Her voice trailed off and she smirked. Klaus was not a morning person. A fact, Jordyn assumed, had to do with the whole half-vampire thing.

Klaus arched an eyebrow at her as he got up and searched through his closet before finally pulling out a tan striped button up shirt and pulling it on over his head. "Someone's in a good mood today." He noted.

Jordyn's face became blank and her silver-green eyes were now guarded. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmhm." He finished buttoning the last button on his shirt before looking at Jordyn with a smirk on his face. "I have someone I want you to kill."

"You always do." Jordyn stated. "Name?"

Klaus tilted his head. "He's gone by many names. His real name is a mystery. However, he's becoming a frequent pain in the ass."

"What'd he do?" Jordyn questioned with her arms crossed as she observed Klaus.

The man hesitated for barely a second before glancing at the witch and saying, "I've warned him countless times about messing with something that isn't his to mess with. He, however, continues to do it anyway."

"That's it?" She inquired. "What's he been messing with?"

A smirk curled onto his face. "Something that is forbidden for him to even look at, let alone touch."

Jordyn arched an eyebrow. "What time?"

"Nine tonight. Greta will show you where to go when it's time." Klaus replied, before giving Jordyn one of his rare smiles. "So, do I look good or what?" He himself had some business he had to attend to today and he preferred to look his best while threatening and disemboweling others.

Jordyn rolled her eyes at her friend. "Conceited much?" However, a small smile was on her face as she left.

Jordyn tried to call Lucas but for some reason she kept getting his voicemail. She frowned. In the year she had known him, never once had she ever gotten his voicemail. Lucas always picked up on the first ring.

Her eyebrows furrowed in worry before she shook her head annoyed. "I'm overreacting." She told herself.

With a sigh, she left to begin preparing for the job she had to do later.

_An abandoned warehouse, how cliché._ Jordyn thought to herself as she followed the witch whom she detested. "You can leave now." She told her coldly.

Greta crossed her arms. "You have your orders and I have mine."

Jordyn glared at her in irritation before continuing on into the warehouse. She heard Greta mumbling a spell under her breath, causing Jordyn to frown. The spell sounded familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was.

Her eyes landed on the figure tied to a chair. He had long, raven black hair and muddy dark brown eyes, eyes that peered at her with defeat in them. It was as if he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the impending torture that would be followed by death.

Yet, the eyes held something else. Something eerily familiar.

"Klaus wants him tortured before you kill him." Greta remarked, eyes never leaving the man as she resumed chanting quietly.

Jordyn sighed. She hated torture. If Greta wasn't there, Jordyn would've just given the poor sap a merciful death.

Torture had never really sat well with her. It was pointless.

The brown eyes of her target looked at her and the look in them caused her to freeze. There wasn't any contempt or anger in those eyes…only sympathy. Sympathy for _her_. His _executioner_.

Jordyn's face became blank. "Lets get this over with." She wanted to get back to Lucas and the club as quickly as possible.

Half an hour later, the target was bleeding heavily and looked on the edge of death. Yet never once did he ever look at Jordyn with anything other than kindness.

It baffled her.

Jordyn glanced at Greta, who was still mumbling the words of a spell under her breath. "What spell are you casting?" She questioned annoyed.

Greta smirked. "A cloaking spell."

Jordyn went still. "A cloaking spell?" She repeated slowly. A cloaking spell was another name for an illusion spell. She looked from the target, who's eyes were glaring at Greta, to Greta. "Greta, who is he?"

"See for yourself." The other witch waved her hand, halting the spell.

Jordyn's heart stopped as the bleeding man's appearance changed to that of Lucas's.

His long, blonde hair was matted with blood and pain was evident on his face from the wounds he had all over his body.

"Lucas." She whispered horrified. She glared at Greta. "Leave!"

There was no mistaking the intent to kill directed towards Greta. The girl quickly left. No doubt to report to Klaus that his plan had been a success.

Jordyn untied Lucas, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything!" She cradled his head in her lap. "Why didn't you fight back?"

Those cerulean blue eyes of his looked up at her, so filled with pain yet also love. "_Mon ange_, don't blame yourself. Klaus, he gave me a choice. Me or you…I chose for ya to live…"

"Stupid!" Jordyn cried, tears trailing down her face. Klaus wouldn't have killed her. She knew better. Klaus had manipulated Lucas's love for her. "If you die, so will I then!"

"No!" Lucas argued harshly before wincing and letting out a cry of pain. After a second he said through the pain, "Promise…promise me you'll escape Klaus…a new start…"

"I'll kill him!" Jordyn hissed darkly, eyes completely silver. "That bastard!"

"You can't kill him."

"Yes I can."

"No, ya can't…it would destroy ya."

"What are you talking about?" Jordyn questioned, tears still trailing down her tan face.

"My Jordyn…I don't wanna leave ya…"

Jordyn kissed him fiercely in desperation before slowly pulling back, her hair hanging down into her tear-streaked face. "Then don't." She whispered.

"_Je t'aime_…Jordyn…_je t'aime_."

He stopped breathing.

New Orleans, Present Day

Jordyn sat up abruptly, eyes wide as she breathed heavily. She looked around and realized she was in the hotel room she and Damon were sharing. The last thing she remembered was killing Dimitri…

Her eyes landed on Damon, who was lying next to her asleep on the bed. Her hand went to the bandaging around her upper arm. She realized Damon must have found her after her fight with Dimitri.

She sighed, her mind going back to the dream she had just had. A memory would actually be a better way of describing it.

The last day Lucas had been alive…six months ago.

After that, Klaus had to physically imprison her…if he hadn't, then there was a high probability that Klaus would be dead by now.

Jordyn stared at the sleeping Damon. Her thoughts went to the kiss earlier.

Jordyn knew, no matter how painful it was, that it was time to let go of Lucas and move on. Start the future.

And as she watched the sleeping vampire, the vampire who had proven to be different than her first impression, the vampire who had kissed her and bound her wounds…she thought maybe…just maybe…that that future might possibly have a certain blue eyed vampire by the name of Damon Salvatore in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and I'll give you Deadpool!<strong>

**Deadpool: I know I'm awesome and amazing but you cant just give me away to random strangers! Thats dangerous! What if they killed me?**

**Dragonrain618: You're a mercenary...you kill people for a living...I'm sure you'd be fine. **

**Deadpool rules :D**


	23. Moment of Peace

**So, funny thing. I actually got on to work on chapter four in my Johnny/OC story that i REALLY need to update but as soon as I sat in front of my computer, I just couldn't get into Fantastic Four. Instead...I felt really in the mood to type up the next chapter of One Step Closer, so here you are! And those of you who are reading All or Nothing, I apologize and hopefully will update soon!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two<p>

_**House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance**_

**And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down**  
><strong>I wanna hear you sing the praise<strong>  
><strong>I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down<strong>  
><strong>We got innocence for days<strong>

"Are you sure you should be sleeping in this house while it has a giant hole in it?" Tyler asked.

Kiara looked up from the dining room table to look at the car-sized hole in the living room wall. "Probably not, but I've got no where else to stay."

"You could stay at my house." Tyler offered.

Kiara looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Your mom would be okay with that?"

Tyler laughed and shook his head. "Probably not, but you've got to find a place to stay."

"Kiara! Tyler! What happened here?" Both looked up to find Elena and Stefan staring in awe at the gaping hole.

Kiara blushed embarrassed. "I might have accidentally driven Tyler's car into the house."

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Kiara replied. "What can I do for you?" She asked curiously, wondering what had made Elena and Stefan decide to drop by for a visit.

Elena stepped through the hole but Stefan remained on the porch. Kiara looked at Stefan confused and asked, "You haven't been invited in yet?"

Stefan frowned. "I guess not."

Tyler scoffed. "Jordyn invited Damon in before inviting Stefan in?" From the tone of his voice, he obviously was thinking that Jordyn wasn't all there in the head.

"Jordyn invited Damon in?" Elena asked. She chewed on her lip nervously. Obviously she had done the same and it had worked out less than pleasantly for her.

"You can come in, Stefan." Kiara said.

He nodded his thanks and joined the rest of them in the dining room. He took a seat before saying, "I came here to ask about Jordyn."

"She's not here right now." Kiara replied.

"I know that." Stefan said. "She's in New Orleans right now-"

"What is she doing in New Orleans?" Kiara asked, cutting Stefan off.

Stefan finished his sentence, "-with Damon."

"Is she out of her mind?" Tyler asked.

"We to go after them." Elena remarked, worry clear on her face.

Only Kiara stayed calm as she said with a smile, "Good for them."

When the rest of them simply stared at Kiara in shock as if she was insane, she rolled her eyes. "You had to have noticed. I mean, they've even kissed!" _Though technically I'm not supposed to know that_, she thought wryly.

"Really?" Elena asked surprised.

"Really." Kiara replied. There was silence as everyone absorbed this new piece of information. "So what do you need to know about Jordyn?"

"I was going to ask why she would be in New Orleans but," Stefan frowned, "now its pretty obvious."

"What does any of this have to do with new exit in your house?" Elena asked, having previously been so intent on studying the damage that she hadn't heard Kiara's previous answer in regards to how the hole came to be.

Kiara sighed before repeating her earlier statement. "Tyler tried to teach me how to drive."

"Remind me not to let you near my keys." Stefan muttered. Louder, he said, "Perhaps you should stay somewhere else."

"She can stay at my house." Elena offered. "Jenna won't mind."

Tyler laid a hand on Kiara's shoulder and joked, "Maybe _she_ can teach you how to drive."

Elena just laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat in her cell with her arms wrapped around her knees in a corner. Her head shot up when the door opened, expecting it to be Jaden visiting again. She was surprised to see Masashi there instead.<p>

"How are you, Gwendolyn?"

"I've been better." She replied wryly as she eyed him with tired suspicion. "What do you want?"

"I made a mistake, Gwendolyn." Masashi said slowly.

She glared at him from her cell. "You've made a lot of mistakes."

His eyes flashed in anger before he smiled. "You always were feisty."

"Must be the red hair." Gwen replied dryly. She sighed. "Which mistake are you referring to?"

"I agreed to let Kiara marry Jaden." Masashi said. "And now its too late to take it back."

"It's not too late. They haven't been married yet." Gwen pleaded desperately. "You of all people could put a stop to this madness."

"Perhaps I could have stopped it in the beginning, but then she ran." Masashi stated calmly. "Now, Jaden is humiliated and angry. He won't stop until he gets her back."

Gwen shot to her feet, fear for her daughter and anger at both the man in front of her and Jaden showing on her face. "He will kill her if he gets a hold of her! You know that!"

"It's not my business anymore!" Masashi yelled back.

"She's your daughter," Gwen begged.

"She's a slave." Masashi stated coldly. "And so are you."

Gwen glared at him again. "And you're an ass."

"It's not that I don't want to help her, I can't." Masashi said.

"Get out!" Gwen growled, tired of how Masashi was acting as if there was nothing he could do when they both knew that there was.

Masashi's pride wouldn't stand for that. "I will not allow a slave to talk to me like-"

"Get out!" Gwen yelled.

Masashi's eyes narrowed but he stormed out of the room without another word.

* * *

><p>"You can share a room with me." Elena said to the dark haired girl as they walked into Elena's room.<p>

Kiara set her bags down and looked around. "It's pretty."

Elena laughed. "Thanks."

"How did you know you were in love with Stefan?" Kiara asked abruptly after a moment, turning her head away from looking through her bags to look at Elena.

Elena blinked surprised before pursing her lips as she considered for a moment what exactly to say. "I just…woke up one day and realized the most important part of my life was him. Is that how you feel about Tyler?" Elena inquired, guessing that the werewolf was the whole reason for the sudden bringing up of the topic.

Kiara frowned. "Not yet…" She smiled. "But almost."

Elena smiled. "I think its sweet that Tyler tried to teach you how to drive."

Kiara winced. "I don't know how I'm going to fix it before Jordyn gets back.

Elena suddenly laughed after a moment and said, "I just thought of something my dad used to say. Duct tape fixes everything."

* * *

><p>"Mind telling me what happened last night?" were the words Jordyn awoke to.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes to look at Damon, who was laying on his side with his elbow propping him up. It took her half asleep mind a minute to process what he had asked and once it did, she sighed. "Nothing…just someone from my past showed up." Jordyn answered tiredly.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "The vampire who had his heart literally torn out?"

"That would be the one." Jordyn replied dryly.

"And let me guess, you're the one who tore out his heart as well." It was more of a statement than a question but Jordyn answered anyway.

"Yes."

"How? I mean, unless you had a knife or something and went Buffy on him…"

Jordyn didn't respond. Not even she knew the answer to that question. She remembered losing, feeling powerless. She was nothing without her magic, unless her other weapon of choice was at her side which it hadn't been. She had been sure she was going to die…but then Dimitri had mentioned Lucas and something inside of her just…snapped.

One moment, she was losing. The next…she had crushed Dimitri's heart in her hand.

She didn't know how she did it. All she could remember was intense anger towards Dimitri…and she could feel the same darkness that had plagued her after Lucas's death.

"I honestly don't know." She whispered, sitting up.

"Hmm…your magic maybe?" Damon suggested as Jordyn stood up and stretched her aching muscles.

Jordyn closed her eyes. "That would be a possibility…if I had magic."

Damon was in front of her in a flash. "What was that?" He questioned, not sure he had heard right.

Jordyn arched an eyebrow at him. "A little hard of hearing, old man? I said, I. Have. No. Magic. No spells. Nothing."

Damon frowned, staring down at her. "For how long?"

"Since I collapsed last week."

Anger and annoyance flickered through his eyes. "And you didn't say anything because…what?"

Jordyn met his gaze without flinching. "Because it's no one's problem but my own."

Damon gritted his teeth in irritation. Was she serious? "How can I keep you sage if you don't tell me you're defenseless!"

Jordyn frowned, green eyes narrowing. "Defenseless my ass. I'm fine, Damon. Why try to keep me safe?"

"Because!" He growled annoyed. "You're weak! You might as well be human!"

Now _that_ pissed Jordyn off. She glared at Damon angrily. "Do _not_ call me weak! You don't know _anything_." She couldn't believe she actually had thought she liked him! Who was he to call her weak! "You don't _care_ about anything!" As soon as those last words left her mouth, she winced. Especially at the shock mixed with what looked like hurt that crossed his face right before it hardened.

"Obviously. Caring would require _feelings_, something I lack. It's not as if I was worried when that bastard Aiden kidnapped you or that he almost _killed_ you. No, of course not." He turned to leave, but Jordyn's hand shot out and grabbed his arm which caused him to stop and raise an eyebrow as he turned his head back to face her.

Had she heard right? She frowned. "You were worried?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I have no fe-"

Jordyn kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him with all the fervor in her body.

He had been worried which meant he cared.

Damon returned the kiss with a fervor of his own as Jordyn's legs wrapped around his waist. Jordyn's entire body felt like it was on fire, something that she only ever felt like when she been around Lucas.

But this was better.

She felt Damon back her up against the hotel wall, his hands leaving a trail of fire from where he ran them on her body.

The ringing of a cell phone cut through Jordyn's clouded mind.

Damon pulled back and glared at the phone before throwing it in irritation with enough force that it broke once it hit the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Jordyn, who was breathing heavily, looked amused by that. "You know you'll have to buy a new one now, right?"

Damon rolled his eyes before his fingers gently tucked a stray strand of chestnut brown hair behind her ear.

Jordyn stared up at him with slightly wide eyes. This was the Damon very few ever saw, she knew. The side he usually hid. "We, uh…should probably start heading for Boston now." Jordyn said embarrassed, cheeks a bright pink.

"What is in Boston that's so important?" Damon inquired quietly, face unusually serious.

Jordyn hesitated, but in the end she decided he deserved the truth. "Aiden was last seen near Boston."

"And why would you want to go to the guy who tried to hand you over to Klaus?" Damon's tone didn't change. He simply watched her carefully, his eyes examining her face for any clues as to what was currently going on.

"If I don't, I can't protect Kiara from Jaden. I figured Aiden would have some clue as to how to regain my magic." That last part was only partially true. Yes, Aiden would know what was wrong with magic and might possibly know how she could regain it, but that wasn't why she was trying to find him. The reason was the seal.

If he could release the seal, she'd be able to defeat Jaden.

But she couldn't tell Damon that.

Once the seal became released, her life would be pretty much forfeit…or at least, that's how Klaus had explained it.

"_Never release the seal, little one. If you do…let's just say you'll no longer be one of the living." Klaus had told her with a grin, despite the seriousness that was evident by the way his eyes flashed as he spoke. _

Damon arched an eyebrow. "And Jaden would be…?"

Jordyn hesitated before saying, "A vampire who has a bunch of demons coming with him." As Damon opened his mouth to probe further, Jordyn held up a hand, silencing him. "Kiara's story to tell, not mine."

Damon nodded before a slow smirk crossed his face. "Alright then. Let's go find Aiden and beat the crap out of him until he agrees to help."

The witch eyed him warily. "I worry about you sometimes."

"Boston, here we come." His smirk grew.

Jordyn rolled her eyes before smiling slightly at the vampire.

* * *

><p>Aiden stared at the miniature portrait he held in his hand, the one he usually kept hidden from the rest of the world.<p>

Not for the first time, regret followed closely by guilt filled him as he stared at the smile the woman used to always wear.

With one finger, he lightly traced the contours of her face visible in the portrait.

Anger flared within him.

Yes, it was suicide.

Yes, it went against all that he had made himself to be.

However, even as he put the miniature portrait up, he knew that his decision was already decided for him.

All these centuries, he had put himself first. He had lived by the rule survival of the fittest.

Yet this time…he would put someone else first.

"Don't worry, Cassie." He whispered. "I wont fail you." Not this time.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I drive?" Damon complained.<p>

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Because it's not your car."

"It's not yours either." He accused childishly.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't take her eyes off of the road. "Possession is nine-tenths of the law."

A smirk crossed his face as his eyes looked her up and down. "Oh really?"

Jordyn shook her head sighing. "Grow up, Damon."

"Many women can attest to the fact that I'm _all_ grown up."

"This is going to be a long drive." She groaned.

"Why don't we play twenty questions?" Damon suggested.

"No."

"Ten questions?"

"No."

"Okay, how about we each ask each other five questions and the person being asked has to answer truthfully."

Jordyn glanced at Damon. "Will you act your age if I agree?"

"No promises considering I'd have to act like an old man then."

"Act the age you were when you were turned."

Damon shrugged, smirking. "Sure."

Jordyn sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this, but fine."

"First question. Favorite color?"

Jordyn cast him a look of disbelief. "Are you serious? _That's_ your question?"

"It's my choice. I can ask whatever I want." Damon stated stubbornly.

Jordyn rolled her eyes before saying, "Blue."

"Boring." Damon claimed.

Jordyn arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? What's yours then? And black doesn't count."

"That counts as a question." He smirked. "Red."

"The color of blood. Figures."

"Next question. When will you admit your madly in love with me?"

"Delusional much?" Jordyn rolled her eyes with a grin. "Never."

"You'll come around eventually." Damon smirked at her.

"If you say so." Jordyn's eyes flickered to him before saying, "Favorite book?"

"Call of the Wild by Jack London." Damon remarked, surprising Jordyn.

"Really? Huh."

"Yours?"

Jordyn smirked. "Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer."

Damon stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Twilight?" He gaped at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Jordyn remarked as she merged into oncoming traffic. "The books are actually pretty good. It's the movies I hate."

"I doubt it."

Jordyn glanced at him. "I'm serious! Especially Eclipse. I love that book." She rolled her eyes. "Though I do admit the whole sparkly thing is idiotic. Who in their right mind would be scared of a vampire that sparkled? But besides that, the series is pretty good. If Jacob Black was real, I'd marry him in a heartbeat."

Damon grimaced as if he was in pure agony. "We are not having this conversation."

"You started it." Jordyn pointed out. She stared out at the road in front of her, a frown on her face as she thought of another question. "What was it like, living during the Civil War?" She was curious. At one point a couple years back, she had asked Klaus but apparently Klaus had been in Italy at the time so he didn't know and didn't care.

Damon shrugged. "Pretty boring. There were a lot of dances I guess. The actual fighting in the war the soldiers did though…" He sighed. "For a soldier on the battlefield…it was a wake up call. In complete honesty, it was terrifying." The only other person he had told about how horrible the fighting had been was Isabella. Not even Stefan knew.

"You were a soldier?" Jordyn asked surprised. She hadn't expected that.

"Yeah, not for very long though." Damon answered before smirking. "That was your fourth question. You've only got one left. I, on the other hand, have two."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Ask away."

"Who's Lucas? You mentioned his name in your sleep." Damon questioned before frowning when he saw Jordyn stiffen.

Jordyn knew, she had just known she was going to regret the five questions thing and she was right. Taking a deep breath, she said quietly, "Lucas was…he was my…I don't know what to call him." She shook her head helplessly. "Boyfriend doesn't feel as if it describes enough how we felt about each other." Softly, she whispered, "I loved him."

Damon noticed the way she referred to Lucas in the past tense. Realization from their conversation a couple days ago dawned on him. Lucas must've been the guy she killed, he thought. His blue eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Gabriel, you know-the bouncer at Le Mort Belle? He was his best friend."

"I see." Damon said quietly. He hesitated before saying, "I'm sorry I asked."

Jordyn shook her head, not taking her eyes off of the road. "It's fine. It's time for me to move on."

"But that doesn't mean it ever stops hurting." Damon stated, thinking about Isabella.

"Yeah."

They drove on in complete silence for the next few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Jordyn said, "Here's my last question."

"What?" Damon looked at her.

"…Why did you want to come to Boston with me?"

"I just wanted to." He shrugged.

"But _why_?" She asked exasperated.

Damon pondered this for a moment before saying, "Well, I'd rather spend tine with you than Saint Stefan. Plus, I don't know, I guess I like spending tine with you. You're fun."

Jordyn rolled her eyes, a laugh escaping her lips before she said, "So, you still have a question left."

Damon smirked. "I think I'll put a rain check on that."

"No rain checks, that's against the rules," remarked Jordyn.

"What rules?"

Jordyn groaned. _This is definitely going to be a long drive._

* * *

><p><strong>Review and the next chapter will come out quicker! Also, thank you to those who have already reviewed! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	24. What Cannot Be Undone

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! Check out the poll on my profile about a Jordyn/Lucas prequel! Also on my profile is the link to a banner made for the story by MissAdamSevani :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three<p>

_**If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback**_

**Against the grain should be a way of life  
>What's worth the price is always worth the fight<br>Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
>So live like you're never living twice<br>Don't take the free ride in your own life**

"This hotel is crap." Damon complained as Jordyn threw her bag onto one of the beds.

"At least there's two beds this time." Jordyn remarked dryly as she moved past him to take a seat on the bed she had thrown her bag onto.

Damon rolled his eyes. He looked out the window at the orange sky where the sun was setting. It was around seven. "Where's this contact of yours at anyway?"

Jordyn sighed as she laid back on her bed. "The park on the north side of the city."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "A park? Really?"

Jordyn shrugged. "Not what I would choose personally, but…El said that's where I should meet her."

"El?"

"Elmyra, my vampire contact."

"Hence meeting at night."

"Correct." Jordyn stood up and stretched. "I'm ordering Chinese. Want some?"

"Szechuan with white rice." Damon stated as he pulled out Jordyn's laptop.

"No watching porn!" Jordyn shouted back to him as she shut the room door, not even bothering to wait for a reply. Taking out her cell phone, she placed the order. The Chinese place would bring the food to the front counter of the hotel where she could pick it up.

Walking into the elevator, she hit the down arrow button. The elevator stopped at the fifth floor so another person could get in. The person hit the down arrow as well without even turning to glance at her.

Bored with how long the elevator was taking, Jordyn let her eyes wonder around the inside of it. They stopped on the person who was occupying the elevator with her.

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she stared at the crimson haired man. "What are the chances," She muttered under her breath, causing jade green eyes to turn to her startled before a smirk crossed the man's face.

"Princess." Aiden remarked with a grin. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah." She replied dryly. The elevator doors opened.

Aiden grabbed Jordyn's arm as they stepped out of the elevator and pulled her to the side. "I hear you need my help." He smirked.

"Unfortunately, you heard correctly." The witch replied.

Aiden held out an arm to her. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Jordyn eyed him distrustfully. "Why should I trust you?"

Jade green eyes turned serious for a brief moment as he looked back at her. "Because I give you my word that I don't intend to harm you."

She stared into his eyes for a moment before slowly nodding, but she didn't take the arm he offered her. "Alright then." The two walked out of the hotel onto the sidewalk.

"So what do you need _my_ help for?" Aiden inquired, grinning. "What could it possibly be to make you come to me instead of going to dear ol' Elijah?"

"…When you inject me with," _vervain_, "whatever it was, I almost died. When I woke up…poof! No magic." She looked at him with accusing eyes.

Aiden looked confused as his mind processed her words. "Really?"

Jordyn nodded with her arms crossed. "But that's not what I need your help with." Aiden stopped walking and turned to face her fully, arms crossed as well as he leaned against the side of a building.

"And that would be…?"

Silver-green eyes became guarded. "You told Kiara that Jaden is coming soon, correct?"

Aiden stared at her. "What of it? She's a slave that ran away."

Jordyn growled. "Kiara is my friend so I would watch what I said if I were you." She took a deep breath. "Without my magic, I can't protect her. I want-"

Aiden interrupted her. "Are you asking me to fight Jaden?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jordyn scowled. "No! If you'd let me finish talking-"

"You know, for someone asking for help, you're not being very nice." Aiden remarked, his grin growing at the irritation that was crossing the brunette's face.

Jordyn took a deep, calming breath before looking him straight in the eye and saying, "I want you to remove the seal."

The grin died on Aiden's face as shock overcame him. A second later, however, it was replaced by a scowl. "Are you crazy? Hell no!" He growled. "You don't even know what the seal _is_."

Jordyn stared at him blankly. "It bound my powers."

The Original let out an evil laugh. "It does so much more than that. Trust me." Jade green eyes narrowed at her. As long as the seal remained in place, Jordyn was safe…well, safer at least. "I won't do it."

"Why not?" She demanded, eyes flashing angrily.

Aiden didn't respond, having noticed the way her eyes had turned completely silver. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth annoyed. Finally, he looked at her and said, "I can't. Only Klaus can anyway." Even if he could, he wouldn't. No, actually…there was a part of him that would be more than willing to release the seal. That had been what he had been attempting when he had fed her his blood back when he had kidnapped her…and apparently, his blood had indeed had some effect on Jordyn considering her eyes kept turning silver every time she got angrier. That explained why he could barely hear her heartbeat.

However, he knew that only Klaus's blood could fully remove the 'seal'. Which meant the seal would never be broken. Klaus had made it quite clear that he didn't want Jordyn's memories to return.

Which meant Aiden would always be at the mercy of Klaus.

Jade green eyes met the silver-green ones of the girl in front of him. He had sworn to himself that this time, things would be different. He sighed and thought mockingly, who wants to live forever anyway?

Aiden gave Jordyn a genuine, small smile. Jordyn couldn't help but think that when smiling, Aiden looked even more attractive…yet as she stared at him, she felt something in her mind connecting his traits to those of someone else. Someone she couldn't remember.

"Word of advice, Jordyn." Aiden said quietly, his intent gaze meeting her confused ones. "Don't let the seal be undone. You'll regret it." Pain flickered through his eyes briefly. "And whatever you do, don't believe Klaus's lies. Don't trust him."

Jordyn slowly nodded confused. "Okay…?"

Aiden nodded as well before leaning forward and placing a kiss on the witch's forehead, his lips lingering a moment before pulling back.

Jordyn stared at him in confusion, her hand slowly drifting to her forehead.

Aiden's cocky grin was back. "Take care of yourself, princess. Boston's not safe for you at the moment so I'd leave quickly if I were you." With that said, Aiden turned and began to walk away. A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach at what was waiting for him outside of the city.

At one point, he stopped to look back at Jordyn. An emotion he thought himself longer capable of shone in his eyes, knowing that this would be the last time he would see her.

Goodbye, my princess.

* * *

><p>Jordyn returned to the hotel room more than a little confused as to what had just happened. She didn't know what was going on, why Aiden had acted how he had acted, but she did know one thing.<p>

Coming to Boston had been a waste of time.

Damon was standing there with an eyebrow raised as Jordyn walked in. "Where did you disappear to?" A bag of Chinese food was on the bed.

Jordyn sighed. "I saw Aiden."

Damon looked surprised before quickly covering it. "What happened? What did the bastard say?"

Jordyn shook her head. "He can't help us."

"What?" Damon's eyes flared. "I'll go beat that-"

"Damon, he _can't_. Only Klaus can remove the seal."

"You have got to be kidding me." Damon growled in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air annoyed.

"My reaction exactly." Jordyn said, sitting on the bed and pulling her knees up to her chest. How was she supposed to fight now? There was no way to kill Jaden if she didn't have her magic.

Why the hell did her magic have to go away right when she needed it most? That was just her fucking luck. She groaned, burying her face into her knees. Confusion appeared in her eyes as she sat there, Aiden flashed through her mind.

In her mind, she saw two sides of him. The one that had taunted and kidnapped her…and the one she had seen earlier today who had seemed torn about something. The one who had kissed her forehead tenderly, much like an older sibling or a parent would.

Which was the real Aiden?

And why was she even _thinking_ about him?

"What's wrong?" Damon questioned, instantly appearing by her side with a hand on her back as he knealt next to her, his head tilted as he looked at her.

"Nothing," was Jordyn's simple reply. "Nothing's wrong."

"Uh-huh. Now why don't you tell me something that actually sounds believable?" Damon remarked with an eyebrow raised as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"It's nothing…honestly." Jordyn met his eyes with narrowed ones of her own as she asked the question she had asked before, but hadn't really gotten an answer for it. "Why do you care?"

Damon smirked. "You _are_ my girlfriend after all."

Jordyn blinked before arching an eyebrow critically at him. "Girlfriend am I?"

"Yep." He said, popping the "p" as he said the word.

Jordyn crossed her arms, her eyebrow still raised. "And when were you planning on informing me of this?"

"I did just now, didn't I?" His smirk grew.

"What if I don't want to be your girlfriend?" The witch challenged.

Damon arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." She snapped.

Giving her an elaborate bow, he picked up her right hand and laid a kiss to the back of it while his blue eyes stayed on her face the whole time, a mocking grin tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Jordyn Andrews, or Jacobs-whatever you real last name is, will you be my girlfriend?"

Jordyn tilted her head at him amused before saying, "No."

Damon frowned. "Why not?" He asked like a petulant child.

Jordyn smirked. "Prove to me how much you really want to date me, then maybe." This would give her enough time to figure out what exactly she felt towards the vampire.

"Why?" He complained once again.

"Because," Jordyn said suddenly serious. "Just because we're friends and just because I…_might_ like you, doesn't mean I'll date you. You have to make me believe that you aren't just using me." She knew Damon wouldn't use her, but she didn't want to take that chance because she knew that if for some reason that did turn out to be his motive, she wouldn't be able to handle it. For her, it was a big risk to let _anyone_ get that close to her. She was even more cautious now after realizing what Lucas's death had put her through.

"Prove myself?" Damon seemed to ponder this for a moment before he smirked. "This'll be a piece of cake." Jordyn rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

"Plus," Damon's grin grew. "You admitted you like me."

Jordyn's eyebrow twitched. "I said _might_ and is that really _all_ you got out of what I just said?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He smirked.

Jordyn groaned. _I am so going to regret this._ "Anyway, we should head back to Mystic Falls. There's nothing left to do here anyway."

Damon raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I could think of a few things." At Jordyn's look, he rolled his eyes and nodded before quickly kissing her. He pulled back with a smirk. "Let's go then, my _non_-girlfriend."

Jordyn let out an annoyed sigh.

* * *

><p>Blood lay on the ground, seeping through the stomach of the crimson haired figure. Above him loomed a black haired man with eyes the same color as the blood that was seeping into the Earth.<p>

"Asshole." Aiden hissed, glaring at the man.

"I know what Klaus doesn't." Varian spoke, ignoring Valyk who was shouting at him to stop from within the body that they shared. A dark look was on his face. "You let _her_ go, didn't you?" He accused with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The Original spat. "I'm loyal to Klaus." Aiden glared at him with defiance in his eyes.

A cruel smirk crossed the half-breeds face. "That's what you've managed to convince your bastard brother, but I know better." The demonic looking eyes eyed the vampire with distaste.

"You're one to talk." Aiden growled, ignoring the fact that there was over a ninety five percent chance that this was where he'd meet his end. "You want him dead just as much as I do."

"You're right." Varian's face hardened. "The difference though, is that _I_ am doing something about it."

Aiden scowled, his spiked red hair covering his eyes that burned with hatred. "By going after Cassie? _That_ is what your doing, right?"

"Yes." Varian spat out, face darkening in anger and…something else. "That bitch deserves what's coming to her." A dark, twisted smile crossed his lips. "It's too bad you won't be alive to watch me kill her."

Aiden jumped out of the way of Varian's attack, gritting his teeth as the claws that had appeared on the half-breed's fingers dug into his arm. He jumped onto a tree branch above Varian and glared. "Why are you so set on killing Cassandra?" He demanded angrily.

Angrily because Cassie was in danger.

Angrily because he knew that he was no match for Varian, despite the fact that he was an Original.

"She abandoned me!" Varian growled. "She left us as soon as she had a chance!"

"It wasn't her fault." Aiden spoke quietly the words that he had only recently realized. Jade green eyes narrowed. "It wasn't her choice."

"So? She was still weak! She left her own-" Varian cut off as he shook his head angrily. "You know what? I'm not even going to waste any of my breath on you."

"_Varian! Stop this!" _Shouted Valyk's voice from inside. The red eyed man, however, ignored his brother and appeared behind Aiden, his hand going straight through Aiden's back and into his heart.

Blood flew out of the crimson haired vampire's mouth. Aiden lost his balance and plummeted to the ground below, a gasp escaping his mouth as pain filled him. Damn it, the Original thought.

Varian looked down at him amused before jumping down and turning away to go back into the city, to get out of these woods.

Aiden couldn't move. He simply lay there, knowing he had mere seconds left to live.

As the darkness came up to meet him, one last thought plagued him before everything disappeared.

'I'm sorry, little sister. I failed.'

* * *

><p>Jordyn, who had been in the passenger seat, suddenly clutched her head in pain as a cry escaped her lips.<p>

She was silently thankful that Damon was inside the store paying for gas.

Something bad had happened. She could feel it…and it hurt.

Badly.

She grimaced and did her best to act as if nothing was wrong, while silently wondering why it felt as if her heart had been torn apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonrain618: -tears streaming down her face and a bazooka suddenly appears in her hands- DIE VARIAN!<br>InnocentKitsune444: o.O Dragon, it was _your_ idea that Aiden would die in the first place!  
>Dragonrain618: -still crying- But that was before I fell in love with him! <strong>

**Bye Bye Aiden, you will be missed (InnocentKitsune444: By a psychopathic lunatic named Dragonrain618)**


	25. Moments to Remember

**No, I'm not dead (though with my friends, that's kind of surprising lol)! Me and Kitsune are just really busy right now considering me and her are both in the drama department in our school and...she has the lead in the musical! **

**Oh and if you have any complaints or anything, send hate mail to Kitsune! She's actually encouraging it lol, prolly cuz we're both looking forward to what you guys say hehe. More information on that at the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. You guys are the reason why we update this story instead of just continuing to write the story but refuse to put it on here (which I personally wonder how you all would react to that if I did do something like that b/c we dont get reviews or something, but I kinda think Kitsune would murder me if I did and I'm sorry, but i dont like being murderd . It's not fun!)**

**InnocentKitsune444: Ignore Dragon, she's had way too much caffeine today.  
>Dragonrain618: Nuh-uh! ~crosses her arms, candy falls out of her pockets~<br>InnocentKitsune444:...  
>Dragonrain618: You didnt see anything.<br>InnocentKitsune444:...Is that from my candy stash?  
>Dragonrain618: Pff, no... ~runs away~<br>InnocentKitsune444: Enjoy the chapter ~sighs~ Looks like I have to find Dragon...again. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four<p>

_**Kill Like This by Adam Ezra Group**_

__**And I saw game on  
>Taste my kiss<br>Lights go up and we kill like this  
>Pack up, turn around, to kill another day<br>Cause the game is on,  
>And we came to play<strong>

Tyler stared at Kiara's cart in awe. "I don't think you really need that much duct tape."

"It's a really big hole." Kiara replied as if that explained it all. "I actually think I didn't grab enough."

"Not enough? It looks like you grabbed the entire stock!" Tyler exclaimed, staring at the overflowing cart. He had a feeling that he was going to be the one who ended up paying for it all.

Kiara nodded sagely. "I did. Everything they had on the shelf and in their warehouse."

Tyler shook his head in disbelief before sighing, "Go ahead and check out."

Kiara obligingly got in line and waited patiently. Tyler would have joined her but his phone went off. Unknown Caller, it read. "Hello?"

"I'm coming to Mystic Falls." Jules's voice was on the other line.

"What? No!"

Kiara began piling the duct tape on the belt. In a calmer voice, Tyler repeated, "No."

"I thought you didn't care if I came." Jules said, a hint of a mocking tone to her voice.

"Things change." Tyler said. More duct tape. The cashier gave Kiara a dirty look. "You know that better than anyone else."

"It's only been a few weeks." Jules replied annoyed. "How much could've really changed?"

More duct tape. More dirty looks. Kiara remained oblivious to it all.

"You'd be amazed how much has changed. You're not welcome here, Jules."

"Not welcome, huh? You sound awfully protective. What's in Mystic Falls that you need to protect?" She questioned.

Tyler cut his eyes to Kiara who was now in a heated argument with the cashier over something. "There's nothing here I want to protect, Jules. I just want you to stay away."

"Tyler, I-"

Tyler interrupted her. "Good bye Jules." He hung up.

A second later he heard, "What do you mean I have to pay for all of this?" Tyler glanced at Kiara who was staring at the cashier in shock. He couldn't hear the cashier's response but suddenly Kiara turned to him and said, "Hey Tyler! Do you have five dollars…and a hundred dollars…and sixty-two cents?"

Tyler let out a groan.

* * *

><p>"Aiden's dead." Jaden stated.<p>

Masashi looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Aiden as in the Original?"

"Yes Aiden the Original! What other Aiden do you know?" Jaden snapped, earning him a dark look from Masashi. "Do you think Kiara killed him?"

Masashi snorted. "Kiara would have trouble harming a fly, so I sincerely doubt she attacked a vampire as powerful as Aiden."

Jaden nodded at the logic. "On another subject, I have heard word that you visited Kiara's mother."

Masashi instantly tensed and he eyed Jaden distrustfully. "So?"

"Did you learn anything?" He inquired.

Masashi growled. "That I was out of my mind when I bought Gwen, out of my mind when I started a relationship with her, and out of my mind when I kept Kiara instead of giving her away with the other slaves' children."

Jaden laughed, more than a hint of mocking in his tone. "Sounds like you had a very different conversation with Gwendolyn than I did." Masashi just glared at him. Jaden continued, "Did you learn anything remotely helpful?"

Masashi sighed and said begrudgingly, "No."

* * *

><p>Elijah knealt beside his youngest brother's body. His eyes examined the grey face, taking in the blood that seemed to have been splattered against it.<p>

With a look of indifference, the Original stood up. He knew who had done this.

Varian.

Anger flittered across his face as his eyes rested on the gaping hole in Aiden's chest where his heart was supposed to be. Varian had clearly left Aiden's body out in the open as a threat of what was to come, directing it towards Cassie.

However, Varian would not lay a single hand on Cassandra. Elijah would make sure of it.

He wasn't weak like Aiden. Elijah was stronger than the twin sons of Malykarian. The only other two capable of destroying them would be Klaus…and Cassandra. But Cassie would never do that, would never agree to that.

Sighing, Elijah stared at Aiden. Frowning, he leaned forward and pushed open Aiden's jacket. A miniature portrait fell out. Picking it up, his dark eyes widened when he realized what it was. He looked down at Aiden, regret replacing the disbelief.

This explained everything about why Aiden would choose now to go against Klaus, why Aiden hadn't put his own safety above that of _hers_.

Aiden wasn't like Klaus in the least. He had cared, loved, Cassie…and when Klaus had decided that Cassandra had "betrayed" them, Aiden had been torn. He had been angry, vengeful, believing every word that had come out of Klaus's deceitful mouth.

The portrait was dropped from Elijah's hand on to Aiden.

"Rest in peace, little brother." Elijah whispered quietly, pain in his eyes. "I swear to you that I will not let Klaus cause our sister any more pain than she's already been through."

* * *

><p>"Finally." Jordyn remarked as she drove past the '<em>Welcome to Mystic Falls' <em>sign, glad to finally be back in Mystic Falls. She was annoyed that her trio had been pointless. She still had no way to protect Kiara and it pissed her off.

"We just _had_ to come back." Damon complained.

"Yeah, too bad for Stefan. Now he's back on babysitting duty." She smirked at Damon. She stopped the Mercedes right in front of the boarding house. Jordyn turned in her seat to face Damon, "Remember, don't tell anyone why we went to Boston."

Up an eyebrow went. "What do you want me to say then?"

"Make something up! Just don't tell then about…the problem I'm having with my magic, okay?" Jordyn ordered.

"Alright…but I have one question." Damon's eyes stared at her seriously. "When this Jaden guy comes, what are you planning on doing?"

Jordyn frowned in confusion. She had thought the answer to that question would have been obvious. "Fight, obviously."

"Without magic?" He raised an eyebrow at her in a challenging manner.

"If I have to, yes." Jordyn replied slowly, her eyes looking up at Damon. "And don't even try to stop me if it comes to that."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Damon smirked, hiding the fact that on the inside he was in deep thought. His blue eyes were examining the girl's face.

Jordyn didn't really believe him but nodded anyway. "Okay. Guess I'll see you later this week or something."

"Nuh-uh." Damon shook his head. "I will see you tomorrow."

Jordyn eyed him warily. "Why?"

"So I can have you all to myself, all day." He smirked.

Jordyn stared at him with a raised eyebrow, an irritated but slightly amused look on her face. "Mmhm."

Damon leaned across the seat to pull Jordyn into a kiss. She relaxed into it and kissed back for only a split second before a grinning Damon pulled back. "Bye, _non-girlfriend._" He was out of the car and inside his house in a flash. Jordyn couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face.

A smile that turned to horror as she stopped the car in front of her and Kiara's house.

She gaped at the big, bulldozer sized hole that was mere inches from the door. As if that wasn't bad enough, layers of duct tape were taped to it as if in an attempt to conceal it.

"Jordyn!" Kiara said as she jumped and turned around, dropping the roll of duct tape in her hand. Panic crossed the kitsune's face. "I thought you were going to be gone a week."

"Four days was more than enough." Jordyn stated, a smile on her face that was contradicted by dangerous narrowed eyes as she continued, "Would you please enlighten me on _why_ there's a huge ass hole in the side of the house?"

Kiara couldn't suppress a slight shudder as she faced Jordyn. The witch looked scary…and pissed. "Tyler was teaching me to drive and I accidentally drove through the garage door." Kiara lied.

"Kiara, we don't _have_ a garage door." Jordyn remarked through gritted teeth.

Kiara laughed nervously. "I guess that explains why it didn't open. You should really tell me these things Jordyn."

Jordyn stared at her in disbelief at Kiara's attempt to make it almost sound as if it had been her fault instead of the half-demon's. She took a deep breath. "Why is there duct tape over it?"

"Duct tape fixes everything." Kiara said so seriously and genuinely that Jordyn was actually struck speechless.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish before just shaking her head and walking into the house without another word.

The following morning, Jordyn and Kiara found themselves in the office with a properly sympathetic Martha. "Oh Jordyn. How's Roza?"

Jordyn frowned, genuinely confused. "Roza who?"

Martha frowned as well. "You're grandmother."

_Grandmother?_ Jordyn blinked, sending Kiara a quick look before turning back to Martha, a lie already on the tip of her tongue. "Oh yes. Of course. She died. Cancer is am awful disease."

"Cancer?" Martha looked confused. "I thought it was a shark attack…"

Jordyn shot a glare at Kiara, who was looking away innocently while whistling softly. "It was a shark attack but she's been battling against cancer for years. There was an infection as a result of the attack and her body couldn't fight against it." Kiara was lucky Jordyn had a lot of experience with lying, otherwise they would have been in serious trouble.

"That's just awful!" Martha exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "Where are you sending the body?"

Jordyn looked at Kiara, who seemed to be mouthing the word 'Ohio'. "Ohio." Jordyn replied solemnly.

Kiara smacked her forehead and groaned as Martha said, "Why would you send her body to Ohio. She's already there."

Jordyn took a deep, calming breath before replying, "She was in Columbus. We're having the body moved to upper Ohio, in the Sandusky area where our uncle lives."

"Oh." Martha said, her eyes narrowed slightly as if she didn't quite believe Jordyn's lies. "Well then, you both better be off to class."

The two quickly exited the office as quickly as possible. In the hallway, Jordyn crossed her arms and looked at her friend. "Why did you mouth Ohio?"

"I didn't! I mouthed anywhere _but_ Ohio." The Japanese looking girl replied.

Jordyn rolled her eyes. Thinking back on the conversation, Jordyn laughed, shaking her head at the strangeness of it. "Shark attack? Really?"

Kiara looked embarrassed. "I had to come up with something on short notice, okay?"

Jordyn grinned at her friend. "Do you even know where Ohio is?"

A pause, then, "No."

* * *

><p>Tyler had just gotten out of his car when his phone went off. "Hello?"<p>

"I don't appreciate being hung up on, Tyler." Jules.

"I don't care what you appreciate." Tyler snapped annoyed as he entered the school.

"That's not a very nice way to speak to a fellow werewolf." Jules stated. Tyler could tell from her tone that she was probably smirking.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "What do you want Jules?"

"I called to give you a choice." Jules stated. "Between me or the pack."

A frown crossed Tyler's face. "What are you talking about?"

"Either I come to Mystic Falls or the whole pack does."

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone!" Tyler exclaimed annoyed. He hated the way Jules's pack ran things, the stuff that they did. That was why he had decided to stay in Mystic Falls.

"There's talk, Tyler. Talk of a druid in Mystic Falls." Jules stated.

Tyler's eyes immediately when to Kiara, who was coming out of the office with Jordyn. The two were laughing about something. "So?"

"Druids have the ability to control animals and that includes werewolves. The Pack wants to find them and use them."

Tyler's mind immediately went to the full moon that had occurred right after he had met Kiara and the way she had managed to keep him from hurting her with a single word. He gritted his teeth as he imagined what the other werewolves might do to her if they found her. "Well, you're mistaken because there isn't one here."

"Even so, should I come? Or should the pack take up a permanent residence within Mystic Falls?"

Tyler sighed seeing no other choice. "You can come, Jules."

* * *

><p>"Essay?" Jordyn looked confused as she stared at the history teacher.<p>

Alaric sighed. "The one I told you about on your first day."

Jordyn tilted her head, thinking back to a month before. So much had gone on in so little time that she had actually forgotten, which when you consider how short of an attention span she had, it wasn't that difficult to believe. "Oh." She remembered. "That one."

"By that then, I'm guessing you're not done with it."

"Yeah, sorry. I've been a little…busy." Jordyn said apologetically. Normally she wouldn't apologize to a teacher, but Alaric was different from the others. He was fun…and he wasn't an arrogant, uptight know-it-all like some of the teachers at the school were.

Alaric frowned. "Jordyn, when I give a deadline for something to be turned in, I expect it to be turned in."

Jordyn gritted her teeth. "I know. I'm sorry. I've been really busy and it's not like I'm Supergirl or something." She left quickly, feeling her eyes beginning to change. _Seriously? They have to do this _now?

Alaric blinked, his frown growing. Right before she had left…it had looked like her eyes were completely silver.

"You really know how to make a woman feel all warm and fuzzy inside." A voice joked from behind him. He turned in annoyance, seeing Damon sitting on the edge of his desk.

"How did you get in here?" Alaric asked annoyed.

"The window. You should really learn to close them Ric. Not exactly smart." Damon smirked as he stood up. He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What did you do to piss off my hot witch?"

"_Your_ hot witch? Does she know tha-Wait, Jordyn's a witch?" Alaric looked surprised.

Damon smirked. "Yeah. Old news. Why do you think she's absent all the time? You really need to be more observant."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "Why am I the last to find out these things?"

Damon shrugged. "Because you're not important. Duh."

The teacher sent him a look. "Thanks." He said dryly before looking at Damon inquisitively. "Her eyes…"

"Were silver? Yeah. They do that sometimes." He shrugged it off as if this information was completely unimportant. He glanced at the teacher and was silent for a moment before rolling his eyes and saying seriously, "Give her an extension on the stupid paper."

"Why? I gave her a few weeks to do it and she didn't."

"Ric, she never had the _time_ to work on it. Not with Klaus being a dick and trying to get her. So give her an extension." The vampire ordered.

"Why would Klaus want her?"

"Hell if I know." Damon responded, walking towards the door. "I don't think anyone but Elijah knows the answer to that."

* * *

><p>"What made you change your mind?" Jordyn asked her teacher surprised.<p>

"I just thought about it and…you're a good student Jordyn. Surprisingly bright for someone your age so…you get two more weeks, but that's it." Alaric answered, knowing that Damon probably didn't want her to know it was because of him. Alaric was still surprised that Damon even requested, or more like ordered, him to do it.

And then there was the issue of Damon calling Jordyn _his_.

Silently, Alaric wondered if Jordyn was just a toy to pass the time with or if Damon Salvatore had actually begun to care about someone else.

* * *

><p>"Why are we out here on the canoe?" Kiara questioned her boyfriend confused.<p>

"How much do you know about werewolves?" Tyler inquired with a sigh.

"Only what I know about you." Kiara replied, a teasing grin on her face. "Like how cute you are when you're all fluffy."

Tyler made a disgruntled noise. "I am _not_ fluffy!" He took a deep breath before saying, "You know how wolves run in packs?"

"Yes." Kiara replied slowly, wondering where this conversation was going. "Do werewolves do that too?"

"Most do. I don't."

Kiara paused. "Why?"

"Because the pack and I see things differently." Tyler answered, not bothering to go into specifics.

_Way to be vague,_ Kiara thought. Out loud, she said, "What kinds of things?"

Tyler sighed. "Almost everything. Mainly the extent we should go for the quote unquote 'good' of the pack."

Kiara frowned, she had a bad feeling about what Tyler was leading up to. "You think they go too far?"

"No, I _know_ they go to far." The werewolf replied uneasily, running his fingers through his black hair.

Kiara knew that this conversation was uncomfortable for Tyler and yet he'd been the one to bring it up…which furthered her suspicion even more that something bad was about to happen. "Something has happened, no?"

Tyler looked away. "I recently got a call from one of the pack members."

Just as she had expected. Something big was about to go on, and at the worst time possible too. "And…?"

"And they've heard rumors about a druid living here." Tyler said, clenching his hand angrily. "Jules wants to come look."

"Me?" She asked.

Tyler shrugged. "You're the only druid I know of." Anger could be heard in his tone. It was obvious that he was not happy about Jules coming to Mystic Falls.

"What do they want with me?" Kiara whispered, a frown growing on her face. Wasn't it enough that she had Jaden after her? She really did not need another person trying to take her against her will. She was getting sick and tired of this. Fast.

Tyler's words came out in a growl. "They want to use you for your powers."

Seeing Kiara pale, he laid a hand on her knee. His eyes bore into hers. "Hey, don't worry. I wont let them lay a single finger on you, okay?" He told her reassuringly.

Kiara placed her hand over Tyler's as she thought. "So the whole pack is coming?"

"No…at least, not yet…Just Jules is coming…but if they find you-" He stopped and gritted his teeth.

Kiara's hands balled up into fists as much as out of anger as well as fear. Now was definitely not the time for this kind of stuff. "I'll talk to Jordyn about a spell to hide my power."

Tyler nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p>"I'm not talking to you." Jordyn stated irritated, glaring at the person who was leaning lazily against her car.<p>

"Why not?" The man complained childishly as he moved off of the car.

That only managed to annoy Jordyn even more, especially after having found out what he had said. "Why did you tell Stefan that we eloped to New Orleans because I'm, quote, _madly in love with you_?" She questioned annoyed, looking at the vampire with her arms crossed as she waited for his answer.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Now _that_ is entirely your fault, my witchy little non-girlfriend."

Jordyn let out a tired, annoyed sigh. "How is it my fault exactly?"

"Well, you _did_ tell me to make something up. Besides," He smirked. "You _are_ madly in love with me."

"No, I'm not." Jordyn retorted.

"Oh really?" Damon's smirk grew as he leaned down, bringing his face close to hers. "And why do I not believe that?"

Jordyn rolled her eyes, her annoyance slowly disappearing. "Whatever. See you later." She moved to go around him so she could reach her car door, but he stopped her. A scowl appeared on her face. "What?" She questioned.

"Where's Foxy at?" Damon inquired, only now noticing that Kiara wasn't around.

Jordyn shrugged. "Tyler said something about a canoe. I honestly don't know. I tend to tune him out whenever he starts to talk."

"It's mid November." Damon stated with an amused expression.

"I know." Amusement shone on Jordyn's face.

"He's probably trying to find some place where he can dump her dead body." The vampire remarked casually as he got into Jordyn's car.

Jordyn got in as well and gave Damon a wry look. "You are so not right in the head. Why are you in my car?"

Damon grinned at her. "I thought we could have some fun."

The witch looked at him suspiciously as she asked, "What _kind_ of fun?"

"The fun kind." He replied, a smirk replacing his grin as he looked over at her.

Jordyn stared at him with a calm face. "Either tell me now or get kicked out of my car."

"One, it's Elijah's. And two, you have no magic so why should I be afraid of you?" Damon remarked with an eyebrow, amusement clear in his pale sapphire blue eyes.

Jordyn looked at him calmly, but her amusement towards him was evident. "If you seriously think I was feared just because of my magic, you're dead wrong." Klaus had made sure of that. For some reason, he had been adamant about her being able to protect herself no matter what. As a result, he had taught her how to fight using a sword.

There were moments when she missed the friendship she had once had with the hybrid but her days of caring about him were long gone.

There was no way she could ever forgive him for the part he played in Lucas's death.

Damon looked curious but instead of asking about what else she can do, he said honestly, "I just thought we could, maybe, hang out?"

Jordyn looked at him for a moment before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

><p>As Kiara walked into the house, she instantly heard a man's laughter and someone shouting. Confusion on her face, she recognized Jordyn's voice as the one who was shouting quite…graphic insults.<p>

Curious, she poked her head around the wall and blinked at the sight of an angry, flour covered Jordyn shouting at Damon while pointing her finger at him angrily.

Damon looked like he was going to die laughing.

Jordyn scowled. "If you didn't like my cooking, all you had to do was say so! You didn't have to dump the entire container of FLOURon me!"

Kiara blinked again, wondering why anyone wouldn't like Jordyn's cooking. Food was food after all.

"It was more fun this way." Damon responded, grinning despite the fact that his non-girlfriend looked as if she wanted to throttle him. "I seriously think, though, that your cooking would be the perfect weapon against Jaden."

Kiara's eyes widened. Jordyn had told Damon about Jaden? Why?

"Stop insulting my cooking!"

"If it wasn't so bad, I wouldn't have to." Damon retorted. Jordyn's eyebrow twitched. What was with all of the guys she knew insulting her cooking? First it was Klaus, which he had no room to talk considering he was the one who had taught her how to so really if it was so bad then it was his fault, and then Lucas had insulted it as well. He had tried one bite of her gumbo before pulling out his cell phone saying that he had to warn the FDA.

Seriously! What the hell was with all of them? Her cooking wasn't _that_ bad! "Kiara seems to like it!" Jordyn argued.

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "Kiara would eat anything if she was hungry enough." He snorted.

"Get out of my house." Jordyn told him through gritted teeth.

"Make me." He responded, a teasing grin on his face.

"I said ge-"

Kiara's mouth fell open as she saw from her hiding spot Damon silence Jordyn by pulling her into a kiss. A kiss which Jordyn returned for a split second before pulling back.

"I'm still mad at you." Jordyn mumbled, looking away with cheeks that were slightly pink.

"If you say so." Damon responded with a smirk.

"Don't make me set you on fire." She threatened, though she obviously didn't mean it.

"How? No magic, remember?" Damon teased, to which Jordyn smirked.

"Who said I needed-"

"You lost your magic!"

Jordyn jumped before staring at the no longer hidden half demon. Kiara was staring at Jordyn horrified, her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jordyn asked suspiciously.

"Jordyn, what did Damon mean when he said that you have no magic?"

Jordyn exchanged a look with Damon before looking back at her friend and saying, "Exactly what it sounds like. I have no magic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am I the only one who loves how Jordyn's just like "oh yes. She died." bluntly without any emotion in her tone at all? Lol, oh! And if anyone is mad about late updates, blame Kitsune! She said to email her your hate mail and stuff lol...now all i have to do is find the piece of paper that she wrote her email address on lol . Yeah, I'm definitely not the most organized of people. You'd think I'd have her email memorized or something considering she's one of my best friends but...yeah lol. Until then, PM her and everything :D (silently hoping she won't kill me for losing her email address...again XD) Well, if you dont hear from me anytime soon then yeah, she murdered me hehe!**

**Review!...oh yeah, and I just now realized how really long this chapter is lol!**

**BTW, I recommend looking up the song at the beginning of the chapter! It's one of my favorites at the moment and it's also on Sherrilyn Kenyon's list of songs she thinks fit the Chronicles of Nick series (any book by Sherrilyn Kenyon is pure gold, just sayin')**

**InnocentKitsune444: There you are Dragon ~evil look~  
>Dragonrain618: RUNNNNNN! SAVE ME!<strong>


	26. Preparing for the End

**Sorry it took so long to update! But with the school musical (which InnocentKitsune has the lead in and I have a speaking part) and school and work...it takes longer to get the notebook passed around and, more often than not, I don't have possession of the notebook over the weekend which is the only time I have to type. **

**However, that should all be different now considering we just finished writing in our FOURTH notebook so I now have permanent possession of it! Expect a chapter once a week or so (for a little over a month and then it'll depend on who has the Fifth notebook lol) XD So just please, try to be patient with us! We rarely have any free time to work on our stories lol.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Five<p>

_**All She Knows by Bruno Mars**_

**Everyday same old things  
>So used to feelin pain<br>Never had real love before  
>And it ain't her fault <strong>

Jordyn had no magic.

No magic meant no spell to hide Kiara's power.

No magic meant no backup against the wolves.

No magic meant no backup against Jaden.

And no magic meant Jordyn couldn't protect herself.

Kiara dropped onto her bed as the repercussions of what this meant hit her like a ton of bricks.

This wasn't helpful, it wasn't right, and it wasn't fair, but if Kiara had learned anything from being a slave, it was that life wasn't fair.

Kiara gritted her teeth together. She didn't need to rely on Jordyn to help her. Kiara had been helping herself for a long time, before she ever even came to Mystic Falls, and she wasn't about to become a weak damsel now.

Kiara grabbed the little green pouch hanging around her neck. She had tried to shove thoughts about it out of her mind, but now she had to decide if it was worth using or not.

It was…but not yet. Kiara would use it just before the fight with Jaden and deal with the consequences later.

* * *

><p>"I'd like permission to take Gwendolyn with us when we go to capture your daughter." Jaden stated, a smirk on his face as if he was relishing the surprised look on the kitsune's face.<p>

Masashi looked at him slowly, a frown on his face. "Why?"

"Insurance." Jaden replied as if it was simply. "We might be able to convince Kiara that we will free her mother if she comes back with us."

"And why would we want to do that?" Masashi asked suspiciously.

"We wouldn't and we won't, but as long as we get Kiara to believe we will it doesn't matter what we do." Jaden's smirk deepened as if he was rather pleased with himself for coming up with the idea.

Masashi highly doubted that, but kept his opinion to himself, instead choosing wisely to pick his battles. "What do you plan on doing with Kiara when you get her back here?" He asked in a guarded tone.

Jaden grinned. "The same thing I planned to do with her before she ran. Marry her."

Masashi arched an eyebrow. "Just like that? Forgive and forget?" His tone was dubious.

Jaden's grin turned wicked. "I can be married to someone with bruises. That's all that Kiara really needs, a few good beatings."

Masashi hesitated before slowly nodding. "We will take Gwendolyn."

Jaden nodded and left, leaving Masashi to stare at the wall. The only emotion visible was the grim look within Masashi's dark eyes.

Masashi would free Gwendolyn…or kill her himself, because he knew that she could never see what Jaden intended for their daughter.

Gwendolyn would never be able to life with herself if she did.

* * *

><p>Jordyn took a calming breath, her eyes shut as she summoned all vestiges of her strength.<p>

The instant she opened her eyes, she began to twirl the curved sword in her hand with a deadly precision. The sword had been a fifteenth birthday present from Klaus.

Her muscles ached slightly as she worked muscles that she hadn't had to use in a while. Despite the fact it had been almost a year since she had last practiced, Jordyn could still remember move by move the warm up techniques her treacherous friend had drilled into her.

Jordyn kept her face expressionless, not showing or feelin any emotion. When fighting with a sword, emotion could be either your greatest strength or your greatest weakness.

In Jordyn's case, it was a weakness.

And she knew it.

If she fought angrily, she wouldn't be as accurate and it would be easy to strip away her defenses since she would be unable to defend herself. So essentially, anger could cause her death.

And worry would be a distraction.

"You don't have to hide, you know." Jordyn spoke calmly, her eyes sliding to look to her far right.

"Who said I was hiding?" Elijah spoke as he appeared right in front of the witch.

Jordyn slowly lowered her sword until it was pointing straight down. "You make a habit of watching teenage girls?" She remarked with an eyebrow raised amused before sighing and saying, "Elijah, what are you doing here?"

Elijah arched an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing. Its past midnight."

"I need to practice." Jordyn spoke. "It's my only defense." She said, looking at the sword in her hand.

That confirmed Elijah's suspicion that the seal hadn't been lifted. Conflicted feelings plagued him on the subject. If the seal had been lifted, Jordyn would have the means to protect not only herself, but also her slave friend. However, Elijah wondered what the cost would have been.

It very well could've made the seventeen year old mentally unstable, or even cause her to turn off her emotions.

Either could very well destroy the person Jordyn had become.

Elijah truly didn't know which would be worse: Jordyn dead…or a Jordyn who didn't care about those around her, only power.

Then again, those were only possibilities, not certainties.

But still…

"It would work better if you had an opponent to spar with." Elijah spoke quietly, his eyes meeting the now startled eyes of the girl he needed to protect.

Jordyn arched an eyebrow. "You offering?" She had meant it as sarcastic, but as Elijah nodded his head, all traces of sarcasm fell away. "This isn't a trick, is it?" She asked cautiously, silver green eyes studying the Original's face for any sign of deception.

Elijah's face hardened. "Never." He stated honestly.

Jordyn was silent for a moment, simply staring at him warily, before finally saying with a look of indifference and a shrug, "If you really want to and aren't scared I'll kick your ass, then fine."

Elijah looked at her with obvious amusement. "The chances of that happening are next to none."

Jordyn raised an eyebrow and grinned. "But there's still a chance though."

The Original rolled his eyes before telling the brunette that practice would start the next night.

The man knew deep down that his reasons for helping her were entirely selfish. He didn't care if Jaden took the young half demon or if the entire town was annihilated.

However, he did care about the girl standing in front of him and if keeping her safe meant assisting in preparation for the invasion, then he would savor this time with her and do whatever was necessary to make sure Jordyn would not fall in the upcoming battle…

Most of all, he had to prepare her for the next time she came face to face with Klaus…or worse, Malykarian.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again what this <em>Thanksgiving<em> is." Kiara said to Jordyn, confusion on her face.

Jordyn smiled. "Its an American holiday. Families get together and eat a ridiculous amount of food and spend time together."

"And you said that a turkey," Kiara had no idea what a turkey was, "is an important part of Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, its like the mascot of Thanksgiving pretty much." She replied.

Kiara paused. "Are we going to celebrate Thanksgiving?"

Jordyn grimaced. "We're sort of on a tight budget so I can't promise anything big…"

Kiara sighed in disappointment before smiling. "That's okay. Maybe next year!"

Jordyn only gave her a half smile, not even knowing whether or not she herself would still be around by then. Klaus would make a move soon, and it was just a matter of guessing what would befall the witch once he did. "Yeah, maybe next year."

They were sitting on the porch, enjoying the last day of nice non-November weather. A familiar looking black sports car pulled into their driveway and Damon, dressing his usual attire of black jeans, black t-shirt, and black leather jacket, stepped out. Kiara looked at Jordyn and watched her roll her eyes.

"And here I was having a good day."

Damon laughed. "Don't worry, babe. I'm not here to disrupt your day." He nodded at Kiara. "I'm here to disrupt hers."

Jordyn stood, a wary look in her eyes. "What do you want with Kiara?"

Damon held his hands up. "I just want to talk to her."

Jordyn looked warily at Kiara. "Are you okay with that?"

Kiara shrugged. "If he tries to hurt me, I can burn him to a crisp."

Jordyn rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face. "Good girl." Turning around, she walked back into the small house, leaving Damon and Kiara alone on the porch.

Kiara took a seat in the chair and looked at Damon, who remained standing across from her. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You're in trouble." Damon stated. "Jordyn told me about that Jaden guy and the demons coming with him."

"Jordyn told you that?" Kiara asked with a frown, feeling a little betrayed.

"She also told me that anything else was your story to tell." Damon said, He crossed his arms over his chest. "So tell."

Kiara frowned. "No offense Damon, but I really don't think this is any of your business."

Damon began pacing. "Jordyn _is_ my business."

"You have feelings for her." Kiara stated, a hint of a smile on her face. "Romantic feelings."

Damon snorted. "More like feelings an owner has for a pet."

Despite the serious nature of the conversation, Kiara laughed. "I don't think Jordyn would appreciate that comparison."

Damon winced. "Okay, maybe slightly stronger feelings than pet level. The point is that I want to help Jordyn. I want to protect her."

"What does that have to do with _my_ problem?" Kiara questioned. She considered Damon a friend, but she was not keen to share her past life with him.

Damon stopped pacing and looked at her. "Jordyn wants to protect you and since I'm protecting Jordyn that means I'm protecting you too, but I refuse to go into this blind. Tell me now what I'm getting myself into."

Kiara sighed. "You're getting into a really big mess. You see, I'm not from earth. I'm from another dimension."

Damon whistled lowly. "This is starting to feel a little Star Trek-y."

"Star Trek-y?" Kiara looked at Damon with confusion in her eyes.

Damon shook his head. "Never mind. Go on."

"The dimension is ruled by vampires and demons." Kiara said.

"So you were in charge," Damon remarked. "Because you're a demon."

"I'm a _half_-demon." Kiara corrected. "Remember? Druid is the other half. I was far from being in charge, Damon. I was a slave."

"Kinky." Damon remarked without thinking. Kiara looked at him confused once again, causing Damon to sigh and roll his eyes. "Again, never mind. Go on."

"One of the vampires realized how powerful I was and thought to link my power with his." Kiara continued. "That vampire was Jaden."

"So Jaden wanted to…what, buy you?" Damon inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"No, he wanted to marry me." Kiara replied with a sigh. "Jaden was my fiancé."

Damon paused. "Does Tyler know anything about this?"

Kiara looked down. "No, I haven't been able to get the courage to tell him."

"I take it you ran from the altar." Damon remarked.

Kiara nodded. "Jaden didn't take it too well."

"Oh really? Chasing you down with an army of demons didn't tell me that." Damon stated, sarcasm thick in his voice. "What are your chances of survival?"

"Slim to none." Kiara replied. "Closer to none."

* * *

><p>Jaden watched the demons of Masashi's army prepare. Many held swords and fought against each other to practice. Other rode horses and dodged obstacles and cut off the heads of practice dummies.<p>

"Watching them practice, it seems like too much to send to catch one young woman."

Jaden was not one to be surprised easily, but Masashi had a talent for sneaking up on him. After quickly composing himself, he shrugged. "I would rather have too much than not enough."

Masashi joined him in looking out at the training demons. "Have you considered that Kiara may rather die fighting than come back here with you?"

Jaden sneered. "You make her sound like a noble warrior rather than a slave girl who ran away."

"Can she not be both?" Masashi questioned, an eyebrow raised on his aristocratic face.

"Do not give her any more credit than she deserves, General." Jaden stated boredly.

Masashi stared at him out of the corner of his eyes, the corner of his lips twitching up to a smile, knowing that Jaden was in fact wrong. After all, Kiara held the bloodline of a long lineage of fierce kitsune within her. "I think I will join my soldiers. I could use the practice as well."

He walked away while silently wondering if Jaden had even the slightest clue about the wedding gift Masashi had given his daughter.

A wedding gift contained in a little green pouch he'd had made into a necklace.

* * *

><p>Aiden was dead…and not temporarily like the rest of his family either.<p>

Klaus had never once truly wanted a member of his family dead, with the obvious exception of Mikael, and yet his youngest brother now laid in a permanent death of which he would never awaken from.

If Klaus had disliked the twins before, he absolutely loathed them now.

This only strengthened his resolve to get Jordyn back.

He had foolishly thought the twins would know it would be in their best interests for Jordyn to be brought back _alive_, but in light of recent events, it was obvious they didn't care.

Yes, Klaus wanted revenge on Jordyn for betraying him…but he didn't want her dead.

He never had.


	27. A Time to Be Thankful

Chapter Twenty-Six

_**Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab**_

**They say before you start a war, **  
><strong>You better know what you're fighting for.<strong>  
><strong>Well baby, you are all that I adore, <strong>  
><strong>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<strong>

"Why are we celebrating Thanksgiving?" Damon arched an eyebrow at his brother, who was sitting in the room that had once been their father's study.

Elena stopped looking through the wide collection of books that were in the bookshelves that lay against the wall and turned towards the other two. "We have a lot to be thankful for this year, Damon." Stefan nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"Oh really?" Damon remarked. "Like what?"

Elena rolled her eyes before saying seriously, "Well for one, we're all alive." She smiled.

Damon snorted. "Speak for yourself." He crossed his arms. "You know what? I don't care what you two do, just don't count on me being here for your little Hallmark family Thanksgiving."

Elena let out an exasperated sigh as Damon turned to walk out.

Stefan, however, had a slightly smug grin on his face as he called out after Damon, "Well, I guess we'll just have to invite Jordyn and Kiara over without you."

That caused Damon to pause before he backed up so he could look at Stefan with an eyebrow raised. "Why would I care if you invited them over or not?"

Elena, who had caught on to what Stefan was trying to do, frowned.

"Blackmail, Damon." Stefan stated. "If you don't come, who will stop me from telling Jordyn about your many…_flings_."

Damon's eyes narrowed suspiciously on Stefan. "Once again, why should I care?"

"Because you have _feelings_ for her." Stefan smirked, knowing that his plan was working.

Elena sighed, not liking the way Stefan was manipulating Damon. If Damon didn't want to have Thanksgiving dinner with them, it was his choice. They shouldn't force him into doing something he didn't want to do.

"And what makes you think that?" Damon inquired.

"Know, not think." The younger brother responded. "It's obvious, Damon."

"Oh really?" He frowned.

"Really. Now, go invite them over for tomorrow."

"Who said I was even coming?" Damon retorted, arms crossed as he looked at his brother defiantly.

Stefan simply raised an eyebrow in reply.

* * *

><p>Kiara was watching the television when there was a knock at the door. Since Jordyn was currently in the shower, Kiara stood up to go answer it.<p>

It was Tyler.

Kiara blinked before smiling happily. "Hello Tyler. I didn't think I'd get a chance to see you today."

"Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Kiara frowned before lookin down and slowly shaking her head. "Jordyn said its too expensive."

Tyler looked uncomfortable as he looked away. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over and have dinner with me and my mother." His mother had been pestering him for weeks to meet Kiara and wouldn't relent until he had finally agreed to invite her to their little Thanksgiving dinner.

A big grin crossed Kiara's face. "Yes, of course! I'd love too."

"Good. I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow." Tyler gave her a quick kiss that caused Kiara to yearn for more, but Tyler had errands he had to run so he left after that.

Jordyn walked out from the bathroom in a black t-shirt that had a picture of a russet colored wolf on the front. In gold letters below the wolf, it said **Team Jacob**. She had on a pair of grey sweatpants and was currently drying her damp hair with a towel.

"Who was at the door?" She questioned, looking at her friend.

The black haired girl smiled. "Tyler."

The witch raised an eyebrow. "What did Wolfy want?"

Kiara was about to tell Jordyn about Tyler's invitation to the dinner, but suddenly stopped and instead frowned. If she went to the dinner at Tyler's house, Jordyn would be left here at the house alone and, from what Caroline had said, it was apparently bad to be by yourself on any holiday.

"Kiara?" Jordyn inquired with a frown as she eyed her half Japanese friend who seemed to be debating something. "What, did Wolfboy profess his undying love for you or something?" She joked, throwing the towel over a chair.

"Huh?" Kiara blinked, the _'huh' _coming out like a squeak. Her skin darkened with red as she blushed. "N-No! Why-why would he do that?"

Jordyn shrugged. "Just a guess. What's wrong? You looked all catatonic for a second." Silver green eyes examined the half demon's face, noting the distress in Kiara's dark green eyes.

"It's nothing." Kiara said slowly. "Tyler was just inviting me over for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."

Jordyn paused before raising an eyebrow. "Okaaay, so what's the problem?" Jordyn looked at Kiara confused.

The kitsune sighed and look down with guilt. "It's just…you'll be here alone if I go. No one should be alone on the holidays."

Jordyn's eyes softened as did her face. "Kiara," She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, causing the dark haired girl to look up at her. "It's fine." She said softly. "You should go to the dinner tomorrow."

Kiara looked at her with wide eyes. "But you'd be alone!"

"I'll be fine." Jordyn stated, while silently adding _I'm used to it._ She had spent four months alone, for the most part. Locked away in the basement of one of Klaus's hideouts. Compared to that, one day was nothing. "Besides," Jordyn said after a moment, trying to sound upbeat. "I have that essay research paper thingy that I still have to write, so I'd be busy working on that anyway."

Kiara looked uneasy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go upstairs and find something nice to wear for tomorrow. After all, you want to make a good first impression on that bi-I mean, Tyler's mom." Jordyn inwardly winced at her slipup. She had met Carol Lockwood shortly after the whole 'Soul Mend' incident. Kiara had been off with Tyler somewhere and Damon had somehow managed to get her to hang out with him.

During this, she had briefly met Tyler's mom who seemed to be a little too…fake, in her opinion. Jordyn, however, didn't want her opinion of the woman to mess up Kiara's dinner or influence/bias the girl against Tyler's mother.

"Alright." That seemed to perk Kiara up a bit. "I'll be in my room." The girl walked up the stairs to her attic bedroom, leaving Jordyn alone downstairs.

Grabbing the bottle of Bourbon she had swiped from Damon a couple days prior, Jordyn poured herself a shot and downed it, face hard as stone as memories of last Thanksgiving filled her head.

**New Orleans, One Year Before**

"Smile for the camera!"

Jordyn's scowl deepened as she glared at the blonde holding the camera. "Take a picture of me and I will kill you." She threatened.

Gabriel's deep laughter boomed throughout the upstairs of the club. "Looks like she doesn't like you no more, boss man."

Lucas pouted. "Come on _ange_, get into the holiday spirit. You know, good will and mistletoe." He grinned at the mistletoe part.

"It's Thanksgiving, not Christmas." Jordyn stated, staring at the Cajun as if he was an idiot, which he was most of the time. "And get that camera out of my face right now before I destroy it."

Lucas shrugged in an uncaring manner. "Go ahead. I have a whole supply in the back."

The witch stared at him in disbelief before looking at Gabriel. "Who the hell has a supply of digital cameras?"

Gabriel gave her a look that said 'this is Lucas we're talking about' before he suddenly turned his head to glare at a man with raven black hair who was pouring something into the punch Jayna and Elmyra had made. "Markus!" He barked, causing the man to jump.

Markus hid a bottle guiltily behind his back. "Yeah Gabe?"

"What did I say about spiking the punch?" The tall bouncer crossed his arms as he looked at Markus threateningly.

"I told you not to get caught!" Jordyn hissed, swiping the bottle from behind the warlock's back.

"_Ange_." Lucas raised an eyebrow with is arms crossed. "Is that from my special stash?"

Jordyn smirked at her lover. "Maybe."

Jayna Murdow smirked in the background as she watched. She absolutely hated Jordyn and was hoping that the theft of Lucas's precious best of the best alcohol would be the opening she needed to take the Cajun for herself.

"How dud you get into the safe?" Lucas inquired curiously as he appeared right in front of the brunette.

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "A good thief never reveals her secrets." She smirked. "_You_ taught me that."

Lucas surprised everyone, except for Gabriel and Jordyn, when he grinned. "That's my girl." He kissed her, much to Jayna's immediate dislike.

The red haired witch scowled before stalking off, only Gabriel and Lucas noticing.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Lucas smiled down at the brunette, who allowed a small smile to appear on her face as well. "_Je t'aime._"

"_Je t'aime_." Jordyn repeated looking up at him.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Jordyn turned her head and scowled at Markus, who immediately froze in terror. Turning back to Lucas, she blinked as she was blinded by a flash.

Blinking, her surprise slowly turned to annoyance as she saw Lucas holding up the digital camera from before. A smug smile was on the Cajun's face.

Jordyn's eyebrow twitched. "I'd run if I were you."

The smile turned into a grin. "As long as you're da one doing dey chasing." He remarked huskily, slipping deeper into his Cajun accent.

Lucas's cerulean blue eyes sparkled with mischief and, despite her annoyance towards him, Jordyn knew she could never truly be angry with him. After all, he was her reason to survive.

"You have five seconds." A smirk crossed the witch's face.

**Mystic Falls, Present Day**

_Whoever said moving on is easy was a moron_, Jordyn thought with a blank face. The only emotion that was visible was the pain in her eyes. She sat her glass down and leaned the side of her head against the wall, her brown hair hanging over her eyes. _Was that really only a year ago? _She wondered.

"Are you seriously wearing a Team Jacob shirt?"

Jordyn jumped in surprise before glaring at the smirking vampire. "You know this could be classified as breaking and entering, right?" She sighed at his bored expression before saying, "What are you doing here Damon?"

Damon smirked as he leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. "Would you slap me if I said to spy on you in the shower?"

"Not slap, maim permanently." Jordyn stated amused. "Seriously though, what's up?"

"How would you like to come to a little…get together at my house tomorrow?" Damon inquired.

Jordyn raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "And by get together do you mean a party?"

Damon snorted. "No, definitely not. Elena and Stefan are having a little Hallmark Thanksgiving and wanted me to invite you and Foxy over."

"I see." Jordyn frowned. "I don't _have_ to go, do I?" She was actually liking the idea of being alone for a little while.

"Yep." Damon smirked, walking over so he was standing right in front of her. "It's mandatory…for you, at least."

"Why?"Because I said so." Damon stated. He gave her a pleading look. "Come on, please?" He placed his hand on Jordyn's face lightly, cupping the side of her face in his hand. "For me?" His blue eyes held her green ones intently and Jordyn sighed reluctantly, deciding that maybe it wouldn't be so bad going to the dinner.

"Fine, I guess."

Damon kissed her while grinning. "You're the best non-girlfriend ever."

"Thanks, I think." Jordyn replied slowly, looking up at Damon and feeling her heart begin to beat faster at the small smile that was now on his face.

"You really are." Damon stated honestly as he looked down at her. A serious look was on his face as he looked down at the stunned face of the brunette he cared about. "You really are." H repeated before recapturing her mouth with his own, his arm going around her waist-bringing her closer against him. He still had his other hand cupping the side of her face.

After the kiss ended, Jordyn laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her in return, savoring the moment.

Jordyn didn't understand any of this. She didn't understand why Damon made her feel…safe. She took a deep breath before pulling back. She really didn't want to deal with these kinds of feelings right now.

"I'll…see you tomorrow, I guess." Jordyn told him quietly.

Damon looked confused and slightly hurt, but nodded. "Okay…I'll see you then." He looked at her one more time, trying to figure out what was wrong, before leaving.

The hurt that had been on his face tore at Jordyn. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she had.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jordyn growled out loud to herself, feeling lost.

* * *

><p>The sword sliced into the lightly tan arm, causing a small cry to escape the girl's mouth along with a string of unflattering curses in French about Elijah's parentage.<p>

"That hurt!" Jordyn hissed at Elijah.

He didn't even show a reaction to the bleeding cut he had made. "It never would have happened," He spoke slowly, eyes intent on the angry brunette, "if you're mind wasn't somewhere else. It should be the opposite."

"Don't you think I know that!" Jordyn growled, attempting to cut Elijah with her sword angrily.

The Original simply ducked before swinging his foot and swiping Jordyn's legs out from under her, causing her to fall on her bottom. "You're attacks are sloppy." He stated disapprovingly.

"That was cheating!" Jordyn accused from the ground, green eyes glaring up at him.

"Cheating, is it? Do you really expect your enemies to fight fairly? If so, then you are a fool." Elijah said coldly.

"Of course not! I already know all of this crap! Klaus taught me all of this!" Jordyn growled as she stood up, not even bothering to lock away her emotions like she usually did when she fought with her sword.

"That's the problem." He appeared right in front of her. "_Klaus _taught you. He taught you to kill, but killing isn't the only answer."

"But it's the one that works the best." She retorted, gripping her sword tighter.

Elijah's dark eyes looked and Jordyn as he raised an eyebrow. "After what happened to Lucas Roche, I'm surprised that you still believe that."

Jordyn looked at him shocked, pain gripping her insides. She barely had time to register the sword coming down at her.

Quickly bringing up her own sword, she parried the attack and jumped to the side, her feet skidding in the dirt.

"Are you trying to remind me of the fact that I'm a monster?" Jordyn inquired, her eyes blazing. "Don't waste your breath telling me something I already know."

Elijah lifted up his sword as casually as if he was stretching and easily blocked Jordyn's attack. "You are only a monster if that is what you truly believe yourself to be." Elijah responded, silently vowing to put an end to Klaus for putting their own flesh and blood through such torment.

"It is." Jordyn whispered, closing her eyes.

"No, it isn't." Elijah disagreed. "But if you truly want to protect Kiara and Damon Salvatore," he looked as if he had swallowed something sour when he said Damon's name, "you'll have to be. Yesterday, you had no problem locking your emotions away while we sparred. The same needs to occur now."

"I can't." Jordyn said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" Elijah's eyes examined the witch's face intently. "What happened that has you fighting against yourself?"

_Lucas,_ Jordyn thought silently. _Damon_. Out loud, she said, "Nothing."

Elijah gave her a disappointed look. "You should know by now that lying to me is useless. I know you better than you know yourself."

Jordyn didn't know why, buy Elijah being disappointed in her…bothered her for some reason. "I doubt that."

"What's bothering you has something to do with Damon I imagine?" Elijah remarked, noticing Jordyn's wince as soon as the last word left his mouth. He also noticed her temper flare.

"So what if it does? Is it alright for me to like Damon? Am I betraying Lucas by loving someone else?" Angry tears filled the brunette's eyes.

"…Love?" Elijah questioned softly.

"I meant like!" Jordyn shouted at him, looking down with her hair hanging over her face.

Elijah felt pity towards her. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him with teary eyes. "You're not betraying Lucas." He spoke quietly. "Lucas is dead. I'm sure he would have wanted you to be happy. Don't dwell on the past."

"Why shouldn't I?" Jordyn asked him softly, all the anger draining out of her, leaving her with nothing. "It was my fault."

"Dwelling on the past will destroy you." Elijah's eyes darkened with sadness. "Trust me."

"How…?" Jordyn began to ask how Elijah would know, but he stopped her with a look.

"You knew Lucas for what, a year?" He questioned. "Know someone for three hundred years and then see how much damage mourning them for centuries will cause."

"What was her name?" Jordyn asked quietly, her eyes looking up at his face.

Elijah was silent for a moment, pain on his usually indifferent face. Finally, he spoke slowly, "Her name was Cassandra."

Jordyn frowned, wondering where she had heard that name before. "You loved her?"

"She was my only sister, of course I did." Elijah responded, looking at Jordyn. Something in his eyes confused the witch. "I'll see you tomorrow." He remarked before turning to leave.

Jordyn watched Elijah disappear, her mind filled with even more questions than it had been filled with before. Sighing, she started the ten minute walk back to her house from the clearing within the woods she was currently in.

Jordyn didn't want to think or feel all of these strange emotions. She was done with thinking and regretting and worrying.

"Jordyn." As Jordyn entered her bedroom, she noticed Damon standing within it, next to her window. He had come intending to ask what had been wrong with her earlier. "Look, I-"

Jordyn cut him off by pressing her lips to his, her arms going around his neck. When she pulled back slightly, ending the kiss, Damon looked slightly confused, not having expected her to kiss him. "What was that?"

"A kiss." She replied simply before moving to the buttons on his black button up shirt.

Damon grabbed her hand and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I don't want to think or talk or worry about Jaden and Klaus. I just-" This time, Damon cut her off by kissing her.

His lips trailed from hers down to her neck while his hands slid under shirt, unhooking her bra.

"No thinking. No talking." He promised as he lowered her onto the bed, leaning over her and reattaching his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>~wink~ Hope you liked the chapter!<strong>


	28. A Break From Reality

**Here's the new chapter! Thank you to all those who favorited, alerted, reviewed, etc... :D The two of us really appreciate it!**

**Without further ado, I really hope you enjoy this new chapter! It's sort of a filler, fluffy chapter. We'll get more into the storyline once again with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Seven<p>

_**Tonight by FM Static**_

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
>I need your loving hands to come and pick me up<br>And every night I miss you  
>I can just look up and know the stars are<br>Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight**

Today was Thanksgiving and Kiara had no idea what to wear. Last night she had grabbed Jordyn's laptop-fortunately before Jordyn had gotten home.

Kiara smiled grimly. She'd been hoping, expecting, Damon and Jordyn to get together eventually, but the actual "togetherness" had been mildly scarring. Somehow she'd managed to work Jordyn's music on the laptop

Unfortunately, between the thin walls and Kiara's above average hearing, no amount of turning up the volume could block out the moaning and numerous other noises that had come from downstairs.

Needless to say, Kiara was scarred for life.

Right now, Kiara was using something called Google Search Engine to find out what was commonly worn on Thanksgiving. The outfit that kept showing up was, as the caption read, the Pilgrim dress. It was not a particularly attractive dress and its only two colors were white and black.

Kiara looked at her open closet. She didn't have anything that looked like a Pilgrim dress. Grabbing some of the clothes she didn't wear, some scissors, and her sewing kit, she got to work.

A few hours and two thousand stitches later, Kiara was dressed. She twirled around in front of the mirror and admired he handiwork. It wasn't the specified colors because Kiara barely owned anything white or black, but it was…as decent as she could do on short notice.

It still wasn't an attractive dress, but it was as similar as she could get it to the representation of it she had seen on the computer.

The sound of someone knocking from downstairs brought Kiara back to reality. She ran down the stairs and greeted Tyler with a wide smile. "Good morning, Tyler."

Tyler looked Kiara up and down, shock and surprise flittering across his face. "_What_ are you wearing?"

Kiara looked down at her dress. "I'm wearing the Pilgrim dress. According to the Google, it is what's worn on Thanksgiving."

Tyler eyed her warily, doing his best to hold in his laughter while at the same time wondering something that he had wondered countless times since having met Kiara. How could she be so…oblivious to things that were more than pretty much common knowledge. "Maybe, like, two hundred years ago. No one wears that now."

Kiara frowned. "What should I wear then?" She asked.

"Whatever you want…just not that."

Kiara ran back upstairs and within minutes came back down wearing a pale orange dress that came down to her knees. "How is this?"

Tyler smiled. "Its perfect."

* * *

><p>When Jordyn awoke, she slowly opened her eyes as she wondered why her pillow was so hard. She blinked as memories from last night flickered through her mind and she realized her "pillow" was Damon's chest.<p>

Instead of attempting to get up, she simply continued to lay where she was with Damon's arm around her waist.

_I love Lucas_, Jordyn thought as her mind went back to the conversation she had had with Elijah, _but Lucas is dead. Damon though…he's alive. Well, alive in the whole vampire sense…but do I love him?_ She wondered, her eyes watching the rise and fall of Damon's stomach and chest as he breathed the breath of deep sleep.

Slowly sitting up, Jordyn's silver-green eyes rested on the peaceful, sleeping face that belonged to the man she had begun to care for. Strands of his black hair hung slightly in his face and his lips were slightly parted open as he breathed in and out.

Jordyn was struck by the feelings that welled up within her at just the sight of him.

"I love you," Jordyn whispered in startled realization as she stared at the man. Almost immediately, she covered her mouth with her hand and looked at Damon fearfully, afraid he might have woken up and heard. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized he was still asleep and, as a result, hadn't heard.

_I love him_, Jordyn said in her mind surprised. _I love him!_ She repeated, eyes wide. Slowly though, a frown appeared on her face and a sad look entered her eyes.

Yes, she loved him…but he couldn't know. Jordyn had no clue if she would even still be alive in a few months, so it would be cruel to even tell him while knowing that.

Nothing hurt worse than losing someone who you know loved you beyond a shadow of a doubt. She knew this personally…and she knew she would never wish that pain on anyone, not even Klaus.

Maybe if, by some miracle, she managed to survive the whole Klaus and Jaden thing…maybe then, she would tell Damon how she felt.

Maybe…

"Hey Damon," Jordyn poked the side of his head repeatedly until the vampire opened one eye to look at her. "What time is the dinner?"

"Two." Damon murmured tiredly, pulling Jordyn down so that she was lying on top of him. "Sleep." He grinned slightly, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

"No, lazy ass. Up." She stated pulling back, which earned a groan from Damon.

"Fine. What time is it?" He questioned as he propped himself up with his elbows.

"Almost eleven." Jordyn stated as she got off the bed and stretched.

Damon smirked, watching as her shirt, or more correctly _HIS_ shirt, rose up as she stretched her arms. His smirk grew as his eyes took in her lightly tan bare skin.

Jordyn sent him a slightly amused look as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Found something interesting to stare at?"

"Definitely." He replied, continuing to look her up and down before his eyes finally met hers.

Jordyn rolled her eyes as she walked over to her bag to grab out jeans and a t-shirt, a faint blush on her cheeks. She frowned in contemplation as she looked through her shirts. "What should I wear?" She wondered out loud.

"Nothing." Damon remarked, suddenly at her side with a wicked grin on his face.

Jordyn sent him a look. "Uh, no."

"Anything as long as it's not that gay wolf." Damon shrugged, not really concerned about what the brunette wore, as he busied himself by kissing Jordyn's neck.

Jordyn pulled back and spun around to face him with her eyes narrowed threateningly. "You did _not_ just call Jacob Black gay."

Damon arched an eyebrow, mildly amused as he leaned forward so that his face was right in front of hers. "So what if I did?" He teased.

Jordyn mock glared at him. "Then I won't talk to you for the rest of the day."

Damon snorted. "What are we, five?" At Jordyn's look, he shrugged. "A day's nothing."

Jordyn smirked while silently thinking, _oh really?_

This was definitely going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>"Where is Damon at?" Stefan wondered out loud, annoyed.<p>

Elena rolled her eyes. "This _is_ Damon we're talking about. He's probably trying to get out of doing any work." She remarked as she checked on the turkey in the oven.

A cell phone could be heard ringing and she sighed before answering, "What's up, Jere?"

"_Jenna told me to let you know we might be a little late_." Her brother's voice answered her.

"No problem. Why? Did something happen?"

"_You could say that."_ Jeremy responded wryly, barely heard over the noise in the background.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Elena asked concerned, causing Stefan to look up alarmed from where he was chopping up onions.

Jeremy chuckled nervously. _"Nothing_."

"Jeremy," Elena said threateningly, "tell me what's going on. Wait, on second thought, just give Jenna the phone."

"_Yeah, I can't really do that right now."_ Another nervous laugh.

"Why not?" Elena demanded, not knowing whether to be annoyed or worried.

"_Lets just say she's busy."_

"Doing what?"

"…_throwing things at Ric_." Jeremy replied slowly.

The look on Elena's face as priceless. There was a pause before she spoke again. "What? Why?"

"_Don't know. I think its just PMS_."

"What_ was that?" _Jenna's voice could be heard in the background as she growled the words at her nephew.

"_I've gotta go run for my life. Talk to you later, El."_ The line went dead, leaving Elena and Stefan looking at each other as they shared similar expressions of confusion.

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously doing this?" Damon inquired, groaning in annoyance when all he received was a blank stare. "I guess that's a yes then." He muttered under his breath, causing Jordyn to smirk.<p>

_This is a lot more fun than it should be,_ she thought amused as she took a bite out of her donut.

"Are you really not going to talk to me just because I called your _precious_ Jacob Black gay?" Damon stared at her incredulously.

Jordyn simply sent Damon a sly smirk as she threw away her napkin, brushing against him as she walked past.

Damon let out an irritated sigh. "Come on and lets go before little Steffy comes looking for us."

Jordyn shrugged and followed after Damon, who suddenly stopped and swung around to face her. "But could you _please_ change out of that shirt first!"

Jordyn looked down at her shirt-it had a giant picture of Jacob Black's face on it-smirked, and walked past Damon towards the car, leaving the vampire to groan in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Tyler opened the door and held it open for Kiara to walk in. She stepped in hesitantly, as if she expected something to attack her. Almost as if on cute, Carol Lockwood appeared in the foyer.<p>

The Lockwood female's eyes silently appraised Kiara for a moment before saying with a small smile, "Welcome. You must be Kiara." The woman held out a hand with a slightly raised eyebrow. "I'm Carol, Tyler's mother, which you probably already knew. Come on in to the dining room."

Carol seemed to almost to glide, in Kiara's opinion, into the dining room. Kiara looked at Tyler, who smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry. She won't kill you."

They walked into the dining room and took a seat. The table was already covered in food and single white candle was lit as the centerpiece.

After watching Kiara for another moment, Carol said, "After Richard passed, I decided to make it a tradition to go around the table and say what we are thankful for." A pause, then, "I'll start."

Closing her eyes and taking a small breath, she said, "I am thankful for my son whom I am always grateful is still here. Also…I'm thankful that Tyler has found someone he truly cares for, besides family." She seemed to choke on the last part, and Kiara didn't know whether it was from sadness or something else entirely. "Your turn, Tyler."

Tyler sighed before saying, "I'm thankful for my family, friends, and Kiara."

Unlike Tyler, Kiara thought for a couple minutes about what to say. She was thankful for many things that she couldn't actually mention in front of Tyler's mother. Finally, she decided just to tell a simplified version of the truth.

"I'm thankful to be here with the both of you. Where I come from, I would never have had this opportunity. I'm thankful that Tyler is so wonderful and amazing, that he could fix the part of me that had been broken for a long time. I'm thankful to finally have a true home and a real sister, not by blood but by soul, and friends tha care for me as much as I do them because in the end, they're all that matter."

For the first time since Kiara had met her, Mrs. Lockwood smiled a real smile. "That was very beautiful, Kiara."

* * *

><p>"Jordyn, it's great to see you again!" Jenna grinned at the brunette, who smiled in return.<p>

"It's great to see you too, Jenna." Jordyn replied. She arched an eyebrow when she saw Mr. Saltzman talking with Stefan about something that seemed serious from the expression on their faces. "What's Mr. Saltzman doing here?" She questioned in slight confusion.

"He's my boyfriend…_at the moment_." That last part was directed at Alaric, who heard only because Jenna had raised her voice at the end.

Alaric simply rolled his eyes and sighed, wondering how someone could hold a grudge over having plans to go out to eat suddenly postponed due to a faculty meeting. It wasn't as if he had chose to have the meeting on their three months of dating anniversary.

"Men are idiots." Jordyn agreed sagely, nodding solemnly.

"What did you do to piss Jordyn off?" Stefan inquired quietly with an amused expression on his face as he came to stand by his brother.

"Nothing!" Damon protested, looking irritated.

As the two women walked off to help Elena in the kitchen, Alaric smirked at Damon. "Looks like I'm not the only one in the doghouse."

Damon snorted. "_Please. _I've got Jordyn wrapped around my finger." His hand barely came up in time to catch the plate that had been thrown at his head by said girl.

The brunette witch smirked as she sat the rest of the plates on the table before going back into the kitchen.

Alaric arched an eyebrow at Damon, his tone dry, "Wrapped around your finger, huh?"

Damon shrugged as he sat the plate down before smirking at his brother and friend. "It's a work in progress."

"Honestly though." Alaric crossed his arms and looked at Damon seriously. "Is she just another one of your playthings?"

An unreadable expression appeared on Damon's face. "Is that any of your business, Mr. Nosy?"

Stefan sighed as he moved to step between the two. "It's Thanksgiving, guys. Lets just try to have a good time, alright?" He looked back and forth between the two for any trace of agreement. He was ignored.

"I just want to make sure one of my students doesn't end up with her picture on a milk carton." Alaric stated. He knew testing Damon was risky, but he was curious as to what Damon had planned.

Damon looked at Alaric, eyes hard and serious and narrowed harshly. "I would _never_ hurt her." He spat annoyed before turning around and walking off.

Stefan looked at Alaric and asked tiredly, "Was that really necessary?"

Alaric sighed, but gave Stefan a nod. "It proved how much Damon has changed. He cares about her."

"Old news." Stefan stated before arching an eyebrow at him. "You do know he might kill you now, right?" Dry humor shone in Stefan's eyes.

Alaric shrugged with a grin. "It would be worth it."

* * *

><p>"So…what's going on between you and Damon?" Jenna questioned as she popped an olive into her mouth.<p>

Jordyn blinked startled before composing herself and turning to face Elena and Jenna. "Nothing." She said with an indifferent expression.

"Bullshit." Jenna stated so bluntly that even Elena stared at her smiling aunt with surprise.

Elena laughed surprised before grinning as she faced Jordyn with a mischievous look on her face. "Damon didn't come home last night."

"So?" Jordyn questioned, silently hoping her cheeks weren't red. She arched an eyebrow at Elena. "And how would you know unless you were here all night?" The witch smirked.

Elena's cheeks turned a dark pink.

Jenna groaned before covering her ears. "I so do not want to hear about my niece's sex life!"

"Yet you seem perfectly willing to talk about mine." Jordyn remarked dryly.

Elena and Jenna exchanged amused looks.

"We never said anything about your sex life." Elena said slowly, a smirk on her face.

Jordyn looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It was implied." Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Fine. I had sex with Damon Salvatore. Happy?" She questioned, sounding annoyed.

"Why are you mad at him today?" Elena questioned.

Jordyn shrugged. "Not so much mad as trying to annoy him.

Jenna smiled amused. "Why?"

"Felt like it."

"What's going on here?" A voice questioned from the kitchen's entrance.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Jenna murmured, causing a grin to appear on the faces of the two girls.

"How apropos." Jordyn muttered.

"You talking about me yet?" Damon questioned, rolling his eyes as the brunette simply stared at him. "Looks like _someone's_ still behaving like a child." He looked slightly amused, though the irritation could be seen in his blue eyes.

"Which would make _you _a pedophile." Jenna remarked, crossing the room and going past Damon to grab glasses out of the cabinet.

_Technically he is, considering he's more than a hundred years older_, Jordyn thought amused, a sly grin on her tan face.

"She's right." Elena stated as she pulled out the turkey from the oven and sat it on the counter. "Who's ready to eat?" She grinned.

"Me." Jordyn smirked.

"She speaks!" Damon remarked in mock shock.

Jordyn sent him an annoyed glare.

* * *

><p>It was nearing time to make their move. Cassandra would be dead by the end of Jaden's attack and Varian would at long last have his body back.<p>

Once that wretched woman is out of the way, this pathetic softness that Valyk seems to have developed will disappear, Varian firmly believed.

After all, together no one could defeat them.

Not even the woman who birthed them.

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, I had to put that little bit at the end XD After all, the twins having had an appearance in a little while...and Varian doesnt like to be forgotten XD <strong>


	29. Unstable

**A/N: I've been having stupid moments a lot lately lol XD For example, in my Engliash class the Journal prompt was: For those of you who went to New York, what did you do? For those of you who didn't, what would you do if you went to New York? My first thought? I WOULD GO TO THE EIFFEL TOWER! ...Now InnocentKitsune thinks I'm an idiot even more than she thought before lol, especially when I told her that when I was watching Jepoardy the other day. **

**There was the final question which was about in what state was there a pivotal battle during the revolutionary war in December 1776. Of course, I remember that George Washington crossed the Deleware river in December 1776 and fought a battle...so I look at my dad and say "What state is the Deleware river in?" Total facepalm moment lol XD I feel so stupid!**

**Also, who all saw episode 3x19? And those of you who did, who else thought HELL YES! FINALLY! when a certain part happened ;) (not going to say what part I'm talking about just in case someone reading this story hasnt seen the episode yet, but those of you who have know what I'm talking about!) :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Eight<p>

_**Survive by Rise Against**_

**To spend your waking moments, simply killing time  
>Is to give up on your hopes and dreams, to give up on your...<strong>

**Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind**  
><strong>So take a number, (who we are) stand in line<strong>  
><strong>We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt<strong>  
><strong>But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are<strong>

Tyler had decided to finally put the canoe away for the winter. Surprisingly, the weather had managed to stay decently warm even this far into November, but he knew he probably shouldn't push his luck.

"You're distracted." A voice said amused from behind Tyler, causing him to jump. "That's not good for someone of our kind." He turned and saw Jules standing just outside the garage, staring at him amused.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler questioned.

"Looking for the druid like I told you."

Tyler ran a hand through his hair annoyed. "No here as in Mystic Falls, I mean here as in my house."

Jules smiled wryly. "Its customary to greet the alpha, if you will, in a foreign territory and since you're the only wolf here…"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, I've been greeted. You can go now."

Jules arched a brow. "Don't worry. I'm not starting my search just yet. I have some business in Richmond to take care of first. I just thought I should let you know I was in the area…and that whatever you're hiding, I'll find it." Tyler looked away, gritting his teeth to keep himself silent.

"However, when I do start looking for the druid, I'll try to stay out of your way."

"Best news I've heard yet." Tyler stated, not bothering to hide his contempt for the female werewolf.

* * *

><p>Kiara had a wonderful life here on Earth and Jaden was not going to ruin it no matter what she had to sacrifice, though she didn't have much left that she could sacrifice. What she did have, though, was her life, her freedom and dignity.<p>

She also had her heritage.

**A few months before in the Dark Dimension…**

Kiara was crying. She should be happy, she knew she should be happy, but she wasn't. She was horrified.

She wanted nothing to do with Jaden. She would rather be a slave for the rest of her short life than become a vampire's wife for a long life. At least as a slave, she could use her powers as she wished, within reason. Jaden was too controlling for that.

The wedding was in twenty minutes and Kiara had yet to change into the dress. She just kept staring at it with the futile hope that one moment she'd look and it'd be gone. There was a knock at the door, but before she could tell them to go away, the door opened.

Her father, Masashi, stepped in. Kiara began to stand, until Masashi waved her back down. "You're close enough to freedom to stop being treated like a slave."

Kiara sat down hesitantly. "Sir, what can I do for you?"

"You didn't choose to be born as a slave. That was your mother's fault as well as mine and I know we both regret it." He said. Kiara looked down in shame. "What I'm trying to say is that despite all that, you are a biological member of my family and if life had been different, you would have been treated as such."

"But life is not different, sir. I know what my place is, I always have." Kiara replied, her eyes not moving from the ground.

"True." Masashi nodded. "Nonetheless, the kitsune have several traditions including several ones concerning marriage. One of which is the practice of giving a gift to the family member getting married. Often times that gift is a weapon," Masashi pulled out a little green pouch attached to a leather string, "including this one."

Kiara's head shot up and she looked at her father with incredulous eyes. "A weapon, sir?"

Masashi gave her a grim smile. "Yes, I am aware of the trouble I could get into for giving a slave a weapon. Even after you get married, it would likely be frowned on."

The girl hesitantly took the little pouch. "Why?"

"Jaden is not a good husband. He will be selfish and demanding. He will not accept failure. I know you are strong, but there may come a point when you can no longer take his anger and will need a way to fight back. That option is my wedding gift to you, but it does come with a price."

"Sir?" Kiara asked uncertainly.

"That weapon was made by _and for_ a powerful full-blooded demon. If you open that pouch, you'll lose your druid half and you will be a full-blooded kitsune. You'll get all the bonuses and all the disadvantages of being a demon. You'll lose a lot of your abilities, but you'll gain several." Masashi looked her straight in the eyes, his face deadly serious. In that moment, Kiara could easily see the face that others who had met him on the battlefield must have seen.

"When your freedom becomes more important than your humanity," He said slowly so that there was no way she could misunderstand the ultimate consequence opening the pouch would cause, "_that_ is when you should use my gift."

"Humanity should never be given up for selfish reasons, sir, not even for my own freedom. Thank you, but no thank you." Kiara said slowly and tried to hand the little pouch back.

"Keep it. You may change your mind." Masashi said as he stood. "You should get dressed. The ceremony is soon to begin."

Kiara nodded and watched him leave. Ten minutes later. She was dressed and was about to walk out the door when he eyes suddenly landed on the little green pouch that was laying on her dresser. After a moment's consideration, she hung it around her neck.

**Present Day, Mystic Falls**

Kiara fingered the little pouch but she couldn't bring herself to open it quite yet. Outside, Jordyn was cursing loudly in French about Elijah's parentage.

Kiara looked out the window at the two of them fighting, with Jordyn on the losing end.

Kiara soon found herself at the back porch door. "Excuse me?"

Jordyn ducked a swing before then holding up a hand for Elijah to pause. "What's up, Kiara?" She asked, looking at the half kitsune. Jordyn frowned. Something about Kiara seemed…off. Whatever it was, though, she didn't know.

Kiara looked confused and replied slowly as if not sure what Jordyn had meant. "The sky?"

Jordyn shook her head. "What do you need?"

"Oh…can I practice with you guys?" Kiara questioned, looking from Jordyn to Elijah hopefully.

Jordyn looked hesitant. Maybe she was worried about Kiara's safety, or maybe she just didn't want to share Elijah's teachings with anyone, but whatever the reason she didn't get the chance to voice her opinion.

Elijah tossed Kiara a staff. "Sounds like a good idea."

Jordyn stared at Elijah with slightly wide eyes. "Where did the staff come from?" She could've sword there hadn't been a fighting staff with Elijah when he had arrived. Just his usual attire of a business suit and his sword.

Elijah didn't give Jordyn any sort of reply except for a smirk. Turning to face Kiara, he asked, "How much practice have you had fighting?"

"None." Kiara stated before saying bluntly, "I would have been executed for carrying even a slightly sharp stick, do you really think I would know how to fight?" She stared at him annoyed.

"No really." Elijah replied before saying, "The sword and the staff are both similar in fighting patterns and yet completely different. With swords, it's all about agility and strength." As if to demonstrate his point, he ran at Jordyn-who hadn't been paying attention- and slashed his sword at her.

Jordyn barely managed to bring her blade up in time to block the blow and parry the hit. A smirk appeared on the brunette's face as she spun to the left and swung from the down-left upwards. Elijah jumped back, ignoring the slight sting from the sting on his stomach which was already healing itself.

Elijah gave Jordyn an approving smile before looking over at Kiara and saying, "Jordyn makes up for her lack of strength with her agility, her speed." At Jordyn's sideways look, he amended, saying, "I'm not saying that Jordyn isn't strong, but you both will come up against enemies with more upper body strength. Agility is your greatest weapon, never forget it."

"Yes teacher." Jordyn remarked sarcastically, plunging her sword into the ground and stretching, wincing slightly at the sting in her arm where Elijah had attacked her previously.

"I see." Kiara said slowly before looking down at the staff in her hand. "What about the staff?"

Elijah turned and appeared right in front of her, face serious. "The staff is all about precision and agility. What you have in your hands is called a double headed bo-staff."

"A bo-staff?" Kiara whispered, holding it up close for her own examination of it.

"Like Remy Lebeau." Jordyn nodded appreciatively, letting out a low whistle. "Good weapon choice."

"Who's Remy Lebeau? Can he help us?" Kiara looked at her friend with wide eyes.

Jordyn sighed, having forgotten that Kiara wouldn't get the pop culture reference. "He's a fictional character."

"Oh." Kiara said before looking at Elijah. "So what do I do first?"

While Elijah worked on teaching Kiara the basics of fighting, Jordyn stood off a little ways by herself. She spun the sword through the fingers on her right hand, a look of calm on her face. Her concentration shone in her green eyes.

Fighting to protect as opposed to fighting to kill was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She was a master in the art of killing with a sword. Protecting though…there had only been three people she had wanted to protect before coming to Mystic Falls.

Ri because she didn't want her dragged into this supernatural mess. Lucas because he was the love of her life. Klaus…because he treated her like family, as if she was actually his sister by blood.

Lucas and Klaus were no longer on her protect list. Lucas was dead by her hand and Klaus had betrayed her.

And Ri…was better off without an unstable, monstrous sister.

Who _did_ she have now to protect, though? She threw the sword blade first at the tree trunk in front of her. It embedded itself with a THUNK into the center of the tree.

Her eyes drifted to Kiara who was agilely, although clumsily, evading Elijah's attacks. Jordyn couldn't help but notice that Kiara refused to use her weapon for anything except defense.

It seemed as if she was she was avoiding counterattacking Elijah, as if fearful that she might hurt him. That was so…Kiara. Not wanting to risk hurting Elijah despite the fact that he healed quickly, being an Original and all.

Kiara was number one on her list of people she needed to protect.

_What about Damon_? Her mind questioned. _You love him after all._

Jordyn frowned. "I don't love him," She whispered, even though she knew it was a lie. "I don't."

_What would you do if he died?_ The voice in her mind questioned her darkly.

A flash of pain sliced through her. What _would_ she do if she lost Damon, the vampire she had only recently realized she loved? "Survive." Despite what she said, she knew her mind was right. If Damon died…

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed her sword and in one foul swoop caused the tree to come crashing down. "I'll be in town." She stated, storming past a wide eyed Kiara and an unusually saddened Elijah who watched as the witch disappeared from sight.

"She's becoming unstable." Elijah spoke, his eyes following Jordyn's retreating form.

"What do you mean unstable?" Kiara inquired worriedly. "And how did she do that with just a sword and no magic?"

Elijah remained quiet for several minutes before saying slowly, "The sword was imbued with some of my mother's magic. It was her final apology for what she caused."

"Apology to whom? And can you please explain what's wrong with Jordyn?" Kiara pleaded. "She was fine last week on Thanksgiving, but all of a sudden she'll get into her moods like just now."

Elijah sat down against the bark of a tree and stated. "She's holding everything in. Her temper has always been as bad as her brother's…"

Kiara looked at Elijah surprised. "She has a brother?"

Elijah continued as if Kiara hadn't responded. "Something must have happened recently. Can you think of anything?"

Kiara frowned in thought before saying slowly, "No, but she mentioned having nightmares…" At Elijah's look, she explained, "She died in all of them. In one, by being burned alive. In another, she killed herself…and in another one, Klaus ripped out her heart."

Elijah looked at Kiara sharply, his eyes intent on her face as her words repeated again and again inside his head. "Are you sure? If you're lying…"

"Why would I lie?" Kiara looked offended at that.

Elijah looked at Kiara tiredly. "Why does anyone do anything?" He sighed, suddenly looking his age. After a moment, he asked quietly, not even bothering to look at Kiara, "Has there ever been someone you've wanted to protect no matter what the consequences would be?"

"My mother." Kiara smiled softly as memories of her mother's gentle singing voice filled her head. "What about you? Do you have someone?"

Elijah slowly nodded. "For me, it has always been my family. My brothers Finn and Kol, my sister Cassandra…and at one time, my brother Niklaus."

"Cassandra?" Kiara remarked confused. "Bust wasn't that the older Jordyn's name?"

Elijah stiffened and his eyes darted to meet hers sharply. In a firm voice, he asked, "Older Jordyn?"

Kiara slowly nodded. "When I…did the Soul-Mend to save Jordyn, a beautiful woman stopped me within Jordyn's mind, at first thinking I was a threat. She said her name was Cassandra." Her eyes suddenly widened as if a thought had appeared in her mind, causing her to look at Elijah with eyes as wide as saucers.

Elijah closed his eyes, wishing more than anything that the timing had been better for this. Opening his eyes, Elijah eyed Kiara for what seemed like hours but what was, in actuality, mere minutes. "You want to protect Jordyn, right?"

Kiara nodded. "Of course."

Elijah's eyes were deadly serious. "Then under no circumstances are you to tell her anything of what I am about to tell you."

"I-yes." Kiara replied hesitantly, before being completely blown away by Elijah's next words.

* * *

><p>Jordyn clutched her head in pain, falling to her knees in the middle of the Grill. Her ears were buzzing and she couldn't make out what anyone was saying.<p>

A cry escaped her lips as she felt the sharp pain of a dagger plunging into her upper chest. It hurt badly despite the fact that no physical mark appeared upon her body. She tried to breathe, but it felt as if her lungs were filled with smoke.

She saw through half closed eyes the man she had sworn to kill appearing next to her, panic in his blue eyes. She saw his lips moving but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Her eyes kept fluttering as if they wanted to shut. It was taking all of her strength not to give in to the pain/

Her heart felt as if someone was squeezing it and she couldn't stop coughing as no air reached her lungs.

What she didn't see was the blood coming out of her mouth when she coughed, or the horrified, stunned look on Klaus's face as he caught her, her body going completely limp.

Jordyn was reacting badly to the slow change. Klaus hadn't counted on that in his calculations.

* * *

><p>Damon rolled his eyes at the furious knocking on the door. Figuring that it was Jordyn, he went to the door slowly-taking his time in order to piss her off. He froze, though, when he opened the door and saw Jordyn unconscious in front of the door, a blanket wrapped around her.<p>

How had she gotten here? And more importantly, what the hell happened? Damon wondered as he picked up the unconscious girl and carried her inside.

* * *

><p>The reality of the situation was that if Jaden had appeared right then and there in Kiara's bedroom, he could have killed her with ease. <em>That's <em>how distracted Kiara was.

What Elijah had told her…it was more than shocking. It was damn near impossible-near impossible, but still possible.

Kiara shot to her feet unable to stay still. This thing with Jordyn, it changed everything. All that death and bloodshed…Jordyn didn't deserve that. She'd had a rough beginning and she'd made some mistakes in the past, but now Jordyn was good. She protected those around her even when she could be hurt in the process. Kiara's hands curled into fists.

History would _not_ repeat itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, what's wrong with Jordyn? And what did Elijah say to Kiara about Jordyn ;) I think most of you already know or have suspected it for a while :D<strong>


End file.
